Piece of Mind
by Santoramon
Summary: Striking up a deal with her emotions, Raven is allowing Beast Boy to enter her mind for a few hours each day, spending time with each one. This can't go so bad, right? Lust and Rage promised to keep in check but will they? What's the worst that could happen? Raven/Beast Boy, Starfire/Robin.
1. Let's Strike a Deal

Hello, everyone!  
So, this story has been a while in the making and I've taken quite a bit to have it all written out. Also, please excuse any spelling or grammar errors. My girlfriend is the one who has been editing (little by little when she has the time) the story. Sometimes, its just easy to miss out something. I really hope you all like this story. Questions, comments or concerns are all accepted.  
Please be light with the flames. First story. My girlfriend is a Robin/Starfire type of girl so she didn't get so into it. I know characters might seem off but please, remember, this is my view of the characters.  
Also, here's some backstory to help with the setting. Enjoy

This takes place two years after the Tokyo movie. Raven is currently nineteen and Beast Boy is eighteen years old. Raven is the shortest of the group nowadays, Beast Boy finally outgrowing her. He does tease her about it but she doesn't seem pay any mind. Starfire has grown to be the all around gal. Her looks make her popularity and her kind nature really makes her loveable. Robin, almost Nightwing, is growing a bit more like Batman but not as intense. Cyborg has been pretty much the same. The only difference is that he has taken a liking to wearing pants to cover his metal underwear. Finally, Raven has grown out a bit, not as apparent as Starfire but she gain an hour glass figure it's something she's found joy in

* * *

Early in the morning, Beast boy woke up smiling, knowing that today was going to be something else. His animal instincts told him that he should feel grateful and joyful for everything he had. They were right; for the past few weeks (ten, to be exact), he had been working in secret, getting gifts for the team. Above all, Beast Boy wanted them to know how much they had meant for him.

Today, he was going to show what he had learned. Various cooking sessions prepped him for making the meals. Different magazines and online reads helped him understand the people he lived with.

Today was going to be the best day for the Titans. He was going for it  
Around six in the morning, Beast Boy woke up, almost beating Raven in the kitchen. She was always the first one up, preferring peace and quiet before anyone else awoke. It was the perfect time for tea and meditation.

Beast Boy knew this well. He had seen her awake early, starting her tea in the kitchen. There were countless nights were he stayed up, watching movies or playing video games. Early mornings he'd spot her prepping. Raven was silent, sometimes floating or other times pacing towards the kitchen machinery. If it were cold or raining, the empath would slink back into her room as soon as her beverage was ready. If it were sunny, she would be on the roof.

"Perfect," he said, glancing around. It was still early and Raven was not around just yet. He started the teapot, waiting for the water to boil. Patience was never something he prided in. Yawning, Beast Boy leaned forward, his dark eyes glaring at the kettle. "I'm so sleepy. But Rae…she's gonna love this."

A few minutes later, the teapot started to shriek, giving him the signal. He jolted awake, grabbing Raven's favorite cup (a purple little thing with green bubbles; he had gotten it for her as a gift some time before). She wasn't one for sweets but the boy couldn't help but add a small bit of caramel syrup into the hot water. Brown sugar and half & half were added into the mix before he placed his favorite tea. It was sweet but he hoped it wouldn't ruin her appetite.

As he placed the bag into the mug, the padding began. Beast Boy panicked, his form clenching. "Shoot!" he gaped. "She's up earlier then usual." Dropping the bag and spoon in the cup, he jumped onto the couch, pretending to sleep. Raven entered, glancing about. She felt a presence but everything was at ease.

Eyeing the couch, the woman raised a delicate brow. "Odd," she grumbled, voice still muddled with sleep. She padded towards the kitchen, glancing at the table. A steaming cup of tea was set in front of her. She took hold and took a sip, licking her lips. "New." She felt at ease, her lips quirking slightly upwards. The random cup of tea tasted good.

"That's my favorite. Tea Sundried Peach."

Moving around the room, Raven finally took notice of the changeling lying on the couch. He looked at peace, sleeping without a care. Oddly enough, the TV was not on, the Gamestation wasn't even move form it location. Her cheeks flushed pink as she took note of him; his shirt had risen. Beast Boy was well in form, just like any Titan should be. She took note of his arms, her eyes slowly travel down to his abs and dip of v from his pants.

 _Maybe when he's sleeping or not talking, he can't be so bad. He's rather attrac-…Nope. Nope. I did not just think that. I'm just here for my tea._

Taking another sip, the soothing sensation ran down her throat. "Oh Azar," she sighed, "This tastes so good. The best tea."

 **In the mind of the Empath…**

* * *

"Knowledge, if you can remind me to ask Beast Boy how he made this?"

"Will do! Is it kind of surprising that Beast Boy has quite the skills with cooking?" Knowledge asked

"He's quite the stud," Lust noted, her eyes glossing over, " He might even be better looking then Aqualad. That's really saying something." She bit her lower lip, cheeks heating up.

"Let's go before he wakes up," Timid said, tugging at her cape.

"Raven, you should lay next to him! I bet he's really warm and fuzzy and he'll be happy if we do! We might all be happy if we do!" Happy started, jumping with glee.

"No! No no no! Let's not do that! I can't do that," Timid replied, slinking to the ground, trying to cover herself with her cape.

"We could do this, ya know? I believe in us," Brave commented, arms folding over her chest.

" _It's too early for this. Keep it down guys_."

"Beast Boy got up early and made you some pretty awesome tea. He's probably too tired to go back to his room. You have to give him some credit for that," Love said, pouting.

paused, sighing softly to herself. It was somewhat true that over the past few months, she and Beast Boy had become somewhat closer. Everyone in the Titans was close; they were family. But Beast Boy had gone one step above them. A few times he had claimed that she was his best friend. Then again, everyone in the Titans was his best friend.

For the past few months, Raven and Beast Boy had actual conversations now. Sure, some arguments but it was something. They could argue over random things, which would result in something a bit more violent. It was fun in the end, resulting in a mess in the common room. Now a days they will be in the same room having little chat session; nothing too big. Beast Boy had grown on her; this she could really admit. Her friends, all of them, had definitely grown on her.

 _'Love… Please not this again. He's my friend nothing and more. I told you that it's pointless! Plus, it's not what I want.'_

Lust instantly had an evil smile on her face. She paused before asking, "Than why are you leering all over that sweet six-pack of his. Come on, Raven! I know you want it. I mean He the reason you felt me to begin with!"

Raven's eyes widened, her cheeks starting to flush

"Oh my Azar," Timid said, closing her eyes. The other emotions started to giggle, Rage still silent. She watched on, having nothing to say.

Raven quickly looked away from Beastboy, making her way to the door. She still couldn't rid herself from the blush crawling over her pale skin. Making her way to the roof, she sighed softly, sipping at her tea. Perhaps it would calm her emotions. It seemed to work wonders, her headache slowly waning away.

Raven glanced upwards from the roof, the sun dancing over the horizon. The colors started to paint the sky, red hues slowly quieting to a deep blue. Today was cloud free, offering her a view of the landscape. Raven felt at peace, taking small sips of her lukewarm tea. As she finished the cup, Raven started to float, finding her center. Now was the perfect time to meditate.

Beast boy woke up from his power nap, eyes slightly dry. Rubbing his head, the changeling sat up, glancing around the common room. Sniffing around, he noted that the tea was gone, the scent replaced with lavender. Beast Boy smiled, knowing Raven had taken her morning cup.

"Hope she likes it," he mumbled before rising. He made his way back to the kitchen, ready to make breakfast for the Titans. "Now that the hard part is over, its time for breakfast." With two hours left, he got to work.

Scrunching his nose, Beast Boy held his breath. He hated meat. The smell, texture and just the thought of where it all came from disturbed him. But he was grateful for his teammates; his family. He wanted to show his thanks to them. At the end of the second hour mark, he had prepared waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast with a large batch of coffee. For Starfire he had set aside a large cup of mustard. As the food continued to steam, he washed up the dishes, setting aside another cup for Raven just in case.

Groaning, Best Boy failed to notice the other Titans jumping into breakfast. Cyborg had his mouth wide open, stuffing his face like it was his last meal. Starfire was halfway through her mustard, her plate full with pancakes. Robin leaned in, talking to his girlfriend. Hugging a cup of joe, the boy wonder kissed the alien's cheek.

Yawning, Beast Boy stretched, walking back to the common room. It wasn't long before the other Titans were done, making their way to the couch. They could tell it was him; Raven couldn't cook and no one woke up that early. He closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him.

The elevator door swung open, Raven floating into the room, empty cup in hand. Cyborg started to wave, a large grin over his face.

"Yo Raven! You have to see this; somebody just made my day.

]She remained silent, making her way to the kitchen. Glancing over, she noted another cup, still warm. There was still some leftover food; she prepared herself a plate. Starfire flew over to the changeling on the couch, poking at his cheek.

"Beast boy fell asleep! Perhaps he'd like some food too! I shall wake him," she giggled, poking at him. "Beast boy…? It is I, Starfire. Would you like some of this delicious food?"

He groaned, swatting at her hand.

"Its too early for food right now, Star," he grumbled, tilting his head away. Starfire giggled. It took a few moments before he sprang up, glancing at the remains of breakfast. He grinned, his eyes still tired. "I made all of that for you guys! I just wanted you guys to know how much I appreciate you. You're my family after all."

"Wait, you touched meat?" Cyborg asked, "You did this? The perfect bacon, for me?" Cyborg chewed down another slice.

"Yeah, I did."

"But all the meat! All this bacon, for us?!"

"Well, for you, yeah. But I'm not going to eat it. Or probably cook it ever again, I think. I just wanted to show you I love you guys. You don't know how much you guys mean to me."

"Well, it's delicious," Robin remarked, Starfire nodding along. He had finished his plate, dropping it off in the sink.

"Oh this bacon. BB, what did you do with it?" Cyborg groaned, closing his eyes in bliss.

"Oh, this is wonderful, Beast Boy. I am most thankful for the meal!" A cup of mustard was added to the sink.

"Beast boy?" Raven asked, arching a brow at him. He was still half asleep at the couch. "How did you make this tea?"

"Uh well…I can't really tell you, Rae," he responded, "It's kinda a secret, ya know?"

"Why?"

"Cause I wanna be the only one to make it for you." He grinned at the empath, causing her to flush. She glanced down at her second cup, hood blocking her eyes.

"Just tell me."

"He was up before you?" Cyborg asked, shocked once more, "You really thought of everything today, BB."

"I'm done with my tea," Raven mumbled, pushing away her cup.

"I have some other plans for today. No worries, Cy. Today doesn't end with this awesome breakfast."

"Like what?" Robin asked.

"Nope! Can't tell you. That'll spoil all the fun," Beastboy replied.

"Oh, I can hardly wait. Today is going to be a great day! Thank you, friend Beast Boy!"

"Just going to take a quick nap," Beast boy said, getting up. He yawned, waving goodbye to his friends. He stepped into his messy room, instantly falling into bed, fast asleep.  
Beast Boy rested for a bit but he was up in a few hours. Raven was reading at the end of the kitchen table, keeping to herself. Robin and Cyborg were at the couch, having an argument, game controllers at hand. Starfire sat nearby her boyfriend, watching away, giggling at their antics.

"How about we all take a trip to the mall?" he asked around, gaining their attention. "My treat!"

"You've got to be joking. Since when do you have the funding for that?" Raven snorted, burying her nose deeper in her book.

"I've been saving it up," he replied, huffing.

"How?" Robin asked, dropping his controller. "You don't have a job as far as I know."

"I've actually taken a few odd jobs. Its taken some time but I have a bit saved up for this. Again, my treat if you want."

"Lovely, friend Beast Boy. I had seen some of those short of the skirts that I wanted to try on," Starfire replied, laughing, clasping her hands together. Robin made a face, his cheeks growing hot. Starfire turned to her lover, eyes wide and bright, "Can you join me, Robin? That would be most helpful!"

"Y-yeah, Star. I can do that."

"I bet you would, boy wonder."

Robin froze, flushing more. Starfire flew out of the common room, going towards her room.

"Well, Rae? You wanna come?" Best Boy asked, approaching her. emIt shouldn't be so bad to ask her again. I just wanna know…?"

"Why are you doing this for all of us?" Raven asked, her book snapping shut.

"Just wanna see you smile, Rae," he replied, looking at her eyes. He grinned at the girl, hoping for some reaction. She glanced back before standing up.

"I could use another book."

"Great! We'll all meet up at the elevator in an hour. I think that's enough time for everyone to get ready. Did you want another cup of tea while we wait?"

"Are you going to tell me how to make it?" she asked, setting her book down, her voice monotone.

"Nope."

"That's your final answer, Beast boy?"

"Yeah. I'll have a cup ready for you."

"Beast boy, don't…I..."

"Its Raven and not Rae. I know. I also wanted to be the one to make you this awesome tea. It's just something small to hold onto. Makes me proud whenever you ask for it."

 **In the mind of the Empath…**

* * *

"Isn't he the awesome mind reader?!" Happy gasped, jumping around the emotions.

"You're making a big deal out of nothing!"

"But at least we get a new book to read! So the time isn't wasted," Knowledge responded, smiling softly.

Timid sat on the floor, covering herself with her cape. "I would like some tea," she whispered, "We all love tea, Raven. Would that be okay to have? And the new book..?"

 _'Why do you all appear when Beast Boy is around? This is getting rather annoying!'_

"You were looking, I couldn't help but to pop up. Everyone else just followed," Lust responded, sighing softly. She could still picture a sleeping Beast Boy. It made her cheeks flush. "He's really not so bad looking!"

"I don't like him like that. He's just a guy! That didn't come out right, did it? No, he's not cute. He's not attractive like that, Lust. Stop talking. You're all giving me a headache again.

"Why don't you just talk to him? Just let him know. I don't think it'll do that much harm," Love suggested, pouting her lips.

"He's not seeing anyone else. That much is obvious; he spend all his time with us and the other Titans!" Envy finally said, flailing her arms.

"It would be for the best," Wisdom remarked, "Take the chances while we still can."

"He made tea and breakfast for us!" Happy piped in, gaining everyone's approval. "That tea was the best!"

' _I don't care. He doesn't matter…not like that with me.'_

"But you are curious," Knowledge remarked, a book appearing in her hands. She smiled softly, "And that's enough to just ask."

Best Boy started to notice a slight change with Raven. She rubbed at her temples, groaning softly. emHer head must be full of emotions/em he remarked. Offering her tea, the changeling took a seat back.

"You home?" he asked, waving his hands in front of her. She snapped out of her trance, hands tightening over her cup. Her cheeks flushed and she moved back, gaining her space.

"Are you okay, Raven?" he asked. Raven paused, glancing over his smooth features. Oh, he had grown.

"I'm fine, Beast Boy," she replied, her voice low. She took a sip of her tea, hoping it would calm her nerves. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you keep rubbing your head. It's usually your emotions up to something, right? I remember all of them talking at once; it must be a pain."

 _'How does he know? He didn't just say that. He did not just say that!'_

"Excuse me? How would you know?"

"Just drink your tea before it gets cold, ya? It'd be sad to see it go to waste. I'm sorry if I'm prying. I've just seen you walk around, talking to yourself. I figured it was them. I still remember the time Cy and I went into your mind. Its hard to forget something like that," he paused, leaning back in his seat. A smirk spread over his face. "It usually happens after I say or do something dumb. Sorry if I upset them or something."

Raven coughed, setting her cup down. The empath shook her head, lips shaped into a frown. She didn't have a response to him. Lately, she hardly had anything to say back. With her mind conflicting constantly, Raven resorted to silence and a glare.

"Lets tell him! Happy responded, bouncing in her mind. "Its so mean that we just stay silent all the time! C'mon, Raven. Please?

"I think I'm just gonna leave you alone, Rae. Sorry if I'm creeping you out or something." Best boy stood up, waving goodbye as he walked off. He figured it would be best to get ready for the trip. Raven seemed like she wanted time for herself. Raven huffed, standing from her seat, her hands clenching. Her emotions were really sending her into overdrive.

 **In the mind of the Empath…**

* * *

 _'I am not that predictable!'_

"I don't even know anymore. He's known us for a while," Envy replied, glancing at her nails.

"Twice in one day that Best Boy blew our mind!" Happy added in, giggling, "That's a new record, right?"

"I think three, actually. From the tea to knowing about us," Knowledge corrected, a book in her free hand

"Grass stain needs more credit then I give him."

"Oh hush, Rude! He's so handsome and dreamy! I mean, look at him. He's so grown up over the past years. So not a grass stain!" Lust replied, sighing softly. Her cheeks grew hot, a grin spreading over her lips.

"I wonder what he knows about us," Timid mumbled, "He knows when we're talking. Does he know much of us are there?"

"Maybe you should talk to him, Raven? I think it's best that we know what he knows," Wisdom suggested, "It can be an interesting outlook."

"Its kinda puzzling now that I think of it," Knowledge said, pouting, "I'd like to know how he figured it out."

"DON'T, RAVEN!" Rage spoke, her voice booming, "DON'T LISTEN TO THEM! JUST SNAP HIM AND HALF."

"Calm down, Rage. He's not a creep. He's our friend!" Brave responded.

"He cares for you, Raven. For all of us. I think that explains everything."

' _I'm creepy and dark, dangerous at best. He's so bright and happy. There's no way nothing can happen.'_

"Just talk to him."

"It's not that simple.

"It is, Raven. He's one of our best friends. Remember? We're all family."

"Bring him in to this world, Raven. Bring him in tomorrow and we can talk to him."

"Definitely not. Out of the question!"

"Actually, that's a great idea."

"We can keep him safe! And it will get some answers for us!" Knowledge explained. Love and Lust nodded, instantly agreeing. "I'm sure Rage can keep things in check, right?"

 _'I said no!'_

"If you do this, we'll leave you alone for two weeks!" Brave said, offering a deal. Raven paused, almost giving it a thought.

 _'No.'_

"Three weeks then?"

'NO!'

"A month! That's my final request! I think that's fair."

 _'A month? One month and he gets only one hour with each of you. Just one!'_

"Now that's not fair!" Happy pouted

"Two to three hours once per day. I think it'll help you get used to him. Which will be a bonus for us," Envy argued.

 _'We will discuss this later. I'll agree to all of this as long as Lust and Rage promise to not do anything to him. Is that understandable?'_

"Raven left her emotions to ponder, getting out of her trance. Today was definitely going to be a long day. The empath groaned, rubbing her head. She needed more tea.

"Whilst waiting for everyone to gather, Raven went to her room. She sat down on her bed, prepping for her day out with the Titans. They were family but this was different. Beast Boy was the one hosting this little event; it was his treat.

""And why do I care so much about this?" she grumbled, adjusting her cloak. A knock interrupted her thoughts. "Who is it?" she asked, slowly opening her door.

"Its me, Beast Boy," he said. "I just wanted to check up on you. I'm hoping I didn't freak you out back in the common room." He paused, rubbing the back of his neck, "I just wanted to…yeah. Make sure. I also wanted to make sure you're still coming. Everyone is basically ready."

"I'm not mad at you," Raven responded, shaking her head. She opened her door a bit more, revealing herself, "I'm surprised you figured it out. I didn't think you knew this much."

"I didn't know how to bring that up," he said, laughing softly, "It's not something I just can say."

"You'll just have to make it up to me," Raven said, walking past her room. She smirked, glancing at the green boy. He gulped, falling back.

"Wait? What do you mean? What do I have to do?"

"Do you want to meet them?"

"What? Meet who, Rae?"

"Raven frowned, making her way to her room. Beast Boy quickly followed, the door sliding to a close behind him. He watched her circle the room, silent and broody as per usual. She took another step, stopping at the center.

"My emotions have a lot of questions for you, Beast Boy. So much that they would like to have some alone time with you. I think I'll be nice enough to accept." She stepped towards her mirror, the same one that Beast Boy had stumbled upon years ago. "As long as you're okay with it, of course."

"Wait…Why would you allow this?" he asked, "Why would they even want to talk to me? Me, of all people."

"We have a deal. You talk to them, get to know them a bit and…they will leave me alone for a month. Free of headaches and thoughts."

"I think that's fair. What would I have to do?"

"Why agree so quickly?"

"Cause I want to help? Anything for you, Milady," he said, winking at the empath. She smiled softly, feeling a bit more relaxed.

"Alright. We'll work on this over the next few days. Every time after lunch you'll go into my head for a few hours; no more then three."

"So, we're going to hang out with different emotions everyday? That's kinda cool. Don't know if I can keep up with that time limit."

"We'll see about that. You never know what Rage could do."

"Eh. I wouldn't want to deal with her again. I remember from last time; she nearly killed Cy when we first met her. Had four eyes if I remembered correctly."

"Really you okay with that but Rage can easily kill you with out trying."

Beastboy with a smile on his face ask. "That the one that has four eye red eyes and almost kill Cy and me in you head right."

"Yeah. That's the one."

"I've also seen her a few times when I've made you mad. Still gives me the willies."

"I feel like you're trying to get somewhere. Get to it."

"Well, you still look really cute when you're angry. So I think I'm okay with dealing with that." He winked at the empath, earning a small blush. "And you made an agreement with her, yeah? I think that'll be enough!"

Raven expected an outburst from her emotions. Surprisingly, there was none. "Apparently not. I guess you shall be fine."

"Have some faith in me," Beast Boy mumbled, running a hand through his hair. He took a seat at the edge of the bed, "Raven, I promise to not let you down. You have my word with that." He glanced at her, meeting her gaze. There was a pause, the air tense. Raven was the first to break away, her cheeks flushed with emotion. Beast Boy sighed softly, looking away.

"What's the second thing I have to do?"

"Let's just get back from the mall before four. I think that would be enough for me to have time to meditate."

"Well, anything for you, Rae. You know that." Beastboy exited the room.

She flushed again.

 **In the mind of the Empath…**

"So, that went well, I think!" Happy giggled, jumping around. Knowledge walked up to the gathering girls, a book in hand.

"I'm not surprised, actually. We should arrange the meet ups, however. A good order for when he visits."

"Oh! I'm going first!" Lust stated, her cheeks flushing, "I know exactly what I want to do!"

 _'I don't think so. We have a deal, remember? If you continue like this, I will seal you away and no one will know where you went. You can only talk to him, nothing else!'_

"Alright, alright! Geez, you're so uptight; you ruin all the fun!" she replied with a pout, arms crossing over her chest.

"Can I go last? It'll be awesome if I can!" Love asked, raising her hand.

' _Why?'_

p"I…I just wanted to ask one last question. If anything, I just want to talk to him before he has to go. I promise to not do anything."

 _'That should be fine. Love can go last. Does anyone have any suggestions for their turn? Who wants to go?'_

"Perhaps it would be best if you picked, Raven? It should prevent any future conflict," Wisdom suggested. A sigh echoed through the area.

 _'Alright. We'll start with Happy, then Rude, Wisdom, Envy, Timid, Knowledge, Lust, Brave, Rage and Love will be last. Is that all clear?'_

Raven got a yes form most of the Emotion.

 _'Good. Now, keep quiet.'_

Beast Boy had left Raven alone for a few minutes. She took the time to prep herself, deciding to wear something casual. Glancing at her wardrobe, the empath groaned, walking towards her door. She needed Starfire for some advice. Grabbing her communicator, she stopped at the door.

"Starfire, are you there?" she asked.

"Yes, friend Raven! What can I help you with?"

"I need your help with something. I…"

"You look displeased, Raven. What is the matter?"

"Can you…Can you help me pick out an outfit, Starfire? I don't know what to wear to the mall," she garbled out, her cheeks growing pink. Starfire squealed before the communicator dropped. Seconds later, she was at the door, floating around, waiting for Raven to open up. Raven stepped aside, the door sliding open.

"Oh Raven! I had always wanted to do the girl dressing with you. Just give me a minute and I will help you with the clothing. I promise to not disappoint, friend Raven."

Raven rolled her eyes, watching her best friend fly around, glancing at all the clothing left around. "We just need to have some rules, alright?" she said. Starfire paused, looking back at her, "I just want to look nice. Something nice for me, okay? Nothing to colorful, okay?"

"But Raven…If that is the case, where did these come from?" Starfire asked, tanned fingers holding up lingerie. Bright green and barely there; Raven yelped, grabbing at the lace. "I see here you have a lot of the inner wear…and its green. I had thought your favorite color was black or purple. Is it not?"

"We'll discuss this another time," Raven replied, grabbing all her inner garments, "I had just thrown those around when looking for something to wear. Let's just focus at the task at hand."

"Yes, Raven. Let us begin." Starfire glanced around, humming softly to herself. She started to grab at things, laying them out on a clean part of the bed. She placed a pair of dark bell-bottom pants, a blue long sleeved shirt and a part of simple dark heels to match. Raven glanced at the attire and tried it on. She used her large mirror to take a glance.

"It's weird seeing more of me," the pale girl remarked, turning to the side, hands on her hips. "But, not bad. I kinda like it, Starfire. Thank you."

"I would thank friend Beast Boy, actually. He was right."

"Right about what?"

"Well, I had asked him what he had thought of the team once," she mumbled, taking a seat on the bed, "He said he loves all of us. We are his family; I can see that for I feel the same. He said that each person had given him something that he never imagined to have. Robin helped him become a better hero, Cyborg made him a better person and gave him understanding. For me, I had given him a taste of something foreign and acceptance. But with you, friend Raven…He had said you had helped him understand what true beauty means. We have all seen you hide in your cloak. Sometimes, for a moment, we see you without it. But you look beautiful. Please, do not forget how you look."

Raven was silent but there was a clear smile on her face. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "He really said that, Starfire?" she asked. The alien princess nodded, a grin spreading over her face.

"Of course. He said that the cloak is one of a wonder of the world."

Starfire stood, straightening herself. "You have a minute or the two before we must go. I will see you then, friend Raven." Waving goodbye, Starfire left the room. Raven felt herself relax, her heart thumping rapidly in her chest. She felt a little at peace; happy for sure.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I'm not sure when the next one will be available but hopefully in less then a month. It all depends on when the editing is done (she's typically really busy). But again, questions, comments and concerns are welcome.

Please be light with the flames. I promise to get better!  
Till next time!


	2. Half-Date

Hello everyone!

Thank you for waiting; my girlfriend took some time reading over this chapter. But, I do hope you enjoy the continuation. Comments, questions or concerns; let me know through a review. Enjoy!

* * *

The Titans gathered in the common room one by one. Even Robin was dressed somewhat casually. Mask still in place, the boy wonder sported camouflage pants and a red t-shirt. Cyborg had made a hologram ring some time back. The ring made him look more human, his body clothed with a gray shirt and long blue pants. Starfire stood by her boy wonder, wearing black pants and tight pink shirt with a simple star along the corner. Her heels clicked as bounced about; she loved the sound.

"Damn, girl. Star, we're not going to the club or anything," Cyborg remarked. Robin stuttered, his cheeks heating up. He glanced at his girlfriend, a smile growing over his face.

"You look great, Star," he said. Starfire grinned, beaming at her lover. She grasped his hand, her feet already lifting off the ground.

"I had hoped so, Robin."

Cyborg watched them both, giving them a moment. However, the moment Robin started to lean in, Starfire following suit, he coughed. Arching a brow, Cyborg tucked his hands in his pockets. "As nice as this is, I'm still here. Get a room. Actually, move in to one together. How about that?"

"Wait…"

"That is a great idea, friend Cyborg!" Starfire gasped, "I sleep there already. I spend so much time there. Perhaps it will save some time with traveling back and forth. Wouldn't that be lovely, Robin?" Cyborg watched the boy blunder flail, his face red as ever. He started to laugh, a hand covering half of his face. Starfire was awaiting Robin's response. Robin made a face, stuttering at his own words.

"Is that not a good idea, Robin?" she asked again. He moved quickly, pulling her down. Silencing the alien was a kiss seemed perfect enough. She sighed in delight, happy with the response. Cyborg was hardly surprised, giving them space once more.

He waited for Beast Boy or Raven to show up. Raven was the first, hands clasped behind her back. Cyborg whistled, approaching the empath.

"Well, I see why you hide yourself behind your cloak. Geez, girl." He paused, stopping himself. Shaking his head, the male put a hand on her shoulder. "You know what, this is good. Gives me good time to punch anyone that even dares approach you. A good workout."

"Not if I break his legs first," Robin responded, parting from Starfire. He had leaned back against the couch, Starfire basically in his lap, mewling like a kitten. Her lips were against his cheek, keeping him focused. That was all Robin needed before he attached her lips again.

Raven smiled softly, tucking stray hairs behind her face. It was nice to hear that from them. They were her brothers at this point. Everyone here was family. Clearing her throat, she caught the attention of the Titans. Starfire parted away from Robin, fixing herself. Robin sighed softly, still on cloud nine.

"Well, if you guys are ready, let's get going. I want this day over with."

"Mhm. I need to see B when he sees you, Raven."

"Do not worry, friend Raven," Starfire remarked, floating to her best friend. She noticed how Raven tensed, her cheeks flaring, "I think he will like the way you look."

"I don't care. But, thank you."

"Man, I need to take a picture of this. He still owes me for that last prank."

Cyborg worked quickly with Robin, setting up the camera. As soon as he stepped through, the flash would set off, engraining his reaction. It didn't take too long, either. As soon as he entered, his eyes parted to the empath, glancing up and down. The camera flashed, capturing his parted lips, the grin and the glow in his eyes.

"Wow, you guys look good," he said, "Wow, Star. Dressed to impress, that's for sure. And Raven..." He flushed, "You look good! I mean beautiful! Yeah. Beautiful is what I meant." He paused, rubbing the back of his neck. "Stunning, even."

Finally, with his attention off Raven, Beast Boy noticed the camera. "DUDE!" he screamed, pointing to Cyborg. "I so wasn't ready! Why did you take a picture?!"

Cyborg held the printed picture in his hand, waving it back and forth. The film was quick to appear, revealing his reaction. Robin glanced over, chuckling.

"Don't worry, BB. You don't look too bad in this," Cyborg said, handing him the photo. Beast Boy grabbed in, tucking it in his back pocket. "You dressed up, too. Nice."

"This? Its just something I've had in my closet. Nothing too special."

"Cyborg is correct. You look most handsome," Starfire remarked.

"Well, if we're talking like this," he paused, pushing his hair back, winking at the alien, "Ladies won't be able to handle me in a suit. Just saying."

"Do you even own a suit?"

"Uhm. No, actually. I don't."

"Well, one step at a time, buddy," Robin replied, shrugging. Beast Boy sighed softly, nodding. His face fell a little; Starfire noticed.

"But, today, you look handsome!" Starfire remarked. She elbowed her lover, gaining his attention and agreement.

"Thanks, Star," he said, smiling softly. He glanced at Raven, noting how quiet she was. She was looking at him but not saying a word. "Like what you see, Raven?" he asked, arching a brow.

"What."

"Do you think I look good? I saw you looking."

"I don't really care. Can we go now?" she stated, moving towards the exit. Beast Boy shrugged.

* * *

 _In the mind of an empath…_

"Oh my Azar," Lust remarked, licking her lips. She flushed, wanting nothing more then to see him again. "What I wouldn't give to see that face again. Can we have that on repeat, please?"

"We probably can," Knowledge remarked, glancing from her book, pushing glasses back up her nose.

"I don't think anyone can say he looked bad. He looked so good." Said lust.

"If he dresses like that…and we respond like this, I think he'll make us really happy. Right, Timid?" Happy asked.

Timid looked at her feet, kicking at the ground, "He does look good."

"Raven, tell him we think he looks good!" Brave suggested, "It'll be awesome, I promise!"

 _Shut up. No. Just, no._

"But why does he compliment Starfire like that? Why is it always Starfire?" Envy shouted, huffing in annoyance.

"He said we look stunning," Lust responded, glancing at her nails, "That's way more then what Starfire got." Love sighed softly, leaning against Happy. Most of the emotions were flushed. Rage watched silently, calm for once.

"Maybe we should thank him in return?" Timid asked, her voice softly.

"I think that's better then telling him he's handsome," Brave agreed, nodding along, "That's way better. Yeah, Raven! Do that instead!"

 _He has to be lying. I'm not beautiful; I'm creepy. That's what I've always been!_

"Well, you hid behind your cloak for so long," Wisdom replied, "You've hid yourself for so long…"

"I mean, if we did show some more…Look at us," Lust stated, gesturing at herself.

 _He called me beautiful…_

"Starfire spoke the truth. At least she did that while Raven did nothing!" Rage cried out, startling the emotions.

"That's not helping, Rage," Lust stated, "We're trying to get her to say something. She just needs a small push."

" **I am trying** ," she responded, snarling. She was already caged up, thrashing away at the gates, " **If we do nothing, we will miss our chance!** " Rage continued to snarl and growl, dropping her hands back into her cape. She stepped back, calming down once more.

 _I wouldn't know where to start. Regardless, it's hopeless._

"He's our friend!" Happy giggled, "Just tell him!"

"Tell him he looks nice." Said Envy.

"No! Tell him he looks great!" Said Love.

"Tell him he looks hot!" Brave added.

"No! Don't say that! Tell him he looks sexy!" Lust yell.

 _No! I mean…He looks hot. Not hot but nice…But that's not something I can say. I'm not going to say it!_

"Well, you don't have to say any of that." Wisdom pointed out.

"Just thank him." said Rude.

 _Why am I even listening to any of this? This is Beast Boy. I don't have to tell him anything!_

There was silence for a moment. Even Wisdom dropped her book. Raven grasped her head as a loud **NO** cry rang from the emotions.

"Just say thank you! That's all we can ask for," Love stated. "I think we can all agree on that!"

" _Hey! Raven, are you there?"_

The emotions disappeared, leaving Raven free for another moment. Her hands dropped to her sides, face monotone again. She was free again; at least for a little while.

"I'm guessing its them again, huh?" Beastboy asked, tilting his head, "Tell him I said hi, okay?"

"Whatever. Are we going now?" she asked.

 **No! Don't say that!**

"Aww c'mon, Rae. Don't be so mean about it," he said. Everyone went through the hall, finally making way to the garage. "I was just trying to be nice to them. Or are you distracted by my good looks? C'mon. Admit I look good today."

"I don't care," she muttered, "But…"

"Then why didn't you take your eyes of me? Or were you in thought?" he asked. Smirking at the empath, he paused, "Please don't tell me you were just in thought."

"I didn't notice you walk into the room," she lied, looking away, "I was having a conversation with my emotions is all."

 _ **LIAR!**_

"Well, I'm sorry for interrupting you then. You can continue talking to them if you want."

"Unlike you, they're something I can't get rid of even if I wanted to."

"Don't say that!" he argued, "These emotions make you, Raven! Without them, you'd be nothing."

"What?"

"I know you try to stop them most of the time. It's kinda obvious when you do, ya know? But, sometimes they do come out." He paused, smiling at her, "Its kinda nice. I like seeing you express yourself from time to time. It's so much better then when we first met. It was so hard to get a single word out of you; you were so distant. But now you do talk to all of us. And that's really awesome."

"BB is right, Raven," Cyborg interrupted, "You've come a long way since we first got together."

"Friend Beast Boy and Cyborg is correct, Raven. You now do the talking and the watching of movies with us. We are thankful for that. We are thankful for these emotions."

"And BB helped with that. He got you out little by little."

"Nah, Cyborg. It's not me. If anything, it's all Raven."

"Maybe shoving is more like it," Raven hissed, clearly annoyed. "He never left me alone. He was constantly there!" Beast Boy took a step back, looking away from the empath.

"I think you're a bit stubborn about this, Raven," Robin remarked, "You're not seeing the big picture."

"Can we drop it? Let's just get in the car and go. The faster, the better."

Cyborg bit his lip, remaining silent for a moment. He started the car, taking his passenger seat. Robin took his place in shotgun, Starfire to the right, Raven in the middle and Beast Boy to the left. "Do you not see it, Raven?" Cyborg asked, activating the opening of the building. He started onward towards the city.

"Care to rephrase that?"

"Or…Or explain?" Beast Boy asked, nervously.

"Why even ask, Beast Boy?" Robin responded, smirking. He brought down the window a bit, the breeze hitting Starfire. She giggled, closing her eyes; he marveled at the sight. "You should know very well what you're doing."

"Just thank Beast Boy and forget about. I'm not having a fight in my car right now, you hear me?"

"He didn't do anything so why should I thank him?" Raven hissed. She turned to the green male, glaring at him instantly, "If this is some prank, Beast Boy, there will be hell to pay!"

"I didn't do anything, Raven! I promise! I don't even know what they're talking about."

"Please, friend Raven, calm down. He has not done any of the wrong. When we are at the mall, we will have the talk of females and I will do the explaining."

"Don't go into this, Star. It'll do more good for them to figure it out instead. You're going to be with me. All mine, got it?"

"That's not fair!" Beast Boy cried, "I'm the one who's gonna be in pain! C'mon!"

"Can't be that bad, BB. You've survived so far, right? I'm sure you'll continue to survive even more." Cyborg grinned, glancing at his best friend through the mirror. He could see the male flinch. Beast Boy wanted nothing to do with this.

"I'm sure I change that really quickly," Raven growled, rage glistening in her eyes. Completely clueless, Raven hated being left out.

"Enough. Let's drop this and keep Beast Boy alive, okay?" Robin interrupted, "We've got some fun in the mall. Let's not forget."

"Its like you hate me," Beast Boy whined, moving away from the empath.

"Beast Boy," Raven warned, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. She started to shake him violently.

"I don't know! Forgive me, Raven! I don't know."

"You sure or are you lying?"

"I don't know at all! Not in the slightest. Can someone save me, please!"

Starfire scooted away, giggling. Robin turned around, watching over them; Cyborg would occasionally glance while driving. This was going to be an interesting ride.

* * *

As they entered the center of the mall, Beast Boy took the lead. He grinned, clasping his hands together.

"So, I know we're not kids! I also know we're not going to go to each store together. So, here's what I have for each of you; three hundred dollars! Each. You can spend it on whatever you want."

"How did you get all of this, BB?"

"I told you. I've been working a lot of odd jobs. It took some time but here. Enjoy it."

"Is this why you skip training, Best Boy?" Robin asked.

"Basically, yeah. It's not something I wanted to tell you. I've been saving this for a surprise; for this surprise. Anyways, go where ever. Just be back here by 3:30, okay? That gives you plenty of time to shop till you drop. After, when we get back to the tower, I'll be making dinner."

"No tofu, right?"

"Nah, Cy. You don't have to worry about that; I've got all your favorites ready. It just needs time for prep is all."

The Titans split, Starfire and Robin first to leave. She grabbed onto his arm, swinging him onwards towards a local shop. It had been a while since they had time together; she was going to make most of it. Robin was more then happy to comply. Robin looked back at Beast Boy, waving a hand in thanks. Beast Boy gave him a thumbs out, shouting, " _Take all the time you need!"_

Cyborg caught sight of the local tech shop, his mouth watering. Waving goodbye to his best friend, he made way. His communicator pinged, alerting him of a message.

 _Take your time. I need it for dinner, I'll fly home with Raven?_

He glanced at Raven, watching the empath stay still. The money was tucked into her back pocket, lips pressed in a frown.

"What are we gonna do, Rae?" he asked.

"I'm going to the bookstore."

"Can I join?"

"Whatever."

Tucking away his money in his wallet, he followed along. Beast Boy was quiet but happy, watching her approach the large store.

"You're going to pay for lunch," she stated.

"Of course!"

Raven spent some time in the store, floating around, grasping at hard cover books. A stack floated beside her as she hummed, shifting through the latest of mystery novels. Beast Boy just grabbed at something random, hardly noticing the raunchy romance cover in his face. Locals giggled; girls waved. Beast Boy, flustered, tossed the book.

Envy seemed to be snappy. Raven growled at her to shut it.

Terra came to mind; Envy still had opened her mouth. Raven had thought that this was long gone. The girl was stone and gone; it had been years. But Envy loved to talk. She loved to notice the attention of the girls that Beast Boy had gained. Cyborg had once mentioned that one day, he'd be taken and gone. But Raven ignored him. She pulled Beast Boy out of the girls and grasped at him. He was thankful and always polite. But, that was all she was.

"So, when exactly are we going to tell the other about your…uh our deal?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know; I see your emotions. I spend some time with them and you get a month of alone time from them."

"After dinner. Cyborg will be in a food coma. Robin and Starfire always leave to their rooms for a while."

"Sounds like a plan." Beast Boy paused, grabbing at another random book. He made a face, setting it back. "Hey, haven't you noticed that I don't bug you as much lately."

"I've gotten better at tolerating you," she replied, sighing in relief. She had to admit, he was defiantly less annoying. She could finally meditate in peace on a daily basis. Pranks were always an occurrence at the tower. This time, however, she wasn't caught in the middle of it. The boys seemed to have learned their lesson.

"Well, I guess I need to get back to work."

"I was going to say that you've grown up. But, now, I'm tempted to change my mind."

"Hey! I have grown up. I don't fight with Cyborg so much!"

"Didn't you argue yesterday?"

"Last week, actually. Anyways, any comic books here? I need something fun to read."

"No, Beast Boy. Nothing like that here."

Shrugging, the changeling glanced around. It wasn't long till he found a book with a nice cover; this time it wasn't a romance novel. He took a seat at the carpeted ground and began to read. Raven continued to look around, narrowing down the list of which books she wanted. In total, she ended up with twelve books; all were different genres. Approaching Beast Boy, she was surprised to see him still reading. She arched a brow, bending down to his level.

"Still reading? I'm surprised."

"Yeah. It's actually not that bad. I'm going to take this bad boy home with me." He stopped, looking up at her with a grin.

"You read? I'm surprised there's books under all those socks."

"My room has been clean for years," Beast Boy corrected, standing up. He grabbed onto the books, walking towards the cashier. "Here, let me help with these."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"I'll roll out the red carpet for you. It'll be all fancy." He placed the books on the counter, stepping aside for Raven to pay. His book was still in hands; he went to the other register to play. Raven was almost caught up in her world again. The register cleared her throat, catching her attention.

" And here back $84.62, ma'am."

"I'm really surprised I found something good here. Its been a while since I've had a good read."

"Oh, I'm glad you did!" the female cashier giggled, taking the money for the book. She handed him back his change, batting her eyelashes. "I'm Rose; it's a pleasure to meet ya! Feel free to stop by anytime. I'll defiantly help you out, anytime!"

"Are you done yet?" Raven snapped, bags in hands, "I want to shop somewhere else."

Rose bagged his book, handing it over. "I'm free this weekend if you're interested. I typically open so I'm free for a movie or somethin' later."

"No thanks. I'm flattered but I have someone in mind. See you later Rose." He waved, bag in hand. Beast Boy stepped away and walked towards the entrance; Raven followed.

 _And who would he be interested in? Ask him, Raven! Ask!_

"Where do you want to go now, Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

"Are you dating someone behind the Titan's back?" she snapped, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, not really no. I was just lying to get her off my back."

"Why?"

"Well, we're here to have fun together. I'm not just gonna stop and flirt with some girl. Now, c'mon. Where do you want to go?"

"Beast Boy…"

"Nope! Let's keep moving. You look amazing, we're spending time and I'm not letting it go to waste."

She flushed, glancing down as he grabbed her hand. He pulled her along, harmless with the touch. She was quick to come back, however. She pulled away from his touch, eyes narrowing.

"You say like it's some big deal. These are just normal clothes, Beast Boy. This is no big deal," she snapped. He kept silent, sighing softly. Raven was sure her emotions were ready to scream at her. But she pushed them away, looking at the male with a mean look.

"Alright. Let's just get moving. I'll give you personal space. I know there's a candle shop around here. I'm sure you'll find something you like there." Turning around, Beast Boy continued to walk towards the shop. He expected for Raven to follow; she did.

 _Thank Azar he's in front of me. I need to calm down before something explodes. Just a little longer and then we go can go home. I can change into my regular clothes and forget all of this._

Making way to the shop, Beast Boy looked around. He grabbed at a few, sniffing at the top. In the end, they were all put back in place. He scrunched his nose, sensitive from the smell.

"Do you shop here often?" he asked.

"Not really," she mumbled, glancing at a few candles. She wanted something that wasn't so fragrant. "There's a few shops that I visit; usually local. They tend to have a better selection of something less…fruity."

"Well, I think you're in luck!" Beast Boy sniffed around and walked deeper into the store. He picked up a simple gray candle, handing it to her. "This smells like your room. A perfect fit!"

"You sound like a creep," she grumbled, holding onto the candle. He was right, however.

"Sorry. My animal instincts are always active. I can track down that incense that you use, too! I think there's some here. So we can get you fully stocked up, ya know?"

"You still sound creepy."

"Maybe. But, here it is," he replied, handing her a few. Grinning with glee, Beast Boy crossed his arms over his chest, "Isn't it awesome, though?"

"How do you know these smells?"

"You smell like it. And I've been to your room enough. It's nothing I can forget."

Remaining silent, Raven paid for her things. With all the bags ready, she checked the time. Perfect! It was time to go. Raven wanted nothing more then to go home and curl up in her room. She could read, light up her candles. Just, anything but this.

"Let's head out. Time to go," she grumbled, walking towards the exit. Beast Boy checked, nodding to himself.

"You're right. I don't see why not at this rate."

Beast Boy took some extra time with her, sniffing through till he found some more candles. Raven paused towards her exit, sighing softly. She followed, watching as he found her some lavender candles and some more incense. Beast Boy felt dizzy, pausing a few times. He hadn't eaten yet. All the smells, textures and lack of food went through his system. Raven noticed, silent but guilty.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just too many smells."

"Well, this is enough. I'm buying this and we're leaving," she grumbled. She was quick to pay for the candles, leaving Beast Boy away from the register. The woman at the register started to scan through, silent and focused.

"That'll be $88.32," she stated.

"Can I remove a few items? Just these would be fine."

"Rae, don't worry, I can pay for it," Beast Boy added, taking his money out. Raven noticed that he only had a hundred dollar bill; where was the rest.

"Where's the rest of your share? Beast Boy, this money was enough for me. You don't have to offer anymore."

"Oh! You're THE Beast Boy!" the cashier started, instantly perking up. She smiled softly, giggling like a schoolgirl. "I'm sorry! I just couldn't help myself; you're such a stud!"

 _Not this again._

"Thanks?" Beast Boy mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "But, really, I'm nothing. Raven has saved me more times then I can count." Raven made a face, waiting patiently to just pay for the damn items. The girl turned around and glanced at the empath. She perked up even more, giving a cry of joy.

"OH MY GOD!" she cried out, "I love you so much! I'm sorry I didn't notice it was you from before. You're out of uniform. I thought you guys were maybe just cosplayers or something!"

"Oh. Thank you," she mumbled, putting a fake smile on her face. Raven tucked a stray hair away.

"I like you guys better then the Starfire and Robin couple. They're cute but, you guys."

Raven flushed, making a face. Beast Boy gulped, his face growing pink.

"Well, that's nice but you got the wrong idea. I'm just helping Raven here with some shopping. We're friends is all."

 _As much as I'd love this to be a half date with Raven, I can't have her angry. Well, back to square one._

"Oh, so you are single, yeah? Maybe we can get to know each other, ya know?"

"Thanks again but I'm not looking. The life of a hero doesn't give us time for a relationship. That and I just don't think it'll work out."

"Can we go now? I'm tired of seeing girls throw themselves at you," Raven snapped. _That sounded so mean! Oh Azar. Just let Beast Boy pay and we can finally go back home._

"Well, I guess I can understand. And Raven, from a lady to another, maybe give Beast Boy a chance? I mean, he's a looker for sure; defiantly into your type by the looks of it." Raven made a face, looking at her feet. Beast Boy could instantly see it; Rage was ready to show. This poor girl would face the rage of the empath.

"Well, anyways, I'm Amy! Feel free to stop by anytime, Beast Boy. I'm usually here and I'd love to see you around."

"I'm flattered Amy but I'm really not interested. Sorry." He spoke so softly that Amy made a happy sigh. For Raven, she felt conflicted, hurt somehow. The thought of him not wanting to date made her feel…hurt? Hurt probably described it best. Finally paying for things, Beast Boy grabbed at the bags, ready to leave.

"See you around, Beast Boy! We have to arrange a date soon!" Amy called out seductively.

"Would you drop it?" Raven snapped.

"Back off! I was nice; you weren't interested," Amy replied, huffing.

"He said no so that's enough."

"You're just lucky he hangs around since you both live in the tower. You're just some creepy pale freak; he's too good for you. He wouldn't look at you at all given the chance."

Raven was silent, her fingers starting to shake. She was about to lose complete control of her emotions without a single care. Dark energy was starting to form from her fingers, the light flickering in the store. Parting her lips, Raven was ready to speak the words. Her hands clenched, forming a fist. Then, it was all gone; someone gripped onto her wrist, making her lose focus.

"Don't you ever talk to her that way," Beast Boy snapped, finally losing his cool. "You know nothing about her. You don't even know how many times she's saved this damn city. You have no right at all." He paused, sighing softly, calming himself. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on. Come on, Raven. We're leaving. I think we're done here."

He walked out, Raven silently following. She wasn't as surprised that he stood up for her; he would for any of the Titans. But he called her beautiful. Of all people, she got that compliment. Not some random mall girl, not Starfire. It was Raven.

 _He stopped me from doing something really stupid. This could have went so wrong and he saved me. If I continued, I would have done something I would regret._

Raven knew she would need to meditate as soon as possible when she got to the tower. She needed to calm herself, bring her emotions in check. For now, as she looked at Beast Boy's back, she smiled softly. This wasn't so bad after all.

"Thank you, Beast Boy," she mumbled softly. Beast Boy didn't turn around but he smiled, thanking his hearing. Raven was thankful for his words, for the shopping and just overall everything that Beast Boy was. Standing outside the mall, she held onto his arm, looking upwards. A dark aura gathered around them, teleporting them back to the tower.

* * *

Teleporting into her room, Raven watched Beast Boy drop her things on the ground. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed an odd mark on his hand. Approaching him, she grabbed onto it, examining the burn and cut embedded into the skin.

"What did you do?" she asked, voice monotone. Beast Boy bit his lip, moving his hand away. It didn't stop her from grabbing it again, examining the wound.

"Well…When you got angry at that Amy girl, I grabbed onto your wrist to calm you down. Your energy hurts. It's fine; my hand is numb right now so I don't feel a thing. It's okay. I know you didn't mean it."

"Oh Azar. I'm so sorry, Beast Boy. If I knew that would have happened, I would have never done this to you. My emotions got in the way. I need to mediate more, control myself better." She hung her head, ashamed with the thought.

"Hey, don't worry. It's fine," Beast Boy said. He sat down on the bed, injured hand in his lap. Raven took a seat besides him, shaking her head. She grasped his hand, starting to heal the wound.

"It really isn't, Beast Boy. My powers can kill."

"It happens to us all, Rae. You've seen Robin angry, Cyborg all destructive and a pissed off Starfire. It happens to us all. We all have the ability to kill; we're trained to detain but you and I both know what power we have. You did nothing wrong; I'm just glad I was there to stop it. Of all things, Raven, just believe me when I said you are beautiful."

"So, you're not mad at all for today?" she asked. Pulling away from his healed hand, she settled her arms on her sides. Beast Boy chuckled.

"If I could do today all over again, I would in a heart beat," he replied, glancing at her. She flushed, looking at her lap. "I regret nothing of today. Maybe that girl talking to you like that but…everything else was awesome." He was ready to stand; Beast Boy was about to push himself up. He paused for a moment, glancing over at the lovely girl next to him. "Thank you for healing my hand, Rae. It feels a lot better." They stayed silent for a moment, enjoying the moment. Slowly, Beast Boy stood, dusting his pants. "I'll be in the kitchen cooking, okay? Feel free to join me if you want."

Leaving Raven in her room, she moved to the center of the bed. It took her a little while to calm down. She put away all the shopping and went back to the bed, ready to meditate. Getting into her pose, she breathed in and out, the silence taking over. Finding her center, Raven started to float, lips parting.

"Azarath, Metrion Zinthos."

* * *

Not too far away, Beast Boy paused his walk to the kitchen to breathe. He slid against the wall, a hand on his chest.

"Keep calm, man. She can feel emotions," he sighed, leaning his head, "Bless the beast for making it hard for her to read." Finally, he started to move, almost skipping down the hall. _I wonder what would happen if I kissed her? She would kill me but god damn it would be so awesome and worth it._

Finally in the common area, he made his way to the kitchen. Grabbing his communicator, he called for Cyborg.

"Hey, BB! How are things? Having fun with Rae?"

"It was okay; a lot of fun. Just wondering when you'd be back." Beast Boy started his work in the kitchen, adding water to a nearby pot. Setting it on the stove, he hit the switch.

"I heard some commotion at the mall. Something at the candle shop. Care to explain?"

"She nearly lost it today is all. We had a nasty cashier. She's okay now. Probably meditating in her room."

"I saw the pictures, man. You were holding her hand and everything. Pretty sweet moves."

"Well…"

"I need details man! I'm with Robin and Starfire and they want to know," he groaned. Beast Boy laughed, walking around in the kitchen, gathering more materials. "She takes forever shopping. Poor boy wonder is here watching her model. I've never seen such a puddle of affection."

"I'll tell you more. First, I just need to know when you're going to be home. I'm cooking dinner, remember?"

"Probably around six or so. We're going to go see a move. Well, these lovebirds will; I might go for something else. I don't like being a third wheel. You and me, though, we need to see the new Mega Robo Dino Showdown 2. I've been dying to see it."

"We will man. Eventually. Let Starfire pick a movie. Though they'll be busy sucking face; I can predict that."

"Anyways, details. I scratch your back and you scratch mine."

"There isn't much, man. A girl was just really rude to Rae for no reason. She was flirting with me and Rae told her to back off. I told her to stop a few times but she kept egging on. Then she snapped at Raven. You should have seen Rae's face; she was out to kill. I stepped in and told the girl off. I want to apologize so bad but I'm not going to leave Raven alone after that."

"I feel like there's more after that. This isn't something that just gets dropped between you both."

"Ask Raven, then."

"Oh c'mon. She will give me half of what you said. Don't be this way, man."

"Sorry, Cy. You should have been there."

"Whatever man. As long as the little lady is feeling better."

"She is. She's calm and I intend to keep it that way."

"Alright alright. I'm heading out now. Starfire should be done with this shop so we can head out. Man, you should see Robin's face. It's so happy it's creepy."

"Pics or it didn't happen."

"Why else do you think I stayed? I've got enough evidence for blackmail."

"You're the best, Cy."

"Don't I know it? I'll see you later; bye!"

Putting down the communicator, Beast Boy got to work. He put on an apron, focusing on the task at hand. No mistakes or hesitations; this would be perfect. Humming to himself, the pots, pans and kitchen knives went flying, working like clockwork. Flames on, Beast boy felt at peace. In his own world, he put on some music and let his hand do all the work.

Cyborg saw Beast boy little show in the kitchen. He let Rodin and Starfire know it was going to be a interesting night.

* * *

Alright! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be posting the next one; the editing will take a while. Please let me know if you have any questions, comments or concerns.

Have an awesome day!


	3. A Box of Surprises

Hello, everyone!

Sorry for such a wait. My girlfriend and I got busy and we had to moved. It took some time to get everything settled. I do hope you like the continuation of this story. Once again, sorry for the wait and thank you for reading this!

* * *

Raven sat at her bed, in deep meditation. Chanting her words, she found her inner peace. It didn't last for long, however; voices started to come from her mind. Her emotions were chatting more then usual today. She did her best to ignore them, her lips pressing into a tight frown. It wasn't long till she felt a wave of positive energy coming over her, pulling her back into the room. Feeling a headache once more, the empath growled. Her hands clenched and she chanted her words once more. Raven was going to have a talk with her emotions.

* * *

 _In the mind of an empath_

 _Would you keep it down? I'm trying to relax here!_

Happy was the first to arrive, bouncing with every step. "How can we relax after everything that just happened? I mean, wowzers!"

"You're lucky enough to even have a moment to meditate," Rude replied, huffing. She crossed her arms over her chest.

The picture in her mind started to clear. Raven spotted her emotions as they started to gather. A circle of emotions started around the empath. Raven took her spot between Knowledge and Wisdom, trusting them the most. The emotions were silent, watching Raven. She grumbled, glancing up.

 _What do you want?_

"You're wasting time, Raven," Love stated, stepping forward, "You know what you need to be doing."

"I was working on my meditation. Everyone here ruined it."

"You should be meditating with Beast Boy. It's good for you," Wisdom suggested.

"Wait. I need some time for myself. I need to collect myself," she replied.

"We did give you some time by yourself; I don't think you've noticed, Raven" Envy spoke up, "And now you should go to him."

"I agree with them," Timid added in, flushing. She was playing with her cape, teeth biting down her lower lip. Everyone turned to her, Brave grinning from ear to ear. Timid jumped, a hand covering her lips. "I…I mean. He makes…He does…He makes everything bett…never mind. I didn't say anything."

"Well, she lasted for a moment," Happy said.

"See? This is what Beast Boy does to us," Lust said.

 _He's not even here. What are you talking about?_

"No, he's not. But…How do I explain this?"

 _Just get to the point. I want to go back to my peace._

"Fine! Knowledge, tell her. Now," Rage growled.

 _Tell me what…?_

"Well, you see," she started, her voice nervous at first, "Beast Boy has the ability to break through emotional walls. He's done so with the other Titans; it's the bonds that keep them all together. He's been doing the same with you since you've first met him." The others nodded in agreement, silent.

 _So he's good with people. I've noticed that. What about it?_

"You're not understanding what I'm trying to say. When he first started, he was using a spoon on the wall of solid concrete. That's why you found him so annoying. Now that he's older and much more mature, he's using a sledgehammer. I think that's what Cyborg and Robin were talking about earlier."

 _If anything, we're good friends. Nothing more._

"Oh for Azar's sake," Love burst, slapping a hand over her forehead, "I'm your love emotion! I like Beast boy which means you like him, too!"

 _That's probably something that will pass._

"That night after the whole Malchior thing, I was ready to leave for good. He came to you, the only one that cared enough to be with you. Do you see that?" She paused, watching Raven's reaction. Her eyes were wide, the memories flooding through. That man's name still hurt her, still brought pain. But, Love was right. She remembered how Beast Boy told her that she was not alone. That alone made her happy. "He was the only one out of all of your friends that was there. He was there when you were hurt; he helped mend your heart."

 _I was weak back then! He was just being nice. He always tries to be nice!_

"True," Lust agreed, "But…Oh there is so many things I want to do with him! Ugh; Raven! Don't you get it? He's always been there for you."

"He was there when you needed someone," Love suggested. She watched Raven take a step back, shaking her head. She was still silent, however.

"Explain this to me, Raven," Rage spat, growling, "What happens when you throw him out or hurt him?"

 _He had those coming to him!_

"But what does he do?"

"He comes back!" Happy cried out, jumping with joy.

"What about when you yell or just be mean to him?" Rude asked.

"He comes back!"

"In battles, who always seems to have your back?" Ask Brave.

"Beast Boy!"

Raven remained quiet, turning her back from her emotions. Her head hurt; she groaned. The emotions smiled and waited. Finally, she turned to them once more.

 _So what do you want me to do?_

"Just talk to him!" Happy suggested with a grin, "Heart to heart!"

 _Fine! I'll tell him. I planned to, just not anytime soon…Or ever…_

"Its alright, Raven," Wisdom spoke, "We just wanted you to admit it to yourself. It helps your power from spiking so much when he's around."

"This is a great step towards an even greater challenge ahead!" Happy exclaimed, giggling.

 _What challenge?_

"We all want to spend time with Beast Boy our own way. Some of us just want to talk to him. I'm sure that'll be okay with you, right?"

 _Depends on what you want to ask or do with him._

"Nothing bad, we promise!" Lust responded, smiling softly, "Some of us are still working out the kinks but it's not too bad. Some games, a few chitchats. Just small things when you want to hang out with someone."

"I have an idea," Timid mumbled, getting the attention of the other emotions, "What if we hang out altogether with Beast Boy and each day, one of us picks the day activity. Wouldn't that be better?"

"That's a great idea, actually," Knowledge agreed. Timid flushed, looking at her feet.

"That way we can all spend more time with him!" Yell Happy.

"I don't like sharing," Envy grumbled, "But fine. It works since I get to see him more."

 _Fine fine fine! I don't care! I'm leaving now._

"To Beast Boy?" Rage spat, snickering.

 _I thought you hated him the most?_

"She has a soft spot for him!" Happy giggled, bouncing over to Rage. She still kept her distance, knowing well the cost of coming to close.

"It gets you all to shut up more, actually!" Rage growled. She moved away, flying off without another word.

 _That's enough. I don't want another headache._

"Why not ask Beast Boy for more tea?" Wisdom asked.

 _Sure. Whatever._

* * *

Raven found herself back in her room, her mind quiet for a moment. She sighed softly, rubbing the sides of her head. "Why is everyone on his side?" she grumbled. Pausing, Raven looked at herself and noticed she was still in her mall attire. She crawled out of bed, discarding everything. The empath put on some sweatpants and a matching dark t-shirt. "I hope the crime alarm doesn't go off."

Heading out, Raven made her way to the common room. She still had her cloak on just in case. It was more of some reassurance; it made her feel much more comfortable. As she approached the common room, Raven began to smell something. It smelt good actually; where was it coming from? Perhaps Beast Boy had hired a chef to cook for the team. As she came closer she heard music playing as well.

 _What time is it? Are the others even back yet? Is it even dinnertime? Did Cyborg take out the karaoke machine again?_

Taking out her communicator, she spotted the time; 4:48 P.M. "So, what's going on here?" she asked herself. Teleporting into the common room, she took note of Beast Boy. He seemed focus on making the food, he hardly noticed her arrival.

Watching Beast Boy, she was surprised to see him cook and sing without missing a step. She was amazed at his skill. In fact, it was the first time she had seen such skill with his cooking. He was tossing food up and down from the frying pan, chopping vegetables to the pace of the music. All the while, the frying pans and pots simmered, oven on with a timer. Songs seemed to pass but Beast Boy still hadn't noticed her. "All you seem to be missing is a chef hat and a mic," she mumbled.

Beast Boy was caught out of his trance, yelping. He turned around, his eyes wide. "Raven, oh my god! You scared the crap out of me!" Turning back to the food, he made sure nothing started to burn.

"You put on such a show. Singing and cooking; you should do that for a living."

"How long have you been here?" he asked, chuckling softly. His cheeks were pink, teeth biting at his lower lip.

"Long enough."

"How many songs did you hear me destroy?"

"It wasn't that bad, Beast Boy," she replied, taking a step closer, "It was almost enjoyable."

"Dude, seriously?" he asked, setting a cover over a pot. He turned to Raven, arching a brow, "You know…I do take requests for my fans." Winking at the empath, he grabbed at the dirty dishes, moving them towards the sink.

"The mess still hasn't changed," she remarked, glancing at the growing pile, "I'm just here for some tea, actually."

"Wait, you really like it?" He paused, grinning to himself. "I'll make a pot for you right away!" Moving some dishes out of the way, he filled the teapot with water, placing it on the stove.

"Do you need any help?" Raven asked, her voice monotone. The more of a mess she spotted, the more she felt incline to help.

"Nah. I'm almost done, basically. Cyborg's is the only dish that took so long. His ribs were just a pain, ya know?"

"I was talking about the dishes, Beast Boy. You know I can't cook." She turned towards the sink, looking up at the mountain.

"Oh, its all good," he replied, "But, Rae…I have a question for ya." He went to the dinning table, clearing it up for the meal.

"And what question is that?"

"Do you want me to teach you how to cook?"

"No. Defiantly not," she answered, clearly annoyed. She hated going through this topic.

"Maybe later, I guess. You know that one day you're going to have to cook; its good to get started." The teapot started to scream, water perfectly boiled; he removed it off the stove, turning off the burner.

"I think I'm all set. Last time I cooked, Starfire was the only one that liked it. She said it reminded it of her home planet." Raven remarked. She put her hood on, hiding away her shame and stubbornness. After all these years, she relied on the Titans to cook, order food or provide the snacks. She had her fill and drank tea; that was her way of living. She was looking at her feet, not noticing anything till she saw Beast Boy's feet beside her own. He pulled her hood down, revealing her face.

"Rae, there's no reason to be ashamed," he said, "I was really bad before Rita, my foster mom, showed me a few tricks. That helped but in the end, a lot of this was done by me. And please don't wear the hood; it's just me. You can leave it down." She looked away, taking note of his hands. Light cuts and burns marred over his green skin.

"You still need practice, it seems. Let me heal that for you." Blue light started from her fingertips, engulfing her hands. She held his hands in her own, ready to heal him. Beast Boy pulled away, shaking his head.

"Nope. They're just small cuts and burns. Maybe after I finish. I kinda don't have much time left; the others will be here soon and I have to get everything ready." He turned around and quickly made her tea. He handed her a cup, setting the teapot onto the table. "Besides, you have to go soon."

"Why?"

"I'm about to put this altogether and I don't want you to see."

"I can just look away, you know!" she snapped. _I came here because my emotions made me! If I leave now they won't ever leave me alone._

"Okay. Then I'll just finish up with the set up," he whimpered, not wanting to anger her. He turned around, sighing softly. _Play it cool, Beast Boy. You want to make sure she has a great night!_

"You know I can read your mind, right?"

"Oh come on! That's cheating, Rae!"

"You have super hearing. My mind reading shouldn't be such a problem."

 _She's got a point…_

"I know I do," Raven replied, smiling softly. She took a sip of her tea, her mind relaxing almost instantly. This was good for her; she enjoyed messing around with Beast Boy. Getting up, she walked over to the couch. The teacup was floating beside her. Using her powers, she teleported a book into her hands; the empath started to read. Raven could hear noises behind her but she refused to turn around. Raven didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"Alright! And the last one is for Raven!" Beast Boy said, speaking to himself. She turned around, arching a brow. Before she caught a glimpse, Beast Boy had already covered the table. He had quickly finished setting up the table; the food and drinks ready to be served. Everything looked perfect and amazing. He turned to the sink, glancing at the mountain of dishes. "I guess no good deed goes unpunished." He started with the dishes; Raven watched him for a moment before she stood, approaching him.

"Beast Boy, move," she said, her lips pressed together, "You've done enough. Let me help you. I'll clean the dishes and you rest up." She tried to shove him away but he hardly moved. Beast Boy turned to the empath, his taller frame towering over her. He bumped his hip against her side, causing her to back away. She made a noise, her cheeks flushing lightly.

"Again, it's cool Rae. And, that was a really cute noise." He winked, causing her to blush even more.

"You're done here. Step aside." She closed the distance again, her lips pressing into a tight frown. Beast Boy had seen this face enough to know angry. His body told him to back away; he knew of the dangers. But his mind told him to keep on it. This was actually a lot of fun.

"It's my mess, Rae. Let me clean it," he said, taking a small step back. He moved forward again, realizing how much fun it was with Raven for once. She made a face, a small smirk spreading over her lips. Using her force, she pushed him back.

"You can't stop me, Beast Boy," she replied with her smirk. She had a good hold on him by now. That smirk turned into a soft smile. Raven glanced at the boy and noticed the look of pure joy on his face. Moments later, he turned into a fly, buzzing around. He was quick to fly down, turning into a snake, wrapping around her legs. She looked down, soon seeing his human form right in front of her, pushing her away with ease.

"I'll tickle you," he warned, his hands close by her sides. He knew very well how much she hated being tickled. It had happened before and the Tower had suffered for it. But, it was so worth it back then. Seeing the look in Beast Boy's face, Raven backed away.

"You wouldn't dare," she replied, glaring at the male. He glanced back, his face much more passive. It was a stare down for a few minutes; the blushes starting to develop. "You're so bluffing."

"Try me."

Raven looked down and saw how close his hands were. Any moment now and the windows and lights would be gone in the common room. She reacted quickly, pushing him onto the ground. Beast Boy grabbed onto her, taking her with him. Groaning, Raven found herself sprawled on top of Beast Boy, her head against his chest. She slowly got up, sitting on her knees. He followed suit, grinning at the empath.

 _She's so cute when she gets playful like this. And those pajamas are really doing it for me._

"Why won't you let me help you?" she asked, looking at him.

 _Why is he always so happy? Sometimes, I just can't figure him out!_

"Because I want you to enjoy your day and relax," he replied, standing up. He offered his hand and she gladly accepted it. "I'm sorry for this, though. I know I took it a bit too far."

"If that's the case, make it up to me. Let me help you or I'll send you out to the bay. Either way, I'm going to help."

"But Rae!" Beast Boy whined, knowing full well that she had won.

"Don't even."

Raven made her way to the sink, grabbing the sponge. She was about to start. "And it's Raven, remember?"

"Ok…But, Raven!"

"Don't make me hurt you, Beast Boy."

"Aren't you supposed to be helping me?"

"Then stop being so annoying."

"Fine, you can use your powers. That can clean them a lot faster. I'm going to run to my room. Feel free to play whatever song you'd like. I have a lot set up so there has to be something." He waved, quickly running out of kitchen and common room.

Sighing softly, Raven felt power surge at her hands again. Plates and silverware started to float, organizing itself. Beast Boy ran back into the commons quickly, calling out to her.

"What?"

"You got an awesome smile on right now. And, thanks!"

He ran out quickly, fearing for her wrath. He could already hear a plate crackling under her power.

Back in the kitchen, Raven pulled away from the broken plate. She groaned, motioning it to the trash. "I'll kill him later," she grumbled. She reached for her tea, almost chugging it down. "It's so hard to stay mad at him sometimes!" Taking another gulp, she calmed herself. The dishes were washing themselves once more, her powers stable. Her face was still warm, still red from Beast Boy.

Beast Boy ran into his room, discarding his shirt. He grabbed a clean set and slipped it on. It had a Ying yang symbol on it made by two birds. "And now for the presents!" Going into his closet, he grabbed a large bag that was filled with four boxes. Each was wrapped in the Titan's favorite colors; it helped tell the difference. Red for Robin, pink for Starfire, light blue for Cyborg, and dark purple for Raven.

Back at the kitchen, Raven made fast work of the mess. While everything continued to clean itself, Raven decided to check the music Beast Boy had. She was surprised to see a playlist of various types of artists. Some of it was actually something she even liked.

"Since when did his music taste grow up, to?"

Finding something she liked, she pressed play. She walked around the area, glancing at the hidden table. She was tempted to peek under.

 _Come on, it's almost dinnertime. I can wait for the others. They should be back any moment._

Sighing softly, she ran a hand through her dark hair. Finally deciding on it, Raven reached for the cover. Just as she was about to take a peek, the common door slid open. She turned around, moving towards the sink.

"Cool, you finished the dishes fast. Thanks so much, Raven."

Beast Boy smiled, turning up the speakers. Raven glanced at him, noting that he now wore a simple t-shirt. His arms were apparent, less scrawny then before. Then again, she was thinking of when they first started. In her mind, she could beat that Lust was thanking Azar for this moment. Shaking her head, the empath looked at his hands, noting the bag he was carrying. She arched a brow, noting the boxes inside, all of different colors.

"Our gifts, I assume?"

"Yeah. I was going to give them to you guys before you eat. Or maybe after; I'm not sure which just yet."

Beast Boy looked at his communicator, checking the time. It was a few minutes past six. Setting the bag down, he dialed for Cyborg. "Let me see where they are. I don't want the food getting cold."

"Yo, Beast Boy!"

"Hey, Cy. Where are you guys?"

"We're coming up the tower right now. Give us a few minutes and we'll be there. I hope dinner is ready; we're all starving."

"Don't worry, man. I got you covered," he said, hanging up. Turning to Raven, he smiled softly. "You wanna go change really quick?"

"Why? I'm just going to end up wearing this later anyways."

"I mean, since we're all kinda dressed up a bit, I thought you might wanna join. But, hey, I don't mind. I like you in your pajamas."

"Whatever."

"Well, alright! Let's go to the table and wait for the others," he replied, leading her to the table. He pulled a chair for her and she took it. "Would you like anything to drink? We have some soda and juice? I have mustard but that's all for Starfire."

"So I'm guessing your odd jobs were being a waiter…seeing how you look so natural in it."

"I'm just playing the part, Raven. But I did try a few times and gave up," he replied, setting up a teacup and pouring her more tea. He set the pot beside her, smiling softly.

Beast Boy moved back to the kitchen and towards the fridge. He grabbed two pitchers out, one with fruit juice and the other with soda. Mustard was soon set-aside for Starfire. Moving around the table, he set aside candles, all of different colors; Raven had a purple one set beside her.

"Almost done! Soon, we can eat. Sorry for the wait!"

He placed presents by the table, each by the matching candle. She glanced at her purple box, seeing her name in neat script writing, a doodle of Raven underneath.

"It would be a shame if I didn't like it…"

Beast Boy froze, turning to the empath.

"Just wait for the others. I'm sure you'll like it!" he replied, giving her a thumbs up. Inside, he panicked.

 _Crap! What if she's right? No no no! She must be messing with me!_

"Alright. I won't hold back any punches."

Soon, the other Titans came to the room, the smell of cooked food wafting in. Starfire and Robin were holding hands, Cyborg to the left. Cyborg was the first to see Raven and Beast Boy much closer. He didn't say anything just yet. Taking his spot on the table, the robot took in the fancy setting.

"Did you do all of this, Beast Boy?" he asked.

"It looks amazing, friend Beast Boy. Come, Robin, a see a pink spot just for me!" Starfire giggled, dragging her boyfriend with her. They sat at one side, Cyborg at the end, and Raven facing Starfire.

"It just looks fancy, nothing more," Beast Boy replied, rubbing the back of his neck. He blushed a bit, unable to hide back the grin over his face.

"What are you talking about? This looks and smells great," Robin said, looking all over the table. Cyborg nodded, raising his arm. He tapped on the keys, giving it a moment to have a video buffer. Beast Boy appeared, cooking and singing to the music. He moved with ease, tapping to the beat. A few moments passed, the video ending with Beast Boy cutting his finger.

"You…You recorded me?" he responded, completely shocked. Pausing, he shook his head, "Of course you would. Perfect blackmail for later, yeah?"

"I didn't think of that, actually. But, you went through all this trouble so I'll delete it. Even the part with Raven."

Raven made a face, her eyes wide.

"What? What are you talking about?" Robin asked.

"Cyborg, I'm warning you…"

"I wish to know as well, friends!"

"It's nothing at all," Beast Boy remarked, "We just had a little fight and fell on each other." He turned around, facing away from the team.

"Oh no. Nothing about that. I was talking about how she sat down and watched you dancing. She was…"

" **I will throw you miles in the ocean if you don't delete everything right now!"** Raven yelled, her face red with Rage. Cyborg hit play on the clip, showing Raven's body, dancing to the beat behind Beast Boy. She was dancing in her seat, smiling softly, her cheeks pink with color. Robin and Cyborg laughed, Starfire watching in silent awe.

Raven saw red.

The clip lasted for four seconds. Black energy grasped at the arm, breaking the video. She growled, grabbing at Cyborg, tossing him to the ground.

" **If you don't want to repair the tower for a week, you better delete it. Now!** " Raven came closer to cyborg, her shadow casting over him. The Titans remained out of it, knowing full well Cyborg had signed his death warrant right beforehand.

"Come on, Raven," he reasoned, lifting his arm, pushing the delete button, "It's all gone. See?"

"Wise of you," she replied, moving away from him. Taking her seat, the empath breathed in and out. Her face was still red, anger apparent. But, she was calming herself little by little.

 _I need to be more careful…_

"Friend Raven, why are you so upset? Is this not the most splendid of time?" Starfire asked, grinning at the empath.

"I thought you looked cute dancing like that," Beast Boy grinned, rubbing the back of his neck again. He approached her, proud. He thought he was the one that made her dance.

"I will hurt you if you ever say that again," she hissed, causing him to step back. Raven put her hood up, covering the top of her face. She needed to relax, to breathe; her face was still red.

"Ok! That's enough! I'm hungry," Robin interrupted, standing from his seat, "Do you want to do the honors, Beast Boy or us? Do you want to tell us what you made?" Glancing around the table, he saw his family, all gathered in. Even Cyborg returned, taking his seat.

"Alright! I'll take off each cover one by one, showing you what's for dinner. After, open your presents. Any objections?" Pausing, he glanced around. No one responded. "Awesome! Cy, we start with yours. I went all out, cooking twelve smoked ribs, wrapped in bacon and dripping with sauce. The sides are a corn muffin and mashed potatoes with gravy."

Cyborg felt his mouth water. Beast Boy removed the cover, revealing the large meal. "This looks like something my grandmother would make. Straight out of her cooking book." Starfire giggled, clapping in joy. Robin and Raven looked in awe, surprised by the meal.

"And for your gift, I really went through a bit for it. I got you a signed football by your old football teammates and coach." Cyborg unwrapped the present quickly, grabbing the ball. Beast Boy pressed a hand onto his shoulder, watching his close friend go over the signatures.

Cyborg could not hold back his grin. He read the names, "Ricky, Matt, John…Paul." Each name was read aloud, ending with the couch. Pausing, Cyborg turned his friend, forever grateful. "You… Beast Boy… Bro, this means a lot to me. I don't know how I can repay this but I always have your back."

"Don't worry about it, dude. You helped me out more then you think!" Glancing over, he moved to Robin. "Next is you, man."

"What did you get me, Beast Boy?" he asked, picking at the cover. He was about to pull it up; Beast Boy held his hand down.

"Let me," he said, removing the cover with ease, "I made you ginger sirloin steak with mashed potatoes and coleslaw. The steak is a bit spicy, just how you like it." Pausing, he watched Robin's shocked reaction. Chuckling, Beast Boy moved on to the gift. "As for your gift, I think you'll be really happy with it. I tracked down and got you the lost training manual of the late martial art master, Bruce Law. I really hope you like it."

Robin was stunned, floored to his seat. He paused, an intense look spreading over his features. "You're kidding, right? Not even the **Batman** would let me have it. Aw, man! This is going to go to great use. This is so awesome!" Opening the gift, he started to go through a few pages.

"Glad you like it," Beast Boy said, turning to Starfire. She smiled softly, settling in her seat. "You ready, Star?"

"Oh yes! I can hardly do the waiting for my meal. And the gifts! You are truly generous; I cannot wait for mine."

"Alright! We have oven roasted pork chops that I marinated with lemon and honey mustard. I used the same type of sauce as Robin's so it should hold some spice. For the side, we have some veggies with white rice. And, just for you…" He ran to the kitchen, grabbing the large drink of mustard. Plopping it beside her plate, he beamed, "You're favorite beverage of choice!"

"Oh, Beast Boy!" she squealed, floating in her seat. The rich aroma hit her nose; she just couldn't contain herself. Beast Boy looked over at Robin, getting a thumb's up in approval.

"As for your gift, I got you a prism. There's a button that you push on the side to create a rainbow. You can even shine your star bolt in it. Go ahead! Give it a try."

Confused, Starfire tilted her head, unwrapping the gift. She held the clean stone in her hands, examining the piece. The other Titans looked on, awaiting the results. As her hand started to shine, a picture of Robin fazed on top. Seeing Robin's smile on the image, Starfire gave out another gasp of joy. The stone, after a while, turned black. She could feel her eyes water. "Oh, Beast Boy…I love this so much." She stood from her chair, tackling the Titan in a large hug. He flew with her, her arms tight around his frame. Just when air was getting to tight, he tapped her side.

"I know…You're happy…Star…But…I need…air!"

Setting him down, Starfire let go. "I am so sorry, friend Beast Boy! The gifts you have given are so beautiful." Falling to his knees, he gasped for air. "Oh…I fear I may have done the breaking of Beast Boy. I am so sorry, friend."

"Don't worry, Star I'm up and nothing is broken this time." He smiled softly, standing slowly.

 _I think she broke one of my ribs. God, how does Robin survive this?_

"Are you sure, Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"What do you think, Starfire?" Raven asked, her voice monotone once more, "Do you think he's fine?"

"I think I have over done it this time."

"No worries, I'm fine!" he replied, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"But, I may have hurt you."

"I'll check it in a bit, Star," Cyborg offered. He could already see her ready to cry. "Go ahead, Beast Boy. Tell Raven what you got for her." Laughing, he shook his head, "Beast Boy had it coming. You get a gift for Star, you get the best hug."

"How did you find this manual? Or that picture for Star?" Robin asked.

"Doom Patrol helped me," Beast Boy replied, "Mento had the manual laying around. I asked if I could have it and he was cool with it." Beast Boy watched Robin flip through some pages, still amazed. "As for Star's gift, I know that Star uses ultraviolet light to make the bolts. But, they aren't the same wavelength as our sun. So, I looked for a matching light ray and made it show your face. It was a bit more complicated and took a bit. Finding stones that had the similar density of diamond was another challenge. We destroyed so many but finally Mento got it. We still don't know why it turns black afterwards, though."

"Since when did you become so smart, man?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh come on, guys. I may kid a lot but that doesn't mean I don't know anything useful," Beast Boy replied, his voice snappy.

"We do not mean the insults," Starfire chimed in, "We are all very much impressed is all."

"All but Raven! I still didn't show off her meal or gift," he said. Quickly moving to the empath, he put his hand over the cover, "Ready to have your socks blown off?"

"I'm not wearing any, so, no."

Smiling softly, he pulled the cover off the plate. "For our favorite mystical girl, I made some grilled salmon with garlic and lemon. It's seasoned well for flavor. On the side we have Alfredo sauce with angel hair pasta. And, just in case, some chopped green onion on the side you can add." The smell wafted in and she closed her eyes. It was truly to die for. "As for your present, this one took the longest to make. I made you a music box. The song should be something you are all familiar with."

She unwrapped the gift, grabbing the small blue box inside. An elegant pattern was carved into the box. Her fingers glided over them; she spotted her name. A picture of a small black bird sat, perched above her name.

"It's beautiful," she mumbled, not knowing what else to say. She opened the box, awaiting the tune. The other Titans watched on in awe. A soft piano melody bounced off the walls; Cyborg was first to notice. He smirked, leaning back in his seat. Raven noticed next, her lips parting in surprise.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

She looked at Beast Boy as he said every word of the song. She looked back down at the box, seeing a small open note.

 _Remember, Raven! I'm always here for you, whenever you need me. You're not ever alone._

She looked at Beast Boy, a smile spreading over her lips. She wanted to hug him right then and there. Pausing, the empath held herself. She would, just not in front of everyone.

 _I'll do it later._

She put the note back in the box, closing the little machine. Slipping it into her cloak, she nodded, her voice soft.

"Thank you."

Beast Boy nodded, a moment of silence spreading through out the room. Finally, he clasped his hands together, getting everyone's attention.

"Alright! It's time to eat. Everyone, enjoy."

"Beast Boy, what are you going to eat?" Robin asked. Pausing, Robin took a small bite of his food; it tasted like heaven. "Better yet, can you be our cook?"

"Nice try. But, I'm not cooking for you every night. I ordered myself a small veggie pizza. It'll be here soon," he said, taking a seat next to Raven. He put his head down on the table, closing his eyes. "When it gets here, I'll eat. For now, I'm just going to rest." Almost instantly, he was out cold.

The Titans chatted amongst each other, eating their food. They were somewhat quiet, keeping Beast Boy asleep. Altogether, it was a really nice dinner.

"What did you guys get at the mall?" Raven asked, setting her fork down. "I found some nice candles and some books." Glancing at Beast Boy, she saw his ears twitch. He was listening, even in his sleep.

 _That's so cheating._

"Starfire and I got some clothes."

"You mean just Star, right? Cause from what I saw, you basically gave her your money."

"I didn't really need anything. So helping Star was a better choice. No problem with that," Robin defended, his cheeks growing pink.

"It was so wonderful. I located an outfit for myself and Robin picked one for me as well!" Starfire giggled.

"That's surprising," Cyborg teased, "I didn't know you had a taste for fashion, Robin."

"Only at night, it seems," Starfire replied. Robin flushed, putting his face into his new read.

"That's great, Star," Raven replied. She turned to Cyborg getting the attention away from Robin, "What did you get, Cyborg?"

Pausing with his laugh, Cyborg looked back at the empath. "Just some CD's and games. I found some parts for the T-Car, too. Nothing great."

The talk around the table was light hearted after that. Each Titan enjoyed and ate every bite if the meal. Starfire was the first to finish.

"That was the most delicious meal I've ever had," she said, sipping her mustard. Setting her drink down, she picked up her stone, turning it on. The light prisms started to make a rainbow, forming the picture.

"Yeah. Only my grandmother has made something this good," Cyborg agreed. He leaned back, patting his full stomach. "Gotta give him credit. He's the best cook out of all of us."

"Maybe next time he tries to prank us, we can just make him cook for us," Robin said. He had the book in his hands, unable to set it down.

"I wouldn't mind that," Raven said. She finished her food, sipping at her tea.

"What was in the box, friend Raven?" Starfire asked, "You just looked so touched."

"Nothing, Starfire. I just like the song a lot. I didn't think he could make such a thing."

"I think he got that from me," Cyborg said, "I did show him some woodshop work and mechanic tricks. I thought he would use it to build a doghouse or something." He paused, holding his football up. "Man, this guy is too nice."

"He's the nicest man I have ever meant," Starfire beamed, "Other then you of course, Robin."

"What about me, Star?" Cyborg asked.

"You're very nice too, Cyborg. I'm glad to know all of you. You have all become my greatest friends."

"Especially Robin," Cyborg said, snickering. Robin blushed, sinking in his seat.

"But of course! He is my boyfriend and I love him very much!"

Robin sat still, his lips pressed together. The team knew he loved his girlfriend but, saying it out loud with the team around them was another challenge. He glanced at Cyborg, seeing the smirking face. Raven smiled softly, leaning in. She had hoped he would say the words to Starfire; she knew how happy it would make the princess.

"I love you too, Starfire," Robin said, his voice soft, almost a whisper.

Starfire grinned, leaning to hug her boyfriend. Her lips moved close to his ear, a lustful look in her eyes.

"Which outfit would you prefer tonight?"

Cyborg choked, Raven leaning back in her seat, surprised. Perhaps she was still a bit loud? Robin coughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's only supposed to be between us, okay Star?"

"I didn't really need to hear that," Raven said, her voice monotone. Beast Boy sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"I can't just sleep after hearing that," he said. He started to pick up the plates, bringing them to the sink.

"Would you like some help with the dishes, friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, dude. You've done enough. Let us take care of it."

"You're starting to sound like Raven," Beast Boy remarked, "She said the same thing earlier today." Pausing, he plopped the dishes in the sink, running the tap and adding soap. Turning off the sink, he turned to the Titans. "Oh yeah. Raven and I have to tell you guys something."

The Titans glanced at the empath, Cyborg with a smirk and Robin with a panicked look.

"Beast Boy will be in my mind for a bit for the next couple of days," she sighed, "I made a deal with my emotions today. If they get some time to spend time with him, I can have a month of peace. All they want to do is ask him some questions and spend time with him. No, they do not want to kill him; it wouldn't be much of a loss if they did. In the end, I'm sure he can survive with them."

"It's the least I can do after bugging her all these years."

"How long will he be in there?" Robin asked.

"Two to three hours a day. I would say for about ten days or so," she replied.

"So, Beast Boy here is getting to know you more then any other Titan, right?" Cyborg asked. He looked at Beast boy, waiting for a response.

"Don't know, man. I'll tell you once it's all over," he replied, shrugging.

"Will you be there with him, Raven?" Starfire asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied, "It's a good idea. But, first…" She turned to Beast Boy, lips twisting in a frown. "You better not tell anyone what you learn about me!" He jumped back in fear, knocking into the sink.

"Don't worry, Rae! I know secrets are meant to be kept!" he replied, fearful. Groaning softly, he held his sides, closing his eyes.

"Beast Boy, are you okay?" Robin asked, slowly standing.

"I think Star's hug did a huge number on me after all," he replied, laughing softly. Starfire glanced at her lap in shame. "Nothing is broken, which is good!"

Raven got up from her seat, walking over to Beast Boy. Her hands started to darken, eyes fluttering to a close. "Stay still," she mumbled, moving her hands along his sides, trying to see the damage."

"It's not that bad, Raven. I'm fine," he said, trying to move away. Any sudden movement made him yelp; he stayed in place.

"Hold still," she warned. She found the source of the injury; two fractured ribs. Opening her eyes, she looked up at Beast Boy. "

"Ok, so it's a small bruise. Raven, you think you can heal me?" Beast Boy said. He was trying to move towards the door.

"Sure. Follow me. I'm going to get a few things from my room," she said. She started to walk from the kitchen, pausing to gather her gift. Beast Boy followed, grasping at his side.

"Alright, let's get to cleaning up," Cyborg said, getting up. He grabbed his football, making way towards the door, "Robin, go clean the dishes."

"Wait. Why me?" he asked.

"Because I was with you and Star all day. I think I need a break. Besides, she can help you."

Leaving them be, Robin turned to his girlfriend, smiling softly. "I'm here to help you," she said, flying beside him. "We can have this cleaned up quickly."

"Thanks," he said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. He moved towards the kitchen, starting with the dishes in the sink. Starfire lingered, her heart fluttering. She started to clean up the table, moving any remaining dishes into the sink. All the while, she could feel the quick thumps of her heart. Deep down, Starfire knew that Robin was the right man for her.

* * *

Raven entered her room, leaving the door for Beast Boy. He walked in slowly, taking his seat at the end of the bed. Raven set down her music box on the nightstand.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

"You saw Star's face. It'll destroy her if she knew she broke my rib with a hug."

"It got worse over time. You need to speak up." Pausing, she sighed softly, running a hand through her hair. Taking off her cloak, she threw it on the bed."You're lucky I can heal it without her knowing."

"Thank you, Rae. I really owe you," he said.

"Mhm. Defiantly. After you got everyone wonderful gifts, cooked us a great dinner and didn't say anything to the person who accidentally broke your rib," she replied, clearly sarcastic and snappy.

"Being nice is going to get me killed one day, won't it?"

"Whatever," she replied, "Take off your shirt. I need to see where I'm going to heal." Her cheeks turned pink as she watched him discard his shirt. Seeing him wince in pain, Raven started to focus.

"Do you need me to lay down or stand up?" he asked.

"Stand up. I'll work on your hands afterwards," she replied. She sat down on her bed, opening her legs. He flushed, moving in-between them. Her fingers glided along his green skin, locating the injury once more. Lust started to speak, loud and proud.

 _This is not the time! Quiet!_

Pale light began to glow from her fingertips. Lust spoke once more, unable to contain herself. Raven stopped, sighing softly.

"You alright?"

"Just need to focus."

"Then play the music box. That might help."

She opened the box, the music filling the room. It was pleasant, keeping her relaxed. Her fingers started to glow once more as she worked on the rib, mending the bone, healing any damage Starfire had done.

"And now, your hands."

Grasping them, Beast Boy took a seat on the bed beside her. Crossing her legs, Raven focused once more, her fingers beginning to glow. It was quick; she instantly let go of his hand, moving away. Raven had almost forgotten that he was half naked, sitting comfortably on her bed.

 _Should have told him to put his shirt back on._

"Thanks, Raven. That feels much better," Beast Boy said, smiling softly. He turned to her, seeing her cheeks red with color. "Are you alright?" he asked, leaning forward. He placed a hand on her forehead, feeling for a fever. Gasping, Raven pulled back, falling onto her pillows. Beast Boy followed, one knee between her legs, hands on her sides. Frozen, both stared, cheeks pink with color. The music box continued to play in the background, bringing Beast Boy back.

He pulled up, grabbing his shirt. "Are you alright?" he asked.

 **Take her. Now.**

 _Come on, man. You gotta stop doing stuff like this. Don't ruin what you have with her!_

"I'm fine," she replied, leaning back against her bed. Raven grabbed the music box, closing it. "I just need to meditate." Pausing, she looked at him, watching him get dressed. "Thanks again for the music box."

"Anything for my favorite Titan!" Beast Boy beamed, "Now. I gotta go. I'm gonna check to see if my pizza finally came in." Waving goodbye, he left her room, closing the door behind himself.

"He said I'm his favorite?"

Smiling softly, Raven pulled her legs to her chest. She took a few moments to relax till finally her heart settled. She finally started to meditate, getting into her lotus pose. She opened the box again, letting the music fill the room. Raven started to chant to the melody, her body beginning to float as she found inner peace. It would be a few hours before she finished, finally leaving the room. Raven made her way to the kitchen, ready to make a small cup of tea.

It took her a bit before her cup was ready. She floated onto the roof, watching the city lights. The sea and the beach filtered into her nose; she smiled softly. Sipping at her tea, Raven noticed by the beach. She placed her cup down, flying to them.

"Who can it be?" she asked, arching a brow. Of course, as she moved closer, she saw Beast Boy. He was asleep, comfortable by the waves. "But of course. He must be exhausted." Staying there for a while, she watched the waves, the breeze blowing through her hair. After a while, she felt the chill of the wind. Standing up, she dusted off the sand. Looking at Beast Boy, Raven sighed softly.

"Better put you in your room." Dark energy filled the sand underneath him. Pausing, Raven had forgotten where his room was. He had moved around a few times; she had never visited. Sighing in frustration, she watched him sink, teleporting him into the common room. She followed him, slowly walking through the room, careful to not be seen.

"Hey, Bee. What'cha doing?" she heard Cyborg ask.

 _Just great. He's talking to her and it's so on going…why now? Why so late?_

"Nothing much, sparky. You have any time limit for tonight? Cause I sure don't," Bumble Bee replied, her voice soft and flirty.

"Girl, I ain't got nothing but time."

 _We are so out of here!_

Opening another portal, she made into the hallway. She looked back at the floating Beast Boy, slapping her forehead.

"Where can I even put you?"

She entered her room, frustrated that he was still around. Using her powers, she took off his shoes, socks, belt and t-shirt. He was set down on one side of her bed. Going into her bathroom, she discarded her bra and changed into her usual sleepwear. Stepping out in shorts and a simple dark shirt, she crawled into bed.

 _Please please please for the love of Azar stay on your side!_

Turning off the light, she moved to the edge of her side. She remained there, falling asleep. Just as was about to go to sleep, she felt Beast Boy move. She froze, feeling him pull her close, her head falling against his chest. Biting her lip, Raven flushed.

"You feel so nice and safe. Maybe…Maybe just this once."

Closing her eyes, she snuggled into him. She was asleep almost instantly, her slumber finally pleasant for once.

* * *

Again, sorry for the long wait! My girlfriend and I have had a lot going on. I really hope you like this chapter! I'll be updating more frequently now. Hopefully once every two weeks or so. Maybe more or less depending on how long it takes to edit everything.

 **Comments, questions or concerns? Feel free to leave a review or message me!**

Best,

Santo & and his ever so awesome, beautiful and the besssttttttt girlfriend. EVER.


	4. A Trip Around the Park

Hello everyone!

Thank you for waiting for the next chapter on my story. I really hope you like it! Before I begin, there are a few notes regarding past (and potentially future) chapters. I'm very thankful for all my reviews and tips. Again, sorry for any prior or future errors!

Reviews are welcome.

Hope you guys like this one. Enjoy!

* * *

The rain pattered over the Titan's tower as the sun started to rise. Clouds covered the pink skies; no one shifted in their rooms. Raven slept peacefully, held by Beastboy. Beastboy was first to wake up. He yawned, stretching his arms over his head. Blinking, he rubbed his eyes, taking note of the room; it was darker then usual.

 _I must have closed the blinds last night. Oh well, a few more minutes couldn't hurt._

Beastboy started to adjust, trying to shift onto his side. Blinking several times, he looked over, spotting purple hair. There was only one person he knew that had such hair. Gulping, Beastboy did a double take.

 _No way. I have to be dreaming. I can't be sleeping with her._

Glancing down, he noticed that she had her head on his chest, an arm wrapped around his side. Gulping, Beastboy started to shift, moving away from her. He knew very well that if she woke up, he'd be dead. More dead then he had ever been before.

 _What time is it? Can't tell with this rain._

Moving away, he groaned as he felt her grip tighten. She defiantly looked adorable in her sleep. Smiling softly, Beastboy stopped trying to move. He lay there with a smile on his face, watching Raven sleep. He had decided that if he was going to die, this would be the best time. It would be well worth it.

Time continued on in the quiet room, the pitter-patter of the rain keeping the peace. Raven blinked, slowly waking up. Shivering, she felt light goose bumps coat her skin. Someone's fingers were running through her hair, lightly massaging her scalp. The mixture of rain and massage was quickly easing her back to sleep; her eyelids fluttered to a close.

 _Mm. That feels so good._

The massage continued, leaving Raven at ease. Then, she began to realize. Raven opened one eye, looking up. She saw Beastboy's green chest, realization setting in. Now she felt her hands, pressing against the indents of his abs. Her legs were intertwined with his; she flushed. Raven couldn't move, she found that she didn't want to. She felt his arm under her, wrapping over her side. She kept still, hoping that Beastboy would start to move. Yet, he remained still, keeping his grip light. Finally, she decided to get up. Sitting up, Raven moved back, yawning.

"Hey, Rae," Beastboy mumbled, biting his lower lip, "How did you sleep?"

 _Here I come, death. Here I come!_

"Beastboy…"

"I know how it looks but please believe me…I had nothing to do with me being in your bed." He started to crawl away, yelping as he fell off the bed. Already, he was scrambling for his things. "I don't know if it was a prank or what happened but…"

"Beast Boy," she repeated.

"Please don't kill me," he begged.

"Calm down," she replied, "I put you in the bed."

"Wait…Why? Why would you do that?" he asked. He paused, looking up at her from the floor.

"I saw you from the roof last night. I saw you sleeping on the beach. I didn't want you to catch a cold so I brought you here," she explained.

"Oh! Thanks, Rae. I didn't even realize I was so tired. Why did you bring me here, though? Why not just take me to my room or the common room?"

"Cyborg was having a lovely night with Bee in the common room. It seemed like they were going to talk for a while," she replied. Pausing, Raven glanced down, biting her lower lip. "I don't know where your room is…"

"Why didn't you ask anyone?"

"I was going to. But…I just."

"You didn't want to ask anyone. It's not a big deal. I know I moved a few times over the years. Why the bed and not your floor? I know you like your space."

"After everything you did yesterday, it would be mean to leave you on the floor like that. "

"Do you want me to show you where my room is? It's not as smelly or messy as before. That way we can avoid this."

"Don't mess with me," she warned, looking at him. He jumped back, nodding.

"I really thought you were going to kill me, Raven," Beast Boy said. "I'm really glad you didn't." Sighing softly, Beastboy looked around. He started to search for his communicator. Rolling her eyes, Raven reached for hers on the nightstand.

"It's 7:30," she said.

"Really? I must have been up for a bit. I was busy playing with your hair."

"You tell anyone about it and I'll kill you."

"Would anyone even believe me? C'mon, it's us we're talking about."

"Whatever. Get out, Beastboy. I have things to do today," Raven replied. She laid back down on her bed.

"Alright. I'll see you in the common room." he replied. "Do you want anything for breakfast?"

"Something simple."

"Sure thing."

Waving goodbye, Beastboy stepped out of the room, the door shutting behind him. In his hands were a shoe, socks and belt. He forgot his shirt but it was as good as gone now. Running to his room, Beastboy tossed his things in. He grabbed a towel, making his way to the bathroom. Passing by Raven's room, he grinned.

 _Silly Rae. We live on the same floor!_

In the bathroom, he showered, brushed his teeth and did everything else needed for the morning. By eight, he was in the common room, dressed in his uniform. He was the first to enter the room; Raven hadn't even left her room just yet.

Setting out the teapot, Beastboy started on her tea. Once that was done, he took a peek in the fridge, wondering what to cook for her. Setting aside fruit, he closed the door. Huffing to himself, Beastboy started on his breakfast. He was making himself some fruit salad; sweet and simple.

"Maybe some fruit? Or oatmeal? Eggs even?"

Mumbling to himself, he didn't notice Raven step in, a book in hand.

"What are you doing? Being an idiot this early in the morning?"

She made her way to the kitchen table, taking her usual seat.

"Nah, just breakfast. Like my knife skills? I've been doing combat training with Robin," he replied, winking at the empath. Tossing the knife upwards, Raven watched it reach the top, growing nervous.

 _Don't tell me I have to heal him so early in the morning…_

She watched him catch the knife, grinning in triumph. "I know you won't say it but I'm so cool."

"You know we see stuff like that a lot, right?" she replied. Opening her book, Raven started to read. "We are superheroes after all."

"Well, you're right about that. I guess being a hero makes it feel normal. Oh well. I still think I'm cool." Setting the cut fruit in the bowl, he placed it by Raven. "I know you said you wanted simple. I wasn't sure what you wanted exactly. Does this work for you?"

"That sounds good, actually," Raven said. Using her powers, she lifted the spoon, bringing it to her mouth. She continued to read, enjoying the meal. "Why are you up so early, anyways?"

"Well, seeing as how I didn't sleep in my room, I couldn't have stayed. That and I was a bit busy playing with your hair while I had the chance."

"Don't ever do that again."

"Didn't stop you form smiling while you slept."

She blushed, bristling, "That doesn't matter. Why didn't you leave when you woke up?"

"I did try. Trust me, I defiantly did. But, it was hard to move; you grip was so tight. I really didn't want to wake you."

"Whatever. Forget it happened."

"Nah. I like seeing you sleep peacefully. It was really nice," he replied, shooting her smile.

"Well, now I'm annoyed. So, thank you," she hissed.

"Fine, fine. I'll drop it."

They both paused, taking a peek outside. It was still grey, the rain continuing. The kettle started to shriek; Raven went to get it.

"It's really bad outside. Do you think we'll be called out today?"

"Not sure. It's been really quiet lately, to be honest," Beastboy replied. She glanced at him, watching him eat his own bowl of fruit.

"Well, I'll take some time to meditate and read."

She sipped at her tea, enjoying the taste. Closing her eyes, Raven relaxed for a moment.

"Alright. Let me know when you want me to meet your emotions." He paused, biting into a fruit. "Also, I have a quick question."

"What?"

"What am I doing in there anyways?"

"Whatever they want you to do." She paused, sighing softly, "You can say no if you want."

"Nope. You're going to get that month of peace. Plus, I think it'll be fun to do stuff with them. They don't get to do much, do they?"

Raven grumbled, thinking about her emotions. She thought of Lust and Love, cringing.

"Anyways, while I wait, I'm going to read, take a nap, play games…just the usual."

"You don't usually read, Beast Boy."

"I do, actually. In my room or sometimes at the beach. Mostly after I bug you enough for the day."

"Fine. Get to my room around noon."

Raven got up from her seat, leaving behind an empty fruit and cup. Her book followed; she made way into her room. Raven sighed softly, approaching the windows of her room. She loved the sound of rain as it hit her windows. This was the perfect time to meditate. Jumping onto her bed, Raven grabbed the music box that Beastboy had given her.

"Let's see if this will help."

She turned the box on, setting it on her nightstand. Chanting her words to the music, Raven closed her eyes. She felt herself starting to float; she was finding her center.

All the while, Beastboy had run back to his room, grabbed a book and returned to the common room. He made space on the couch, starting to read. The book relaxed him plenty; it wasn't long before he was asleep, book against his cheek. The rain seemed to help even more.

It was just so peaceful with the pitter-patter.

* * *

Robin was the next to wake up. Yawning, he stretched, slowly crawling out of bed. He took a glance back, spotting Starfire still asleep. He smiled softly, leaned in and kissed her forehead. He went to the bathroom, preparing himself for the day. After a while, he made way to the common room for breakfast. The room was still rather dark; the lights were around the kitchen. As he came closer to the kitchen, he noticed that something was moving. Arching a brow, Robin moved slowly, a hand at his side, ready to pull out a weapon. He jumped forward, surprised to see Beastboy asleep and snoring.

"Did he pull another all-nighter? I'm going to work him to the bone," he groaned. Shaking Beastboy's shoulder, Robin waited for him to wake up. "Wake up!"

"Mm…Five more minutes, please…"

"For every minute you sleep, I'll make you run a lap around the island."

"I'm up!" Beastboy replied, his eyes opening wide. He sat up, book sticking to his cheek.

"That's more like it. Now, why aren't you in your room?" Robin asked, leaning back. He watched Beastboy rub his head, setting the book on his lap. Turning around, he walked towards the kitchen.

"It's just a weird morning. I kinda woke up and came here," Beastboy replied. He sat up, following Robin to the kitchen.

"Define weird," Robin replied, going to the fridge. He took out cream cheese and a few bagels.

"Not sure. I think it's just the rain. My animal instincts just feel weird. It's kinda hard to describe." Beastboy avoided mentioning where he slept last night. Or the morning after.

"Alright. I'll see you for training in a few hours." Robin started his coffee, prepping the rest of his breakfast.

"No problem. I was kinda napping to get ready for it," Beastboy replied. He yawned, rubbing his eyes, "Maybe if I train a bit now, that'll wake me up."

The door to the common room slid open, revealing Cyborg. He smiled, walking over to the rest.

"Morning. What's the plan for today?"

"I'm going to train to wake myself up."

"Good luck with that," Cyborg said, going into the fridge. He wanted a big breakfast today. "I'm gonna eat in a bit and I'll join you."

"Why don't we all train at the same time today?" Robin suggested.

"Nah, I don't wanna wait too long. I'll get started and see you guys there soon." Beastboy waved goodbye, walking out of the common room. He made way down the hall, spotting Starfire. "Gotta run! Good morning, Star!"

Giggling, Starfire flew forward, approaching him.

"Good morning, friend! What has made you so joyous this morning?"

"Nothing really. Just pumped to train," he replied, beaming at her. She nodded, waving goodbye as he started to sprint. "I'll see you later in the training room! Oh, Robin is in the kitchen by the way!"

"Thank you, Beastboy! Have the best fortune with your training!" she replied. Flying into the common room, she spotted Cyborg and Robin talking. She made way, landing by the table.

"Hello, friend Cyborg! How are you doing today?"

"Hey, Star. You're finally up."

"Doing great, little lady. Did you have a nice night?"

"Oh, most defiantly!" she replied. She took a seat beside Robin. Her boyfriend offered her some of his breakfast. She gladly accepted, kissing his cheek in thanks.

"So, what were you two speaking about?"

"Well, Cyborg is keeping tabs on Beastboy. We're planning on pranking him," Robin informed.

"But, why? Friend Beastboy has been so kind to us," she asked, frowning.

"She's got a point, Rob." Cyborg said, glancing at his friend, "I think we should wait till he starts something."

"I guess so; hopefully sometime soon."

Standing up, Starfire patted her boyfriend's shoulder. She was happy that they had decided to pull back from pranking Beastboy. She flew to the fridge, ready to fix herself breakfast. All the while, the boys continued to eat, keeping light with the morning conversation. Starfire wondered what she would be doing today. Perhaps some time with Raven would be nice. Although, since it was raining, that would be near impossible.

She was still surprised Beastboy managed on a daily basis.

Humming to herself, the princess set aside her food on the kitchen table. Both boys had already left, walking towards the training room. Starfire ate slowly, relishing in her mustard eggs. She glanced out the window, noting the grey skies and rain. Perhaps today she would visit her green room and water her plants.

It had taken some time for her to convince the team to create a green room. Raven didn't seem to care so much. Beastboy seemed to like the idea and Cyborg seemed cool with it. Robin, without hesitation, said yes. After finishing her breakfast, she made way to the green room, watering all the plants. Finally, she decided to visit Raven.

Knocking on her friend's door, Starfire stood back.

"Friend Raven? I wish to speak with you."

She knocked again after getting no response.

"I wish to ask you a question, Raven," she said. Biting her lower lip, she waited another moment. Finally, Starfire heard footsteps from the room, approaching the door. Raven opened the door, her face emotionless as always. She stepped in, walking back towards her room.

"Come in, Starfire. What do you want to talk about?"

Starfire entered, watching her friend blow out the candles. She swiped her hand, her powers opening the curtains.

"I was wondering if you had wanted to join me in the training room. Our friends are there and it would be lovely to watch. It has been a while since you left your room. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"I guess. I did meditate more than usual."

"Lovely!" Starfire beamed. She glanced over at her friend, seeing her pick up the music box. "May I please open the box, Raven? I just want to listen to the song."

"Sure," Raven replied. She winded it up, handing it over to her friend. The tune started to play, filling the room.

"This song is most perfect," Starfire said. She hummed along, a big grin on her face.

"True. I still wonder how he was able to make something like this. It must have taken some time."

"Mhm. What a good friend he is," Starfire said. The song started to end, the beat slowing down. "Do you think we should go see the others now?"

"Yes. I'm sure it'll be something simple and boring."

As the girls were ready to leave the room, Raven slipped on her cloak. Starfire stepped off the bed. Glancing over, Starfire lifted a grey shirt arched a brow; it was large and looked familiar.

"Why is Beastboy's shirt here?" she asked. Raven froze, looking back at her friend. She put on her hood, keeping a calm face.

"I healed him yesterday…"

"Oh! We should return it to him," Starfire said. She stood, keeping the shirt in her hands. Raven grabbed the shirt, tossing it back in the room. She pushed Starfire out of the room, her lips pressing in a frown.

"He'll get it when he comes back for it."

"Oh yes! He will be going into your mind today, yes?"

"Yes, Starfire. He will be."

"You must trust him quite a bit, friend Raven."

"It's just a little peace of mind. I'm also sure that Beastboy won't do anything stupid. He knows the consequences."

"I take it you have things planned, yes?"

"Somewhat. I'm just being cautious. I'm going to be watching him from my mirror."

With that, the two went towards the training room. Entering, the duo sat silently, watching as Robin went through coaching. He worked Beastboy hard as per usual. Having learned from Batman, Robin tended to not show mercy when it came to practice. Beastboy grew to lift large weights, strengthening his muscles. After his workout with weights, he would spare with Robin until he couldn't move.

Usually, Beastboy would be panting, staggering with each step. As they watched on, Starfire frowned, getting upset by it. It even seemed to affect Raven. The empath sat silently, a dark frown marring her features. Starfire was just about ready to stand, demanding Robin to stop.

"That's enough," Cyborg said. Robin paused, glancing at his friend.

"Yeah. He's done for the day," he replied. Straightening himself, Robin stepped away. Beastboy wobbled as he stood, panting heavily.

"Not just yet, Robin," he said, "I could still go for more."

The team looked worried; Starfire stood and flew to her friend.

"That is enough, friend Beastboy. You need rest. Please do not push yourself so hard."

Beastboy stood, a smile spreading over his lips.

"If I don't, who will?" he asked, walking over to Robin, "I just needed to catch my breath. You caught yours too. C'mon, man. Let's get to it."

"Alright, Beastboy. I won't go easy on you."

"Don't worry about it. I was going easy on you before. But, now that the team is here…I'm going to show them what I can do."

Cyborg whistled, clearly intrigued. He took a seat by Raven; Starfire followed suit. Quickly, the sounds of grunts and fighting had begun.

"Give it to Beastboy. He's learned fast," Cyborg started.

"I'm seeing him get beaten."

"True but…do you see Robin? It looks like he's trying."

"Robin has told me that he is only missing hand-to-hand experience."

Starfire turned, catching Robin toss a powerful kick onto Beastboy. He jumped mid-air, turning to land a kick onto Robin's side. Robin fell a few feet back.

"Now that's more like it," Robin said. He grinned, taking a fighting stance.

"Bring it on, Birdboy."

"When did he learn?" Cyborg asked.

"Most impressive," Starfire remarked. "They seem to enjoying themselves."

Raven watched, silent but impressed. She wanted to root for Beastboy to win but kept to herself.

"You think he can win this time?" Cyborg asked, turning to Starfire.

"I hope so. But, I still want Robin to win," she replied. She looked over at her significant other, watching as he continued to spar with Beastboy. It didn't feel like a match with a villain; he looked happy with this battle. Starfire was thankful that Beastboy participated so well with Robin. She was thankful that he brought out such a side with her lover.

The fight soon ended, Robin standing over Beastboy, panting heavily. Beastboy felt his animal urges insist to keep going, to overpower Robin. Beastboy kept calm, almost ready to fall back.

"Good work, Beastboy. You surprised me this time. Wanna go again?" Robin asked. He took a seat next to his friend, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry, Rob. I think that's enough for today. I have a thing to do with Raven today, remember?"

"Alright. But, it was just getting good."

"You mean you were finally going to lose?"

"Dream on, Beastboy."

Both grinned, chuckling to themselves. With training over, Robin went to the shower in his room. Beastboy went to his own. The others gathered in the common room, getting ready for lunch. By the time Beastboy was in the commons, Robin was already seated, reading his new book.

Cyborg was talking to Starfire and Raven, having juice and toast. Beastboy grabbed his own snack, heading straight towards the main window. He watched while eating, enjoying the view of the rainy sky. It wasn't long till he finished. Leaning against the window, Beastboy closed his eyes, relaxing for a while.

He rested for a bit. Thunder roared outside, jarring him out of his nap. Beastboy sat up, taking a look over the room. He found Raven on the sofa, reading.

"You ready?" she asked, closing her book. The common room was empty, quiet and filled with the sound of rain.

"Yeah," he said, walking closer to her, "Where are the others?"

"Cyborg and the others went out to do food shopping," she answered. Beastboy walked with her as they went to her room.

"Cool. So we have the tower to ourselves."

"No. It'll be just me. You'll be leaving shortly."

"You have a point."

Raven opened her door, stepping inside. Beastboy paused, biting his lower lip.

"Are you sure about this, Rae?"

"I'm sure you won't get into much trouble," she replied. Beastboy sighed softly, entering the room. Raven grabbed her mirror, turning to face him. "You ready?"

"Yeah!" he replied, chuckling, "I'll see you later!"

The mirror reacted, a dark claw emerging from the glass. It grabbed at him, dragging him in. Once he was inside, Raven glanced at it. She shrugged, setting it down.

"Now that it's quiet, I can go watch a movie or something."

* * *

Beastboy flew through the vortex, seeing red and black. It wasn't long till he was fully sucked in, screaming in surprise. Crashing on the floor, he groaned, rubbing his head. It took a moment before he finally started to look around, checking his surroundings. The sky was dark, littered with red stars.

"Nothing changed, it seems…"

Standing, he looked around. He spotted a clear path; he started to walk through it. It took a few moments but at the end of the path stood the emotions. Gathered in a circle they stood, silent but watching.

"A rainbow," he remarked, stopping when he was close enough. One looked up, a grin spreading over her lips. She bounced into his arms, her pink cape covering his form.

"Hiya! Long time no see!" she said, giggling.

"Hey! I remember you. You're happiness," Beastboy replied. He grinned, looking over at the other cloaked figures. "Hey guys…I didn't see all of you before. Wanna tell me your names so it won't be awkward?"

"Everybody, introductions!" Happy bounced, moving away from Beastboy. "You can call me Happy!"

"I'm Brave," the green cloaked Raven said.

"Raven's badass side! Awesome," he replied, highfiving her.

"I'm Knowledge," Knowledge started. She stood from her spot and shook his hand. Fixing her glasses, she took a step back.

"Wow. Raven looks cute with glasses," he remarked. Knowledge looked away, her cheeks flushing pink.

"Remember me?" Rage hissed, stepping forward, "I'm Rage."

"Yeah. I remember you," he replied, cautious. "It's still great to see you."

"I'm Envy," Envy snapped, gaining his attention. She stood still, a hand on her hip, her lime green cloak open.

"Didn't know she had Envy. I always thought that the world should be jealous of her..."

"I'm Rude," the emotion said, interrupting them. She burped, tossing her brown cloak back. Beastboy laughed.

"That's a good one!"

"I'm Wisdom," Wisdom said, smiling softly. They shook hands; Raven bowed her head. Moving to the next one, Beastboy spotted a Raven in dark red. Her lips formed into a sultry grin.

"I'm Lust," she purred.

"Didn't see that one coming," he replied, taking a small step back. She chuckled, stepping closer.

"Really?" she asked. Tilting her head, Lust poked his chest with a single digit.

"I didn't know she had it in her."

"Well, she can be a bit uptight. She never _ever_ lets me out."

Nodding, he turned to the last two Ravens. The last two stood quietly, one in violet and the other in grey. The grey Raven whimpered, stepping behind the other one.

"And which Raven are you?"

"I'm Passion. Or Affection. Really, I go by Love," the violet Raven said, a smile spreading over her lips.

"I always knew she was a loving person," he remarked. He looked over at the grey Raven, studying her. She whimpered again, looking at her feet. Beastboy smiled softly. "And you? What emotion are you?"

The Raven jumped, shaking her head. "I…I'm just the side…"

"Don't worry! I remember you," he said, patting her shoulder, "You're timid. I can never forget you." He paused, moving his hand away. Timid smiled lightly, nodding her head. "So, I take it that's everyone. Now, as you guys know, I'm Beastboy! I heard you guys had some questions for me or something? Is that right?"

"Well, today is my day!" Happy yelled, bouncing on her feet, "So, we get to play some games!"

"Sweet! Are there any questions before we start?"

"Not really. I didn't think it through," Happy replied, huffing. She paused, pouting her lips. "Oh! Are you happy to see Raven?"

"Everyday I wake up."

The emotions smiled. Beastboy didn't think much of the answer; it came out almost instantly. He was speaking the through; he wanted to spend so much time with her. Overtime, she had become one of his best friends.

"So…Where are we going?" he asked.

"My part of the realm!" she replied, beaming, "You're going to have so much fun there!"

"Before we go, there are a few things I have to explain about this place. We've had a few…changes," Knowledge started. Beastboy nodded, listening carefully. "We are now located in Nevermore. Think of this place as the center. Since Trigon's defeat, we have been able to walk into other realms from here. It's a bit easier, that's for sure. You don't have to travel from each realm till you find the exit."

"Alright. So, how big is this place?"

"It's pretty big," Wisdom replied, "Enough for you to get lost in. But, us emotions can defiantly find you."

"I'll stick with you guys then."

Smiling softly, he followed the group. Happy lead them through the realm, chatting away. The others seemed much more lively, following along. When they passed the gate, the world around them seemed to change. Flowers and pink grass sprouted from the area. Everything was cheerful and bright.

"I nearly forgot how pink the world was."

Happy laughed, running up the hill. At the top she stood, looking down at the group. She waved, jumping and laughing.

"We're going to play hide n seek!" she yelled. The group made way to the top. Happy grabbed Beastboy's arm, nearly dragging him. "All of you have to find me and Beastboy. The winner gets to sit next to him when we go on the rollercoaster!"

"I didn't see a rollercoaster around here," Beastboy said. Happy let go of him for a moment. She started to wave her hands, summoning a giant theme park. The pink energy worked its magic, leaving Beastboy gapping as he watched. "How?"

"It's my realm, silly! I can change it how I want it!" she laughed.

"And what if we don't want to play?" Rude interrupted, huffing.

"Well, feel free to go through the park! You can do whatever you want."

"I can live with that."

"I'll just watch while you play," Envy said.

"I'm not one for hide and seek. Unless I'm hunting for prey to rip apart," Said Rage.

"Come on, guys! We never do anything together!" Happy argued. She made a face, her lips pressing into a frown. Beastboy watched on, silent but thinking. He had faced this many times when he talked to Raven. He always wanted to do something with her but she just wanted to read or sit around in her room. Feeling bad, Beastboy started.

"Okay, everyone!" he called out, "I have a better idea. How about I try to find all of you. The last one I find gets to pick the ride we go on, alright?"

Hearing this, the emotions perked up. They each had their own idea of where to find. Suddenly, the game seemed fun.

"If you wanna play, don't use any powers to hide. You must try to blend in and be totally human."

"I'm in," Rage remarked, a sadistic grin spreading over her lips. She eyed the giant coaster.

Timid looked over at Love. Nodding, both agreed to join in.

"Oh I'm defiantly in," Brave said.

"Meh," Envy sighed.

"Awesome! This is gonna be so much fun!" Happy gushed. She hugged Beastboy. "Thank you so much! I've never been able to get them to join."

"Hope you find me first," Lust purred. She winked at the male, earning a nervous chuckle.

"Wisdom and I will participate as well," Knowledge said.

"Alright! So, we have a few rules for the game," Beastboy started. "As you know, you have to hide in the theme park. When I find any of you, you must help me find the others. If you don't want to, it's okay. You can sit and wait for the game to be over. Any questions?"

A few moments passed but no one said a word.

"Alright, let's go!" Brave said. Everyone glanced at the park. In seconds, they flew in, finding a place to hide in. Beastboy laughed, taking a seat on the ground. He was going to give them some time.

"This is going to be fun. I hope this doesn't take me long. I really want to go on the rollercoaster."

Beastboy waited a few minutes before he started his search. Once inside the theme park, he soon realized that it was much bigger then it looked. Rows of games were set up in different stands. Running past the games, he found himself in the food court. He was about to grab something to drink but paused; he spotted Rude eating chips and drinking soda.

"Oh. Ya found me," she said, still munching down on her chips.

"Yeah. You're coming with me. We have to find the others."

"Nah. I'm gonna stay here," she snapped.

"Alright. If I find anyone else, I'll send them here," he replied, shrugging. He ran off, looking for the rest. One down, nine more to go.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find the next emotion. He had found Lust in the tunnel of Love. He had been passing by the ride when she grabbed him, making him go through. One awkward ride later, he told her to go to the food court. She shook her head, wagging a finger in front of his face.

"I'm sure I'll have a lot more _fun_ with you then smelly Rude," she replied, grabbing his arm. He slid out, chuckling.

"Alright. We gotta get moving! Catch up!" he said, bolting towards the next attraction. Lust smirked, arms folding over her chest.

"He sure is fast when it comes to running for Raven. Oh, I can't wait to have my day with him!"

Beastboy started his climb to the top of the Ferris wheel. He could smell the Ravens all around but, instead of using his senses, he chose to enjoy the game. On the top of the ride he found Wisdom and Knowledge, having tea, talking.

"I didn't think you'd get here so early," Knowledge said. She took a sip of her tea, relishing the taste.

"I hardly started on my tea," Wisdom remarked, cup close to her lips, "Remarkable."

"You can finish your tea just fine," he replied, "You can stay here or help me, too. It is your choice. If anything, you can also join Rude in the food court.

"I'll be staying here, actually," Lust purred. She appeared behind him, causing him to jump away. Yelping, Beastboy looked back at the scarlet Raven.

"Did you see any of the others on your way here?" he asked. Lust shook her head. She clucked her tongue, taking a seat next to the other emotions. A cup appeared in her hands; she took a sip.

"No. I'll just stay up here and watch you find the rest," she answered.

"Alright! Well, wish me luck," he replied. He jumped out of the ride, turning into a hawk. Flying down, he landed in human form. Taking a look, he spotted a haunted house. That would be his next spot.

"Looks like Happy's game is turning out well. Don't you think so, Lust?" Wisdom asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this way, he finds out a little bit about us. He is able to find out more about us around the locations we'd best hide. I like Happy's idea after all."

"I'm not sure if she did know what she was doing. But, I like that idea," Knowledge added in.

"Whatever. Let's enjoy the show and have some tea," Lust said, flashing a smile. She poured herself some tea, enjoying the drink. Glancing down, she watched as he scrambled in, clearly in a rush.

* * *

Beastboy didn't stop running, even as he started to feel tired. He was actually having a lot of fun. His goal was to find them and not to stop. As he approached the house, he felt a presence inside.

 _Is it Brave, Happy or Rage? If only I could tell which one!_

Heading inside the creepy house, Beastboy squinted. It was dark; he could hardly see the figures around. Walking through, he was easily scared by the pop ups of props. Each one made him shriek and squeal in surprise.

"I shouldn't be surprised by this. Leave it to Raven to make something scary like this," he mumbled, sighing softly. He had paused for a moment, letting his heart relax. In a few moments he heard a nearby scream. Picking up again, he ran to the sound. He found Timid, huddled in the corner, her cloak shaking as she tried to hide herself. Bending down, Beastboy lifted the hood, revealing her crying face.

"Are you okay, Timid?" he asked.

"I didn't think you'd find me here," she replied, sniffling.

"I didn't think you'd be here. Maybe Brave or Rage."

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled. She looked at the floor, sniffling. Her eyes were already red from crying; he could smell the salt in the air.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I screamed and can't find my way out. I thought that this would be the last place you'd find me. I can't even leave here," she sobbed, her body shaking. He patted her shoulders, unsure how to comfort her. What would be too much?

"It's okay. Besides, didn't you hear me screaming back there? I know how you feel about this place. Don't worry, we're here together."

"But I'll just get in your way…"

"Never," he replied. He pulled Timid into a hug, smiling softly, "You can never be in my way when we stay side by side, okay?" He parted a little bit, giving her room to breathe. Beastboy held her till she started to calm down. "Are you good to walk, Timid?"

"Yes…"

Together they walked through the displays. It was still dark and there were jump scares left to go through. At one point, Timid screamed again, grabbing onto him. He laughed.

"How do you find this funny?"

"Well, I know you won't leave me scared here. And I won't leave you. So, I'm just enjoying these scares. It's just a different way of saying 'Boo'."

"So…You are scared? Like me?"

"Oh most defiantly," Beastboy felt a little like Starfire after saying that. "But, as long as we're in it together, we can make it out okay," he replied. She flushed, looking down at her feet.

"I'm sorry for all the times we've thrown you in the water at the beach. I'm so sorry about your hand from yesterday…"

Beastboy paused in step, turning to look at Timid.

"Hey Timid?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not mad at you; it's okay. You never need to apologize."

She smiled softly, nodding. As they approached the exit, Timid saw the bright sun. She sighed softly.

"Ok."

"Since you had a hard time hiding, do you wanna go up the Ferris wheel? There's Knowledge, Wisdom and Lust. They're having tea."

"Oh! Yes, thank you."

"Anytime," he replied, beaming at the girl. She gave him a quick hug, her cheeks flaring. Then, she took flight to the giant wheel.

 _Damn. Forgot to ask her if she knew where the others are. Oh well…_

* * *

Timid got to the top, meeting the others. She smiled softly, taking a seat next to Knowledge. A cup appeared in her hands; Wisdom poured her some tea.

"So…You hugged him?" Lust asked, arching a brow. Timid coughed, her cheeks getting red. She set her cup down.

"Well…I…I wanted to thank him."

"Mhm. You were in haunted house for a long time. Something interesting happen?" Lust asked, continuing to prod. Timid froze. Knowledge and Wisdom started to listen in, clearly interested.

"I was scared. I couldn't help but cry. He…He held me until I calmed down. Then, we went to the exit," she explained. Timid pulled her hood up, looking at her lap. "He was really sweet to me."

"You did well for hiding there for so long," Wisdom said.

"Even with his help, you got out, too. That's a really good job," Knowledge added in.

"Why didn't you tell him someone was behind him?"

"I…I forgot…He didn't ask?"

* * *

Beastboy sprinted through the ball pit. Pausing, he arched a brow. This would be perfect for someone to hide in.

"Nowhere to run. Come on out," he yelled, waiting for a response. He was greeted by silence. "Alright. I'll just jump right in and get you."

He jumped right in, searching through the pit. He felt the balls move slightly in front of him. He was very close to an emotion for sure. He just wasn't sure which one. Deciding to take the initiative, Beastboy reached forward and grabbed the arm. He pulled them in, wrapping his arms around their waist. Pulling them up, his face pressed against their stomach.

"Gotcha!" he yelled, grinning. There was still no response. He looked up, seeing Rage. Her eyes were red, lips twisted in a snarl.

"Let me go," she growled. He slowly put her down, removing his hold on her. Her cheeks were red, fingers clenching into tight fists. He gulped, scratching the back of his head.

"The others are at the Ferris wheel if you want some tea?" he suggested. He saw the balls around him lift, dark red energy forming around them.

"You have five seconds," she warned. He began to move back, stumbling in the pit. More balls started to float as she started to count down. By three, the balls were making their way towards him. He sprinted out, running for his life. The balls seemed to follow, hitting his back. Others flew around him, creating a mess. He took one look back, spotting her fly upwards.

"I lived," he mumbled, "Though I know she'll kill me soon."

* * *

Rage made it to the top, taking her seat. She was silent, just glancing at Beastboy from afar.

"Where did he find you?" Knowledge asked.

"It doesn't matter," she snarled, crossing her arms, "Why did he even bother to check there?"

The others remained silent, watching the terrifying emotion. No one wanted to enrage Rage any further.

* * *

Beastboy came to the next ride, watching it spin in a circle. The merry go round was loud and distracting with different animals and colors. Watching it spin, he spotted Love inside, waving at him. He smiled in return, jumping in. She had taken a carriage as her seat.

"Mind if I take a seat?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Go right ahead," she replied, watching as he sat in the opposite side. "How did you find me?"

"I kinda just did," he answered, "I was walking around and spotted this ride. And, to be honest, you weren't really hiding."

Giggling, she moved over to sit next to him. Love leaned her head against his shoulder, making him freeze.

"So…Why pick here to hide?"

"It just seemed like a good place to sit around and wait to be found."

"Sorry for the wait, Love. The park is much bigger then I though," he said. He looked around, watching the colors of the park blend as the ride spun.

"It's alright," she replied, "I was hoping I'd be the last to be found. Did I win?"

"Top four, actually."

"Aww. Maybe next time, then! For now, lets just enjoy the ride."

"I don't mind that. The others are at the Ferris wheel so far, having tea. You can go there afterwards if you want."

"Sure," she said, smiling at him. She relaxed against his shoulder enjoying the ride. The music continued to play in the background, leaving them both at peace. The ride soon came to a stop; Love huffed in protest. Waving goodbye, she made her way to the giant wheel. If only she was the last one to be found.

* * *

"So, where did he find you?" Timid asked.

"The merry go round," Love answered.

"I was at the haunted house," Timid said, her voice soft, "Lust was hiding in the tunnel of love. Rude was in the food court. Wisdom and Knowledge were here; Rage won't tell us where she was."

"It's not important," Rage snarled. Timid whimpered, hiding behind Knowledge.

"Well, anyways. Who do you think will win?" Lust asked.

"I'm not sure," Love answered. She looked over the ride, spotting Beastboy run around. "But, its fun watching him run."

The others giggled (minus Rage), watching him panic. This was so much fun.

* * *

"Where to go? I ran so much that I'm not even sure anymore," Beastboy grunted, panting. He paused, catching his breath. Spotting an arcade, he decided to try there. "Well, I can take a small break. It doesn't hurt to play one game."

Entering the arcade, he could hear someone playing some games. The machine made a noise, the announcer screaming, "GAME OVER".

"Dammit. I can never beat it," the voice muttered. They pressed restart; the machine went into game mode again. "I refuse to lose!"

Beastboy stepped in, keeping quiet. He didn't want to surprise the person. Instead, he walked by the games, spotting a few that he had played in the past. In fact, there were a lot of games that he and Cyborg had played many times before.

 _Did Happy pick up on the games when Raven was watching?_

He came closer and closer to the noises. Poking his head from a machine, he spotted Envy playing. The emotion was pointing guns at the screen, shooting various zombies. She made different poses, hoping to get a headshot. Smiling softly, Beastboy approached the girl, standing behind her. He noticed that she was on stage eight, struggling with the waves of enemies. Looking at the side of the screen, he noted that she was also low on health. As he studied the screen more, Beastboy realized that this was a game he had played often.

"The blue flower pot on the second window," he said. Envy jumped but shot forward, gaining a large health pack; that's what she needed. She grinned, reloading her weapon. Shooting through the next wave, she cleared through. She started to struggle as the wave continued; her new health started to deplete.

"No," she whimpered, biting her lower lip, "I'm almost there!"

Reloading her gun, she tried to shoot the oncoming enemy. The zombies swarmed, the announcer screaming once more. Closing her eyes, she waited to hear the screams of her player. Yet, the game continued to play. She could hear shooting. Opening her eyes, she spotted Beastboy, in game and working on the horde of zombies.

"What are you doing?"

"Shoot the center of the red barrel," he yelled. She aimed, shooting the screen. Explosions rang out, filling the screen. The wave was cleared, the level clear. "I never made it on my own with this level. It's only fair you got help like I did."

"I didn't ask for help. But, thank you," Envy said, smiling softly. She looked at the screen, shooting to continue.

 _ **Final Stage!**_

 _ **Ready?**_

 _ **START!**_

Beastboy started, aiming his weapon. He loved this level. It was the level he had played over and over again, mastering it. Focusing on the screen, he shot at the swarm, slowing them down. He left Envy to clean up and rack up points. It wasn't long till they made it to the boss.

"Aim for his eyes and neck," he instructed. She nodded, taking aim. The fight was ending quickly, the boss losing life. He took occasional pauses, watching as Envy worked her magic.

 _It's funny seeing this side of her._

Envy took notice of her score, checking to see how high it could go. She was almost there; she just needed a few more points. She saw Beastboy wait, pausing from really damaging the boss. He would only shoot when the boss was ready to strike, causing it to flinch. He had stopped entirely soon enough, strapping the gun back to its holster. Envy took the final shot, beating the game. She watched as her score continued to grow, the numbers crawling to a stop. As it finished, she gasped, a grin spreading over her lips.

"Yes!" she cried out, jumping in the air, "I beat the high score!"

"Nice work," Beastboy said, "You earned it."

"Thank you so much! Those last levels were really hard!"

"Nah. I just wanted to play," he replied. He turned, walking towards the exit. Envy followed, pouting her lips.

"Oh don't lie! I saw the way you were defending me."

"But that's part of the game, too."

"Anyways!" she said, crossing her arms. She paused in her step, looking at him, "Don't do it again."

"Fine fine. But, I found you. Go to the top of the Ferris wheel and wait with the others."

"Wait. So I didn't win?"

"Nope. But you were close. I gotta run; I'll see you in a bit!" he replied. He started to sprint, heading towards the roller coaster.

* * *

Envy teleported to the wheel, joining her sisters. She sighed softly, her lips pressing into a pout again.

"I can't believe he found me in the arcade," she huffed.

"The arcade?" Wisdom repeated, arching a brow.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"That's a good hiding spot," Love remarked.

"I know. If he wasn't passing by when I was playing a game, I would have won," she said. Taking a seat, Envy relaxed. By the time Envy had made it up, Rude had joined the crowd. She had brought snacks, at them all and promptly started to nap. Rage, after calming down, still remained silent, watching the park from below.

Rage glared at the park, watching Beastboy take every step.

* * *

Beastboy shuddered, feeling a gaze of someone. It was burning a hole in his back for sure. As he approached the roller coaster, he took note as the ride was readying to start. As the coaster zoomed onward, he spotted a green cloak inside.

"I'll wait till she finishes," he said, walking onwards to the gate of the ride. It didn't take long till Brave noticed. She waved at the top, enjoying the last part of the ride. Entering the starting area once more, Brave left her seat, walking up to him.

"Looks like I'm caught, B," she said, grinning.

"That looked like fun."

"You wanna give it a shot?"

"Well, I was technically waiting in line," he remarked, smirking. Taking his spot at the front cart, he made space. "You coming or are you chicken?"

"Do you dare ask?" she replied, laughing. Brave walked over, plopping down next to him, "I am the great Brave! Ain't nothing chicken about me."

"Great. Cause, I'm a little scared of this thing."

"Don't be. It's a lot of fun!"

"I know. That's why I picked the front seat."

"Good! Now, let's get a move on," Brave said. She looked over towards the machines that operated the coaster. Flicking her wrist, it powered on, causing the cart to move. Beastboy whimpered, pressing against his seat. Inhaling and exhaling, he let out a light laugh.

"This is gonna be something," he said.

At the top, the coaster paused, giving them a view of the park. He could even see the Ferris wheel. Inhaling, he prepared himself. The coaster tipped, causing him to exhale into a crowd. Brave laughed, her hands high in the air. The rush of adrenaline hit him almost instantly. His eyes widened and his hands moved up in the air. The rush made him laugh as he found joy in the ride. As they went through each wave, he couldn't help but enjoy the rush it gave him. At the end, Brave clapped, laughing still.

"That was so much fun! You wanna do that again?" she asked. Getting out of the cart, Beastboy felt his legs shake. He made way to the exit, feeling the rush still in his system.

"Sadly, I can't. I've got to end this game," he said.

"Fine! But, don't take long," Brave said, getting out of the seat, "How much time you got?"

"You're right! I have to run! Go to the top of the Ferris wheel; the others are there!" he said. Breathing out, he started to sprint, leaving Brave behind. Brave laughed, watching him run.

"Oh, that silly boy," she remarked. She took to the sky, making way towards the Ferris wheel.

* * *

"Come on, Beastboy. Every theme park has it," he grumbled, speaking to himself. Sighing softly, he felt the hairs on his skin prickle. Someone was watching him again. Sprinting again, he ran behind a food stand, watching the shadow follow.

 _You've followed me on every ride so far. Just continue on._

He ran towards the next ride, entering the mouth of a giant clown. He went in and quickly hid. The person followed, standing by the entrance.

"I'm not going to lose to you so easily," she said, "Not after coming this far."

She looked around, only seeing herself in the mirrors. Her form was deformed in some and odd in others; she couldn't help but giggle. Beastboy took his chance, stepping out from his spot.

"Gotcha," he said, causing her to cry out in surprise.

"No fair!" she huffed, "The mirrors distracted me!"

"Alright. Then I lose."

"No! You win!"

"Nope. You're the last one I found."

"Well, when you put it that way," she started. Happy paused, giving it some thought. Then, she broke out in a grin. "I knew that hiding in your blind spot was perfect! I guess I'm the winner after all!"

"Well, I knew someone was following me. You didn't really hide, Happy," he said, poking her forehead. She stuck out her tongue, completely playful. Both went out from the ride. Beastboy turned into a green raven, flying towards the Ferris wheel. Happy followed, gliding in the win. As they approached the ride, he noted that the emotions had gathered at the bottom, waiting for them.

"Ugh. Happy won," Envy groaned, lips pressing in a frown.

"Yep! I've been tailing him for the whole game."

"We knew," Wisdom replied.

"I saw you running after him," Timid added.

"So…Since she did win. What do you want to do, pinky?" Rude asked.

"We can all grab something to eat. I'm starving!" she said. Her stomach grumbled, causing her to flush. Beastboy laughed, holding his own as it growled.

"I wouldn't mind that. I've been running around a lot today," he added.

"I'll do _whatever_ Beastboy wants," Lust said, approaching the male. She grabbed his arm, winking. Beastboy tried to pull away but her grip was too strong.

"Uh. Can I get some help here?" he whimpered. Lust jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. She tried to pin him down but he kept moving, his cheeks getting red.

"Come on, Lust. You know what Raven said," Timid mumbled. She looked at her feet.

"Just trying to have some fun," she replied. She grabbed his hands, guiding him towards her hips.

"What are you doing? Please…I just wanna go eat!"

"This is the best time to mess around, B," she whispered, her voice dropping. She licked her lips.

"Guys. Let's stop her?" Happy suggested. Brave clasped her hands together, stepping forward. Envy watched, approaching Wisdom.

"We have to put a stop to this before it ruins our chances. Raven could take our days away." Said Envy.

"Any ideas, Knowledge?" Love asked. She glanced over, watching as Brave tried to pull Lust away. The scarlet Raven refused to let go; Beastboy's face was blood red by then. As Lust arched her body, her chest pressed against his face. Timid gasped, hiding her face in horror.

"For the sake of Azar," Knowledge groaned. She stepped forward, grabbing onto Lust's arm. "How about you remove yourself before Raven notices? It would be a shame if she took him out, yes?" Lust huffed, crawling off the red-faced male. She walked away, approaching Rude.

"I was just having some fun."

"Well, now that that's done, let's get something to eat! I don't think he has much time left here. After, let's relax and let Beastboy relax, too!" Happy suggested. She glanced over at Lust in warning.

The group agreed, heading towards the food court. Happy conjured a large circular table to seat everyone. She sat next to Beastboy as the rest settled. As they settled and ate, the emotions discussed the game with Beastboy. He admitted, later on, he found Rage by sheer luck. He was about to start the story; she loomed over, growling.

"Not another word," Rage warned, lips in a snare. The crowd grew quiet, watching.

"Sure! Our little secret," he agreed, chuckling nervously.

"Good," she replied. She sat back down, conjuring another cup of tea for herself. The other emotions still remained silent.

"I know where she was hiding!" Happy said, nearly bouncing in her seat. Rage looked over at her, eyes wide.

"Where would that be?" Ask Rude.

"I would love to know!" Brave added.

"She was hiding in the," Happy started, looking over at the other emotions. They had leaned in, excited to know. "The…"

"Happy!" Beastboy interrupted. His lips pressed together, face serious, "If she doesn't want them to know, you shouldn't tell them."

Sighing softly, Happy nodded. He was right.

"Just having a little bit of fun. Sorry," she said. Leaning back in her seat, Happy pouted. The group turned to Beastboy, watching him as he ate his veggie burrito. They looked over at Rage, surprised to see her so calm. She had leaned back in her seat, the smallest of smiles on her face. Even her eyes, for once, felt soft. Brave leaned over, whispering to the red emotion.

"Didn't know you had such a soft spot."

"He means nothing to me," Rage replied, instantly settling into her regular self.

"But he did kinda call you cute yesterday," Knowledge added. Rage looked down at her lap, her cheeks turning pink. Love and Knowledge caught on, giggling softly. Happy dropped her cup on the table, turning to Beastboy.

"Tell them how you found me!" Happy said.

"Well, I was feeling a presence behind me all day. I first thought it was Timid but I found her in the haunted house," he started. Beastboy placed his burrito down, "So, she was out. I thought it was Rage but then I found her. Then I was pretty sure it was Envy but she was in the arcade. And then, finally, you were the only one left. And you did mess up when I found Love."

"How?"

"Love and I went on the merry go round. It was moving around the whole time," Beastboy said, "When the ride spun, I just saw her running. I didn't think much about it till I found Envy. I figured it had to be you after."

"What about me? Why couldn't it be me?" Brave asked.

"Well, you're Brave. You wouldn't just hide behind me. I figured you'd go for the coolest ride around," he replied. Brave grinned, throwing her fist in the air. "In order to get Happy, I went to the funhouse. I didn't think she'd really follow in but…I was running out of rides. I thought it would be distracting enough to get her in."

"So, Happy became the prey in the end?"

"I can't believe I fell for that!" Happy said, grinning at Beastboy, "I just couldn't resist."

"That was a well thought plan," Knowledge said, nodding.

"Good job, Beastboy!"

The crowd was really pleased, enjoying the rest of the meal. As the sun started to set, a voice echoed from the area.

"Ready to come back, Beastboy?" Raven asked. She had appeared in a different table not too long ago.

"How long have you been there?" he asked, turning to her.

"I heard it all, basically," she replied, voice monotone, "Now. I think that's enough time. Say your goodbyes."

"Alright!" he replied, standing from his seat, "Thank you so much, everyone! It was fun. I can't wait to see what we're going to do tomorrow."

As he walked away, joining Raven, the emotions watched on. It almost instantly felt gloomy again. Waving and saying their goodbyes, Raven was ready to leave. Happy got up, hugging him. Timid soon followed. Lust pouted and joined in, keeping her touch light as Raven watched. Soon, he pulled away, joining Raven in the dark portal. At the door, Raven grumbled, making a face.

"It looked like you had a good time," she stated.

"It was fun. But, I'm so tired. I ran around so much today."

"Get rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

"I'll take a nap in the common room," he replied, "Don't wanna miss dinner with the Titans."

Shrugging, Raven stepped forward, the darkness taking her in. Beastboy followed, the darkness surprising him once more. The portal was still new; he would need some time to adjust to it.

* * *

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for a bit of a delay. I had written a lot and my (ever so wonderful and amazing) girlfriend needed some time to rewrite. Feel free to leave a review.

 _Questions, comments or concerns? Feel free to review or message me!_

Best,

Santo & his awesome, beautiful and the beeesssssttttt girlfriend ever!


	5. Adventures in the Storm

Hello, everyone!

I'm really sorry it has taken so long to post again. I'm move three times, looking for a job, trying to get back in college and just running around a lot. Things are starting to calm down so I might be able to post on a bi-weekly basis. So, new chapter every two to three weeks depending on the editing.

I get; it's definitely.

Once again, I write, my girlfriend (when she has the time), edits and we post it together. If there are any errors, let us know.

Now, onwards!

* * *

Beastboy found himself back in Raven's room, lying on the floor. He sat up, glancing at the empath on the bed. She opened her eyes, sighing softly.

"So, how was your day?"

"It was fine. I read and watched movies," she replied, voice monotone. Getting out of bed, she walked towards the door. Beastboy followed, listening to her. "Afterwards, it was just some relaxing meditation and more reading."

"And the others?"

"Not sure. With the storm going on, the roads are closed. Starfire won't fly through it with Robin in the air. Cyborg doesn't want to damage his car, either."

"Can't you portal them? Like you did with me?"

"I could but Robin said not to. He said to save my energy for the storm. He said he wasn't sure if it would get worse. We might have to call an evacuation or something."

"So, where are they now, then?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Some hotel," Raven answered.

"Five-Star?"

"You know how Robin is with Starfire. Knowing him, he'd spoil her with a great time, room service and everything else."

"Looks like it's just you and me tonight," he winked, chuckling, "Don't worry, Raven. I'm the master of entertaining the ladies." Entering the common room, he plopped onto the sofa. The storm continued to rage on, thunder echoing in the room.

"Thanks for the reminder," Raven said. She moved towards the window, glancing outside.

"Oh come on, Rae. I'm the master of fun," he said. He looked over at Raven, watching her stand by the window. Thinking about the past few hours, he had spent time with her various emotions. All this time, she had been alone. Looking at her now, Beastboy knew she loved the rain but hated the storm. It felt like nothing was okay.

"Aren't you supposed to take a nap?" Raven asked. Once more, she started to hide herself, the shell enclosing over her form.

"It depends. What are you going to be doing?"

"I don't know. I just stay here and read, I guess," she replied. She looked at Beastboy, arching a brow.

"Then, let's watch a movie instead. You can pick."

"I already tried that," she replied, her tone more annoyed then ever. It was much better then her just being monotone.

"Yeah. But, you were alone before. Now you have someone to watch it with."

He smiled softly. Turning on the TV, he brought up the list of movies. Cyborg had installed the Titan's library, organizing by types and style.

"So, what are you in the mood for? We can watch a favorite or try something new."

She looked over at Beastboy, knowing full well that he was trying to cheer her up. She also saw how tired he was. In all honesty, Raven had spent some time watching him from her mirror, seeing him run around Happy's park. He was polite to her emotions; they all enjoyed his presence.

"Fine. Let's watch something new."

"Cool. Do you want popcorn or something to drink? Maybe both?" he asked. He beamed at her, bouncing off the couch. Running into the kitchen, he started to prep. Raven picked up the remote, scrolling through the list of movies.

She found something new to watch; a random mystery movie peaked her interest. The hint of sci-fi elements in the flick was something that Beastboy would enjoy, too. She started the flick, letting it buffer. Tilting her head, she glanced over at the kitchen.

"Beastboy, what's taking you so long?" she yelled.

"Sorry, Rae!" he called back. He was working the stove, prepping her tea. "I was just making some tea for you."

"I didn't ask for it," she replied. Raven paused, rolling her eyes, "But, thank you."

Glancing around, Beastboy grabbed at a few snacks.

"No problem! I did eat with your emotions for a bit but I still feel hungry."

"Oh. It's all in your mind. You may have experienced food but you actually haven't consumed anything."

"What?"

Raven sighed softly, shaking her head, "The food tricked your mind into thinking you've eaten. But, you haven't had anything. It's how I can keep going with just tea."

Yawning, he nodded, processing the information.

"If you need to sleep, you can go to bed."

"Nope. I'm watching a movie with you. It's much better then just sleeping in bed at the moment."

"Suit yourself."

She watched him work in the kitchen. The kettle started to scream; he turned shut off the gas. Reaching into a cabinet, he pulled out a brown bag. He poured the mixture into a cup, letting it settle.

"Is this what you use to make my tea?"

"Well, yes. But, it's a different type of tea. I mix and match a few different flavors," he replied. He reached further in the cabinet, pulling out a few other containers. Humming softly, he continued to set up her tea. "All of this was my original gift for you before the music box." Pointing to the containers, he started again, "Sundried peach, watermelon lotus, snow blossom, and star lily essence."

Raven moved from her spot, entering the kitchen. She opened each container, taking a sniff of each tea.

"They smell pleasant. But, do they taste good?"

"I know you already like at least one of these. The others aren't that bad, either. I've had them from time to time."

"Don't you hate tea?" she asked, arching a brow.

"I used to. But, then I did some research and started to brew."

"You have books about tea?" Raven replied. She was surprised and interested; it brought a smile to his face.

"I have a bookcase full of reads. Its stuffed with all my important comic books."

Raven crossed her arms over her chest. She made note to look into his room while he was in her mind.

"So, what else is in that room of yours?"

"I'll show you later. But, for now, which tea do you want? We've got a movie to watch."

"I'll have the peach," she replied. She watched as he grabbed brown sugar from the cabinet. Beastboy went into fridge, getting out cream and half & half.

"You need all of that. Really?"

"You seem to like it, right?"

"I didn't think this would be good in tea."

Beastboy handed Raven her cup after he finished mixing the ingredients. He watched her as she brought the cup close to her lips. Raven inhaled the tea, sighing softly. She closed her eyes, taking a small sip.

 _Just like yesterday…_

"It took me some time but I concocted the best tea possible."

"You practiced making tea?" she asked. She drew the tea away, her eyes wide. Beastboy took out a large bowl, filling it with popcorn. He grabbed himself a drink and another snack, making way to the sofa.

"Well, yeah. You have tea everyday. I didn't want you to taste the worst tea I ever made," he replied. He looked out of the window, watching the lightening strike outside. Smiling softly at the empath, Beastboy took a seat by the TV.

"It's just tea, Beastboy. You didn't have to go all out."

She took her seat nearby. Raven grabbed the controlling, aiming at the TV. Beastboy laughed.

"I said that to you once. You threw a bowl of cereal at me. Used your powers too!"

"Oh? I'm sorry about," Raven started. She froze; Beastboy put his hand on her back. He looked at the girl."

"Its fine. I told Timid that I could never be mad at her. The same goes for you," he said. He turned back to the TV, reaching for a snack. Raven didn't say anything, just taking in his appearance. A feeling of peace stirred in her mind. Raven knew he had spoken to the emotion before. But, now, she had witnessed it all herself. Hearing the words and feeling him nearby made her happy.

 _I used to get so mad…the old me would have left after making a scene. Then, later Beastboy would have apologized. Things were so simple to deal with back then._

"I didn't understand you before. You used to be so different like all of us. I mean, look at me! I'm green, have large elf ears and I'm some crazy vegan. How you react and how you are is what makes you unique," he added. Smiling softly, Beastboy finally focused on the film. "So, what are we watching?"

Raven watched as he stuffed his mouth, popcorn daring to escape.

"Classy," she muttered. She watched as he opened a can of soda, downing the beverage. "We're watching Case #105. Sci-fi mystery. I haven't seen it so its going to be new for the both of us."

"Well, let's hope its good."

The move started, the introduction and setting entrancing the pair. The film was about a few murder cases staged at various places. The years of the murders were random, the clues unhelpful; nothing seemed to fit. Raven leaned forward, clearly interested in the film. The mood of the movie caught her interest. She glanced at Beastboy mid-film, noting that he was staring at the movie with interest. The popcorn was untouched, an empty can on the coffee table.

As the film continued, they took quick guesses on the killer. Beastboy paused the flick. They went back a few scenes, going over a few clues. Finally, after debating enough, Beastboy pressed play. The ending blew them away.

"No way," Raven mumbled.

"What? No! It was the detectives wife?" Beastboy asked, his jaw ready to drop.

"Well, that's obsessive. She wanted to be part of him, always. So, she became a part of his work. So crossing the line."

"Man, that was so good. Everything came together so well in the end."

"Mhm. Didn't see that coming," Raven added.

"Well, its dinner time," Beastboy chimed in. He stood from his seat, dusting his pants, "I'm cooking. What do you want, Raven?"

"I presume you have a cookbook in your room. Grab it and make something from there," she suggested. Raven wanted to take a quick glance at his room. Nodding, Beastboy took off. Raven started to follow, trying to sneak behind him.

Arching a brow, Beastboy stopped mid-step. He could feel Raven behind him. He tilted his head to the side, spotting her. "If I'm right, I think you're following me. You do know you can stand next to me, right?"

"Shut up. I wasn't following," she replied. Her hood went up as she stared at the floor. Approaching him, Raven started to hear his laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You wanna know where my room is, don't you?" he asked. Chuckling, Beastboy shook his head. They walked in silence; Raven flushing from his statement. She looked up from the floor, noting that they were approaching her room.

"Isn't this the way to my room?"

"Yeah. I know."

"Why don't you just show me your room already."

"I am," he replied. He took the final turn down the hall, approaching her room. Raven looked rather annoyed, arms crossing over her chest.

"I'm not playing games anymore. Show me the room, Beastboy," she muttered. Just as they reached her room, he took a sharp turn, heading to the other end.

 _He can't be that close to me. How did I not notice...?_

They walked down the short hall, took another turn and there his room was, nameplate at the door. Beastboy smiled softly, opening the door. The light flickered instantly, giving light to the area. Raven was ready to see a warzone of dirty clothing, snacks and comics.

Instead, she was surprised to see clean green room. There was a bookcase against one of the walls, filled with comics and books. He had decorated the shelves with a few toys and games. Propped against the case was an electric guitar. On the other side was a matching piano. There was a large bed on the side; the sheets were made. Pictures of the Titans decorated his nightstand and desk. The desk had a computer with stickies and notes plastered over. On the desk she caught sight of a photo; a smiling Raven on camera.

"This can't be your room," she said, her voice in awe. She stepped in, still so surprised that the room was so clean. It even smelled nice; he had a candle on his nightstand. "Yeah, you can't live here."

"Is it really hard to believe that I don't clean? I'm so insulted," Beastboy replied, a hand placed dramatically to his chest. He laughed, walking to the bookcase and grabbing a few cookbooks.

"You play piano. You play guitar. And, you read?" she observed, "This cannot be the real Beastboy."

"I'm still me. Don't you see the comics? Or that poster on the wall?" he said, pointing over, "I just grew up a little." Tucking the books under his arm, he made way to the door. "You coming? I have what I needed."

Nodding, Raven followed him back to the common room. They entered the kitchen; he plopped the books on the counter. Opening one of the books, he showed her a recipe. With the book open, Beastboy started to gather the ingredients. Raven picked up the other books, scrolling through them.

"Some of these look really good," she remarked.

"I know. I've had these books for a while now. I've only cooked one thing through that book, though."

"What was it?" she asked. She took a seat at the counter, still glancing through.

"Your salmon. Its on page 78; looks better then how I made it," he answered. Beastboy opened the last book, trying to locate another recipe. Raven went to the page, glancing at the salmon recipe.

"It does look nicer. But, does it taste better then yours?"

"Are you complimenting me, Rae?" Beastboy retorted. He smirked, glancing over at the empath.

"No. Just thinking out loud."

"Fine," he huffed. Finding the recipe for the right sauce, Beastboy smiled, "Baked potato with greens and a light garlic sauce. Sound good to you?" he asked. He turned the book, giving her a glance. She nodded; Beastboy started to cook. The other book was open, revealing a recipe for the meat. He worked magic with chicken, spice mixing in the air.

Once he finished, Raven told him what she had seen in the Nevermore. She expressed her anger that he didn't even bother to turn around when Happy was out in the open.

"Don't tell anyone about the ball pit."

"I won't. I promised Rage, remember? Wait a moment. If you know, don't the other emotions know?" he asked, his face twisting in confusion. He paused, thinking about it, "I hope she's not mad about everyone knowing."

"I thought it was a good idea. You got lucky with finding her."

"But, she's not mad, right?"

"Not at you. But, she's a little mad."

"How much did you see?" he asked. He remembered Lust's outburst almost instantly; Beastboy cringed.

"When you found Happy, I stopped. That's when I entered my mind," she replied. Beastboy sighed softly; he dodged a bullet.

"Alright, so what do you want to do tonight?" he asked. He set his fork on the plate, finished with his meal.

"I don't know. I did want to go to the roof but that's out of the question."

"More movies?" he asked. Grabbing the plates, he started to wash the dishes.

"No. One is enough," she replied.

"Want to play some games?" he suggested. Finishing the dishes, he started to dry them. Raven grabbed a nearby towel, following suit.

"No."

"Oh, come on," he started, lips pressing in a pout. He remembered how much fun it was playing with Envy.

"I said no," she repeated. Thunder crashed outside, nearly startling the pair. He sighed softly, placing the last dish on the table.

"But…"

"Beastboy, enough."

"Fine. Well, I'm going to read in my room. If you want to do anything, just let me know. You know where to find me," he said. He grabbed his three cooking books and walked off, leaving Raven behind.

Raven was quick to react. She made a portal in front of the man, startling him. Her head popped out, hood covering the top of her face. She stepped out, lips in a thin line.

"Why don't we…read together?" she suggested, looking at the floor, "That's if you want of course…"

He tilted his head to the side, giving it some thought. Nodding, he grinned at her.

"Good idea!" he replied. Her heart fluttered, cheeks glowing. "Where do you want to read? The common room, my room or yours?"

"Yours," she answered, "We've been here enough. Same with my room."

Taking a moment, Raven went to her room, searching for the latest read. There was a slight smile on her face, joy evident in her form.

 _I wonder what he'll like. What should I bring? It needs to be something good!_

Shaking her head, she snapped out of thought. She was just going to be reading with Beastboy; what was she thinking? Sighing softly, Raven changed into her night outfit. She slipped on some shorts and a simple dark shirt underneath her cloak. Taking an extra moment, she composed herself. With a new book to read, Raven also grabbed a spell book she had been working on.

"This should keep me busy for a while," she mumbled.

Walking out of her room, she made way to his own. She could still hear the storm outside, rattling some windows. Raven made note to activate the shelter mode for the tower soon. Running a hand through her hair, she approached his room. Her fingers were tempted to knock on the door but she felt unsure. What would she even say? Working up the courage, Raven knocked.

The door opened, revealing Beastboy. He opened the door more, revealing himself. He too, had changed into sleep attire; he sported some shorts and a simple white muscle shirt.

"Welcome to my room! Want a grand tour?" he started. Stepping aside, he let her inside. She already made note that it was neater then before.

"I'll just sit on your bed while you talk," she replied, uninterested.

"That works just as well," he said, taking a seat by his desk, "Cyborg got me this computer so he and I could play games online. We also use it to watch old movies whenever Robin and Starfire have their dates in the common room." Turning to the bookcase, he started again, "I read everything on there. Never realized I could but, sometimes you really get lost when its so interesting."

"It's a while new world between the covers," she added.

"Like RPG's, I guess," he remarked, glancing at his collection of games. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't compare books to games."

He turned his head, glancing at Raven. She sat at his bed, her legs crossed Indian style. Smiling softly, he reminded herself that she really was there.

"Those are the pictures I like the most."

"Didn't you have a picture of Terra somewhere? Didn't you like her?" she asked, brow arching.

"I did. But, I got over her. She made me lose sight of what's really important to me."

"Which is?"

"You guys," he said, pointing to a picture of the team. Raven felt her emotions. Envy, Love and Happy were already having a field day with those words.

"I'll have the rest of the tour," she said, trying to change the subject. Beastboy chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well, in the corner we have my piano and guitar which I play from time to time," he said. He pulled his chair close to the bed, "Think that's cool, right?"

"Not really. Just surprised that this is your room. I haven't seen it in years," she said, opening her new book. He shrugged, leaning over to glance at her book.

"So, what'cha got there? Looks like Latin but not really," he said.

"It's much older. It's a spell book that helps deal with charms."

"Does it say anything about me?"

"Why would you even ask that?" she asked, lips pressing in a thin line. She didn't want to know the answer. Beastboy smirked playfully, leaning back in his chair.

"Because I'm the most charming guy around."

"You're the only guy around here. There's not much picking, is there?" she replied, looking back at her spell book. He made a face, huffing.

"Fine. I guess it's time to read," he said, taking his own book. Raven glanced over, noting that he was just as lost as their mall trip. He was sinking further and further into the book. She smiled softly, starting on her book once more. It was an hour of peace for the two Titans. The quick flicker of a page was the only noise; it didn't bother either of them. After a while, the wind started to pick up again, smacking Beastboy's window.

"Guess it's time for shelter mode. I'll be back," he said.

"We can go together?" she suggested. She made note of what page she was on before closing her book.

"No, you can stay here. You seem to be enjoying yourself. Besides, it only takes one of us," he replied before leaving her in the room. Raven looked around, using her powers to light the nearby candle. She looked around, wondering about the piano and guitar that were nearby.

"Can he actually play? Is he even good at it?" she mumbled to herself. Raven looked over at his dresser, glancing at the pictures.

 **Security Alert Tower Shelter Mode Active**

Within a second Raven heard her communicator ring. She dug it out of her cloak, looking at the ringer. Cyborg's name flashed, not surprising her at all. She knew he would call as soon as the alert went off.

"Is the storm that bad on the island? Did you really need to turn the shelter mode on, Raven?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Kinda. The windows were starting to shake so Beastboy decided to turn it on as a precaution. Didn't you want it tested out anyways?"

"True. But, why didn't you call me and," Cyborg started. He paused, looking at the background, "Wait. Are you in Beastboy's room? Damn, I never thought I'd live to see this. Robin owes me fifty."

"You're all idiots. It's not what it looks like, anyways. I don't like being alone in my room with a storm like this," she huffed.

"Why don't you both watch a movie?" he said, a grin still on his face. Cyborg knew how much Raven loved the rain but dreaded the thunderstorms. That was something he avoided to joke about.

"Already did that."

"Play some games?"

"No."

"So, what are you doing?" he asked. He wanted to know why she was in Beastboy's room.

"Reading. Now, can I go? I really don't want to talk anymore."

"But you're in Beastboy's room. With Beastboy."

"Yes. And he's just reading," she snaps back.

"Ok, fine. Just, calm down. Have some fun, and I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Beastboy not to break anything."

"Not sure if I can stop him."

"Cyborg, out," he replied. The screen turned back; Raven dropped the communicator onto the bed. She tilted her head, looking at the rain as it hit the window.

 _Did he really get over Terra?_ Raven thought to herself. She didn't see any pictures of her on Beastboy's desk. Raven looked at the dresser, seeing pictures of herself with the Titans. She smiled a soft rare smile.

Raven recalled the day of the photo. It was after Beastboy had nursed her back to health after an attack from Dr. Light. He had hit her straight in the gut, knocking her out of the air. Raven had fallen out of the sky, landing in the cold ocean. Beastboy had jumped in quickly, saving her from the depths of the sea. Once out of the waters, he had taken her to the medical bay.

She slept most of that day, needing plenty of rest to regain energy. Beastboy stayed by her side for the next day. He spent every free moment by her side. Even when she was awake, Cyborg had made her stay in the wing for a few days; he wanted to make sure that her vitals were fine. When she was all better, Raven was preparing to leave the room. Beastboy had fallen asleep on the chair beside the bed. Cyborg, upon sneaking in, took a picture of her smiling face as she glanced at the green skinned male.

"I told him to delete it," she sighed softly. Shaking her head, Raven got comfortable on the bed again. She was starting to get a bit antsy; Beastboy was taking a long time to get back. She wondered if it would be best to call him via the communicator. "It's just Beastboy. He might be playing another prank," she grumbled. Grabbing her book, she started to read again. Five minutes later, Beastboy entered the room with some snacks and drinks.

"Sorry it took so long, Raven. I just wanted some chips and dip; had to make the dip," he said, bringing the food in.

"You could have said something. I was waiting here for a while," she said, lips pressed in a frown.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to worry you," he replied. Beastboy placed the snacks and drinks on the bed next to her. "You can have whatever you want."

"I wasn't worried! I was just wondering where you were," she remarked. Crossing her arms over her chest, Raven peaked over at the snacks, "Why did you bring so much?"

"Don't know. I just felt like we're gonna stay here for a while," he said. He reached for a candy bar. Peeling the wrapper, he took a bite.

"What makes you so sure?"

"You don't like being alone in storms like these. And, to be honest, I don't like them that much myself."

Silence took over. Hours started to pass as the two went back to reading. Later on, he set his book down on the desk. He didn't feel like flipping through the pages anymore. Approaching the piano, he placed his fingers on the keys.

"Mind if I play something?"

"Only if you know how," she replied. Raven kept her nose in the book for a moment. She bookmarked her page before giving him all her attention.

"Not sure if I can blow your mind but, I can try," he said. His fingers moved around the keys slowly, playing a light but rich melody. It was a short tune but it impressed Raven. She arched a brow as he settled his fingers down. "What do you think?"

"Not bad. Is that all that you can do?"

Beastboy smirked before pressing his hands on the board again. Raven felt a soft blush creep over her cheeks; the melody was beautiful. It was something that she had never heard before. Her focus was on him completely and she enjoyed every moment of it. Setting her book on the nightstand, she turned to fully face him. Beastboy would occasionally glance at Raven; it was so hard to keep focus. He kept seeing her perfect smile and it was so tempting to just mess up. Yet, he kept his hands kept steady till the song came to an end.

"How long have you been playing?"

"When I can't sleep at night sometimes or even when I wake up before sunrise. I tend to plug my headphones in and play for a bit. Its been a bit over a year; the same with guitar."

"Do you have any more songs?" she asked, hiding her excitement.

"Just one more. Do you want to hear it?"

"Sure," she replied, smiling softly. Beastboy gestured for her to sit next to him. Raven moved closer to him, struggling to contain her emotions. She didn't want to destroy the tower.

 _I know I shouldn't._

"It's okay," she heard her emotions mumble. Raven sighed softly, sitting down next to him. She looked at the keyboard; her cheeks red. The last thing she wanted to do was look at his face.

Beastboy's hands moved onto the keyboard; he started to play something that caught her off guard. It was the song from the music box. No, it felt much better then the small box. The grand piece of music played off his hands.

 _This sounds amazing...! I'm so impressed I can hardly resist him._

Laying her head on his arm, Raven continued to listen to him, feeling calm and joyful.

* * *

She didn't know long it was but her eyes started to close. The next moment, she was on the bed. The room was dark and Beastboy was sleeping on his chair next to the desk. His desk lamp was on, set on a low light. She slowly sat up and took off her cloak, laying it on the piano.

"I must have fallen asleep when he was playing," she mumbled. She looked over at him, noting that Beastboy had his head down, a hand cupping his chin. She smiled softly and fell back to the bed. She turned to the empty side of the bed, pulling the pillow tight to her frame. Her fingers quickly dove under her shirt, pulling at her bra. With the fabric free, she tossed it, sighing in relief. The feeling of joy didn't last long. Her mind started to work, giving her hassle.

Raven laid there, thinking that it wasn't fair that Beastboy slept in the chair while she took his bed. She wasn't sure to invite him to the bed or not.

 _Only you can make this happen two nights in a row and not have it be at fault. No! He is sleeping in that chair tonight!_

As time continued to tick by, Raven continued to toss and turn in the bed, unable to properly fall asleep. Something just didn't feel right. She sat up once more, looking around the room. She noticed Beastboy's book lying on the floor next to him. She wanted to move around but didn't want to wake him up.

 _So, do I sleep here alone or bring him here…?_

Beastboy made the first move. He moved his head from his chin, allowing it to fall. Quickly, it shot back up onto his hand. Raven watched, shaking her head.

"You idiot. Why didn't you turn into a cat or something? That would have made things a lot easier."

Raven closed her eyes, getting into focus. Dark light appeared around Beastboy, making him hover. His shirt slid off, landing on the desk. She moved him over to the empty side, tucking the covers in.

"This time, I'll stay by my side," she whispered. She looked over at Beastboy, almost ready to sleep. For a little while, she held him, enjoying the comfort. After, she moved back to her own spot, getting comfortable. Beastboy's arm shot forward, pulling her back in. Raven felt her heart skip a beat.

 _Calm down, Raven. He's sleeping. This means nothing!_

"Thank you," Beastboy whispered. Raven's eyes widened, her mind going into a frenzy.

 _Oh Azar. Please tell me he's sleeping!_

She tired to move away but couldn't escape his tight grip. She heard a light bulb break outside the room, glass sprinkling everywhere.

"Just relax, Raven. Accept this is happening. Go with the flow, and hold onto your powers. You don't want to destroy the tower," she said, breathing deeply. Sleep was quick to come then. The outside storm held little effect on her; she hardly noticed it rage on. Laying there, Raven felt good again. Snuggling into his grip, Raven smiled.

"Only you can have this happen two nights in a row…"

Raven woke up early, finding herself on top of Beastboy again. Her leg was on him, body pressed against his side. She could feel his hand on her lower back; she looked at his lips.

 _I wonder if he won't wake up if…_

Snapping out of her thoughts, she moved away. The morning light peaked out the curtains, filling the room. Although there was sun the rain and wind continued on outside. She figured that this would continue for a few hours into the morning. Climbing out of the bed, she went towards the desk, locating her communicator. The side blinked red, indicating a message. She arched a brow, clicking the side. A message from Robin?

" _Hey, Raven. We're staying in the hotel for another night. The storm is going to pick up later today; it might be worse then yesterday. Get Beastboy to train and don't leave the tower. It's a wreck outside. Star, Cy and myself did some shore evacuation last night when it calmed down. Just stay put; we'll handle things in the city. Have a good day."_

"More like you're having too much fun to leave the hotel," she grumbled. Raven grabbed her cloak and books, walking towards the door. She walked down the hall, noting the glass all over the floor. The bulbs were all cracked, hardly leaving any light. "I could make Beastboy clean it," she sighed. Shaking her head, she swiped her hand, returning the bulbs to their former selves.

Walking to the kitchen, Raven checked the time. It was ten in the morning; she hated waking up so late. Even if she felt so rested, sleeping Beastboy just didn't feel so right. Huffing all the way, Raven went into the cabinets, grabbing the teas that Beastboy had gotten for her. She wanted to try something new for the morning. Grabbing the Snow Heaven Cherry Blossom, she took a small whiff.

"Smells good enough."

As she poured the hot water into her cup, Beastboy entered the area. He had a book in one hand, the other rubbing his face.

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Fine."

"I bet sleeping past nine felt good. Right?"

"How do you know?"

"I woke up around eight to check my communicator. It was blinking in my face since Robin sent us a message. He said that they're not coming and just to go to sleep and get some rest."

"Was I next to you when you woke up?" she asked, her eye twitching in horror. She remembered feeling her body close to his. Her chest was on his own, hand cupping his side; her leg had even anchored on top of his own. Her face started to grow red. He must have known she was sleeping like that.

"Yeah. You pressed yourself on to me every time I tried to move. You just didn't want to let me go," he said, smiling softly. Beastboy went into cabinets, grabbing a bowl and some cereal. He went to the fridge, grabbing some soymilk. Raven didn't respond; she was embarrassed, mad, confused and feeling a hint of regret.

"Beastboy," she said, looking up at him. He gulped, seeing the Rage in her blood red eyes. Objects started to float, bulbs cracking, and ready to burst. "What did you do when you had your hand on my back!"

Beastboy moved back a step, almost ready to run. He did pause, trying to find the words to explain.

"Calm down, Raven. Nothing happened; I was just playing with your hair and occasionally rubbing your back. Nothing more. I swear on every animal I can turn into," he said, setting the food down. Beastboy raised his hands in defeat, "Come on, Raven. I did the same thing to you when you have nightmares. Just calm down, okay?"

Something clicked in her head. Maybe she had slept for so long because he had done those things. Maybe that was what kept her asleep. He was always the one to come to her when he was having bad nights. As the thoughts continued to settle, her vision started to return to normal. Items began to drop, her power returning.

"You didn't do anything but comfort me, did you?"

"Well, yeah. I moved a little at night and felt you there. I just wanted to make sure you slept well," he said, putting his hands down. "I'm sorry if that was too much for you."

"I guess you didn't do anything wrong," she said, her voice still holding a hint of anger towards him.

"Aren't you the one that put me in the bed?" he asked, adding more to his defense.

"That doesn't count. You were sleeping in your chair and I was on your bed."

"Yeah. I assume you didn't want me in bed with you after what happened the day before."

"Why didn't you take me to my bed?" she snapped.

"I didn't want you to wake up! You looked so peaceful!"

"Oh. Well, thank you," she replied, crossing her arms. Raven went to the sofa. She paused, realizing she forgot her book. Moments later, she returned, grabbed her reading material, and went back to the sofa.

 _Why did I yell at him? He didn't even do anything wrong. Come on, Raven. You better not be jumping to conclusions and having pointless fights._

Beastboy sat silently, eating his cereal.

 _That went a lot better then yesterday. But, at least nothing got broken._

Sighing softly, Beastboy took another bite of his food, noting that Raven had forgotten her tea. He hung his head, hoping to give her some space. He wanted to leave her some room before he was going to apologize for whatever he did.

 _If I leave it here, I'll look more like a jerk. But, if I go give her the tea now while she's mad, I just might make things worse._

"I'm not mad," she said, her voice loud enough for him to hear.

 _Wait…Am I hearing things?_

"I'm not," she whispered loudly enough for him to hear.

"Rae, that's cheating. Mind reading is not right," he said, waiting for a reply. He took the cup, ready to bring it over. Her noticed her head was down; his ears lowered in sadness. He sat down next to her, watching her book close. She grabbed the cup but didn't look at Beastboy.

"I'm sorry for jumping onto conclusions, Beastboy," she said, her voice low.

"It's nothing, Raven. I wouldn't trust me. I mean, look at who you're talking to. I'm green and I turn into different beasts. I'm all types of trouble."

"Don't say that. You're no Beast," she snapped back at him. She felt terrible for causing him so much trouble.

"Well, look at me. It's just a misunderstanding, that's all. No need to beat yourself up for it."

"I was about to throw the kitchen at you," she remarked.

"Better then going through the window," he replied, beaming at her.

"Thanks for being so nice," she said.

 _It's not fair that you can make everything seem okay again._

"Anytime, Raven," he said, "Do you want some time alone to meditate here?" Getting off the sofa, he made way back to the kitchen, ready to finish his breakfast.

"You can stay here. I mean, if you want I wouldn't mind," she said. Beastboy turned, looking at her from his spot.

"Sure. I guess I'll read, take a nap and just not bother you."

Raven smiled softly, watching as he ran to his room. He returned a few minutes later, seeing her in her lotus pose. Raven was facing the window, her eyes fluttered to a close. It was still raining rather hard, the thunder rolling off the waves. The sun had disappeared under the clouds again. He walked by her, noting that she was floating above the ground. He sat down nearby her, opening a book to read. He read for a while, keeping quiet as Raven was in her trance. Although she was meditating, Raven still had a sense of him.

Beastboy moved back, lying on the floor. Closing his eyes, he thought of taking a small nap. The book went over his face, helping him fall asleep.

Raven came out of meditation after he had fallen asleep. She opened her eyes, seeing Beastboy asleep in cat form. He lay on his back, a book over his face.

 _I wish Starfire had never told him that I like cats…_

When Beastboy discovered what type of cat she loved, he had put himself in a box at her door. When she didn't come out of her room, he just fell asleep. Feeling Beastboy at her door, Raven had thought he would leave after a while. When she did finally walk out of her room, she saw the box. Raven took it into her room, setting it on her bed; the movement woke Beastboy up. She sat on the bed and opened the box. Beastboy sprang out, scaring her; the windows on the top tower level shattered. Soon, she flushed, mumbled a soft _"Aww"_ and threw him out the window. Beastboy was later forced to fix the windows without Cyborg's help.

Raven walked around the sofa, mumbling her spell. Beastboy lifted, settling on the sofa next to her. She took her seat and started to read her book. One hand held the book, the other petting Beastboy's head.

"I should stop before he wakes up," she said, looking at the time. It was getting close to lunchtime. She wasn't hungry but, Beastboy needed his training session. Closing the book, she stood, dusting herself. "Beastboy, wake up. It's time for training."

He grumbled, returning to his human form.

"No. Sleeping feels better."

"Don't make me tell you again."

"Come on, Rae. Just let me sleep in this time."

"Beastboy!"

"Fine. I'll get up."

"Good. I'll be going to the training room to make sure you get your session done. I'll also work on mine. Be there in five," she said. Turning on her heel, she left the room. Beastboy knew he would regret making Raven wait. Springing to his feet, he went to the training room. Raven sat on the side in her lotus pose. She didn't have much training nowadays. Mostly, she would have to make sure that her powers were in check. The only person that ever seemed to enjoy training was Starfire.

For an hour, he went through his routine, following Robin's training. He started to settle, sighing softly to himself.

"Aren't you going to hit the weights?" Raven asked, walking up to him. Beastboy was on the floor, getting comfortable.

"I just need a bit of a breather," he said, looking at the purple girl.

"Why do you even practice when you're not going to beat Robin?"

"I'm getting close. Robin said that if you picture yourself at your best, you'll keep getting better. At first I didn't understand it but now I'm getting there," he said, slowly standing. He walked over to the weights, starting his next routine. Shirtless and sweaty, Raven couldn't help but ogle. Her face grew red, lips pressing together.

"So, how long are you going to stay here?" she asked, looking away. She started to walk away.

"Not too long. I've got to go in your mind, remember?"

"Oh. I almost forgot," she replied. She could feel her head pound from the lie.

"Just give me a bit to clean up. I'll meet you in your room."

"Fine. See you there," she said, leaving him to finish. After his workout was done, he went to the shower and cleaned himself up. Sporting a fresh uniform, he started his walk to her room. Beastboy wondered what Raven would do while he was gone. Would she just stay and watch the storm rise? He didn't want to leave her nor did he want to disappoint the emotions.

Raven decided to freshen herself up from the training room. She lit a candle, ready to read and pass the time. Books were set for her to read; she was possibly going to meditate again to pass the time. The last thing she wanted to do was watch Beastboy in the mirror again.

Beastboy knocked on the door, waiting for a reply. As he heard her grumble, the door swooped open. He walked in, seeing the books all over the place.

"What's with all the books?"

"I'm going to read them while your gone," she answered, picking one of the books from the pile.

"Okay, Rae."

"It's Raven," she snapped, gritting her teeth.

"Been a while since you corrected me, Rae-ven."

"I just keep forgetting to do it," she said, crossing her arms. Narrowing her eyes, she picked one up. From the corner of her eye, she saw Beastboy mess with his communicator. "What are you waiting for? You know how my mirror works. Get to it."

"I'm just sending Robin a message about what we're doing," he replied. He closed the device, walking to Raven.

"What do you mean? I'm going to stay in my room," she said. Beastboy approached the mirror, pausing. She arched a brow, approaching him. As soon as she was close enough, he grabbed her hand, dragging her in. "What are you doing?!"

"Sorry, Rae," he said. The energy pulled them both through. Stuck in the black and red vortex, Beastboy made space away from her. She glared at him, giving a look that could kill. As they started to spin, Beastboy retained a tight grip on her hand. He pulled her close, arms wrapping around her form. She started to hit at his chest, still mad when he pulled her in.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" she yelled, using her legs to kick him, "Why did you even think of that?"

"Calm down, Raven! I just didn't want to leave you alone while the storm got worse."

As the exited the vortex, Beastboy went into a sprint, Raven on his tail. She didn't notice the emotions watching, clearly amused. Beastboy started to laugh, shaking his head.

"Can you help me here!" he asked. Brave and Wisdom sprinted forward, blocking Raven's way.

"Move. He earned this."

"You didn't hear what he said, did you?" Wisdom asked.

"Something about being sorry, I bet."

"No. He said that he didn't want to leave you in the tower alone while the storm got worse," Brave replied.

Beastboy returned to the cloaked girls, "I know you wouldn't want to come if I asked. So, I just made you."

"I was going to read!"

"Hiya, Beastboy!" yelled Happy. She ran over, tackling him with a hug he returned. Envy came quickly, breaking them up.

"Envy," he said, letting go of Happy completely, "How are you doing?"

"Good. Thank you for asking," she replied. Beastboy looked at Knowledge. She smiled softly, fixing her glasses, nodding in greeting. Rage approached, cloak hiding her form.

"Hey," he said. Rage nodded her head in response. Lust came behind him and started to whisper in his ear.

"Thanks for sleeping with Raven," she said, causing him to flush.

"You know nothing happened," he replied. He looked around, seeing Brave land nearby him. Rude was sleeping, Love standing next to her. The emotions all seemed to come together, confusing Raven. They were all so friendly with him.

"I feel sorry for bringing you here," he said, walking next to her.

"I'll let you off the hook," she grumbled, "I just have to take the long way back."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Raven used the mirror to get here. Now, she has to use the forbidden door to get out. She hates using it to get out. The vortex tends to be unpleasant," Knowledge said. Raven was about to speak but Rude stood, yawning loudly.

"I get to ask you something, right?" she asked. He paused, laughing a little.

"Yeah, I guess. What do you want to ask?" he said. He took a step back, looking at the girls.

"What is the most hurtful thing we have ever said to you?" she asked.

"I can't really think of something I haven't earned," he said. He saw the look on their faces. "Maybe when she told me she never wanted to see me again. It was the time after she found me reading that book about Azar."

Raven felt her chest grow heavy with guilt. She remembered that afterwards, he had been depressed and tried to avoid her for a while. He avoided her in the halls, the kitchen and the common room. After a fight with the Hive, he ended up protecting her and they made up.

"I'm sorry for ever saying that, "Timid said, beating Raven to her apology. Beastboy approached her.

"Don't worry. I've forgiven you and it was a long time ago," he said, beaming at the emotions, "So, how are we going to pass the time?"

"Well, I'm going to sleep, "Rude replied. She yawned, activating a portal behind him. Stepping forward, she pressed her hand on his chest, shoving him back, "And you are going to be lost until someone finds you," she finished, smirking. He fell him, his cries growing faint.

"What did you do?" Raven asked.

"Where did you send him?"

"I don't know," Rude replied, shrugging, "Somewhere."

"Why?" some of the emotions asked. Rage glared at Rude.

"If you hurt him, your be in a world of hurt," Brave said.

"Can you bring him back?" Love asked.

"Nope. Wouldn't know where to find him," Rude replied, "I just to sleep, alright? It's my day and I get the choice. So, you can all try to find him and do whatever you want with him.

"So, we can do whatever we want with him for your time?" Envy stated.

"I like that," Lust purred.

"I don't think you get the point," Knowledge said, "Nevermore is dangerous."

"He can take care of himself. I'm sure you can find him," Rude said.

"It can be a race to find Beastboy!" Said Happy.

"Do any of you feel him?" Raven asked. She waited, hearing no response, "This isn't time for games. He can get hurt."

"We aren't playing, Raven," Brave replied. She opened a portal, "It's a challenge we can't refuse. I'm going to find Beastboy and have some fun. I'll let you guys know when you can stop looking."

"I'm not wasting time. Especially with the prize walking around," Envy said. She left the portal, Rage following soon after.

"Raven, we have to look for him," Timid said. She left, Happy and Wisdom joining her.

"We can split up and cover more as a group," Knowledge said. Lust went off in a different direction.

Love turn to rude before taken off. "Why did you ask him that?"

"So that we never say those words to him again," Rude said, sadness dripping down her face. Satisfied with the answer, Love left, looking for Beastboy. As Raven started to depart, Rude grabbed her arm, gaining her attention.

"Please be kinder to him," she said. She let go, going through her own portal. Raven was left alone, deep in her mind, searching for Beastboy.

* * *

Once again, I am sorry for such a delay with the chapter. My schedule should be clearing up and I should be posting a big more regularly. My girlfriend should be editing more depending on how her schedule clears up. She's been busy and really tired so editing is slow.

Please feel free to leave a review; I would love to hear from all of you.

Best,

SantoRamon


	6. Taking Turns

Hello!

Thank you for being patient with the next chapter. My girlfriend and I are working steady through each chapter/section of the story. Again, we'll update the story every few weeks or so depending on her schedule.

If you have any questions or anything, feel free to ask.

Enjoy!

* * *

Beastboy screamed through the portal, landing in a pool of water. He sunk, eyelids fluttering to a shut. Gasping, water filled his mouth, nearly drowning him. Beastboy finally opened his eyes. He raced to the surface, gasping for air.

"What did you do that for?" he yelled, wiping away water from his face. Gaining no reply, he looked around. The area was new; he was alone. "Where did you guys go?" he asked. Swimming out of the pool, Beastboy took another look around again. He started to walk down the only road. The ground formed underneath his footsteps, wobbly at best. Grabbing his communicator, he saw the red light on the side.

" _Don't get yourself killed,"_ Robin said. Beastboy smirked, tucking it away.

"Not sure if I can help it, Rob."

It didn't take long for Beastboy to find himself in the presence of Raven's crows. The crows blinked, squinting at him. He made a squeaking noise, hoping that they wouldn't attack him.

"Go back," the birds whispered. "Go back. Go back. Go back."

"I would if I could but there's a dead end there. The only way out is forward."

"Go back," the birds said, getting louder. They started to move towards him, causing Beastboy to move back. He noticed the more stepped back, they paused.

 _I can't go back and they are in the way. I wonder if they're still scary like last time._

Beastboy approached them, taking small step. He spotted their teeth and stepped back. Biting his lip, Beastboy could only wonder. Were they hunting or trying to protect something? Straightening himself, he approached them.

"Go back! Go back go back GO BACK!" the group started to scream. He continued to approach, getting closer then before. Once more, they bared teeth, ready to strike. "GO BACK!"

"I need to get through here. I promise I won't do anything wrong. I just need to find Raven and the others. Let me pass," he reasoned.

"Go back!" he heard once again. His animal instinct insisted that the fought back against him. He just wasn't sure what to do. Sighing softly, he sat on the ground, not getting any closer to the crows.

 _Guess I gotta wait for them to calm down before I can make a run for it._

* * *

Raven was flying around, glancing around the ground, trying to locate Beastboy. She was hoping to find him first. If Lust, Rage or Envy found him, she wasn't sure what they would do to the male. She hated the idea of Lust and Rage the most. With Lust, it was self-explanatory; her name said it all. Rage might hurt him or send him to another dimension if he said or did anything wrong. If she had to choose between either of them, she would pick Rage. With Lust, everything would have been too much too soon.

"Raven, you need to calm down," she heard. Wisdom spoke clearly in her ears.

"I just want to make sure he's okay."

"I know. We all do."

"Have you or the others sensed him yet?" she asked.

"Not yet. Wherever Rude sent him must have been far out in the Nevermore. I can't get a hold of Brave, Lust, Envy and Rage. We'd have to be pretty close to sense him."

"I'm more worried about Rage and Lust finding him first."

"All of us just want to win this, don't we?"

"Whatever. Let me know as soon as you find something," Raven replied, landing on a large rock. She looked onward, glancing ahead at the wasteland. She took a small break, going into her lotus pose. Quickly, her form started to float as she started to focus.

* * *

Beastboy didn't know how long he had been sitting but he assumed it was about thirty minutes. The crows had stopped talking but, they were looking at him. Slowly, they started to creep towards him. He smiled softly, getting up from his spot. He could see the anger flashing in their eyes. He continued to walk, going past them. They started to flap, spreading their wings.

"GO BACK GO BACK GO BACK."

Beastboy had his head down, hands forming in his fist. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Primal rage filled his very being, emptying out in his voice.

" **YOU WILL LET ME PASS!"**

The birds grew quiet. They moved away, forming a walkway for him. He walked forward with a smile, his eyes retaining a crazed look. He knew the crows could swarm at any moment. Beastboy was surprised that it had worked so well. However, his outburst didn't go unnoticed. Rage had found Beastboy a while back; this area was close to her realm after all.

She had been watching him for a while. Rage was curious as to why he was just sitting around in front of all of the crows. She didn't want to tell the others that she had located him; so she sat and watched. The moment he stood, she could feel the malice in the air. It was dark and hungry, like a lion stalking its prey. As she heard him cry out, surprise filling her form. His eyes and form was strong; she was in awe. Although he smiled there was a cold malice still drifting off his shoulders. Rage blushed as she witnessed this primal part of Beastboy. It was something that she, Love and Lust were longing for.

She followed Beastboy from afar, keeping her distance to not be detected. She learned from Happy's mistake and wasn't going to lead herself into a trap. Beastboy soon let his guard down, the malice decapitating in the air. He was calm again, back to his usual carefree form.

Beastboy paused, looking around. The road had stopped forming around him; he didn't want to fly out in some unknown region of Raven's mind. The last thing he wanted to do was enter an area he couldn't get out of. As he thought the details over, he saw Brave from afar.

"There you are!" he called out, waving. She flew from the darken sky. Rage hid behind the floating rocks, keeping her distance still. She glanced over, seeing Brave fly in.

"Wow, BB. You were sent pretty far!" she said, smiling.

"Man, I am so glad to see you. Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Sure. But, first, let's make it so we can walk," Brave replied. She held out her hand towards the dusk rocks, motioning them to create a path. She flew to the ground, settling herself next to Beastboy. "So, the best way to sum it all up is that Rude is lazy and everyone is looking for you." She continued to talk about the area, letting him know he was very close to Rage's realm. She also let him know that whoever had found him could do anything with him till it was time to go. Rage listened from afar, wanting nothing more then to tackle the other emotion; she was just waiting for the right moment.

"She really doesn't try, does she?" Beastboy stated, getting angry at Rude.

"Yeah. But, that's Rude for ya."

"What are we going to do, anyways?"

"We're gonna go to my realm to play. Not sure what; I just really wanted to win."

"Sounds like fun."

"Awesome. I'm gonna let the others know once we arrive there. Wanna race?"

"Would love to. I just don't know my way around here."

"Right! You can try to keep up with me or we can warp there."

"How long till we get there?"

"Ten minutes if you can keep up," she replied. He jumped in the sky, turning into a hawk. "I take that as a yes." She giggled, springing into the air. They started to fly through the realm, Rage still flying far behind. Her eyes blazed; she was waiting for her chance with Beastboy. Turning invisible, she kept her eye on the hawk. As they moved closer towards Brave's realm, Rage spotted a portal opening in front of them. With the speed Beastboy was going, he was unable to turn away in time. Stopping Rage waited to see what was going now.

Brave came back looking for Beastboy. Lust hiding behind some rock she blew a dusty kiss, hitting Brave on the cheek. Brave fell, falling into deep sleep landing on some rocks. Lust chuckled, purring as she flew after Beastboy. She opened another portal, jumping in herself. Rage instantly knew what was going on. She hissed, swapping her hand forward. A portal opened, ready for her. Tilting her head, she looked over at Brave, casting a portal underneath Brave. She sunk inside, instantly teleported to a safer location where the others could locate her.

As for Beastboy, he found himself in a bedroom; a large bed at the center under red lights. He tilted his head, looking outside, spotting a waterfall and beautiful jungles. He flushed as he looked around the room. Undergarments were scattered everywhere, painting the room red and pink. Beastboy turned, reaching for the door.

"Hello, Beastboy," a voice purred behind him. Beastboy moved closer to the door, grasping the doorknob, hoping it would open. He cried out, realizing he was trapped with Lust. The emotion giggled, gliding a finger along the center of his back making him jump. "Beastboy, why don't you turn around to face me?"

 _Her voice is so cute…_

"Uh…Well," he started. He wasn't sure what to say to her exactly. Although she was Raven, she was far from the girl he knew. He wasn't even sure if he could trust her. Turning slowly, he faced the scarlet clad woman. "Hi?" he said. He watched her blush, her eyes flashing with something mischievous. "Don't we need to find the others?"

"Soon. Why don't we have a little one on one first?" she offered. She closed the distance between them. Her form pressed against his own, giving him a hint of what she wanted. "Don't you want to have some fun with Raven?" Beastboy felt his face grow red, his eyes widening. Picturing it all. All the things he wanted to with her, to do to her. The animal inside him dared him to try. The images continued to berate his brain until finally, it all cleared. All he saw was her just sitting, talking and even laughing. The smile on her lips was what got to him. Raven, the girl who hardly smiled, had such a beautiful smile; he was happy to witness it whenever it came.

"Lust…Thank you but, no," he replied. He made space between them. He finally calmed down, earning a questioning glance from him. She backed away slowly.

"Oh? What if I was naked?" she asked. Her fingers ran along the button of her cloak. She started to undress; Beastboy turned around. "Oh, come on. I know you have a lot of animals inside of you that want out."

"Doesn't matter. Its not what I want," he said. His legs lifted off the floor, hands locked in. He was starting to float towards the bed via magic.

"You're making it harder then it needs to be."

"That's what she said," he replied. He smirked, struggling to break free."

"Cute."

She approached her bed, a look of disappointment on her face. Bond by magic ropes, Beastboy wasn't given that many options to move his limbs. She huffed to herself.

"Why are you doing this? This isn't right. Please, you don't have to do this," he said. Lust paused in her walk, lips pressing in a pout. This isn't how she wanted him.

 _What's the point if he's not willing?_

"Can't you understand that I can't help what I'm doing? I know I'm going to get locked up and thrown in a cage forever," she said, looking at the floor, but this is what I'm meant to do; this is what I am." She was starting to get tearful.

"Lust, let me do a favor for you," he offered. Beastboy started to understand. Lust was like one of the animals inside of him that just wanted to do what came naturally.

"What is it...?"

"Let me hold you for a bit. I promise, it will help," he offered. The magical bonds around him were gone, allowing him to move. He sat up, moving towards the edge of the bed. Lust approached him slowly, falling into his arms. Tears dripped down her cheeks. The room echoed with her cries. "Just wait a little while longer. I'm sure you'll get your turn when the right guy comes around."

 _Your right here. Raven just doesn't let it be._

Lust held him closer, causing Beastboy to blush. He smiled softly, running his fingers on her back. After a while, she had stopped crying, the tears drying on her cheeks. Her hands soon dropped from holding him, making Beastboy worried. He glanced down, surprised that she was asleep. Laying her on the bed, he let her sleep.

Getting up, Beastboy made his way to the door. Beastboy had a feeling that she would return to her normal self later. He left the room, going through the elegant living room. As he left the house, the outside changed. Red skies and floating rocks decorated the home.

"Right. Dimensions and stuff. I should get used to that," he said, closing the door. He saw Rage flying towards him. Raising his arm, he flagged her down.

* * *

"Wake up, Brave! Brave! Guys, is something wrong with her?" Timid asked.

"No, silly. She's just sleeping! You know there's no waking her once she's out," Happy replied, laughing softly She place a hand on brave and fell asleep. Timid moved back, hiding in her hood. Envy entered, stepping next to Wisdom. Wisdom was looking over at Brave, figuring out the details.

"This looks like a spell."

"What spell?" Envy asked. Wisdom arched a brow, pointing over. "What? Looks like a nap me." Wisdom glanced, Envy reached, tugging at Brave to wake her.

"Don't!" she yelled. It was too late; her lime sister was already sleeping.

"Who did this?" Timid asked, peeking from her hood. "What about Beastboy?"

"They must have taken him as well. We need knowledge; she'll know about this."

"Okay," the shy Raven said, sitting down. She waited as Wisdom went into her lotus pose, ready to meditate. In moments she was in a peaceful state, memories flowing through her mind as she waited for the others to arrive. She remembered the time that Raven would meditate every moment she could. She left her room for missions, bathroom breaks and food. Other then that, she made no interactions. Everyone but Beastboy left her alone.

Beastboy kept her company, occasionally silent but fun. It kept her in a weird state where she kept an eye on him. While meditating she would see him smiling on the roof beside her, watching the sunset. She started to meditate more and more on the roof. As the days continued to fly by, he had finally asked her why she meditated so much.

"It's wiser to have control on one self and the situation they're in."

"Is this from your Wisdom?"

"Yes."

"I'm not sure if I should tell you this but…"

"Then don't."

"But, here's the funny thing. Wisdom can sometimes cloud what you see," he said. Raven opened her eyes and looked at Beastboy, eyes narrowing. "Are you sure you're making the most of your time for meditating every second of the day? Like, can't you learn with experience? Wisdom is gained through mistakes and living with others."

"Where did you learn that?"

"My father told me when I was scared too scared to go outside sometimes," Beastboy replied, looking at the sunset again. He turned back to Raven, smiling at her. "I know you just want to meditate so I'll leave you alone."

Beastboy left her on the roof with angering feelings. She turned to the sunset again, closing her eyes. Ten minutes later, she didn't want to meditate anymore; she left to her room. Later that night, she joined everyone in the common room, a book in hand. It was a pleasant sight to see. As the night continued on, Raven would glance at him from her hood.

Wisdom opened her eyes, gaining focus back into the world. She saw that nothing had changed. Timid was still looking at the three sleeping emotions on the floor.

"I think we should tell the others to teleport to us."

"What's with the change of plans?"

"Nothing. Just actions seem to be a better path," she answered, closing her eyes. She sent out a message to the others. Almost instantly, Raven, Love and Knowledge showed up. Silence covered the crowd.

"Happy, Timid and I found Brave sleeping here. Happy tried to wake her but the moment she touched her, she fell asleep. Same with Envy."

"Must have been a sleep spell," Raven said, "Knowledge, do you know a way to undo it?"

"Let me check my books," she replied. She opened a portal, quickly stepping in.

"I'm guessing it was either Rage or Lust since they aren't here," Love said.

"Or Rude. Maybe all three?" suggested Wisdom.

"So, what are we going to do?" Timid asked.

"We wait and see what Knowledge can do."

"Can you remember anything about a spell like this?" Love asked, sitting down next to Timid.

"Not really," Raven answered, "I don't dwell on sleep magic. This must have been in one of the books I've read."

"Then we have to." Said Timid

"At least we know who might have done it. They must have cast the spell and taken Beastboy," Wisdom replied, looking at the trio on the ground.

"I don't think it was Rude. What do you think, Raven?" Ask love.

"You might be right about that…"

* * *

Beastboy stood still as Rage landed near him. He didn't say a word; she looked confused that Lust had just let him go.

"What happened?" Why aren't you with Lust?" she asked. There was a dark glow around her form. The anger wasn't directed at him but towards the other emotion.

"We talked for a little bit. Now she's sleeping."

"What?" Rage spat. She knew that Lust would never let go of Beastboy after getting him alone. But, as she looked at him, she could tell that he wasn't lying. She just couldn't believe it.

"So, how did you know I was here?"

She didn't answer him, simply staring at him. Her mind drew a blank but her heart started to race. Beastboy couldn't help but smile at her. Rage opened her mouth, not sure what to say.

"Yes?" he asked. He was hoping that she wouldn't yell at him. Or send him through another portal.

"Well," she started. She struggled with her words. It was new to her to speak to Beastboy alone. There was always someone around telling her not to break anything or lose it. Right now, there was no one to hold her back. With Trigon out of the picture Rage didn't want to destroy anything anymore. She was just angry all the time; that was what she was. But, at that moment, all she heard was the beating in her chest.

"Are you okay? Do you need to sit down? I can get the others if you want," he said, seeing her face grow red. He stepped closer to her, she looked at the floor.

"No!" she yelled. Beastboy stopped moving, unsure if he should start running or stay.

"I found you…first! So…so that means you have to do whatever I want, right?" she said. She felt so nervous and terrified. She felt weak, scared, hopeful and happy all at once.

"No. It was Brave."

"No! I found you sitting down by those stupid crows and doing nothing for an hour!" she said, pointing at him.

"Oh. Well, I guess your right," he said. Seeing that Brave found him after the crows, he had no reason to doubt her. "So, what do you want to do then?" Rage seemed to instantly brighten up, her lips twisting in a smirk.

"We'll to go my realm," she said. She created a portal in front of Beastboy, shoving him in. "And you are going to sit and do nothing!"

Beastboy looked up at Rage, thinking that she wasn't just a persona that would just hurt him. There was no demon eyes or angry expression; she was just smirking. As he landed in her realm, taking a seat.

"What now?"

"Nothing," she answered, sitting in front of him. She wasn't sure what to do with him. She felt comfortable and seemed to enjoy it. It was there that Beastboy noticed the smile on Rage that Raven got from time to time. He wanted to pull her hood down and see her face, her cheeks and the light hit her eyes. But, he just sat there.

 _It's funny how misunderstood she is. Just like Lust._

"The floor is kinda cold, don't you think?" he said. In mere seconds the area turned into grass. As a tree grew beside them, the sky turned light blue. Everything around them was still a wasteland but the patch felt perfect.

"Better?" Rage asked, her voice struggling to be soft. Beastboy felt his heart flutter again once when he saw her smile.

 _Wow. I never knew she could smile like this. She's so cute._

Rage held her cloak close to her, trying to cover her blushing cheeks. Beastboy noticed but remained silent. He was happy to pass time.

* * *

Knowledge returned to see Love, Raven and Wisdom in a heated conversation. Timid was behind a pile of punching backs stacked on the ground.

"Beastboy wouldn't do anything like that!" Love yelled.

"You said that when Malchior showed up!" Raven spat.

"In all fairness, that was when she was still new," Wisdom said. She sat in the middle of the two. The other emotions were still sleeping without a care in the world.

"I don't care. It was the worst thing that happened to me."

"Well, sure I went nuts for him. But, if you let others get close to you I wouldn't have gone nuts. I go nuts every time a guy says something sweet or nice to you," Lust said, striking Raven hard.

"I don't know how it gets like this with you in the first place. I was never supposed to feel you. All those lessons in Azarath to prevent you from **ever showing up** ," Raven said. She knew her words cut deep to her personas. Knowledge, Timid and Wisdom glanced Love, knowing how hard that struck.

"It's because _Beastboy_ brought me out of you!" Love yelled back. "I was weak and hid from everyone in here." She stepped forward with tears in her eyes. Raven still felt anger but didn't move.

"I was called Crush and I knew I wasn't ever supposed to feel anything when I got here. So I hid from you. I hid from Happy, Rage… **Everyone** but one day you were alone with Beastboy on the roof. He said he wanted to make you smile and will never give up trying to brighten up your day. He said that you deserve to smile everyday. And you felt me." Her eyes were red from tears. Knowledge stepped in between them.

"Love its okay. Don't…"

Wisdom pulled Knowledge away. "This is something that Raven needs to hear, Knowledge."

"This is really scary," Timid mumbled.

"I hated Beastboy so much that I wanted nothing to do with him. I wanted to throw him somewhere he couldn't claw out of. I would have helped Rage and Rude so they would hurt him and say awful things. So Beastboy would leave you alone but he always came back.

"You hated him?" Raven said, surprised. She was surprised to hear that Love, of all people, hated something. He was the object of her affection, Raven affection. Love always fought so hard for Beastboy but hearing that once, for a little while, she hated him…that shocked her.

"Yes! It was _Beastboy_! It's because of him that I cause you so much pain. You always get so confused around him and never know what he's going to do or say. It's like poison taking over your body. I tried to leave your body so many times since I've gotten here. But, because of Beastboy…He's always there. He's always trying to brighten you up. He always wants to make you smile. I can't help but slowly fall for him each time." Love paused, looking at Raven. Her expression went from angry to despair so quickly. She opened her mouth again.

"And when **Malchior** came along I couldn't help but make it that way! I never wanted you to be with Beastboy!" she screamed. She pulled at her hair, giving out a harsh cry."But, I took it too far and he used you. I made it easy for him." Love paused with her cries. Her fist flew to the floor. The emotions approached her, Wisdom touching her shoulder. "Just as I was about to go in a dark hole, your mind locked me away forever. After everything Malchior did to us, I was tossed away." Love smiled.

"But, like always, Beastboy came for you. He wanted to be there when you needed someone. He told you that no matter what. No matter how many times you think you are alone in this world, he would be there for you. I…I just couldn't fight Beastboy anymore. He always wins in the end." She looked up at Raven, her eyes full of such sorrow. A sad smile twisted over her trembling lips. "So, even if you hate me, even if I hate myself…I could never hate Beastboy. He's too much. He's too sweet, too nice and too caring for that."

Raven was going to speak after everything. She wanted to say something but felt like crap. Knowledge stood up, offering support to her sister.

"Love, go back and calm down. Timid, go with her. Raven, Wisdom and I will wake the others." Love nodded, still shaking. Timid held her sister and took her away. Raven looked at Wisdom, knowing the look she was getting.

"What? You were going to say something."

"No. I'm pretty sure that Love just did a number on you. I don't need to tip in," Wisdom responded.

"Whatever. What did you find out?"

"It was a spell you learned a while back. But, since you don't use sleep magic, it was forgotten," Knowledge replied. She swiped her hand, summoning the book. It appeared, opening to the correct page.

"What do we do?" Wisdom asked.

"We can wait. They'll wake and be well rested. Or we can undo it. But, I'm not sure how strong the spell is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if we cure them and its too weak, nothing will happen. If it's too strong, there will be an overflow of energy. I don't need to tell you how that will be."

Knowledge sighed.

"My powers would be in total chaos," Raven said, shaking her head. "Is there a way to detect the strength of the spell?"

"Yes. You can tell by how many people are put to sleep from contact. The spell is known to put ten people to sleep."

"Should we get Rude?" Wisdom asked.

"Not sure if she can help but we can try," Raven said, creating a portal. She stepped into it, disappearing.

"So, care to explain what happened earlier?" Knowledge asked, glancing over at Love from afar. Wisdom made a face, shaking her head.

"Raven asked why Love felt like she owed Beastboy so much. As you can see, it didn't end well. But, at least Raven got an insight on her feelings towards him."

Another portal parted, revealing Raven again. She dragged a lazy Rude on the floor. Rude reached for her cloak.

"I was sleeping! Let go!" she cried out.

"You said that you don't care as long as you don't have to move. So, I'm doing it for you."

"Ugh. Fine. What do you want?"

"Get Brave to wake up," Raven said, pointing to the sleeping trio. Rude made a grumbling noise, reaching out to them. Soon after, she fell forward, falling asleep on top of Envy.

"She did say she wanted to go back to sleep. Well, what now?" Wisdom offered.

"I don't know. Putting Love and Timid to sleep will get us nowhere."

"So…Rude is under the spell, too?" Timid asked, entering the area with Love. Knowledge and Wisdom looked over at Love, offering soft smiles.

"Better?" Wisdom asked. Love nodded, stilly shaky. She looked over at Raven, giving her a smile.

"Let's try putting through an awakening spell in moderation," Knowledge suggested.

"Why didn't you offer that in the first place?" Raven asked.

"It would take too long for one of us to cast the spell. But, seeing as how we now have four of us sleeping, we might as well start with half strength. It would take some time, but we can try to get them up eventually."

"Sounds like a plan," Love said.

"Now, let's get started. This will take some concentration," Knowledge said. They said in a circle around the sleeping girls. Energy formed from their hands, dripping onto the ground. It didn't take long for Timid to be the first to cast the spell. Next was Love followed by Knowledge. The spell didn't seem to do anything towards them. Wisdom cast the next spell, energy pouring once more. The sleeping girls started to wake; Raven broke from the circle, breaking the energy.

"What happened?" Brave asked, sitting up.

"Someone used a sleep spell on you," Love answered, "The moment someone touches you, they fall asleep, too. Do you remember what happened before you went to sleep?"

"Well, I was flying with Beastboy. Then, everything got dark and I woke up here," Love said. "Rage or Lust must have got him."

"I'm going back to my realm," Rude said, moving away quickly. She didn't want anyone to drag her back in.

"Any idea who has Beastboy? Which one?" Envy asked, annoyed.

"Why don't we check on Lust then Rage? They are next to each other."

"C'mon," Raven said. She started to fly, beckoning the others to follow. Raven seemed calm on the outside. But, she was far from it. Love's voice still echoed in her head.

" _I tried to leave your body so many times since I've gotten here. But, because of Beastboy…He's always there. He's always trying to brighten you up. He always wants to make you smile."_

Raven smiled a little, thinking of the heated words. Raven could never blame Love in the end; it was Raven herself who had fallen for Beastboy. She had always thought that Love was one-dimensional. She only spoke of her affections for the male. The fact that she had struggled to accept her feelings was an eye-opener for Raven.

 _Why am I so complicated?_

* * *

"He was here. I feel it," Happy said. Entering Lust's home, they explored the domain. Envy and Timid nodded in agreement. Love approached Lust's bedroom.

"He was here some time ago," she said. Timid pulled Love's hand away from the handle.

"Not sure if you would want to go in there. I don't want to go…"

"I will stay with you," Wisdom offered, giving Timid a light smile, "We all don't need to go."

The rest entered the bedroom, finding Lust asleep on her bed. There was confusion as to why she was just sleeping fully clothed. There was a collective sigh of relief. Raven approached the emotion, wondering if it had been Rage that had cast the spell.

"Don't touch her! She might be under the spell," Envy said.

"Lust. It's time to get up!" Happy said. Lust turned around, pulling the sheets over her head. That was enough to get everyone the clear.

"I think she needs help getting up," Brave said. Happy brightened up. She climbed into bed and started to bounce.

"Come on, Lust! We have to find green bean!" she sang. Lust opened her eyes, springing up. She kicked off Happy from her bed; Happy giggled.

"Do you know where Beastboy went?" Knowledge asked. Lust looked around the area, glancing at the empty spot on the bed.

"He was here on my bed. I wonder where he could have gone," she said, smirking. The girls looked at her in horror.

"What!" Raven yelled. Fury clouded her eyes. Brave, Love, Envy and Happy grabbed at her arms, struggling to stop her. "What did you do to him?" Knowledge cut Raven away, blocking her view of a smiling Lust.

"What did you do?" Knowledge asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she retorted, pressing her hands on her hips.

"Just tell us. We can't hold her back forever, you know?" Brave added.

"Let me out. Get off!" Raven spat.

"I took him here and we sat on the bed. We talked for a bit," Lust said, losing her smirk. She started to remember what happened. "I fell asleep after a while. He kept massaging my back; I couldn't help it. I don't know after that."

Raven stopped fighting her personas. "So…you did nothing with him? You're lying," she said. She got out of the emotions' grasp, approaching Lust. "You're everything I want to do to him. How could you not?"

"Oh, so you want me to? Because, I can come out at night if you want?" Lust replied, arching a brow.

"Shut up," Raven said. Rolling her eyes, she relaxed, "Did you cast a spell on Brave?"

"Yes. I saw them flying and took my chance. I sent Beastboy here and left her. How did you guys find her? She was on a rock close to her realm."

"What?" Brave asked.

"No. She was in her realm, sleeping," Wisdom said. Timid followed the emotion in.

"I didn't put her there."

"Whatever. Beastboy isn't here. We have to go to Rage's realm!" Raven said. She turned, making her way to the door. Everyone paused, looking down at their feet.

"Something must be bothering her."

"Let's go guys," Envy said, taking the first few steps. Timid followed right after her. "We wouldn't want her to blow up on us again, do we?"

"She's just worried." Wisdom

"I'm sure he's fine." Added Love

"But…what if he is with Rage?" Timid mumbled.

"Then we have to have faith. Maybe he'll survive," Happy said, smiling softly.

The group stood just outside the door to Rage's realm. Knowledge landed by the group, pausing with her next step. Raven looked at the emotions, confused.

"What are we waiting for?"

"We need to have a plan in case if Rage is up to something."

"What do you mean?"

"She could be ready for us," Timid mumbled, tucking her cloak over herself.

"We can't fly. Or use our powers if she detects us," Love noted.

"And maybe she's not even there," Wisdom added.

"Let the plan of Team Green commence!" Brave said, striking a pose.

Happy pouted. "Why green? I like pink!"

"What about red?" Lust asked, shrugging.

"This is pointless," Raven grumbled. Wisdom nodded.

"She's right. It's team blue and that's final!" Wisdom said.

"How dare you?" Knowledge asked, frowning.

"Thank Azar someone has some sense."

"We're team yellow. That's the final for final," Knowledge said, adjusting her glasses. Raven rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"You all must be joking It must be **PURPLE**! The color of love!" Love yelled.

"Why is this happening?" Ask Raven.

"We get it together like Raven." Timid suggested, her voice light, "We don't get to have much fun as a group but… With you here Raven you don't have to control your powers. It's kinda nice in a way? And, on a plus side, I think Rage hasn't had Beastboy this whole time and I don't think she has harmed him…much." She bit her lower lip, noticing the group had started to focus on her. "Can we please be team grey?" Brave instantly kicked in, going for green; Envy agreed.

Raven pictured her team laughing and eating pizza. Beastboy was the butt of another combo joke between Cyborg and Robin. Starfire was giggling, drinking down her mustard. Raven was smiling softly, looking at her green friend who's face was covered in cheese.

"Enough!" she cried out, catching the attention of her emotions. "We are Team Beast, got it?" She smirked, eyeing the girls. There was a pause, the girls looking at her in awe. She had actually joined the argument, surprising them. She would never join in the fun with her emotion. But now she did on her own. Knowledge wasted no time in marking it in her books.

* * *

Beastboy wasn't sure how long he had been sitting around. At this point, he didn't seem to care. Rage, at the moment, was a shy and rather cute girl; he liked it. He liked that Raven would be shy for no reason at all. It tickled him pink. The silence between them had put Rage to sleep, her head falling onto his lap. He would rather not have her sleeping in such a situation but there was little he could do. If he woke her, she might kill him. So, sliding off his glove, he ran his fingers through her hair.

Rage snuggled into his leg, lips pressing into a smile. Beastboy found it ironic that it was rage snuggling into him. He expected Love, Happy or Timid. He never expected Rage to be the first. Leaning against the tree, he simply relaxed with her on his leg. Soon enough, Beastboy knew he was going to get yelled at and then beat up. Shrugging, he closed his eyes.

The group had finally entered the realm, paranoid for an attack. Yet, everything was quiet. There were no screams from Beastboy; Raven grew worried.

"I don't feel good about this," Timid said.

"Me too," Envy agreed, hiding behind Happy.

"Rage would not have let us in this far without attacking," Brave said.

"What if she doesn't know?" knowledge pointed out.

"But what if she isn't even here? He could still be out there and Rage could be looking."

"I have a feeling he's here," Raven said.

"We're almost at the center of the realm. We have to keep looking." Said Envy.

"I see a trees. Has that always been there?" Raven said, causing the group to pause.

"Dead trees are typically her thing," Lust said, arching a brow.

"Well, these have leaves on it. And grass," Raven said, pointing over. The group glanced, confirming. Approaching the area, they were surprised to see a living plant in Rage's realm. As they approached the spot, they saw Beastboy's legs. Raven tilted her head, calling out.

"Beastboy?"

"Raven," he said as the group approached. They looked over, shocked. He pressed a finger against his lips, telling them to keep quiet. One of his hands was intertwined her hair running through.

 _I know what I want for my day.._

Envy made a pleased face, eyes twinkling in delight. Happy didn't say anything. She joined him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Isn't it time for Raven and I to go?" he asked, his face growing pink.

"True. It is almost time, Raven," Brave said. The emotions started to pile on top of the male, finding a place to lean onto. Either it was the shoulder, chest, his legs or lap.

"We can't let them have all the fun," Lust said with a yawn. She arched a brow at Knowledge and Wisdom who still stood.

"That's agreeable."

"Am I dreaming?" Raven said, watching the scene before her.

"It's better not to question some things, Raven," Wisdom said. She found a spot in the pile, edging closer to Beastboy.

"I have no idea what's going on. Raven, do you want to join or for us to go? I know it's been about three hours so it's all on you," he said. He moved Rage a bit, giving Raven a small spot to sit next to him. She flushed at the invitation, slowly approaching him.

"Fine. But you have to explain Rage later," she said. She took her spot, relaxing. Raven didn't notice the sky change. The murky reds transitioned to light blue; the breeze was perfect on her skin. She closed her eyes; the last thing she saw was Beastboy's smiling face. Seeing the sleeping emotions and Raven herself taking a nap, Beastboy decided to join in. Considering himself lucky, he fell into a light slumber.

* * *

"Yo, sleepyhead! It's time to go," Happy said, poking at his cheek. The emotions were awake (even Rude), standing and looking over Beastboy and Raven. Confused, he started to stretch.

"How long have we been sleeping?"

"About an hour," Lust answered.

"Mhm! It's time for you and Raven to head out."

"Doesn't Raven need to open the door?" he asked. He stood up, looking at the cheery emotions.

"Not really. If all of us work as a unit, we can get Raven out of head! Just hold onto her so you can get back," Lust explained.

"But…how?"

"Here's the thing, B. If Raven was ever trapped here, we can get her out. It's a failsafe to make sure she can get back," Brave answered. He nodded, agreeing with the idea. He picked up Raven, holding her bridal style.

"We have a few others just in case," Envy said, bragging.

"Thank for the grass and trees I really like it." Said Beastboy Timid giggled, glancing at Rage. She flew by him, growling.

"You'd better!"

"Wouldn't the portal wake Raven up?" Lust asked.

"I'll put a light sleeping spell on her. That should help her through it and refresh her," Knowledge said. She lifted her hand, sending a bolt of energy towards Raven. Wisdom opened a portal to the forbidden door. Seeing it active, the other emotions stepped in. Closing their eyes, they chanted the words, opening the door.

" _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"_

"Thanks for the fun day! I'll see you guys later," Beastboy said. He turned to the door, stepping in. Closing his eyes, he pulled Raven close to them. As the black and red tunnel came to an end, Beastboy landed on Raven's bed. The books she planned to read scattered allover. Sighing softly, he laid her down at the edge of the bed.

He got up and cleaned the bed, stacking her books on the nightstand. Taking off her cloak he set it aside. Hearing the noise outside, he was glad he had left the tower in shelter mode; the storm still raged on. Soon enough, his stomach grumbled. He left Raven in her room and went to the kitchen.

Later on, Raven awoke from her sleep. She sat up, finding herself in her room, cloak set aside, books cleaned up. As she looked at the window, she saw it wasn't raining anymore. The sun was out, beating against her curtains.

"What time is it?" she mumbled. She grabbed her communicator, seeing an unread message from Robin.

" _Beastboy is going to try and pull you into your mind. If you get this before he does, try to stop him. If you don't, just try not to hurt him, okay?"_

"What is he talking about?" she grumbled. Soon enough, it all came back to her. She remembered her time with him in her mind. She remembered finding Lust and then Rage. She remembered being petted by Beastboy; she flushed. "How did I get here..?"

Getting up from her bed, she slid on her cloak. She approached her mirror.

"Knowledge! I need to speak to you," she called. It took a few moments but the mirror started to fog over. An emotion appeared, adjusting her glasses.

"Good morning, Raven. What can I help you with?" she said.

"Morning. How did I get back? I didn't open the door," she asked. Knowledge smiled softly, going over the details with her. "Do you know what happened between Rage and Beastboy?"

"I'm sorry. She does not want to say a word about it."

"That's fine. I'll be leaving now; I have to get ready," she said. She glanced at the time, noting that it was nine in the morning. "That spell really knocked me out for the night." Groaning, she got dressed and walked out of her room. She approached the common room. As she made her way, she paused by Beastboy's room. She was going to stop by but decided to get tea and something to eat instead.

As she entered the common room, she spotted Cyborg, Robin and Starfire in the kitchen, ready to eat. They turned over, smiling at the empath.

"Hey, Rae. How have you been?" Cyborg asked.

"It's good to see you, friend Raven," Starfire said. She flew over to her friend, giving her a hug. Robin grinned, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Morning," he said.

"Hey," she said. She approached the kitchen, hungry for food and tea. Taking out her teapot, she started her morning meal preparation. Arching a brow, Raven noticed the group staring at her. "What?"

"Well…Raven?" Starfire started, unsure on what to say. Cyborg and Robin looked at each other and then back to Raven. She knew what they wanted to hear; they wanted to know what happened between her and Beastboy over the last few days. "How are things while we were gone?" Starfire finally asked.

"Fine. Nothing happened; I did a lot of meditation."

"But…Cyborg mentioned…"

"He said what?" she said, glaring at Cyborg. Starfire bit her lower lip, not sure what to say at this point. She felt like she had said the wrong thing. The last issue Starfire wanted was a hurt Cyborg.

"Well…How does one say um...?" she started, struggling with the situation. She didn't know how to lie on the spot.

"You were in Beastboy's room," Robin said, filling in the missing points.

"All I did was read. Beastboy did the same," Raven retorted.

"Oh. Well, Cyborg didn't say that," Robin explained. He looked at Cyborg who was making a break for it from the commons. "Give me back my fifty!"

"Anyways!" Starfire said, trying to save her metal brother, "Where is Beastboy? I wanted to tell him we are back."

"I don't know. He can be sleeping for all I care," Raven said, voice monotone.

"Well, he better be up soon. We have training soon. We don't have enemies but," he started. The alarm cut him off, revealing the Hive five attacking a local bank. Moments later, Beastboy came rushing in, his skin covered in sweat, shirt off.

"Raven! The alarm! Oh…hey guys! I thought you'd be back at noon," Beastboy started. Raven arched a brow, quiet.

"Beastboy! It's good to see you again!" Starfire said, hugging the green boy. Starfire looked at Raven, seeing the empath smile lightly. "Have you been training?" she asked. He nodded.

"Star, this is going to wait. We've got trouble," Robin said. He took his communicator out. "Cyborg, get the car ready."

"Already done, Robin. Waiting on you guys," Cyborg said over the tower speaker.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled. He made his way out the door with Beastboy following; he slid his shirt on.

"Raven, we have to go!" Starfire said. Raven snapped into the real world, sliding her hood over her face. "That's better. Its good if you stare with your hood up!" Raven blushed, Starfire laughed and flew out the door. Grumbling, Raven followed.

"I really need my tea…"

* * *

Well, that's it for now. I really hope you like this chapter. Next chapter should be out in about three weeks or so (1 week break, 2 weeks to rewrite everything). If you have any questions, comments or concerns, feel free to PM me or leave me a review!

Best,

SantoRamon


	7. Pots & Pans

Hello, everyone!

Thank you again for waiting for my next chapter. I know it took a bit longer but my girlfriend and I did end up moving so we were lacking a desk for a bit. My mother came in and brought our old one in and finally, we can both write again! It shouldn't be too long for this chapter to be fully published and ready to go.

Regardless, a chapter a month at the very least. If not, one every three weeks.

* * *

Beyond that, I have nothing else to say. Please, enjoy my next chapter.

"You're so damn annoying," Cyborg yelled, glaring at Kid Gizmo.

"I can tell you like my upgrade, Metal Butt!" he called back, his mech-suit pinning him down. Growling, Cyborg pushed the pint-sized kid off, opening fire with his sonic cannon. Gizmo was sent flying into a truck. Before he could even stand, Cyborg tackled the kid down.

Not too far away flew Starfire. Her hands began to glow green and she started to shoot down towards See-More. It didn't take long for him to fall over, knocked out cold. Starfire shrugged, smiling softly.

Raven went up against Billy Numerous. Holding her shield up, she started to track down the real Billy. Tracking him in a sea of the same person was already growing an annoying headache. Beastboy, not too far away, spotted the real one and morphed. He turned into a rhino, instantly knocking him out. The others disappeared, leaving Raven alone.

"You owe me, Rae!" Beastboy called out, striking a hero pose. Raven made a face. She noticed another villain approaching him, ready to strike. With a swipe of her hand, she sent a mailbox in his face, saving him.

"You like to be wrong, don't you?" she replied. He chuckled in response. Starfire landed next to him, dusting her hands. Cyborg came in soon enough, tossing Gizmo's suit into the trash. Now, it was Robin's turn and he was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, I do hope Mammoth is not giving Robin too much trouble," Starfire noted. There was silence before a scream erupted from the nearby bank. As the team turned, they saw Mammoth fly out of the bank, crashing into a car.

"I think he's fine," Beastboy said. Raven rolled her eyes.

"What tipped you off?" Raven replied.

"I'm going to check on the poor fella. Going up against Robin alone just isn't fair," Cyborg said. Beastboy nodded, following him.

"Good work, team!" Robin said, coming out of the bank. "Let's head out to the tower. We can't miss our training session."

"Didn't we just work out?"

"That was just a warm up," Robin replied, smirking.

"For you, probably," Raven remarked.

"Is everything alright, Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Yes. I just need to have some tea," Raven said, rubbing the sides of her forehead. Her head was already pounding like before. Starfire nodded, a light look of concern blemishing her features. It wasn't long till Cyborg and Beastboy returned, the car on and ready to go. Raven sighed softly, rubbing her temples.

Why did it feel like forever till she would have her tea?

* * *

In the training room, the titans had already begun their workout. Robin was surprisingly still, reading and studying his gift from Beastboy. Cyborg occupied himself with lifting; he was pushing to a few ton. Starfire, never needing to really train, sat by Robin. She toyed with Silkie, rubbing its slimy belly. Raven was floating, a book in her hands.

Beastboy finally entered, approaching the nearest punching bag. He sighed softly before starting. As he started to punch and swing, the bag moved further and further in the room. As he continued to move, the others took notice. What first looked like a good work out evolved into something else.

At that moment, Raven felt something else. She could feel his inner rage surface. With a loud cry, Beastboy swung once more. The bag flew off the moving chain, crashing into the wall.

 _My beast…_

Beastboy panted, standing still. A hand pressed over his shoulder, causing him to jump back. He turned around, facing Cyborg.

"Chill," Cyborg started, "Are you alright? That was just weird."

"Yeah. I just needed to let out some steam," he replied, looking away.

"We've been calling your name out for a while…"

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Friend Beastboy...? Is something of the matter? You were the OK not too long ago," Starfire said, lips pressing into a frown.

"Don't worry, Star. I'm fine."

"If you have that much steam, get on the mat. I'll fight you till your sick of it," Robin added. He smirked, cracking his knuckles. There was something off about Beastboy and Robin wanted to know.

"No thanks. I'm already out of it. Maybe tomorrow."

Raven chanted soft words to herself, keeping her hood down. Beastboy could feel a trickle of energy; someone was trying to unlock the door. He shook his head, keeping the door locked, kicking her away from the information she sought.

 _Nope. I'd rather explain this issue to her much later._

He looked up, meeting her gaze. She knew instantly that he was well aware of what she was doing. Raven was impressed that he had managed to keep her at bay with such little effort. He was a natural, still interacting with the others, discussing dinner and cracking jokes. No matter how much effort, she pressed, she could not invade his mind.

" _There's the white noise again," Love whispered in Raven's mind._

" _It's bad enough we can't always tell what he's feeling. But, now, he's blocking us! I didn't see that coming," Brave huffed._

Raven snapped out of her mind, approaching Beastboy.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, still trying to enter his mind.

"Letting out some steam," he answered. He tilted his head, giving her a look, asking her to stop. She tried to sense for his emotions but found nothing.

"Fine. If you won't tell me, I won't care," she said. She grabbed her book, storming out of the training room.

 _What the hell are you hiding?_

"What did you do now?" Robin asked.

"Punch a bag, I guess? I don't know," Beastboy lied, shrugging. For someone who wanted others to share, Beastboy kept plenty to himself.

* * *

Beastboy was in his room, reading over one of his cookbooks to pass the time. He knew very well that Raven was mad at him. He also didn't have any plan to explain himself; he would rather have some proper explanation. The sad thought was that he didn't want to tell her the full truth. He wanted her to know enough so she would stop asking. With her so far away, he was free to think without the fear of her entering his mind.

Midday was quickly approaching and he would have to enter her mind again. Unless, of course, if she wasn't going to let him. He closed his book and looked outside. Ruffling his hair, he took a moment to breathe. A knock interrupted him. Starfire stood at the door, a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Friend Raven has not left her room. I believe it would be best for you to talk to her," she said, clasping her hands in front of herself.

"Alright. I'll put this book back and be there."

"No, Beastboy. Now," she replied. She grabbed his arm and dragged him out. His book fell on the floor, already forgotten. Starfire's grip was something he could never escape. She took him down the hall, stopping by Raven's door. "You must go. She is upset and I fear it was something that happened in the training room."

Beastboy gave up. He knew once Starfire started, there was no escaping.

 _She's the big sister I never had._

"Alright, Star. I'll talk to her if she's there. She might be on the roof."

"I checked the tower, Beastboy. I checked a few times, even. She did not respond to my knocking. I think it is about time you try, Beastboy."

"You must be really worried, Star…Alright, I'll give it a shot. The worst thing that can happen is I'll be thrown through another window or some weird dimension, right?" he said, smiling softly at the worried alien. He knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

Silence.

"Star, are you sure about this? She might not be there," he said, turning to face Starfire. He was surprised to see her gone. He knocked again, his ears twitching, straining to hear any noise. "Come on, Rae. I know you're in there. Please, open the door."

"What do you want?" Raven hissed, opening the door.

"It's almost lunch."

"Not hungry."

"What about the deal with your emotions?"

"I'd rather you explain what happened earlier," she said, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Beastboy. What happened in the training room?"

"I was letting out some steam is all!"

"Liar," she said. Raven turned, entering her dark room.

"Wait," he started, grabbing her shoulder, "I blocked you from my mind because I'm always on my guard. It's hard for my animal instincts to stay calm."

"You never did anything like that before."

"I picked this up when I started to live with a mind reader."

"What do you mean?"

"Mento didn't like me mouthing him off in my mind. I learned how to block him out. I'm not sure when I learned but, after a while, he just couldn't read me like he used to. From there on, it seemed like things were worse with the Doom Patrol. Or just with him."

He sighed softly, looking at his feet.

"The one good thing about this is that no enemy can enter my mind. I'm sorry I never mentioned this before. I haven't had anything like this happened since my last mission with the Doom Patrol, didn't know I can still do it."

Clearly impressed, Raven remained silent for a moment. In Azarath, it would have taken someone years of training to block people away. But it was something Beastboy had mastered at a young age.

"Whatever," she finally said, strolling past him. Her eyes narrowed, hands at her sides. She moved down the hall.

"Are you okay, Rae?" he asked.

"It's Raven. And I'm fine," she replied, "I need to think. Come to my room after lunch." Opening a portal, she stepped through, leaving Beastboy alone in the hallway. Raven stepped forward on the roof. She needed some time to meditate and absorb the information Beastboy had given her. She slid into her lotus pose, quickly starting.

* * *

"So…he can block us if he wants to," Knowledge started. She arched a brow, lips pressed in a frown.

"I can see why. Living with a telepath for so long can help someone pick up the skills," Wisdom added.

"Does it have something to do with his animal DNA? How was he able to learn something so complex? Or, is it magical?" Lust asked.

"Most animals are known to have a sixth sense; it might have something to do with that. Or, it could be a natural trait for some species," Knowledge explained.

"Is this why we really can't sense him unless he's close?"

Happy raised her hand, bouncing in step.

"That can also explain why we can't read his emotions either!" she started, grinning. Love nodded in agreement.

"Predators are known to be basically invisible to their prey. That might have something to do with it."

"Then, what can we do?" Rude asked.

"I don't know. He's almost impossible to read. Random as all hell and he can block us at any time," Envy replied, glancing at Rage.

"And he might have before without us knowing," Timid said. Happy nodded.

 _Can we talk about something else?_

"Alright! We're all ears; tell us!" Rude yelled, hands at the corners of her mouth.

"Ugh. Go back to sleep, Rude."

"Gladly," Rude grumbled. She used her powers to create a large dark pillow. Taking a seat on the ground, she got comfortable and quickly, fell asleep.

"Out like a light. Things never change," Happy said, shaking her head.

"Raven, what do we know about Beastboy?" Love asked, "Maybe we already know the answers."

 _Well, I've been living with him for years. He almost never talks about his past. Whenever he does, it's small details._

"That's it," Brave said, eyes brightening up, "We don't know anything about his past!"

"Well, some things," Timid replied, looking over at Knowledge, "Isn't that right?"

"Let me see," she said. She chanted soft words, her eyes glowing yellow. Her hands parted for a large green book that appeared. She moved through the pages, skipping through the fights and pranks Beastboy had pulled. She had even organized the events he had with Raven. Every time he held her or even the times he had said the word "Dude". She had bookmarked the times where he saved her in battle, every time he made her laugh. As Knowledge continued to shuffle through the memories, her lips started to twist into a frown.

"We don't even know his birthday," she said, glancing at the group.

Raven almost lost focus for a moment. Shock filled her form; she almost opened her eyes.

 _That can't be true._

She tried to remember the last time they had celebrated Beastboy's birthday. As Raven continued to think, she was surprised to not remember anything. Her emotions looked sad, staring at their feet.

"I feel so sad," Timid mumbled, tears forming. She sat down on the ground, covering her face.

"I don't feel to good after realizing that either." Happy said nearby her, sighing softly.

"What are you waiting for, Raven? We need to go and get some answers!" Yelled Brave, shaking an angry fist.

"This might not be the right time…"

"What are you talking about?"

"She might be right," Wisdom replied.

 _We just learned that he can block me from entering his mind. Asking about his past might get us nowhere._

"Well, what do we do then?"

"Ask the other Titans? They might help," Happy offered.

"We just need to be careful. Leave him alone for now, give him some time to drop his mental guard," Wisdom stated.

"I've got a plan. But, it's going to have to wait," Knowledge said, tapping a finger against her chin.

 _Fine. I'm going to get something to eat. Get ready, Beastboy will be entering my mind soon._

"Raven, before you go, tell Beastboy to come with one of his cook books!" Wisdom asked. There was a pause and then a long sigh.

 _Fine._

Shaking her head, Raven opened her eyes. She still felt frustrated and her emotions didn't seem to make it any better. Sliding out of her lotus pose, Raven glanced around the empty roof.

"Why does he have to make things so difficult?" she grumbled. Frowning, Raven left the roof, making her way to the common room.

* * *

Entering the area, she found the usual scene throughout the years. Beastboy was playing video games with Cyborg on the couch. A little further to the left were Starfire and Robin, talking and flirting with each other. Nearby their feet was Silkie, napping to his content.

"Do you feel better now, friend Raven?" Starfire asked, slowly standing. She approached the empath. Robin stayed put, glancing at the video game.

"Yes. I just needed to meditate, Starfire," Raven replied. She moved towards the kitchen, ready to make her lunch.

"I am glad Beastboy could help," Starfire said, beaming at her friend. Raven growled, glaring at the male.

"What makes you think he helped?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering what was wrong but you did not respond to my knocking. But, you opened the door for Beastboy, yes?"

"I must have been in a deep trance, Starfire. I'm sorry," Raven replied, lying through her teeth. She was still stuck in thought at that time. How could Beastboy block her so easily?

"Will Beastboy be entering your mind today as well?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was hoping we would have the night of sleep with the other female Titans," Starfire started. There was a hopeful gleam in her eyes, her cheeks tinting pink.

"Maybe some other time, Star," Raven replied, looking away. Starfire had asked for this many times before but somehow, Raven always found a way around it.

"So, is that a yes?" Starfire asked, her eyes starting to sparkle.

"Yes. We will talk about this some other time."

"Oh no you don't, Rae. I know what you're doing," Cyborg yelled over. The game had paused, the male glancing over them. Even Beastboy and Robin had stopped, listening in.

"I'm making my lunch," she replied, voice monotone.

"Not that. You're giving Star the run-around again," he said.

 _Damn…_

"But, Raven and I are not running in a circle…"

"No, Star. The run-around is when a person," Beastboy started, entering the kitchen. Raven slapped her hand over his own, causing him to stop. Robin stood nearby, eyebrow raised. Raven held tight, feeling him struggle.

"I…I would love to have a sleepover this weekend if you don't mind, Starfire," she said, flashing a small false smile. She didn't want Starfire to know about all the other times she avoided her activities.

"Oh thank you, friend Raven!" Starfire said, giggling. She made a b-line to the computer, contacting the others such as Jinx and Bumblebee.

"Raven, don't you have to deal with Beastboy? Or your emotions?" Robin asked.

"I can take a break for just one day."

"You really don't want Star to know how many times you've said no to her," Cyborg added, "Don't you think you should let Beastboy go?"

"What are you talking about?" she said. She looked down, spotting Beastboy's blue face. Letting him go, she gave a small smile towards the other Titans, "Oh. Yes." Falling to the ground, he panted, quickly regaining his color and breath.

"I didn't think he could turn so blue," Robin added.

"Are you alright, friend?" Starfire asked, returning to the group.

"I'm fine, Star. Next time, I'll let Robin explain. Its his turn to change to blue."

"Explain what?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing, Starfire. It's not important," Raven interrupted. She glared at Beastboy, warning him. "Anyway, Beastboy, come to my room in thirty minutes. Bring some cooking books as well."

"On it!" he replied, running out. "I need to look for the good ones!"

As he left, Raven glanced at her feet. Her lips twisted into a frown, teeth sinking into her lower lip. The team instantly noted her change in attitude; Starfire felt the sorrow.

"Raven, what is the matter?" she asked.

"Yeah, girl. You were fine just a few seconds ago," Cyborg added.

"We never have celebrated Beastboy's birthday, have we?" she asked, her voice soft. Cyborg made a face.

"Yeah, we did. I remember the date…It was…Oh god, I don't know my little bro's birthday," Cyborg started, realizing the truth. Starfire clasped a hand over her lips, feet landing on the floor.

"Oh my…"

"I can check his file and see when it is. I don't understand how he hasn't said anything over the years," Robin said. He grabbed Starfire's hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

"He has always remembered our day of birth but…we have not," Starfire mumbled. She started to tear up at the thought. "Nor have we noticed to ask…"

"Let's discuss this later. Don't tell Beastboy. I think he's hiding it from us for a reason," Raven said.

"Got any ideas?" Cyborg asked.

"None at the moment. But, I'll see what I can think of."

"What is his real name?" Robin suddenly asked.

"Garfield," Raven answered, "I don't know his last name, however."

"I totally forgot that. It's a funny name, actually," Cyborg said. He instantly noticed Raven's death stare. "Sorry. Not the time for that."

"Do you know where he was born?" she asked. There was silence amongst the group, "Not much to work with, then. Let's hope his files say something." With that, she walked away, leaving the common room.

* * *

Beastboy looked over his notes, sighing softly. He had a few pages ready; he wasn't sure which cooking style would work best for beginners. Beastboy understood when Raven asked him to teach her some tricks in the kitchen. He had a feeling that someone in her mind was interested. Whoever it was, he was going to make sure that he would make something Raven liked and that someone could call themselves a chef. Gathering six recipes, Beastboy went to get Raven.

Entering the commons again, he saw Robin trying to hold Starfire back. He had a hold over her waist, trying to bring her down as slowly as he could. Starfire noticed him instantly and grinned.

"Oh, Beastboy! I was wondering if you would like pizza tonight. You can get whichever you like."

"Uhm. We can go to the usual place and have fun," he replied, walking past them. He noticed Robin struggle more, panting to keep her at bay. "So, what's going on here?"

"Nothing!" Robin replied quickly, "Just wanted to train a little more while we ask about dinner."

"Alright. Well, I'm off to see Raven," he said, walking away from the couple. "Well, that was weird." Shaking his head, he approached her door. He took a deep breath, knocking lightly.

"Come in," she said. He entered, the door swiftly shutting behind himself. He spotted that she had two books in hand.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"It's just you today," she replied, looking at her books.

"No, Raven. We had so much fun yesterday."

"What fun? I was looking for you in the depth of my mind," she replied, arching a brow.

"Right. But, we can have fun together today and make up for yesterday," he replied, walking closer to her.

"No. I have better things to do," she replied. She shielded her mind, hiding her plan.

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, please? After this I swear I'll leave you alone for the day. That way you can focus on whatever you want. How about that?" he offered.

"Beastboy!" she snapped.

"Please, Rae, please!" he begged. He kneeled in front of her, causing her to flush.

"Ugh. Fine. Just stop talking already," she replied. She rubbed her temples, grumbling.

"Sweet! I'm going to tell Robin you're coming with me," he said. He dug into his pocket, pulling his communicator. Robin had a message in seconds.

"Ready to go?" she asked, approaching her mirror.

"Yes," he replied, turning around. As soon as he spotted the mirror, he made a face, "Don't you hate using that to enter your mind?"

"Yes. But, this is the fastest way. It will take a few minutes of meditation to get even close to entering my mind," she said, lying through her teeth. The last thing she wanted him to know was that she liked him holding her.

"Alright. As long as you're fine with it," he said. He handed the books to Raven, grabbed the mirror and then looked at her. "Hold tight." Grabbing her, he spotted the dark hand that came from the mirror, ready to take them in. Once more, they were in the vortex of black and red. Raven smiled softly as Beastboy pulled her close. As they landed, he took the fall, holding her on top of his form. Even as they started to stand, he still held her hand.

"You can let go now," she said, looking away, hiding the coloring of her cheeks.

"Oh! Sorry. I forgot I was holding your hand," he said, laughing a little, "So, do we wait or do we go looking for them?"

"They should be here soon," she said, opening one of the books. She spotted various recipes, clearly interested. Beastboy stood still, unsure with what to do. It wasn't long till Happy appeared behind Beastboy, a grin on her face.

"Hey, Beastie! How'd you sleep?" she asked.

"Fine, I guess. 'Sup?" he asked. She gave him a small hug, bouncing on her feet. Raven looked from the books, spotting Timid nearby.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Over in Wisdom's realm. We came to get you guys," Timid mumbled, looking at the ground. "Also…Hi…Hi Beastboy."

"Something wrong, Timid? You seem down," he said. Timid bit her lower lip. She still felt guilty about his birthday.

"Well, she's Timid, Beastie. There's always something that has her down!" Happy explained. She moved next to Timid, wrapping an arm around her. "Keep it together, okay?" she whispered in the emotions ear.

"Okay…Just let me know if there's anything I can do to help," he said, smiling at the gray Raven.

"Thanks…"

"Alright. Let's go," Raven said. The group started the walk towards Wisdom's realm. There was chatter, mostly from Happy and Beastboy. Raven had her head in the books, Timid kept quiet, looking at her feet. When they entered the portal, Beastboy saw a beautiful land. The sky was discolored, stars coating the blues. The moon was close to the land, grass spread over the lands in pure perfection. Beastboy even spotted a few small lakes in the area. The wind was light, swaying the grass in a peaceful atmosphere.

"This is awesome," Beastboy said, taking a quick seat. He just wanted to see the land in front of him. "It's so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," Wisdom said, approaching him.

"This is the most beautiful place I've ever seen…"

"What about me, love?" Lust started, falling on his back, "I'm beautiful, too!"

"Hey, Lust. How'd you sleep?"

"Alright, I guess," she replied. Tilting her head, she leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear, "I would sleep better with company." Beastboy didn't reply.

"Yo, BB! Thanks for the save today!" Brave said. She grabbed Lust by the collar, shoving her away. He nodded, looking over and spotting Envy.

"Anytime," he replied, fist-bumping the emotion.

"Hello, Beastboy," Knowlegde greeted. She adjusted her glasses, grabbing the other book that Raven had. Love sat nearby him, smiling softly.

"Hey."

Rage sat nearby, keeping quiet. She nodded at the male; he nodded back. He looked around, seeing Envy wave whilst standing by Rude. Rude was leaning against the other emotion, lightly snoring.

"Sleeping again?"

"Mhm. That's her way of being nice," Wisdom replied. Beastboy slowly stood, dusting himself. He helped Love stand shortly after.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Raven lowered her book a bit, listening in.

"She's Rude. Most of the time she'll say something that can be really hurtful. So, when she sleeps, she's not saying anything."

"I'm sure she doesn't mean for it to come out that way."

"True," Love agreed, "But it's better to be like this then to regret something she would say." She approached the sleeping emotion.

"I can understand that," he said, his ears lowering. He instantly remembered something he had said a long time ago. Once he had called Raven creepy. Since then, she had called herself that a few times; it killed him on the inside. Since then, he had never dared call her creepy. Instead, he wanted to understand her more. So, whenever he didn't understand something about her, he would spend hours trying to get a grip. He wanted to know what kind of person Raven is.

"Beastboy, are you ready for my question?" Wisdom asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Oh, sure. Whenever you're ready," he replied, facing her.

"I am Raven's wisdom. As you can see, I love inner peace," she started, smiling softly, "Do you have any words that can help Raven in the future? Any token of wisdom?"

"I don't think you're asking the right person," Raven said.

"I read something on wisdom. Let me think," he replied. Beastboy closed his eyes and held his chin in his hands. It was a good minute or so till he finally nodded to himself, reopened his eyes and grinned. "I guess if there's something you should hear, I have two parts. The first is to be more like yourself and less like anyone else. Only you can be you."

"That does make sense," Knowledge said, finally looking away from the cooking book.

"And the second?" Wisdom asked.

"You're only alone as you choose to be," he said, looking at Raven. There was silence amongst the group, an unspoken agreement. No matter how simple it was, he was right. It was Raven herself who chose this upon herself. The Titans were like family and Beastboy was the main person who always provided her company. He approached her with an open heart; she wondered why he did.

"Thank you," Wisdom replied, a light smirk pressing over her lips. She was satisfied with his response.

"That's a good one," Brave added.

"And most people think you know nothing," Envy said, arching a brow.

"Meh. True Wisdom is knowing you understand nothing."

"So, what are we doing today?" Lust asked.

"Today, we're going to cook. Beastboy will be helping and teaching us," Wisdom replied.

"Cool!" Happy said, grinning from ear to ear, "But, why?"

"It's about time we learn a little. Let's be honest; Raven has been putting this off for a long time now."

Wisdom waved her hand, causing a kitchen to appear a few feet away from the group.

"We are going to learn as a group. I'm sure having us try our cooking together is better then alone, too. Beastboy will go around and fix any mistake and help us as he sees fit. You can ask for help but, try not to."

With that, Wisdom broke them off into pairs. Brave and Rude, Lust and Knowledge, Wisdom and Timid, Happy and Rage, and Love with Envy. Wisdom was still rather surprised that Raven was there. So, in the end, Raven had Beastboy all to herself; no one seemed to mind too much. At the very last station sat Raven and Beastboy, facing the others.

"Alright, Beastboy. Teach us!" Wisdom started.

"Well, let's take it slow. We'll be working on one dish instead of separate meals."

"Sounds reasonable…"

"I brought two cookbooks with me. They're filled with awesome meals. You guys can look over them and pick which ones you want for me to show you." He pointed over to Knowledge who had a book in her hands. "Go on as a group. Pick something." The emotions approached Knowledge, talking amongst themselves. Raven stayed behind, merely watching. With a shrug, she stood, approaching them. Beastboy took a seat under the nearby tree, sighing softly. "I can never get used to this view…"

"So, what are doing?" Raven asked as she approached the group.

"I want something cheesy," Happy answered.

"Meaty!" Brave added.

"How about some soup?" Rude offered.

"That's too easy. Maybe pancakes so Raven can make them for everyone from time to time!" Love offered. The group paused, glancing at the emotion.

"That's not a bad idea…"

"No. I want some good chicken," Rage said, growling, "Don't you guys?" Although that was a good idea it was not the time. Envy grabbed one of the books.

"Why don't we make something that Beastboy would like?"

"No. That would defeat the purpose of today. We need to learn and get better before we can go against his cooking," Wisdom said. Envy set the other book down.

"Pasta?" Raven offered.

"No. Too easy," Lust replied.

"Why don't we make cake?" Timid mumbled. The group paused.

"Why?" Rude asked, eyes narrowing.

"It would be our secret birthday cake to him?" she replied, biting her lower lip.

Happy grinned, bouncing. "I vote for cake!" she said, raising her hand.

"Don't see why not," Love agreed. Brave nodded.

"So, do we all agree then?" Raven asked. She could hardly contain her excitement.

"Alright. Let's not make a fool of ourselves," Envy said.

"We're ready, Beastboy!" Happy yelled, bouncing about. She instantly caught his attention.

Beastboy stood, dusting his pants. He was at complete peace thanks to this area. The animals inside him just wanted to be tucked in to sleep. Even the Beast wanted to relax and nap away in this land.

 _Thank god…_

"So, what would you like for the chef to teach you today?"

"We want to bake a cake," Timid said, smiling softly.

"Alright. That won't be too hard. So, do you guys want to do something layered, upside down, angel cake, carrot, pound cake or…"

"Just pick something that is simple enough for us and tastes good," she snapped. The group offered soft smiles, surprised with her outburst.

"Okay. A birthday cake it is. It's really simple," he replied, fearing Raven's wrath. "With frosting or without?"

"What do you think?" Rage replied, getting annoyed.

"Okay. With. Let's uh…Let's get started," he said, running to his cooking station. The group divided into groups, Raven walking over to Beastboy's section.

"Oh. We don't have ingredients."

"Don't worry. Just tell us what we need and we'll make it appear," Brave said. She felt a surge of energy, viewing this day as a game. She wanted to be the first to make the cake.

"Cool. All we'll need for materials are measurement cups, spoons," he started, listing off items from his head. Items started to appear in front of the tables. Beastboy glanced at Raven, smiling. "A bowl, pans..."

"And the ingredients?" Lust asked, arching a brow.

"Oh. Well, we need sticks of butter in room temperature. All-purpose flour, baking power, fine salt, granulated sugar, vegetable oil, vanilla extract, milk. Sprinkles too, if you want," he offered. All the materials started to appear, sprinkles landing on top. "Perfect!"

Looking over at everything, he started to focus.

"We're going to take this step by step. I'll show Raven how to do it since she's here by herself."

"You aren't going to help," she stated, taking a spoon as a weapon. He waved his hands.

"Oh no no. I can help but I won't do much else."

"Okay. What's next Chef BB?" Love asked. There was a sparkle in her eyes as she looked at the changeling. Raven glared at her, shaking her head.

"I'll go around each table and make sure you all got it before we go on to the next step. That way all the cakes should be all out around the same time. Ready?"

"Yes!" all the emotions replied. Raven nodded.

"Good. First thing is that we need to preheat the oven to 350. Butter the bottom of the pans you pick. Then just dust it with flour and take out any extra."

He turned to Raven, noticing how unsure she was with starting.

"Here," he offered, "Let me help you get started." He placed his hands over her own, standing behind her. Raven was looking at the pan but her lips parted in a light gasp; she smiled. The group looked at Raven as he stood behind her. They smiled too, a light blush adorning the emotions' faces.

"See how simple it is? Give it a try," he said, letting go of Raven once he finished.

"Beastboy, I need some help here," Rude called out.

"Are you kidding me? We got this. Move along, Beastboy," Brave replied, glaring at her lazy sister.

"Does anyone need any help before we move on?" he asked. Getting no reply, he nodded. "Good. Now, put 2 ¾ cups of the flour in a bowl. Add a teaspoon of baking power and another teaspoon of salt. Whisk it all together. Rae, can you handle that?"

"Sure. How hard can it be?"

"Not hard. Just messy at most. Everyone, take off your cloaks," he said. There was a pause, a few of the emotions were measuring the flour.

"Oh, Beastboy. You hardly need to ask," Lust started. Beastboy turned beet red.

"No! Not like that. I know messing with flour and some of these ingredients can get messy. I just don't want your cloaks to get dirty…"

"So, you'd prefer if we get it on our legs," Knowledge said, a smirk on her lips.

"Uh…Well…"

"Beastboy! I thought you were a gentleman!" Happy spoke out.

"Well, at least we know he likes legs," Brave said, striking a pose, showing off her long legs. Rude, Love, Envy and Rage even joined in. Wisdom exposed hers just a bit, a shy smile on her face.

"Like this?" Timid asked, moving her cloak, hardly revealing any skin. Raven made a face, getting angry at her emotions.

"Beastboy! Stop starring!"

"It's not like that, Raven! They were just…Just…"

Beastboy turned away, covering his face with his hands.

"Just get some aprons. Can we just focus on the cake now?" he asked. The group started to laugh.

"Sure, Beastboy. We're just having a little bit of fun," Love said. Face still red, Beastboy grabbed the cookbook, sticking his face in.

"Beat the butter. Add 2 cups of sugar and half a cup of oil. Add one egg and beat the mixture till it's soft and creamy. Add four more eggs but beat them one at a time. After the last egg, add some vanilla and mix it a bit more." Nodding, the emotions got to work. Beastboy knew that it would be easier with an electric beater but he preferred for them to work for it.

"Ugh. Like this?" Raven said, frowning at her mixture.

"Yeah. You have it down. But, it needs to be a bit more creamy before you add the next egg," he replied, "I'll go check on the others. Keep up the good work."

"Beastboy, I think we made a mess already," Love said. Envy worked on cracking the eggs, causing them to splatter.

"It takes some time. Here, let me help."

"No! I have this," Envy replied. She cracked the egg against the bowl, causing it to spill again. "Why is it so hard?"

"Come on, Envy. I'll help you if you let me," he said. He took her hand and patted the egg gently against the bowl. As Love watched on, she saw the expression on Envy's face; she planned this. "You can't tap it too hard or else it'll get everywhere. Try to be a bit more gentle."

"Thank you, Chef," she said, blushing lightly. Beastboy left her and went to check on the others. Love turned to Envy, whispering in her ear.

"Did you like the one on one time with him?" Love asked, smirking at the blushing Envy.

"Oh, shut up. You would if you could," she replied. After whisking the batter, she added the next egg. "But, I really liked it."

Lust had seen the whole event and wanted to beat Envy at her own game. As she looked over, she saw that Beastboy was moving over to the next step. With Knowledge, she never made a mistake once as soon as she was shown how to do her work.

 _What can I do? There must be something I can do to bring him over here!_

Grabbing her whisk, she prepared for her move. Knowledge stopped her, shaking her head.

"We're making a cake for Beastboy. Please, don't forget," she said, adjusting her glasses.

"Fine," Lust hissed, eyes narrowing.

"Looks like you're all ready for the next step. Hold on, Raven. Let me see the batter," he said, taking the bowl from her hand.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, head tilting in confusion. For a while she had focused on the task on her own.

"No, you've been perfect. It's just that I have to show you the next step. Everyone, come and see so you get a good look."

 _I'm doing fine. Just calm down and finish the cake…_

"So, you guys will have to alternate folding the flour mix and one cup of milk into the batter with a spoon until it's smooth. Put the flour in three times and milk twice to help with the process. Make sure to do one after the other; you should end with adding the last bit of flour. Add the sprinkles in after, mix it well and you should be done. Any questions?"

"Well, that went over my head. Can you show us again?" Happy asked. Beastboy handed the bowl back to Raven.

"Sure. Let me just make sure Raven has it," he said, turning to face her. She was covered in cake batter and flour. She was focused with her task and the results seemed rather positive. "Nevermind. She has this."

"Good! Now, stop being silly and show us already, Beastboy!" Happy said, walking to her station. Beastboy followed in, explaining the process over with her. With a nod, Happy started on her task. He looked over at Rage.

"What about you, Rage?" he asked.

"You didn't show me correctly. Do it again," she demanded.

"No, Rage. You're doing it wrong. This is how it's done," Happy replied. She took the bowl away. Rage made a noise, grabbing it back. The fight started up quickly after that. Rage tugged the bowl back, seeing Happy struggle with her grip. With a twisted grin, Rage let go, watching Happy fall back with the bowl. Beastboy jumped in quickly, catching the pink emotion with one arm and the bowl in his other hand. Happy blushed darkly, nodding in thanks.

"Guys, calm down," he said, setting the bowl on the table.

"We will! Won't we, Rage?" Happy said, turning to the red emotion. She scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Whatever."

Seeing that everyone else was doing fine, he told them to put the batter in the cake pan. With all the cakes tucked in, he set the timer for forty minutes.

"Sweet. You guys work fast."

"I picked the group based on the best for learning," Wisdom replied with a grin.

"Cool. Keep helping Timid. She's having a bit of trouble. Don't hesitate to call me in when you're having trouble here and there."

"Yes, chef," Wisdom replied, cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.

"Now, onwards to the next phase."

"Aren't we done already?" Rude said, taking a seat on the floor.

"No. But, we're close."

"Then, what are missing?"

"The frosting," he answered, "Which, to be honest, is the easy part." He paused, looking at Raven. "I'll stay with you till you finish this part."

"Whatever. I'm doing fine without you," she said, her voice monotone. She was surprised she was so calm on the outside. Beastboy shrugged.

"Alright. Well, take the rest of the butter you have and add into a new bowl. Add a tea spoon salt and beat it till its smooth. Once it's done, add two tablespoon of cream, one at a time. Beat it till its creamy and you should be done." He went over it a few times, making sure the girls would not forget.

"Beastboy, I think we're done," Knowledge called out, "Can you check to see if its done right?" He went over, looking over the frosting.

"I'll be right back, Raven."

"I'm done," she replied, setting the bowl down. He nodded.

Beastboy walked over to Lust and Knowledge's station and took a look at the bowl. He nodded in response.

"Let's have a taste," he said, grabbing a teaspoon. Dipping into each bowl, he was about to have a taste. Lust spotted him and used a bit of magic to lift each bowl; his fingers dipped instead. "Oh, sorry about that. Where's the napkin?" he asked, whilst looking around. Lust grabbed his hand and flicked her tongue, licking the frosting off.

"Oh, it's really good, Beastboy," she said, giving him a sly smirk. From afar Raven watched, anger bubbling over. She was ready to go over and pull him away from Lust.

"What are you doing?" Knowledge asked, stopping Lust from continuing her attack. Beastboy gave up with cleaning his hands.

"Well, I guess I can just eat the rest," he said, licking his other fingers with an innocent smile. Lust, Knowledge and Raven watched as he went through each one, licking off the food. His lips went over the finger Lust had licked before. Lust grinned, Knowledge's jaw dropped and Raven starred at Beastboy. "Well, it's good. I hope Raven made it just as tasty."

"Well, I'm done for the day. That was all I needed," Lust said, completely satisfied.

"Did I miss something?" Beastboy asked. Knowledge shook her head.

"Nothing you need to know."

"Well, you two relax for a bit. Just wait for the cake to finish," he said, returning to Raven. Once he was close enough, she punched his arm. He winced, sending her a confused look. She made a face, returning to the frosting. Her anger went towards the mixture, smoothing it out.

"Is this good?" she growled, smashing the bowl on his chest, causing a mess. Beastboy scooped the mixture with a finger and had a taste.

"Yes, actually. You're really good at this. "

"Good. I'm going to meditate," she replied, turning around. Tossing her apron aside, Raven continued to move away. "Let me know when I should check on the cake!" With that, she marched off towards the tree. Confused, Beastboy watched her.

"What did I do?" he asked, setting the bowl down. He left it there for a bit, checking on everyone to make sure all of it was done. Eyeing his messy uniform, he sighed softly. "I should have put on an apron, too." Happy approached, giggling at his mess.

"Why don't you wash up in the lake?" she suggested.

"Can I?" he asked, looking at Wisdom. The emotion was by Raven, meditating with her.

"Yes. Just keep it down, alright?" she replied, giving him a soft smile. Nodding, he approached the lake, sliding off his shirt.

"I think it's about time we all take a look," Envy said, pointing over. There was silence as the emotions watched him.

"We really shouldn't be looking," Timid said, her eyes still glued on to him. Beastboy dipped his head in the lake, adjusting to the cool waters. Water dripped through his green hair, dripping down his shoulders. He washed his hands and soon grabbed at his shirt, dipping it into the lake. He started to scrub and clean it down for a while, getting out the stains. As he started to finish up, he shook himself like an animal to get out the excess water.

"Hot damn," Brave muttered.

"Shut it," Raven replied. She couldn't close her eyes as she watched on. The shadows of his muscles outlined his build so perfectly.

 _Why am I so attracted to him?_

"Thank Azar he's single," Envy said.

Stretching out his arms, he flexed out his muscles, groaning in approval. He bent over, picking up his wet shirt from the water. Shaking out the water, he started to turn his shirt.

"He's really dreamy, isn't he?" Love sang, looking at Raven. Even Rude had one eye open as she pretended to sleep. Beastboy stopped, sitting on the grass. He looked up, starring at the clouds.

"What is he doing? The show must go on!" Lust purred.

"How about we not forget what were doing before? We're making a birthday cake, not ogling him," Knowledge said, her voice low. Already, she had booked this image in her mind; she knew Love and Lust would ask for it later. There was a pause as Beastboy stood, tucking his shirt over his shoulder. He walked over to the quiet emotions, arching a brow. He moved his hands behind his head, the wind grazing against his wet hair.

 _Get it together, Raven. Close your eyes and focus!_

"Can I ask you something?" he started. Raven opened her eyes, spotting him next to Wisdom.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Did you create this place? All of it?" he asked, gesturing to the land.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's really beautiful here. I just wanted to know if you created this."

"No. This wasn't me. Raven created this," Wisdom replied, looking over at Raven. She had closed her eyes, trying to relax herself.

Beastboy smiled and turned to the clouds. "That does make sense. A beautiful mind for a beautiful girl, right?"

Wisdom flushed. Raven's eyes shot open, her cheeks turning red. Happy, after hearing this, ran to Love, Knowledge and Timid, ready to tell them.

"I'll go check on the cakes. Sorry for disturbing you."

"Not all, Beastboy. Your presence is always welcome," Wisdom replied, watching him walk away. She looked at Raven, "You should allow yourself to smile. He called you beautiful."

"Whatever," she mumbled, looking away. A small smile adorned her lips.

After checking on the cakes, he rejoined them. Beastboy turned into a kitten, playing with the other emotions. Happy, Brave, Timid, Love, Lust and Envy took their time to enjoy playtime with the cat. He was just so adorable that even Raven had to look over a few times. She stayed with Knowledge and Wisdom, meditating. Knowledge, after a while, started to read through the few cookbooks Beastboy had brought. Rage, quiet above all, kept her eyes on Beastboy. Rude slept through, comfortable under the tree. Every few minutes, Beastboy would check on the cake. Once it was out, he left them to cool. By then, his shirt was starting to dry off. As it finished cooling, he returned to chef mode.

"Alright. So, for the last step we are going to add frosting onto the cake. Then, we can eat and enjoy," he said. The emotions stood, moving to their stations. "Are you coming, Raven?"

"I just found my center!" she snapped. Huffing, she stood, walking over to him.

"Really? You've been meditating for a while."

"Hard to focus when you're making so much noise."

"Sorry," he replied, turning to the group, "This part is really simple. Grab your flat spatulas and add the frosting on the cake. Smooth it out and then add the sprinkles to decorate." Taking the spatula, he started to help Raven. It seemed as everyone was too focused on their cake to need help.

"What?" she asked, noticing he was looking at her.

"Nothing. This is just really nice."

"Mm. Maybe I'll let you show me some other recipes."

"I'd like that, Rae," he replied. He watched her coat the cake with frosting. Grabbing the sprinkles, he was about to pour it on top. Raven stopped him, taking the container out of his hands. "What?"

"Go check on the others. They might have messed up."

"They look fine."

"Go!" she snapped back, pushing him away.

"Fine!" he said, backing away from her, wondering what he had done wrong. Going through groups, he took time with Rude and Brave. Timid and Wisdom had finished; Love and Envy were just about done. Knowledge had taken away the frosting from Beastboy, refusing to repeat the events from before. As he finished with Happy and Rage, he saw that they had plenty of frosting left but the cake seemed just fine.

Rage noticed Raven rushing with the cake decorations when Beastboy was about to turn her way. She sent a message to Rage telepathically, instructing her to keep Beastboy busy while she finished. Without thinking, Rage grabbed some of the frosting and tossed it onto Beastboy's face. Happy, unable to contain herself, burst out laughing.

"Just didn't know what to do with the rest, chef," Rage said, shrugging. With one eye open (since the other was coated in frosting), he grabbed the bowl. With it upside down, he placed it on Rage's head. There was silence; even Raven had paused.

"That's what you do with it," he said. There was a spark in Rage almost instantly. She grabbed the cake and threw it at Beastboy. He moved last minute, the food hitting Brave instead.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that," Brave muttered, energy flaring. Cakes started to fly as the food fight began. Timid hid behind Rude. The brown emotion tucked herself away from the chaos, merely watching it unfold.

Everything was fine and fun until Raven got hit. She turned quickly; the others stopped mid throw. Instantly, it was over. If Raven blew up, they were done for. Before she could scream, Beastboy tossed frosting, coating her cheeks.

"You Stupid little," she started, marching towards him. Beastboy broke into a run, Raven following after him. The fight was back on, cakes flying again. Raven lifted a slice, tossing it onto him. Timid, after watching for a bit, suddenly joined in. Beastboy laughed, licking the frosting off his face. Distracted, he hardly noticed more creamy material on the floor. He slid, cake raining down upon him. Sitting up, he saw the group of girls in front of him, Raven in the front. She held a handful of cake in her hands.

"Any last words?" she asked, ready to throw.

"It tastes good," he said, grinning from ear to ear. He closed his eyes, expecting cake. Moments passed but there was no throw. Opening one eye, he saw Raven holding cake with one lit candle. Sprinkled with candles was _Happy Birthday Beastboy!_. Raven smiled as she gave it to him.

"Hope you like. I'm not much of a cook, you know," she said, tucking hair behind her ears.

"Thank you," he mumbled, accepting the cake, "But…why?"

"I realized you never told us about your birthday. So, I figured we could make you this," she explained. Using her powers, she cleaned the mess up.

"Thank you, Rae. This really means a lot to me," he replied, looking down.

"Aren't you going to make a wish?" Happy asked. He looked up, nodding. Glancing around, he saw the emotions' smiling faces. Even Rage smiled a little. Beastboy closed his eyes, thinking of his wish.

 _I wish I could kiss you._

He blew the candle out instantly.

"What did you wish for?" Envy asked.

"Well, I can't tell you. If I do, it might never come true," he replied, blushing a little. She huffed but didn't argue. After that, the group had cake. It was quiet and so peaceful. Overall, the emotions were happy, Raven was happy and Beastboy felt something he knew was there all along.

As they gathered to leave, Wisdom pulled Beastboy away for a moment. She whispered in his ear, making him smile. He nodded, approaching Raven again. The vortex appeared in front of them; he held Raven once more. Raven thought how ironic this was. She used to hate to travel like this. Now, it was her favorite part because of Beastboy.

Beastboy landed in the room first, holding out his arms as Raven landed on top of him. He grinned at the empath.

"You know…if someone walked in right now, what would they think?" he started. Raven, distracted, shook her head. She held him down, more focused on her task.

"You never told me what date is your birthday," she replied. He smiled warmly.

"I don't know my birthday," he replied. Her lips parted in surprise.

"How?"

"The last time I had a birthday when I was four going on five. I got sick with the virus that gave me my powers. After my parents died, life became important; I was struggling to make it to the next day. So, from there, my birthday was never really important. Life kept going and I just forgot. I forgot where I was born, what my favorite toys were. All that stuff is gone. At the end of every year, I just say I'm one year older."

"I'm sorry, Beastboy. I wish one of us had known. We had been a team for five years and no one ever knew."

"It's not a big deal to me; don't think about it," he replied. He watched her as she laid down next to him. His lips pressed into a smile.

 _So beautiful._

"Well, Rae…Do you like being on me?" he finally asked. Flushed, she got up, pushing him away with her powers.

"I have to go wash the cake out of my hair," she mumbled, looking away. With a grin, he got up and went to the door. He paused, looking back at her.

"Thank you for today, Raven. I had a lot of fun," he said, waving goodbye. Leaving her alone, he entered the common room. He spotted the rest of the Titans talking amongst themselves.

"Hey guys! What'cha doing?" he started. He jumped onto the sofa, grabbing a controller.

"Not much. Just took care of a crime while you and Raven were gone," Cyborg replied, taking a seat next to him.

"Did you enjoy your time in the head of Raven?" Starfire asked. Beastboy nodded.

"Yeah. It was fun!"

"So, you having fun with Raven?" Cyborg asked, elbowing him in the side.

"Dude! You know she'll kill me if I try anything."

"That's my girl!" Cyborg replied, feeling pride for his little sister.

"Oh, I wish Robin and I had someone to do the double of dates with," Starfire said. She knew how much Beastboy liked Raven; she wanted to push for it. The whole world seemed to know. Minus Raven.

"Where's Robin?" Beastboy asked. He wanted to avoid the subject.

"He went to check something in his office," Starfire replied.

"Why don't you ask Jinx and Kid Flash when they're stopping by this weekend? That can be your double date," Cyborg offered.

"I will. I am just uncertain when they would like to come," she said, "I will do the searching of Robin."

"Alright, Star. Have fun," Beastboy said. He watched her fly off, knowing full well how much she enjoyed her time with him.

From there on, Cyborg and him played video games. Night rolled over; they ordered take out. That night, Beastboy kept his promise to Raven. He did not disturb her as she read or meditated. He passed time with Cyborg and Robin instead. From the other side of the room, dark eyes met. Smiles exchanged.

No words needed to be spoken.

* * *

Well, that's a wrap for this one. Once more, thanking you for waiting for this chapter. My girlfriend and I have been really busy as of late. Not just with moving but with furniture. On a plus side, I'll be proposing to her next month! (She knows since she's writing this, I feel this is something that need to be talk out with her) So, I'll be busy saving for the ring.

She'll be busy with chaotic work as per usual. We'll try and update every 3 week or once a month for sure.

Best,

SantoRamon


	8. Little Secrets

Hello, everyone!

Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and just anything in-between. Again, I'm trying to post a chapter per month. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, please feel free to leave a review or PM me.

Anyways….

Onwards!

* * *

It was late. Beastboy knew this as he continued to move around his bed, crumpling his sheets. He knew he needed to rest but he just couldn't. Frustrated, he tossed his sheets at the foot of the bed. He looked over his room, eyeing his instruments; he looked over the bookcase afterwards. Perhaps he would just play music or read. Why not both?

Getting out of bed, he grabbed one of the books from the bookcases. He eyed the new cover, remembering his trip to the mall a few days ago. Since he had purchased it, Beastboy had managed to almost finish it. He made way to the roof, preferring to read it under moonlight. Parting the pages, he started. Minutes and hours seem to tick by. The only reason he knew was the exhaustion that was attacking his eyelids. But, Beastboy refused to sleep. Now, he was too close to the end of the book; he wanted to finish it tonight. Pausing for a moment, he decided to get a snack before finishing the book off.

Grabbing a snack was the easy part. Walking through the halls without smacking into anything was the hard part. With sleepy eyes he looked onward. Beastboy paused, sensing something. His eyes narrowed, quickly gaining sharp focus. He spotted Raven on the other side of the hall, dressed in a red tank top and black shorts. She walked downwards, moving towards his room; he followed. He saw her stand by his door, taking a moment to breathe. She raised her hand, ready to knock.

"How can I help you, Rae?" he asked, walking right to her. She jumped in surprise, looking back at him.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she muttered, lips pressed in a frown.

"I should be asking you that," he replied, head tilting to the side, "But, its just one of those nights for me. My nocturnal side just keeps me up." He walked by her, opening his door. Stepping in, he put his plate and book on the desk. "You coming in?"

She remained silent, looking at her feet. Her short hair covered her face. With a huff, she entered his room, standing in the center. He arched a brow.

"You know you can take a seat, right?" he said. He took his tofu sandwich, snagging a bite. She remained quiet, taking a seat on his bed.

 _Why am I so nervous? I've slept here once before. Not that I want to sleep here. I just need to talk to him._

Beastboy knew something was wrong when she remained so quiet. He also knew she would discuss it in good time…She just needed the occasional push.

"Is everything okay, Raven?" he asked her. She bit her lower lip.

"Yes."

"Then why are you so nervous?" he asked, moving forward. Beastboy placed a hand on her shoulder. She moved away, slowly standing.

"Nothing. I shouldn't have come here," she replied. She started to make her way towards the door. Beastboy grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Please don't run away. Whatever it is, you don't have to go through it alone, Rae," he said. She pressed her lips together.

"I had a nightmare," she mumbled, sadness leaking from her voice. He took a small step forward.

"What was it about?"

"That…That is something I don't want to get into," she replied. She sat back down on the bed, looking up. Her eyes were quickly turning red. Beastboy made a face, sitting down by her.

"I can't help you if I don't know anything, Raven," he said, "Anything and everything you say here will never leave this room. I promise you."

"I…I became Trigon," she started, locking her gaze with his, "I was killing everyone. I went to Azarath to kill my mother. I went to Tamaran to burn everything to the ground. Then, I came back here. I made you all watch as I murdered everyone we knew and cared for. Then, one by one, I killed you guys."

She covered her face, her shoulders beginning to shake. Beastboy saw a lone tear drip between the digits, dripping onto her leg. She started to babble, the tears ready to burst. It was sudden but she felt a warmth envelope her form. Beastboy held her, rubbing her back. He moved closer in the bed, laying them down side by side. She gripped onto his shirt for dear life, her nails digging into his skin. Beastboy spoke softly, reassuring the empath.

"It's just a dream," he whispered, "It will be okay… Don't worry… Trigon is gone… It was just a bad dream; that will never happen…"

The words seem to sooth her, calming her nerves. Sniffling, Raven sat up, wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Beastboy. I must look stupid to you."

"Not at all, Raven. My dreams are similar to yours," he said, giving her warm smile. Raven tilted her head in confusion.

"You have the same dreams?"

 _Does he dream of me killing everyone? Does he see me as a killer? Am I a monster to him? Oh, Azar…please, no…"_

"Well, yes…You remember, the Beast, right?" he asked. She nodded, "I sometimes dream that I become it. I sometimes dream that I go around killing everyone. Lately, I've been having nightmares about eating you guys." Shivering at the thought, Beastboy looked out the window. "A few times, I've woken up with tears in my eyes. I want to claw at my stomach and rip out my fangs. I know it's just a dream but I sometimes just remember that I might be a monster deep inside. That, one day, it'll be more then just a dream."

Raven felt the sadness and gloom of the room. Beastboy would always come to comfort her whenever she needed it. Even if she wanted to be left alone, he was always there, patiently waiting for her. But, it always felt like Beastboy had no one. He didn't go to anyone; he just kept it to himself. Robin had an understanding with her; Starfire would always listen and do her best to cheer her up. Even Cyborg would do his best to make her feel better. But, with Beastboy, he remained quiet and in his room, riding out the waves.

"You're not a monster," she finally said.

"And you're no demon," he replied, smiling at her.

"I'm half-demon," she corrected. He shook his head, 'tutting' at the girl.

"Nah. That side is an angel from what I can tell," he said. She flushed, smiling at the compliment.

"Thank you, Beastboy. You've helped me a lot."

"Don't mention it. Like I've said, I'll always be there if you need me," he replied. He looked onto his nightstand, spotting the clock; it was nearly three am. "Want me to walk you to your room?"

She paused, giving it some thought. She knew she would be fine sleeping in her room. But, the thought of sleeping in Beastboy's room again made her wonder.

"I was hoping you could play me a song or two, actually…"

"Sure. Guitar or piano?" he asked, walking to his instruments.

"Play something light on the piano," she answered. She got comfortable on his bed, head resting against the soft pillows. He nodded, starting it up.

"I've got nothing new for you but I'll do what I can."

As he started to play, Raven watched on. Her eyes didn't leave him as he played song after song. Beastboy would look up from the keyboard and spot her sleeping face. Flashing a grin, he would then return to playing. It wasn't long till Raven found her center. Her eyelids dropped shut, refusing to open. With the music in the background, she fell into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

Raven awoke slowly, her mind fast-forwarding through the night. She sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Glancing over, she expected to see a small green cat at her side. She saw no one; Raven glanced around the room. She was back in her own bed, feeling annoyed all of a sudden.

' _Wrong bed.'_

With a solid frown, Raven crawled out of bed and quickly got dressed. Rushing through her morning routine and emerged from her dark room. Making way to the common room, Raven looked around, spotting no green-skinned man nearby. Her eyes narrowed as she approached the kitchen. A hot cup of tea next to a breakfast plate was set, still warm.

Once she processed the waffles and toast in front of her, Raven turned, approaching the couch. There, she found Beastboy, curled up as a small green cat. Her cheeks flushed, lips parting in surprise.

 _In the mind of an empath…_

* * *

"He's so cute!" Happy started, clasping her hands together. Lust stood nearby, smirking.

"I can get used to this," she added, "I like it more when he's shirtless."

"Maybe we should take him to his room?" Knowledge offered.

 _But…why?_

"I asked him to make you tea yesterday. I didn't think he would get up this early," Wisdom informed, arching a brow.

"And the waffles with toast?" Brave chirped in.

"Maybe he's just being nice?" Envy asked, shrugging.

"But, why?" Rude retorted.

"It might have something to do with that nightmare you had, Raven."

 _Ugh. I'm going to eat before it gets cold._

* * *

As Raven snapped out of her trance, the main door opened, revealing a yawning Cyborg. He stretched, blinking. As he spotted Raven, he shot her a smile.

"Hey. Didn't think you'd be down here so early," he started. She grunted in response. Shrugging, Cyborg approached the kitchen, starting with his breakfast. He dove into the fridge, pulling out various meats and a few cheeses. Raven didn't seem to mind the smell as he cooked. She had gotten used to it over the years. Days of coming in and actually eating with her family gave her time to adjust.

She meditated here. She would read here for hours until Robin would yell at her to start her training. Getting comfortable in the common room, Raven took another look around. She noted that Beastboy still slept, his paws covering his nose. As she was about to turn and walk away, Beastboy sat up, turning into his human form. He let out a sharp scream of terror, startling Cyborg.

"What!" Cyborg started, tossing the frying pan down. He turned and ran towards the changeling, "Dude, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Raven took a small step back, watching over Beastboy. She hadn't expected a shout like that. Beastboy looked around the room, franticly taking in the setting. His breathing was heavy, hands clasped over his chest.

"B, what's wrong?" Cyborg asked again. He moved closer towards Beastboy. Beastboy quickly stood, wiping stray sweat from his brow. He shook his head.

"It's nothing, Cy," he finally replied. He breathed in deeply from his nose, struggling to calm himself. "I just had a bad dream is all. I need some fresh air. Don't worry about it, Cy."

He stood up, making a quick b-line out of the room. He walked past Raven, not even looking at her. All she saw were dead eyes. There wasn't a hint of emotions underneath his aura of white noise. It was like a cold breeze that rushed through her system; she shuddered. The Beastboy that passed her was an empty shell.

"What was that just now?" she asked, feeling sick. Her form struggled all of sudden. She felt so cold and shaky. As her eyelids fluttered to a close, Raven saw black.

* * *

"I don't even know what happened!"

Groaning, Raven opened her eyes. She started to stir and move along the medical bed. Looking to her side, she saw Cyborg and Starfire looking at a screen.

"Are you sure she is the O.K?" Starfire asked, hovering over the results. Cyborg lifted his arm again, tapping on the screen.

"Yes. My scans are telling me she's alright. It might have something to do with her powers. Other then that, I'm not sure what it would be."

"And what of Beastboy? He must know something," Starfire asked, tilting her head. Cyborg shrugged.

"He wasn't there. He just got up and left. After, it was just a matter of minutes before Raven hit the floor," Cyborg explained. He glanced at the results again before turning to see Raven awake. Smiling softly, he moved to her side. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she replied, making a face. Her features seemed calm; that was something he needed to see. "How long have I been out?"

"Oh, Raven!" Starfire finally said. She was unable to restrain herself for so long. Her arms threw out, hugging the empath. Raven patted her back, struggling to breathe.

"That's not the best idea right now, Star," Cyborg said. He gently tugged Starfire away, giving Raven space to finally breathe. "You were out for about thirty minutes." Starfire nodded, taking another look over her close friend.

"What happened?" Raven asked. She finally sat up, rubbing the sides of her face.

"I was cooking when you and Beastboy were around the couch. He was sleeping but woke up soon after, screaming. He said he had a bad dream or something. He left and then a few minutes later, you were out," Cyborg explained. Raven nodded.

"Where is Beastboy?" she asked.

"Robin talked to him not too long ago. He thought that maybe it was because of Beastboy that you fainted. He was ordered to leave the tower for a few hours," Starfire answered, biting her lower lip. Her feet planted on the ground. Raven made a face, lips pressing in a frown.

"He's an idiot," she muttered. She finally started to slide out of the bed, stretching her limbs. "I'm going to my room. If you see Beastboy, tell him I need to speak to him."

Starfire leaned forward, putting a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Robin said that your powers might react to the Beast. Is that a good idea?"

"I don't care what Robin said. He knows nothing about my powers," she replied. She moved away from Starfire before leaving the room. Starfire and Cyborg stood in place, confused and concerned.

 _Why am I getting so angry? Why does Robin think he knows best? Why am I even thinking this?_

As she continued to move towards her room, she spotted Robin not too far away. He pushed her out of her thoughts.

"Are you alright, Raven?" he asked.

"Yes. Why are you asking?" she replied, voice flat.

"I'm just concerned. I know what happened in the commons with Beastboy."

"That had nothing to do with him," she started, voice low, "My powers spiked for a moment. It was just too much to handle at that moment."

"Are you sure?" he asked, a brow arching. She remained silent. Raven didn't understand why she wanted to defend Beastboy so much. Regardless, that was the best excuse she seemed to have.

"Yes. I'm sure," she finally said, "Don't blame Beastboy for this. He had nothing to do with it."

"I wasn't blaming him, Raven," he replied. Raven stepped forward, teeth clenched.

"Robin, I know you. I am like a sister to you. I know you are trying to protect me but this is something I have control over. This is my doing, do you understand?"

"Fine," he said, dismissing the situation, "Is there any lead on why Beastboy didn't tell us his birthday? It's really getting hard to keep Star from throwing him a party."

"He doesn't know when it is. What about his file? Anything we can work with?"

"How does he not know?" Robin asked, head tilting to the side.

"He said that after his parents passed, his life became more on survival. He was just trying to make it through the day. So, through time, he just forgot."

"Well, his file doesn't have so much information. Other then his days with the Doom Patrol, everything else is just blank. I even asked them but they didn't seem to know. Elastic Girl said she gave him a little cake every year on the day he joined. But, that's all they did. I'll check other sources before I confront him about it."

"Fine. I'm still working on getting more information from him. It's hard when Starfire keeps pestering me about wanting a sleep over," she replied, shuddering at the thought. Robin grinned.

"Well, no missions for you today. I want you to take it easy," he replied, shaking his head. He started to walk past her and towards his own room, "I'll see you around, Raven."

Raven continued her walk towards her own room. She could still feel her emotions swirling, Rage wanting to take over. Entering her room, she shut the door tight. Raven picked up a large spell book, breezing through the pages. She wanted to archive that event. More then anything, she wanted to know why this had happened.

Raven knew this had something to do with Beastboy.

* * *

As the clock chimed for the new hour, Raven took a moment to look over the clock. Spotting that it was two in the afternoon, she shifted in her bed. Beastboy was already late for their afternoon session. Her emotions were stirring again. Envy was getting frustrated with waiting. Finally dropping her large book, she emerged from her room. Raven started by looking through his room before walking into the training room. Soon enough, she appeared in the roof, spotting no green male.

"Where is he?" she muttered, "He knows how I hate waiting. This is going to cost him big time." Ready to head inside, Raven paused. She could feel white noise nearby the roof. "Is he out flying?"

She turned around from the door, seeing Beastboy back to his usual face. For a moment, she was relieved to see him back to normal. Then, the moment passes. Raven felt her hands clench as she walked towards him.

"Where have you been?" she yelled, eyes narrowing.

"I was out flying. Robin told me it would be best if I stayed away for a while," he replied. He took a step back, surprised by her anger. He could already feel her powers flare.

"And why is that?"

"He felt like I had something to do with you passing out in the common room. I'm sorry if I did anything. Was it the breakfast? I used real milk and eggs in them, I swear!" he said, holding up his hands in defense.

"Don't worry about. You didn't do anything wrong," she said, "I just had a power spike and couldn't control it."

"Oh, that's good…For my side, I mean! I was scared I did something. You have no idea how worried I was."

"Where did you go anyways?"

"I did a few laps around the city. Then some around the mountains," he answered with a grin. Beastboy walked towards the common room, Raven following.

"What happened this morning?"

"Nothing. I just had a bad dream."

"Was it like the one from last night? The one you told me about."

He paused, looking at his feet.

"Yeah…"

She bit her lower lip, sensing for any lies. She could tell he was telling the truth. Yet, she felt like something was missing. With a swing of her arm, she punch his shoulder.

"That's for making me wait. Now, let's go. We have a deal to finish."

"Oh. I thought it would be better if I stayed out of your mind today," he said, rubbing the spot she had hit. She could already feel her emotions screaming in protest; Envy was the loudest.

"You'll be fine. I just need to meditate for a while."

"Are you sure, Rae?"

"Yes. Now, come on. I want my free month from my emotions," she replied. Raven wanted nothing more then to just curl up in her room. There was plenty of blanks with the situation. Beastboy seemed clueless and she just wanted answers. Raven thought that her books would offer some assistance. As the pair approached her room, Raven continued to think everything over. She was too silent for Beastboy's tastes.

"So, what have you been up to while I was gone?"

"Nothing. I was reading for a while," she said. They entered her room; Beastboy saw the mess of books and papers everywhere.

"Seems like you were really busy, Rae."

"I was doing a bit of research. Now, it's time for you to go. I'm going to be really busy."

"Alright, just tell the others where I'll be," he said, grabbing the mirror. Mere seconds flashed, leaving Raven alone in her room. Alone, Raven thought to meditate. As she saw the mess less behind, the empath shook her head. Not here, at least.

"Back to the roof, I guess."

* * *

Now in the Nevermore, Beastboy tumbled out of the portal. He stood, dusting his pants. He didn't see any of Raven's emotion around. Shrugging, he made way towards the closest portal. From the door, he could easily tell that it was Happy's realm. Walking through, he was swallowed by the bright colors. Mindlessly, he walked onward. His mind was more focused on his thoughts; he was thinking of his feelings for Raven.

 _I know I like her…No, dude…I love her. I always try to make her smile since that first time at the beach. Oh my god, I love that smile so much. Does she even like me? I think she does…She's hugged me in bed. Maybe she's just a cuddler when it comes to sleeping. I can't lie…Seeing her sleeping on my bed feels so awesome. She's amazing, beautiful and so smart. Even she doesn't show it, she's a great person._

He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

 _To bad it took me so long to realize that I love her. All those stupid jokes and pranks; we fought for nothing. At least I know how to avoid pissing her off. Now that I think of it, did I ever move past square one with her? I don't think I have…I guess I'll just support her and help her when she's low. I think that's all I can do now. I think…I think that's all I'm meant to do. She deserves someone better then me._

Further in the realm, he spotted the theme park from before. It seemed to have grown in size from before. He spotted the girls nearby on the ground, waiting for him.

"Over here, Beastie!" Happy yelled, swinging her arms. He started to jog towards them.

"Hey, guys. Sorry for making you wait; it was a weird morning," he started. He was getting closer to them. With another step, Rage appeared in front of him. Blood red eyes narrowed, nails grasping his collar, tugging him close.

"You better not make us wait for you again!" she hissed, spinning him around.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do. Robin made me feel like I had something to do with Raven fainting so I…I just listened to him…"

"Fear not, Beastboy. You are innocent," Knowledge spoke, lying through her teeth. The emotions knew this had something to do with him. The issue was that they did not know why.

"Put him down, Rage. I think he's had enough on his plate," Lust said, crossing her arms over her chest. Rage let go of the male, sending him to the ground. He looked up at her, seeing her features soften.

"I'm sorry for making you wait. I really am."

"You alright, B?" Brave asked. She moved to his side, Rude following. Rude bent down, helping him stand. He nodded in thanks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Just try to be on time. Don't keep Rage waiting," Rude remarked.

Happy chuckled, shaking her head. "She really did overreact."

"Thank you for the tea earlier today, Beastboy," Wisdom said, smiling, "It was most relaxing."

"Anytime," he replied, tilting his head to look over at Timid, "How are you feeling? I know you must have been terrified last night."

"I'm fine thanks to you," she mumbled. Beastboy patted her on the head, making the emotion flush.

"You are a lot brave then you think, Timid. Don't forget that."

She covered her red cheeks, staring at her feet.

"How did you sleep?" Lust asked, "I'm sure you must have missed Raven…"

He made a noise, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"Uhm…Anyways…Envy…"

"She was freaking out earlier. She thought you were trying to skip her day."

"Shut up! I was not!"

"I would never skip you. Even if I didn't get to come today, we would have continued from where we left off. If I wasn't here today, I would have tried to make it up to you somehow."

"Why?" Love asked, tilting her head.

"Cause I promised Raven. If I promised to her, I hold that to you guys," he explained. He was going to stand and support Raven; the same would go for the emotions.

The emotions seemed to soften almost instantly. There was a pleasant silence that settled over the crowd. Love was the first to step forward, her eyes shinning in delight.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing, Love. Now, what are we going to do today?"

"Oh yes! We are going to play some games and mainly relax today," Envy started. She had bragging intentions set. Raven wanted nothing more then to make her sisters look bad. Already, the plan was coming together. She knew of the few games that would surely make her the victor.

"Sounds like fun. Are we going to your realm?"

"No, not just yet. You would need Raven's permission to enter my realm," she answered, "You know…a girl has to have her secrets!"

"Alright. Have any questions?"

"Have you ever been jealous of anyone? And why?" she started.

"Not sure, maybe once; I like myself and I'm happy for the way I am."

"Have you ever felt even a little jealous of anybody?" Brave asked. She looked over at her side, seeing Knowledge ready with a book in hand. She waited for him to speak, ready to write down every word. The emotions wanted as much insight of Beastboy as possible.

"Well, to be honest, I was a bit jealous of Aqualad for a bit. The girls love him, ya know? The thought of being from Atlantis is really cool, too," he answered, "I guess looking normal has its benefits."

"I don't see what makes fish face so great," Rude said almost instantly. She gained a quick high five from Lust.

"I think you're way cooler then he is!" Happy said, grabbing his arm. She guided him towards the large Merry-Go-Round.

"Thank you."

"I second that!" Timid chipped in.

"Don't worry, Timid. We all do!" Love replied.

After a short ride, the group waited for Envy to start. She made a face, unable to hold back the smile on her face.

"Like I said, we are just going to play some games just to see who's the best."

"Am I playing too?" Beastboy asked. She shook her head.

"No. You're going to wait," she replied. She wanted him to pay attention to her. She wanted him to see her win. Ever since she had met him, Raven had envied his creativity. He was skilled in various areas; always good with any game he tried. Whenever the emotions would push Raven to try something new, she would refuse. Even with Trigon gone, the answer always seemed to be no. All her life, she grew up on saying no, on hiding her emotions; that was the only thing she knew to do. Regardless of her life with the Titans, she had remained a bit secluded, jealous of their happiness. She wanted nothing more then to show her emotions freely as they did.

"So, what games do you want to lose at?" Brave asked, hands on her hips. The group started to move through the park again.

"We're going to the arcade," she replied, taking Beastboy's hand. She put a little pep to her step, almost breaking off into a run.

"Oh, no you don't. Everyone, after her!" Happy yelled. Some emotions sprang into a run, others taking flight almost instantly.

Once the games started, Beastboy watched them go through match after match. Envy didn't seem to win much but she kept up with the group. Whenever she was losing, Beastboy would always look at her. He took in the details of everyone, it seemed. He was playing fair.

* * *

After numerous rounds of shooting and racing games, games with puzzles (because Knowledge loved them so much!) and a few dancing games (to satisfy Happy), the challenge came to a close. Knowledge stood in first place, almost winning all the matches. Happy was in second place, Envy in third, just one match away from tying with Happy. Brave was fourth, unable to hold back her competitive spirit. The other emotions didn't seem to care, only there to enjoy their time.

After finishing her meditation round on the roof, Raven went downstairs to the common room.

 _I wonder what Envy is making them do. Hopefully, nothing too big; I can trust her._

Entering the commons, she spotted Starfire flying around, communicator in hand. The boys of the group were on the couch, watching a random move. She arched a brow, approaching them.

"Should I ask why she's so happy?"

"Yes, you should. She just got a yes from Jinx about the sleepover. I told her that I would ask Bumblebee if she wanted in," Cyborg explained. There was a pause and then a cry of joy, "She got the invite. That's a yes."

"She's going to talk about this for the next few days," Raven groaned. She took a seat on the sofa.

"Sorry, Raven. This was the best way to distract her," Robin said, smirking.

"Anything new on B?" Cyborg asked.

"No. Star isn't letting me have a second for myself," Robin answered, sighing.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked. Robin remained silent, biting his lower lip. Cyborg tilted his head, still waiting.

"Its her mating season," Raven replied, voice monotone. Robin flushed instantly, color rising to his ears. Cyborg laughed, unable to hold back.

"You guys don't understand…It's not really like that. How would you even know, Raven?"

"Well, first and foremost, I am an empath. I can feel her lust for you, Robin. It's practically screaming at me."

"Well, sucks for you. But, really, it's not like that, I swear!" he defended. The look his teammates gave him said otherwise.

"Really, Robin? Then please, tell us. I would like to know so we don't get confused here," Cyborg retorted with a grin. He even paused the movie, allowing the silence to settle in.

"She's just…Well, it is how it sounds but there's more to it."

"Oh? Go on," Raven said, smirking. She wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as possible.

"Just keep it a secret, okay?" he asked. Cyborg and Raven looked at each other, confused for a moment. Robin peeked over the couch, spotting Starfire far off, still talking on the communicator. He moved in closer to the two, his voice light.

"I plan on asking her to marry me sometime soon. The only issue is that she's always next to me. I haven't been able to plan anything special."

"Well, good for you. You picked a really good one," Cyborg said, laughing again. The poor boy blunder had plenty to deal with that was for sure.

"You know that she wouldn't care less how you ask her. Just as long as you do ask her," Raven said.

"I know. But, she's special to me. I want to show her that," he replied. Just as he finished, Starfire flew nearby, grinning from ear to ear. She beamed at the male, waving in greeting.

"Well, if ya need anything, just ask for help. We're here for you," Cyborg said.

"We?" Raven asked.

"Yes. We. You want this to work out between them too."

"I find it better if Robin did this all himself with little help. It helps build character."

"I get it, Cy. I'm just happy enough that I can get this off my chest," he said, leaning back in his seat.

"Should we tell Beastboy?" Cyborg asked.

"He already knows."

"What? When and why?"

"You know how he is. He can keep secrets."

"True. But when did you tell him over Rae and I? I'm hurt, Robin."

"You know that stone he gave Starfire a few days back?" Robin started. The two nodded in response. "Well, I've been thinking of getting a ring that would react the same way whenever she looks at it. Later that night, after she got that gift, I passed by him in the hallway and asked him about it. He thought it was a great idea. He promised me he wouldn't say a word to anyone; it was out of his place to tell you guys. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"If you pick him for your best man, just know that I'll never repair the R-Cycle ever again," Cyborg replied. Robin's lips pressed in a frown, eyes slanted in terror.

"That's just evil, Cy. You know I can't pick between you two."

"Why not both?" Raven asked, shrugging.

"Ssh! She'll hear you!" Robin replied, voice light again.

"Robin, who are we talking about here?"

"Starfire but…you never know she could…"

"She's going to say yes so calm down. You have nothing to worry about," Raven said, "Now, let's drop this and continue watching some movies."

There was a silent agreement; everyone settled back in comfortably on the couch. Cyborg pressed play on the remote, noise filling the room again. Raven could feel the joy from Cyborg and Robin. As she thought it over, she could feel the joy inside herself, too.

* * *

The games were getting to a close in Happy's realm. After collecting various prizes from the local game stand, Beastboy noticed something that he thought he'd never see.

"Wait, a second…Is that the chicken I got Rae all those years ago? I never thought I'd see that again," he said, approaching the stuffed animal. Taking it from the stand, he handed it to Happy, the winner of most of the prizes. "This is for winning most of the games!"

Timid, Love, Brave, Knowledge, Lust, and Wisdom all clapped. Envy, Rude and Rage stood on the side, looking annoyed.

"Yes! I'm the best!" Happy yelled, jumping around. She felt so happy, clasping the large chicken close to her form. She squealed, still bouncing around. "Oh Azar, I LOVE THIS CHICKEN!"

"Alright, Happy…Since you won, you get to pick which ride we go on," Envy said, lips pressed in a pout. Maybe if she practiced a bit more, she would have been the winner. She wanted to be the one Beastboy gave the chicken to. She wanted to be the best. With a depressed sigh, she looked up. She just wanted to go back to her realm and let the day go by.

"Well, why don't we all go to the ball pits and then the bouncy house?" Happy suggested. She shot a look at Rage who seemed to grin maliciously.

"Actually, I have to go," Knowledge said.

"Really? Where?" Timid asked.

"Raven is going back to her books. I want to be there to make sure she doesn't miss anything," Knowledge informed.

"Well, we won't stop you. But, I'm going to tag along as well. She'll need the both of us," Wisdom said, adjusting her cloak.

"I don't see why she wouldn't," she replied. Swiping her hand, Knowledge formed a portal. She stepped forward, waving goodbye to the group. Wisdom followed her route. Beastboy approached them with a smile on his face.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. This was fun today. Also, I'm impressed, Knowledge. You picked up most of those games so quickly," he said.

"Thank you," she replied, thankful that her hood was up at that moment. Her face flushed, eyes staring at her feet. Wisdom smiled at her sister, feeling the joy from her sister.

"Shall we?" Wisdom asked. She walked through the portal, Knowledge following her in before it closed.

"To the ball pit!" Brave yelled, pointing forward. She ran ahead, leading the group in. Envy and Rude stayed outside the pit, watching the others have fun. Beastboy noticed, asking Timid about it.

"What's with them? I know Rude is lazy but why isn't Envy in?"

"I don't know. She only gets like this when Raven is jealous. But, I don't think she is right now," Timid answering, giving him a gentle smile. She adjusted in the pit, her back sprawled against the plastic balls.

"You think I should talk to her?"

"Maybe!" Love chipped in, appearing from her latest dive. Happy jumped into the pit, tossing a few out of her cloak.

"Do you think it will make her happy?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'm just worried about her. It's her day and she shouldn't be on the sidelines," he said. He had told this to Raven numerous times over the years. It worked most of the time, tricking her to join and have some fun.

"Why don't we just tell her to get over it? Losing is part of the game, right?" Brave added.

"Do you guys mind if I talk to her for a bit?"

"You don't wanna stay with us, BB?" Lust asked, faking her hurt. She started to dramatically drown in the ball bit.

"I'll be back. I just want to talk to her alone for a bit," he said. There was a silent agreement as the others started to crawl out of the pit, giving them room. Happy screamed in joy and made way to the bouncy house. She held the large chicken in her arms, vowing to never let it go. Envy seemed to join the back of the group, giving Beastboy the perfect opportunity.

"Hey, you got a sec?" he asked.

"Not really. Kinda doing what Happy wants to do. So, let's get this over with," she said, sulking.

"Well, I have a better idea," he said. he grabbed her hand, leading her to the food court. He hadn't eaten most of the day to begin with. After hearing about Raven's collapse, he rushed to her side, refusing to leave until Robin told him otherwise. Granted, he could have stopped and had a snack when he was flying. Or, even when he was walking around the city or mountains. Yet, he waited till he returned to the tower. In the end, Raven had dragged him into the nevermore before he could have a bite of food.

"What are you doing? You know the others will come looking for us!" she started. They entered the kitchen for the food court. He shuffled through cabinets and drawers. Finally, with a laugh, he pulled out a few bags of tea.

"I knew she would make these appear too!" he shouted, grinning from ear to ear, "Which one do you want?"

"We have to get back!"

"Don't worry about it. I asked them if I can spend some alone time with you," he replied. She flushed, sliding her hood over her head. "Please don't hide yourself from me; it's just us, Envy. I just want to have a little meal with you, if that's okay." Nodding, she took a seat nearby, biting her lower lip. It felt as if he cast a spell on her with his sweet words. She watched him as he picked the tea, parting the bag called _Star Essence_.

Minutes later, he managed to make a tray of snacks and a pot of tea. Envy lifted her head, her eyes glistening with readied tears.

"Why didn't I win?" she asked. She wasn't sure how she felt. The last thing she wanted from his was pity.

"Because," he simply said, setting the tray down in front of her.

"Cause what?"

"Because I want to talk to you?" he replied back, taking a seat across from her. He grabbed one of the cookies and took a bite.

"But…why?"

"I want to know why Raven feels envious. It always looks like she has it altogether."

"Why would I tell you that?"

"I'll tell you who I'm truly jealous of," he offered, smirking at the emotion. He knew she would take the bait.

"It's not Aqualad?"

"Not even close."

 _Who is it? I can't tell him its Terra! Maybe I could let little bits slip to get him to talk. Knowledge would kill for this info._

"Alright, you have a deal! Only if you go first."

 _If I don't like your answer, I am not telling you._

"Sweet. But, I'll tell you his name at the end," he replied, sipping his tea. He could already see Envy at the edge of her seat, waiting for the answer.

"I was never jealous of him but more on what he did. I did like the way he talked. He was smooth and it just felt weird…it felt like he wasn't what he said he was. He would be able to make a girl smile with little to no effort. I would always try but all I'd get is a small smirk from her whenever I said something dumb. He had confidence and called her beautiful. I would always get nervous and say something I'd regret.

"He made her so happy. She would smile so much more in the open; she even sang out loud. I was furious. How could he do so much from her in such little time? It's like he had the key to all her doors and all I could do was watch from the outside."

He paused, taking another bite from his food. Envy absorbed every word, leaning in to listen to him. She didn't know how to feel based off the information. She waited for him to talk again; he took his time with cookies and tea.

 _I'm not sure if this is a good idea to tell it to a part of her. But, it's too late._

"At first, I thought it was fine if he made her smile. I hardly ever did. I liked seeing her happy even if it was with him. I would wonder what I could do to make her smile like that. I tried planning for hours almost every day."

"So I kept myself busy. After a while, I couldn't help but think of her. I would get annoyed when I saw him. I couldn't say anything; he was making her so happy. While I never said anything, I just watched silently. I had a feeling his words to her would never true. I didn't say anything…not for a while. At that moment, her smile was much more precious then the truth."

Beastboy smiled sadly, looking down at his hands. Envy, finally realizing who he was talking about, parted her lips in a silent gasp.

 _No, it can't be!_ _ **He**_ _is nothing compared to you!_

"He took her light from her. I should have known he wasn't going to be good but I didn't know much back then," he said, running a hand through his hair, "Her light is like a candle. It'll flicker from time to time but, once you get it right, it brightens up instantly. That smirk becomes a smile."

There was a fast change in his face. The look in his eyes was something akin to bliss.

"The brighter you got it, the bigger her smile would get. I got her to truly smile and laugh once. It was when I barely knew her; she laughed at one of my jokes. After that, that candlelight would just dim to normal. Usually when I would say something, it would move from side to side. Sometimes, it would bounce. She was avoiding me and I knew it.

"But, when he came along, her light quickly grew but it wasn't good for her. It burnt out so quickly…She didn't shine like she used to. Not for a while, at least."

"Do you want to tell me who it is, Beastboy? You don't have to if you don't want to," she asked, voice shy. She didn't want to hear Melchior's name.

"The stupid dragon in that book," he answered, smiling softly. That was something he wanted off his chest for a while.

"You shouldn't be jealous of him."

 _Because we like you now. We feel much closer to you then we ever did with him._

"You're right. I was for a long time but now I'm just glad that Raven can come to me when she's down. Just like last night!" he said. With a chuckle he grabbed his cup, drinking down the liquid.

"Thank you for opening up to me," Envy mumbled.

"No problem. We're friends, right?"

"Yes. Yes we are…And…And the girl is…?"

"Yeah," he said, knowing she was going to ask.

"You want me to tell you who Raven is jealous of, don't you?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

"If you want to, yes. I know you really shouldn't; I don't want her to get mad."

"I'll explain it to her later. This is really something that would be better to hear from her, too. Do you want me to tell the others what you've told me?"

"Sure, you can tell them. I think most of them already know," he said. He looked around, eyes narrowing. "You can come out now."

"That's so cheating! No super hearing allowed!" Rude yelled, stepping through one of the walls. The other emotions joined in, huffing in defeat. Rage approached him, slapping Beastboy upside the head. "What was that for?"

"You should never be jealous of **HIM**. Understand?" she hissed. He nodded, biting his lower lip. The last thing he wanted to do was argue. Love approached him, giving him a hug.

"Thank you for being there that day," she mumbled, nuzzling her nose against his shoulder.

 _You kept the light from dying out._

"Well, yeah. I wanted to make sure she was alright. I know she needs help sometimes."

"You know that Raven knows?"

"What? Don't tell me you told her!"

"Blame Happy for this one," Brave said, pointing towards the emotion. Happy hid behind her chicken, whimpering. Beastboy groaned, his head hitting the table. The group laughed, Timid approaching him. She helped him sit up, glancing over in concern.

"How am I going to look at Raven in the eyes now? She's probably mad at me for being stupid!"

"You can practice with me," Lust purred, getting close to him. He leaned back in his chair, his face pink. Lust winked, licking her lips. Envy grabbed her shoulder, tugging her back. "I was getting somewhere!"

"That is not your place," Wisdom said.

"Her place for what?" Beastboy asked. Happy shoved the chicken in his face.

"Nothing! Don't worry about it."

"I have a question for you, Beastboy," Timid mumbled, playing with her fingers. He tilted his head, waiting for her. "Can we go and lay on the grass until you leave?"

"I wouldn't mind that. I did a lot of flying today so something relaxing sounds awesome," he answered. He grabbed another cookie, popping it in his mouth.

"Sounds like my kind of plan," Rude remarked with a grin. Grabbing her chicken from Beastboy, Happy stood straight, pointing onward.

"To the fields!" she called. Brave broke off into a run.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Envy got up from her seat, wishing she had more time with Beastboy alone. She still felt good, a lot better then before. Beastboy had opened up to her, opening up to Raven more then he ever had. Love spotted the expression Envy had, arching a brow.

"Happy?" she asked.

"I'm happy he wanted to talk to me. I think that's what I really wanted today."

"Come on, guys! Let's go relax with him while he's still here!" Lust bellowed. Rage and Rude followed in. Love chuckled, Envy giggling. They nodded, running towards the open grass.

* * *

Meditating always seemed to bring Raven into a calmed state. She used it for an escape, for control. Today, however, she was using it for reading. In her mind, she took home in Knowledge's library. She was going through various books, trying to find answers for this morning. Wisdom was around but didn't help much, opting to spend time with Beastboy. She had paused mid-sentence in a book once she heard Beastboy speak. Her cheeks flushed, research forgotten as she processed it all.

Knowledge and Wisdom had stopped reading and tuned it, listening to what Beastboy was saying. Raven had set aside the books, merely sitting there, smiling and blushing. She didn't know he had cared so much!

"You could have told me that in person. I would not have been mad," she grumbled, unable to hold back her smile. Minutes ticked by before she fully regained her focus. She continued her research, finding nothing from various books. Dropping the dusty texts, she went through a few scrolls. Locating an odd empathy-training scroll, Raven started to browse. Her chest swelled with joy as she found the answer.

She knew that he was asleep in the common room, having a nightmare. That nightmare, so realistic and horrifying…She realized that it played itself as a reality. When he awoke, the events from the nightmare had felt so real, leaving him to be a hollowed spirit.

In Azarath, a hallow spirit was known as someone that was an emotional shell. They were like a glass ball, ready to be filled with clear liquid. From a distance it looked like there was no change. Yet, everything was far from normal. Most empaths in training instinctively home onto a hollow spirit, only to gain a strain on their powers.

It was no wonder why she could not sense anything from him! It didn't help that she, as an empath made a rookie mistake. Her mind was in overload, trying to sense something that was not there and that had caused her to faint.

"This is it," she whispered, reading on. If Raven were to go to his nightmare and try to fix whatever is causing the nightmare she could have been spiritually scarred; this would limit her empathy abilities or the nightmare could even kill her. The nightmares are dangerous and one is never truly prepared even if given information beforehand. One should only enter the nightmare in extreme cases. The most common way to treat hollow spirits is by working on the subject fears, regrets and all attached trauma.

She bit her lower lip. Raven closed the scroll, sighing softly. "I need to keep track of him; he needs to tell me what his dream was about. In detail."

"How are you going to do that?" Wisdom asked, arching a brow.

"I'm not sure. We're going to talk about it sooner or later."

"I have an idea. I'll be using it on my day to be getting information," Knowledge said, tapping a finger against her lips.

"Like what?"

"We still don't know if Beastboy is himself fully. It would be better to give him a day or two to relax. By then, it'll be my day. I'll ask him questions like it's a game!" she explained, grabbing the books from various desks. With a flick of her wrists, they started to move back into their homes.

"Are you sure that will work?" Raven asked.

"I don't have it all down with detail but yes, I'm sure it will," she said. After the last book was put back, she suggested heading back to Beastboy. Raven and Wisdom agreed, leaving the library from a portal Wisdom had opened. As Raven stepped in, she started to fall through, gasping in surprise.

"Ow! What hit me?" a voice started. Raven groaned, blinking, adjusting her vision. "Raven?"

She looked up, finding herself on top of Beastboy. She flushed, scrambling to stand.

"Nice of ya to drop in!"

"Oh! My apologies. I didn't think the hill had such curves like this!" Wisdom explained, retaining an innocent look. Raven spotted the emotions littered along the grass, content with the day. Finally, her eyes landed on Beastboy again. She was lost in a sea of green, various shades ranging from his hair, skin and eyes.

"You alright, Rae?" he asked. She blinked, shaking her head.

"It's nothing. I just have a lot on my mind," she answered, voice monotone but soft.

"Hey, look what I won today! It's the chicken Beastboy gave ya!" Happy started, moving closer. She adjusted the chicken underneath her, using it as a pillow.

"You must be the luckiest girl in Nevermore…"

 _He'll never find the one I keep in my closet._

"Did you come to get me?" he asked, sitting up.

"No, not just yet! He still has some time!" Envy whined, sitting up.

"No. We came do join you since we finished our research," Wisdom answered. She took a seat nearby. Raven sat down nearby Brave and Timid.

"Any luck?" Love asked.

"Yes. We even found the answer for this morning?"

"Is this about you fainting earlier?" Beastboy asked. Knowledge nodded, taking her lotus pose on the ground.

"So, what's happening?" Brave asked.

"Basically stress. Nothing important," she explained. Her voice said enough; drop it till Beastboy leaves. It was quiet, the breeze light and pleasant. Raven found it rather silly that before, she would hate to spend a second more with Beastboy. Now, there he was, in her mind, hanging out her emotions. He made everything feel so peaceful.

"I'm sorry about Terra," he said.

"Why?" she asked, surprised.

"Well, we talked about what made me jealous. And the more we talked about it, the more it made me realize you might have been alone when she was there. It wasn't right and I'm sorry about that," he explained.

"It's okay. You like her, I can see why," she said. For a while, Raven did feel like she was replaced by Terra. She played video games with the boys, shopped with Starfire. She was always there, doing something with the team. Little by little, the invitation for Raven became less frequent. What hurt was the effort was gone. He stopped trying to get to join in. He would ask, get a no, and then leave it be.

"Here's the thing…I don't even think she liked me. She needed someone to comfort her, so I did. But, that wasn't enough so she went to Slade. I was a fool to go after he," he explained. Beastboy chuckled, tilting his head back. "It was just nice to have someone who wanted you there. Before her, I thought no girl would like a green weirdo like me. I thought she would like me for me…but that was a waste."

"You have fan girls after you all the time."

"That's because I'm one of the titans. If I wasn't, there would be angry mod after me," he replied, smiling at her. He spoke so simply, with experience.

 _What happened to you…?_

"I just want to say sorry. It wasn't fair for you to take away that friendship. It should always be there."

"I was jealous of Terra for what you said. It felt like I was slowly being replaced; no one wanted to be with me. I am glad you told me this. I know this is not much but…I'm sure there is one girl who likes you for you," she said. She paused before slowly standing, dusting off any dirt and grass. "Your time is up. Let's go."

"Alright. Let me just do one more thing," he said. He walked to Envy and pulled out a small green bear from his pocket. "This is for you." Envy held the toy in her digits, her eyes twinkling in delight. She loved the gift; it was written all over her face. Nodding, she grinned at Beastboy. He waved before heading over to Raven. With another wave goodbye to the others, he followed Raven through the portal.

There was a moment of silence.

"Wanna trade that for a chicken?" Happy offered. Envy remained silent, staring at her gift.

"Good day?" Lust asked.

"No. Just perfect."

"I'm glad."

* * *

As they arrived in in the tower and out of her mind, Raven could already feel her headache growing. It seemed like the gifts Beastboy had given her emotions were too much; she needed to meditate again.

"I didn't get to ask you yet. How was your day, Raven?"

"It's fine. I found out Robin's little secret."

"You mean about asking Star?"

"Yes. Really good news."

"I know! They've come such a long way. It's about time, too!"

"Mhm. Now, I need some peace so you have to go," she said. Sliding off her cloak, she tossed it onto her bed. As it landed, there was a distinct grumble from Beastboy. "I think it's about time you ate."

"Will do! See you around, Rae!" Beastboy replied. He grinned, running out of the room.

"It's Raven!" she yelled, hands clenching.

Hours later, the crime alarm started to ring throughout the tower. The team sprang into action, ready to fight Dr. Chan's new laser weapon. Raven stayed behind as per Robin's orders, opting to meditate her headache away. She got comfortable in the quiet common room, finding her inner peace. It all seemed to shatter once her communicator started to ring, the tip red with alarm. The screen flashed, revealing Beastboy's face.

"We need you at the pizza place at the center of town!" he cried out, his face in panic, "Please hurry!"

She moved quickly, grabbing her cloak. A portal opened and she dove right in, appearing in front of the pizza place. Raven expected to see destruction, terror and cries of citizens. Yet, everything seemed fine.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire called. She flew by, hugging Raven, "I am glad you came to join us for pizza. I was worried that you would not join us and stay in your room."

"Beastboy has a way with words, doesn't he?" she replied, knowing exactly what he had done. She floated over, slapping him behind the head. He yelped, jumping in his seat. Cyborg and Robin laughed, watching him rub the spot she had smacked.

"That hurt, Rae…"

"Told ya, BB. You should have just asked her," Cyborg said, smirking.

"She would have said no!" he argued back.

"Are you angry with Beastboy, Raven?" Starfire asked, joining in.

"Not at all. Just thanking him for asking me," she said, arching a brow.

"That is an odd way of showing appreciation. Is this a new tradition with the younger people? Oh, I must try it! I wish to thank Robin in such a manner," Starfire said. She floated by her boyfriend, raising Robin. He started to mumble, waving his arms in defense.

"Wait! Star…"

She moved to swing but missed as he moved away. Robin dodged another strike and broke off into a run. Cyborg and Beastboy started to laugh, unable to hide it. Without warning, Beastboy received another smack on the head.

"See what you did? Now Starfire is going to kill Robin!" Raven nearly yelled.

"But, you're the one hitting me!" he replied, stepping away from her.

"Starfire, stop! Beastboy had it coming! He was just messing with Raven" Robin cried out. He was still moving away from his lover, almost unable to dodge her swings. He was starting to pant, Starfire still full of energy. She giggled, landing on her feet in front of her scared boyfriend.

"Oh, that does make more sense! Then let us continue with our meal. I am the sorry for attacking you," she replied. Grabbing his hand in her vice grip, she dragged him back to the Titans, taking a seat on their table.

That was how the night seemed to end. There was laughter and relaxing. The Titans had easily defeated Dr. Chan, even as a team of four. As it started to get dark, they returned back to the tower and settled in the common room. There was peace for the night.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed this one. Once again, sorry for the slight delays but life gets busy. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, let me know!

Best,

SantoRamon


	9. The Handyman

Hello everyone!

Once more, thank you for all the reviews and support with this story. Bless my girlfriend for editing over each chapter. Oh wait…Bless my fiancé!

So, yeah, there's that.

Anyways, onwards to this chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

"No."

"Raven, be reasonable."

"No," she repeated.

"Come on!"

"I said no!" Raven snapped, looking up from her book. She glared at Robin, annoyed with his begging.

"It won't be that bad," he said, clasping his hands in front of his chest. He closed his eyes, refusing to look at her.

"I need one good reason why."

"Because then I can ask Mento about the stone Beastboy gave to Star," he explained. He had hoped she would understand or at least gain some reaction. "That and Cyborg and I would get a lead on finding Beastboy's birthday. We're not including Star in it just yet…I don't want her to feel worried."

"What will I be doing?" she asked.

"You can join us or stay here. It's up to you."

"It won't hurt to have a pair of extra eyes," she grumbled.

"And Star?" he asked. There was a silent pause as the two thought it over. Raven bit her lower lip, holding back a shriek of frustration.

"Fine!" she snapped, "She can go with Beastboy. Just this once, got it?" Raven huffed, book falling onto her lap. "Where is Beastboy anyways? It's almost noon and I haven't seen him or Cyborg."

"He's running laps on the obstacle course. Cyborg is there to make sure it gets done."

"That explains why its so quiet. How long have they been at it?"

"Since eight."

"Why so long?" she asked. Raven set her book down on her bed, exiting her room. Robin, who stood by the entrance, joined her as they made way to the common room.

"I gave him something light but he nearly broke the record. He's been going at it since. Cyborg has been egging him to keep going, too," he answered, shrugging. She sighed softly, feeling a little left out. Granted, she did need to meditate and Beastboy had invited her several times through her communicator. As Raven remembered, she couldn't help but smile; she heard Cyborg yell at Beastboy every time he called her.

"So what happens if he beats his record?"

"Nothing. We just keep getting better. I set a new record today, too. Shaved off almost four seconds off my last one," Robin replied, smirking with pride. "On a side note, you invite Star. She doesn't know yet."

"You haven't told her?"

"I didn't want to get her hopes up. What if you said no?"

"Fine. I'll tell her at lunch," Raven huffed. The door in front of them swished open, revealing Cyborg and Beastboy on the couch, playing video games. Raven and Robin approached, hearing the ongoing clicks of the controllers.

"What are you doing?"

"Beating BB's butt as per usual. What else?" Cyborg replied, tilting his controller; he was in the lead.

"Ha! You wish! I am so gonna win this next game," Beastboy said, smacking the rematch button. Cyborg grinned, nodding. Raven moved to her side of the sofa, sitting next to Beastboy. Although she kept a distance, she felt the need to reach out to him.

 _Must be Love again…_

"Hey, Rae. How have you been?" Beastboy asked.

"Fine. It's Ra-ven, remember? When are you going to learn?"

"Never, I guess."

"I'm calling next round. You're not supposed to be playing this; you still have to beat the record before lunch," Robin said, taking a seat.

"Done that half an hour ago," Beastboy replied, still focused on the game.

"Without your powers?"

"Yep!"

"I don't believe it," Robin said. Raven arched a brow, intrigued, "You must have tried and then came upstairs when you got bored.

"He's not lying, Rob. I have it all recorded," Cyborg added. He paused the game, left hand tapping the side of his right arm. Starfire flew through the entrance of the common room, waving hello. She landed by the couch, a grin on her tanned face. "You're right on time, Star. You might need to help Robin get over his depression."

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Star. He's just joking," Robin said. He grasped her hand from his seat, giving her a gentle smile and a reassuring squeeze. They both turned their attention to the clip Cyborg started to play. The video revealed Beastboy running the course, jumping and turning through the paths. Robin narrowed his eyes, watching Beastboy jumped on top of a chained swinging ball, passing through a wall climb with ease; this is where he had bested him.

"I admit defeat…"

"You should have seen all the times he nearly got hit. Now those were funny."

Raven didn't say anything, merely watching the screen. Cyborg kept it on replay, rubbing salt on Robin's wounds. She saw the details as he zipped through the course, his focus on the prize. His movement was swift but graceful. She seemed to distracted, she didn't pay attention to the world around her. Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder.

"I suggest you stop the checking out before they notice," Starfire suggested, flashing an innocent smile.

"I wasn't looking."

"But your eyes were on the glue on the screen."

"I just tuned out, Starfire," she replied. Pausing, Raven turned her head, glancing at her alien friend, "Do you mind joining Beastboy in my mind today?"

"Oh yes! That would be most wonderful!" Starfire replied, clapping her hands in joy. Raven's cheeks flushed in embarrassment; she hated being caught. "Friends, I have the great news! Raven has invited me to enter her mind with Beastboy today."

"That's right. Expect company today, Beastboy," Raven agreed.

"That's cool and all but…why?" he asked.

"I just prefer her joining you. Plus, this is my way of making sure you don't do anything you're not supposed to," she answered, voice soft but monotone. Raven trusted Starfire enough. Granted, she trusted Beastboy, too. He had proved himself so far.

"Figures," he said, pouting. He wasn't a kid that needed a babysitter.

"What about the city, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Don't worry about it. Cyborg, Raven and I can handle it. Just have fun today."

"Okay, Robin," she said, smiling softly. As the excitement started to creep through, Starfire let out a large squeal. She grabbed Beastboy's arm, dragging him closer to her. "I am most excited! Friend Beastboy, tell me what Raven's mind is like."

"Wait, Star. I haven't eaten yet!"

"Oh yes! Let us grab a bite to eat and you can tell me all about it," Starfire replied, nodding. Cyborg tossed the controller on the couch, shaking his head.

"You're going to let her kill Beastboy at this rate."

"He'll be fine. She's just excited at the moment; she'll calm down," Robin replied, waving it off. He took Beastboy's seat, ready to play. "Come on! Start it up."

"You sure? Because it looks like it'll be like this all day," Raven added. Robin and Cyborg, already in a match, didn't fully hear her. She turned over to Starfire and Beastboy, curious as to what he had to tell Starfire.

"Really?" Starfire asked, "But…she not seem like that kind of person."

"Like what kind of person?" Raven asked, annoyed.

"Oh! I was just telling Star about what I've been doing in your mind. Like, hanging out with all the other emotions and stuff," he replied, smiling, "So, Rae…what do you want for lunch, I'll make it!"

"Can I have one, too?" Starfire asked. He nodded, sliding out a few pots and pans from the kitchen. Taking out an apron from one of the cabinets, he slid the white material on.

"Something most delicious. Do you not agree, Raven?"

"I didn't even agree to eating."

"Well, you didn't say no. How about a caprese salad to share? Just tomatoes, basil and mozzarella? I'll put the oil and other stuff on the side. Anything to drink?" he suggested. Raven shrugged, having no argument with that. She took a seat in the kitchen, joining in the chatter between Starfire and Beastboy. Beastboy didn't go over the emotions with Starfire, opting to surprise her instead. After a while, Raven started to read from her book, a warm cup of tea and plate full of food in front of her. Robin managed to join after a few matches, sharing a plate with Starfire. Finally, after playing enough, Cyborg joined in. He looked at the shared meal and shuddered; he went through the fridge to grab some meat.

After everyone finished, the group split. Starfire and Beastboy followed Raven into her room. Cyborg and Robin went to the garage, waiting for her. Although Raven felt at ease that Starfire would join her mind (to prevent Beastboy from doing anything stupid), she still wanted to join in on the fun. As they approached her door, Raven paused, grabbing Starfire's arm.

"Can we talk for a moment?" she asked. Starfire nodded, stepping in. Beastboy paused, watching Raven's expression. "You stay. Girl talk."

She stepped in, the door sliding behind her. Beastboy shrugged, waving it off.

"I'll be in my room!" he called out, walking away. With Starfire bouncing about in her room, ready to talk, Raven bit her lower lip.

"Just a sec, Starfire. I'm going to tell Robin to go ahead without me," she started. She turned around, taking out her communicator. Once the message was through, she looked back at a happy Starfire. "Alright…I…I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?" Starfire asked, tilting her head. Raven took a seat on her bed, patting the seat next to her. Starfire took a seat, sending a look of concern to her friend. Raven's face seemed to flush, cheeks turning red. She pressed her hands together on her lap, teeth sinking into her lower lip.

"I need you to keep an eye on Beastboy."

"Does he misbehave in your mind?"

"No. He's really nice to my emotions. I just need you to make sure that my Love and Lust emotions don't do anything to him," she explained.

 _I just admitted that I like Beastboy to someone! Starfire can understand, can she? She won't read into it too much, I think…_

With her flush of emotions, her powers reacted; a book was thrown across the room.

 _Damn…_

"Love? Lust?" Starfire asked. She glanced at the crumpled book, knowing full well her emotions were acting up. It had been a while since such a surge had happened, however. "What would they want with Beastboy…?" she asked. It took a moment for everything to click. The alien blinked, large doe green eyes widening. Her lips spread in a grin. "Oh! You are!"

More items started to float and toss around.

"Starfire…This isn't what you're thinking," Raven said, trying to calm her friend down. It was too late.

"But…You were not looking at him when training…or when his shirt was off yesterday."

"Just, don't ruin anything with Beastboy, okay?"

"Raven, on my planet, every emotion is out in the open for all to see. Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"I can't. I just can't, Starfire. This is something that will pass over time."

Starfire bit her lip, a look of hurt spreading over her face.

"They have not told Beastboy, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"And he has been alone with them?"

"Yes."

"Then you have little to fear."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, friend Raven. But, just know this…you are only hurting yourself by hiding your feelings," Starfire said. She looked around the mess formed from Raven's powers.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"Beastboy is always there to try and make you smile. He has always tried to make you happy. At first I did not understand why but I just knew he cared for all of our happiness. Now, I know he cares a lot for your happiness."

"My emotions can kill. Starfire. Is that not simple for you?"

"It is true that I cannot understand. I was taught to never hide one's feelings. I also know that you are the strongest amongst all of us. If you really wanted something, you could make it happen, much like you've saved the world from your father."

The words were oddly comforting. She smiled softly, feeling her muscles relax; she felt confident.

"Thank you, Star. I also want to apologize in advance. I'm not sure of what my emotions will say or do to you."

"Don't worry, friend. If they are your emotions, I fear nothing. You have always been kind to me, either alone or with Beastboy," Starfire replied, shrugging, "I do find it funny, Raven. You never notice but you sometimes let Beastboy in without even thinking about it…"

"I didn't realize," Raven mumbled. She paused, picking up her communicator, "Beastboy, get over here."

"Alrighty! I'll be there in a sec," he replied. She switched the device off, tossing it on the bed. She started to stand, pointing over to the mirror. "This is the mirror Beastboy mentioned to you earlier. It's a portal to my mind; I use it to control my powers."

"Why does it pull Beastboy in?"

"It's just the natural power that comes from darkness. I never did give it much thought as to why. But, this makes it easier then meditating," she explained. There was a knock, interrupting Raven. "Come in."

"So, how was girl talk?" Beastboy asked, entering the room. He looked at the mess.

"Most wonderful! Are you ready for out departure?" Starfire asked. Raven approached the mirror, preparing it for them. She turned, seeing Starfire and Beastboy close, arms wrapped around each other. She bit her lower lip.

 _Not that close!_

She handed the mirror to Beastboy, stepping away.

"Bye, Rae! Hold on to me tightly, Star," Beastboy said. Raven left the room, watching them get sucked in. She sighed softly, heading towards the roof; she needed to meditate. Having Beastboy and Starfire in her head might be a little too much.

* * *

While traveling in the vortex, Beastboy could hear Starfire screaming in joy. She had let go of him, her arms opened as she flew through. Once out of the vortex, she floated softly on the ground, gripping onto Beastboy again; she helped him land.

"Oh, that was most joyous! That is like a ride of the coaster, was it not?"

"I guess. Anyway, let's wait here for the other Ravens to show up."

"Do you mean them?" Starfire asked, pointing to the ground behind him. She wasn't surprised to see so many. She was surprised to see so many different colors.

"Hey guys!" Beastboy said, turning to wave at them, "I want you to meet Starfire. At least, personally meet her, to be honest." He paused, noting how silent they were at first. "I'll introduce you by colors." They nodded, Beastboy grinned in response. "The pink Raven is Happy, dark green is Brave, red is Rage, yellow is Knowledge, brown is Rude." He moved his hand to the rest of the group, "Over here we have Wisdom in dark blue, Timid is gray, Love is light purple, Envy is lime green and Lust is scarlet red."

There were a few mixed greetings, some loud, some grunting and others quiet.

"It is lovely to meet you all!" Starfire said, flying to them. She was able to collect a few in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi, Beastboy," Timid mumbled, staring down at her feet, hood covering her face.

"Hey, Timid. No nightmares last night?"

"No. None," she said with a light smile, warming up almost instantly. Beastboy found it cute. He felt a hand hit his back and turned, seeing Brave.

"I hope Star will like it here."

"I'm sure she will. You guys are pretty awesome," he told the two. He approached Starfire after a while, seeing her floating around, talking to the emotions. "What do you think so far?"

"I think this is wonderful. I like talking to Raven like this. I hope she speaks to me like this back in the tower one day," she replied.

"We all do," Love said, gaining a few nods from some of the emotions. Starfire saw the faint blush on Love's cheeks, her eyes darting to Beastboy.

 _Is Raven really in love with Beastboy? Or does she merely like him?_

"It'll happen in due time," Knowledge said, sighing softly.

"She likes taking her time," Envy added.

"Which is fine. If you force something, it can be doomed to fail," Wisdom said, eyeing Envy and Knowledge. The last thing she wanted was a fight between them. She was too late, however. Already, they started to go over the pros and cons, leaving Beastboy, Starfire, Happy, Rude, and Timid on the sidelines.

"Should we try to resolve this?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know, Star. I don't think we can even stop them at this point. That and I don't want them to get mad at me," he said. All the while, they continued to watch. Distracted from the argument, Beastboy failed to see Lust behind him. Her arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back. He flushed, glancing over at her. "What'cha doin?" he asked. Starfire, Happy, Timid, and Rude looked over at the two.

"I just want to hug you, Beastboy. I missed you so much," Lust said, putting his hands on her waist. She tugged him close. "You did really well with breaking Robin's record; I was impressed." Although she never expressed it, the video Cyborg had shown left an effect with Raven. Her face moved closer to Beastboy's, causing him to gulp.

"Thank you," he stuttered. He stayed still, unable to move his hands away from her. He took steps back, tripping over the ground. Yelping, Beastboy found himself on his back, Lust falling on top. "I'm so sorry!"

"No worries! I fell on you, so I can live with that," she replied, grabbing his face. She winked, lips pursing to give off a seductive look. Starfire knew that look. She had seen Robin give her the same eye (and her to Robin) on a weekly basis.

"Alright! That's enough fun for now. You can get off of him now," Happy said, her voice loud enough to gain everyone's attention. The fight in front of the crowd stopped, a warning look shot at Lust. With a huff, Lust got off of him, remaining quiet. With the help from Starfire and Happy, Beastboy got up, his face red.

 _I can see why Raven had asked me for assistance. That was most aggressive. But, she does indeed like him. I like that._

"I was just messing around," Lust said, giving him some room. Beastboy shuddered, looking down.

"So, what are we doing today?" he asked, "Actually, who gets to pick? I forgot the order."

With a squeak, Timid was shoved forward by Rage. She stuttered, staring at her feet.

"It's my day," she mumbled, looking away.

"Alright. Just be calm, okay? It's just Star and me. We're not that scary looking, are we?" he said, offering her a soft smile.

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to do anything special today?" she asked. There was silence amongst the emotions; they had never given him the choice.

"Not sure. Is there anything you want to do, Star?"

"I do not know of this place so little does come to mind. But, is it possible to see the realms you spoke of, Beastboy?"

"That's a good idea. Is that alright?" he asked, glancing at Timid.

"Sure, we can. We can see a few of the realms, however," she answered. She turned, approaching an opening portal. Beastboy could already see that it was the opening for Happy's world.

"Don't you have any questions for me?" he asked. She paused, still facing the portal.

"What was the most hurtful thing Raven has ever done to you?"

"I already answered that on Rude's day."

"Well, you're right," she said. She remained quiet, thinking over on what to say. She remembered the night where Raven had a nightmare some time ago. She thought Beastboy had seen her as some monster. "How do you see Raven?" she asked, her voice light, timid by her nature.

"Well, I can't lie. Whenever she's mad at me, I can't help but see her as something adorable. Don't get me wrong, I'll still run for my life but the faces are just so cute," he started. Rage flushed, hiding her face with her hood, "I also would like to see her with glasses." Knowledge was next to blush, looking away from him. Starfire took mental note of his statement. "But, all joking aside, I see her as one of the most kindest person I've ever met. She's really smart and has been able to help everyone so easily.

"There are small fears that can hold her back or even sometime stop her but that shows you how human she is. She's not as much of a demon or a monster as she thinks she is. She may come off like one but she's a saint through and through. Raven is one of my closest friends and I'd like for it to stay that way for the rest of my life," he said, finishing up his speech with a grin. Every word had ebbed away all the fears and doubts from Timid's face. She had turned to look at him mid-speech, unable to look away.

"Thank you for saying that," she said, her voice still soft.

"I'm telling you the truth," he replied. As Starfire looked on, she saw that the emotions cared for Beastboy deeply. There was a bond forming, strong and sturdy.

* * *

Raven was on the roof, deep in meditation to relax her mind. It was sudden. She gasped, her eyelids opening wide. She blushed heavily, breaking out of her pose. Cool fingers touched her hot cheeks as she tried to calm herself. Raven knew that it would take her a while to calm down. Arms crossed over her chest as she tapped her foot.

"I was just getting into it…

* * *

Starfire was next to Happy, giggling along with the emotions. Happy was just glad to hear his speech, unable to retain her joy. Starfire, on the other hand, was just joy incarnate. The other emotions had remained silent, processing everything he had said.

"Is everything okay, guys?" he asked, "None of you are saying anything…"

"Don't worry, Beastboy. Your words are much appreciated," Love said.

"Can we get along now? I'm getting bored," Envy chipped in. Her words brought everyone into focus.

"Let's go to Happy's realm and then my own; mine is next to hers," Timid told everyone.

"Let's go, everyone!" Happy yelled. It was almost instant but Beastboy found himself surrounded by Envy, Lust, and Happy; the emotions were talking at the same time. He was trying his best to keep up but quickly found himself confused. Brave was trying to get Timid to talk to Beastboy but the emotion remained silent. Love was with Starfire, Lust and Rude. Rage kept her distance, listening to Wisdom and Knowledge as they talked. Once the group entered Happy's realm, Starfire stopped talking, staring ahead in awe.

"I think she likes it," Rude remarked.

"Raven's happiness is most wonderful. It reminds me of the flies I had experienced in Tamaran when I was just a little one," Starfire said. She took flight, heading upwards into the sky to capture the view.

"Glad you like it. You can just call me Happy," the emotion explained. Starfire nodded, "Wanna do something before we go to Timid's realm?"

"I am not sure. This place is so beautiful," Star replied, settling back onto the ground again. She approached the group.

"If you like this, wait till you see Wisdom's Realm. It's amazing," Beastboy spoke up. Wisdom shrugged, avoiding glancing at Beastboy's direction.

"Why don't we just walk through the theme park?" Envy suggested.

"Good idea. Let's kill some time there," Lust said.

"Alright. Everyone, stand back. Watch this, Star; its going to be so cool!" Happy said, bringing her hands up. With a flick of her hands, the theme park appeared once more. Over the skies was a rainbow, shimmering in the light. "Ta-da!"

"How?" Starfire asked, face in awe.

"I was the same way when I first saw it," Beastboy said, laughing.

"It's her realm. She can do whatever she wants with it," Rude explained.

"Let us go and venture in the park!" Starfire said, flying ahead. The rest followed. With Starfire in the lead, the group had gone through the game booths, the food court and the photo booth. Beastboy was glad he got a deeper glance into the area. With him now in the backline, he opted to watch the girls and be the referee between the competitive fun. The deeper they went into the park, the more he saw games he and Raven (or even Cyborg) had played in the past.

"Hey, Happy…Can I ask you something?" he started. She was in the waiting line, watching Starfire and Brave play Rhythm King Three.

"What is it BB?"

"Does Raven like playing games?"

"Nope! She finds them useless but, we can openly admit they can be fun like books," she replied. She paused, covering her lips with her fingers, "I was not supposed to say that. Whoops."

"Oh? But I see the games I got her to play here."

"That's because she played them with you."

"So, she's a co-op player then?"

"You're funny when you don't get things."

There was a pause.

"Wait! She likes playing games with me?"

"I don't know?" Happy retorted, her tone playful. She walked away, still waiting for her turn. Beastboy was left alone for a moment, grinning as he realized the truth. Time seemed to fly then; they were soon ready to move onto Timid's Realm.

"Once we pass the nearby stone gate, we will be in my realm," Timid told them, "You will need to cover your heads for bit. Let me get an umbrella for you guys." She moved her fingers under her cloak, getting them tangled with the fabric. It was a struggle but she created two umbrellas, one pink and the other green. The emotions put on their hoods, preparing themselves.

"Is it raining in your realm?"

"You can say that," Rude answered, leaving the group.

"Where are you going?" Beastboy asked.

"I don't like it in there. I don't like walking around a lot so I'll see you later, Beastboy."

"Okay…We'll see you later," Beastboy replied, waving goodbye. Starfire gave the emotion a tight hug. With her gone, Timid took command again, leading the way. Passing through the gates, the group found themselves in the cold and wet woods. It was raining enough that both Beastboy and Starfire used the umbrellas instantly. The plants, overwatered and grey, just needed a bit of sunshine to brighten up. There was a breeze, enough to make you shudder but not enough to chill.

"Wow. What happened to the maze here?" Beastboy asked.

"My realm changed once Raven defeated Trigon. It's really rainy and there's thunderstorms every now and again. I think things have gotten better," Timid answered.

"But, why does it rain, friend?" Starfire asked.

"Cause Raven is a little sad sometimes…I guess?" Timid explained. Beastboy felt himself twitch once he listened to her. "I don't really know much when it comes to the weather here. I never really thought about it."

"Doom and gloom is Timid," Lust said, "We have guests. You can at least spare a bit of sun."

"I'm sorry…"

"Hey, Lust, why don't you shut it? You know this doesn't help anyone, right?" Envy snapped. The rain started to pick up, "See what you did? You can be so rude!"

The bickering started almost instantly, energies beginning to flare. Knowledge cleared her throat.

"Not here, guys. We have guests, remember?" Knowledge said, intervening. Love walked by Timid, offering her support. Even Rage moved in, remaining silent but calm.

"Don't worry, Timid. You didn't do anything wrong," Love said. Rage nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," the grey emotion said again. Once more, they started to walk.

"How much longer till we reach your home?" Wisdom asked.

"Not too long. I'm sorry about the mud," she replied. She lifted her cloak, the ends brown and murky. Wisdom shrugged.

"We can clean it up later," Wisdom said. She started to float, prompting the other emotions to follow. "This can help."

"That is a wonderful idea," Starfire said, lifting herself, "But what about Beastboy?"

"Don't worry! I don't mind getting wet," he replied. He closed the umbrella and stood by Timid, "Lead the way."

Timid started to float forward with Beastboy following close behind. She felt so sad with the state of her home; the sun would not rise here today. As her thoughts remained anguished, the rain started to pick up again. Beastboy was soon drenched, knowing full well that she was the cause of it. Timid grew even sadder knowing he was getting wet.

"Hey Timid?"

"Yes?"

"Its okay. I like the rain, this is okay," he said. There was a spark between the two that Starfire and Happy noticed. With giggles and grins, they took to bouncing in the air, unable to contain themselves. Even Love joined in, causing the other emotions to watch. There was a soothing feeling falling over the emotions and Beastboy. Timid lowered her head, nodding in thanks. The rain, this time, started to lighten up.

Once they reached Timid's home, Beastboy and Starfire took it all in. They were in front of what looked like an abandon house. The front door was broken, windows shattered with glass all over. Amongst the creaks and crevices were spider webs.

"We're here."

"You sleep here?" Beastboy asked, looking at her. Timid nodded. "Want to…want to show us inside?"

"You sure? My place is kind of creepy…"

"We would still like to see. Is that okay?" Starfire asked, landing on the ground beside them. The rain was starting to pick up again.

"C'mon, Timid. Give them the grand tour!" Brave chipped in.

"Uh… are you sure ..my place is kind of creepy?" Timid finally spoke.

"Don't worry. We'll be quick!" Happy said. Beastboy twitched again; Starfire, Love, Lust and Rage noticed.

"Okay. Come in," Timid said, her fingers brushing against the door. It fell to the floor; she stepped in. The home was dark and cold, covered in various shades of grey. As Beastboy looked about, he saw wreckage, spider webs and emptiness. He spotted a few tools scattered around, set aside for fixing up the place. As they passed through a few rooms, they spotted the oddly clean and functional bathroom. Approaching the last room, Beastboy saw more spiders and dust scattered along the bedroom. There was no door, the nearby mirror was shattered, dresser on the floor and the windows had seen better days. Towards the center of her room was a bed, a hole directly above. With the rain pouring in, the sheets were already soaked. Beastboy approached the area, looking at the mirror.

"You can't actually sleep here…"

"I do, sometimes," she replied, shrugging. She looked over at him, seeing how miserable he was.

"But, you have rain fall on you all night."

"Yeah."

"How can you sleep like that?" he asked, looking at her in disbelief. Starfire made a sad face.

"Its not so bad when you get used to it," she said. The rain started to pick up again.

"Have you ever tried patching the hole up?"

"I did try once but then I fell and forgot about it. Don't worry; I spend most of my nights with Happy, Knowledge, Love, Wisdom or Brave," she said, giving him a false smile.

"Alright, lets get going. Next is Brave's realm. You'll like it more there."

Everyone began to move outside, excited to leave the broken home. Timid was the last to exit, pausing to pick up the door and place it back in.

"Wait. Where is Beastboy?" Starfire asked, looking around. The emotions took a turn, not seeing him anywhere.

"I don't see him here," Wisdom answered.

"Did he move ahead without us?" Envy asked.

"He wouldn't know where to go," Knowledge pointed out. Love turned back to the house.

"He must still be inside," she said. Everyone went back in, staying in the living room to hear something. A few seconds passed before they heard footsteps thudding not too far off. Rage was the first to move, following the noise to Timid's room. She walked in, seeing no one in. Wisdom, Knowledge, Happy, Envy and Brave went outside, looking through the woods. The other emotions lingered, (with Starfire in tow) hoping to find him.

"Where is he?" Rage hissed, scanning the room.

"I don't know. Let's take a closer look," Lust said, stepping into Timid's room. She approached the mirror, eying herself with a flirty grin.

"Maybe he did go ahead without us," Love suggested, not spotting Beastboy around. Starfire, Timid and Rage nodded. There was a moment of silence before the ceiling started to creak. Beastboy fell through the roof, catching everyone by surprise; they screamed. Love jumped back, Timid covered herself in her hood, ready to disappear. Starfire stood ready, hands glowing green with energy. Rage stood beside her, eyes glowing with power.

"Oh hey guys! You didn't go ahead," he said, standing up. He started to dust himself. Rage approached him, slapping the male across the face. He fell again.

" **Don't you ever scare us like that again!** "

"I'm sorry! I swear I wasn't trying to scare you guys! I was just trying to fix the roof but I fell," he said, holding his hands up in defeat. Starfire helped him up, Love calming Timid down.

"What? Why?" Rage asked.

"It's wet so it's really hard for me to keep my footing.

"What happened?" Lust asked, running in.

"Beastboy…Why were you on the roof?"

"Well," he started, ready to explain himself. Brave who came in, jumping when she realized he was there, cut him off. Happy, Envy, Wisdom and Knowledge followed her in.

"What happened? Who needs a butt kicking?"

"Beastboy!" Rage hissed out.

"But Beastboy was merely trying to fix the hole above Timid's bed," Starfire explained.

"What?" Timid mumbled, calming down from the scare, "Why would you?"

"Beastboy. That is something she needs to do on her own," Wisdom said.

"Why?"

"Raven said we couldn't help Timid. She forbid us," Envy answered, looking at the floor.

"That doesn't make sense! Why would she?"

"Because if I can fix this place by myself, Raven will have more confidence. I've tried many times but it's harder then it looks," she said, looking at the broken mirror.

"What happens if you get help?" Starfire asked.

"I'll get yelled at."

"Ok. I get it," Beastboy said, picking up some nails and a hammer. "You're saying that they can't help you, right?" Timid nodded. "Good. I'll help."

"You can't! She'll yell at you too!" Timid said.

"Just let it go, Beastboy," Envy said.

"I just can't do that."

"Why?" Happy asked.

"I want to help Timid fix this place up. I know that Raven can be really hard on herself sometimes. But, Timid needs help and I'm here for her. If Raven has a problem with that, then I'll talk to her. Sorry, Star. If you want to see the rest of the realms, you can go with the others."

"I wish to help as well," she said. She approached him as he walked out of the room and towards the back door. Timid and her sisters stayed back for a bit. She flushed, mumbling a small thank you. Even from a few doors away, the emotions could hear Beastboy and Starfire talking about fixing the roof.

"Did Beastboy just challenge Raven?" Brave asked.

"Yes. He did," Rage answered, walking out of the room. She was actually smiling, unable to restrain it. Beastboy rarely challenged Raven on anything important. Usually, it was something so small like games or bets; it always got a rise out of Happy, Brave, and Envy. When it was something important, he would always fight for what he thought was right. Raven would always back away, taking time to calm herself before seeing his opinion. There was a fire in his eyes, something that she learned to love.

"BB just put his big boy pants on, guys. Let's watch what happens next," Lust said. Knowledge, Wisdom and Envy glanced at each other.

"Let's take the kitchen," Wisdom said, walking away with them.

"But, why? Raven will get mad and it'll be all my fault," Timid said, ready to cry. She tried to blink away the tears.

"Timid, its okay," she heard. She looked up from a hole in the ceiling, seeing Beastboy's face. He smiled at her, hair stuck all over his face as he worked. "Don't worry. I promise you won't get yelled at. Trust me."

"Beastboy, I found some nails," Starfire called out from the rooftop.

"Great! Put them over here and we're going to start over by the living room. Then we'll move up here," he explained, disappearing from the hole. Noise broke out from the roof. Back in the bedroom, Timid lowered her head, staring at her feet. Love approached her.

"You alright?"

"Come, girl. Don't cry. You didn't do anything wrong," Brave said, patting her shoulder.

"No. I'm just really happy. I like it when we're all together like this. I'm just glad you're all helping me. I've been meaning to ask for help. So, thank you," she said, wiping her face with her cloak.

"Don't thank us! Thank Beastboy!" Happy said.

"I will."

"Let's take care of the living room, Brave," Happy said, running out the door, "RACE YA!"

"No fair! You didn't even say go!" Brave yelled back, running out the room.

"Timid, let's fix your room," Love said. Everyone got to work towards repairing her home. For once, there was noise and bustle in her home. Timid smiled softly, enjoying the warmth that her emotions, Beastboy, and Starfire brought. She welcomed change.

The hour's pass.

Beastboy, Starfire, Lust, and Rage were on the roof but only Beastboy and Starfire worked. It was up to them to patch up all the holes. Starfire held an umbrella over him, preventing the rain from obstructing his view. Both emotions did not want to do anything when it came to fixing the roof. Both emotions focused on watching Beastboy work, wet with a tight suit; both smirked in appreciation. Beastboy busied himself with working with the tile. He slipped a few times but Starfire was there to catch him. Lust, after watching for a while, tried to reach for him, wanting a hug.

"Knock it off. I can't fly like you," he said. Love and Timid looked up and went up towards the roof. They could hear the steps getting closer to the hole above her bed.

"Calm down, Beastboy. I just want to make sure I'm close to you. I can catch you when you gall, ya know?"

Starfire grinned. She knew what Lust was doing and found it oddly cute.

 _I wonder if friend Raven would be mad if I didn't do anything._

"I can't focus if you're trying!" he said. He took a step, falling through the hole. He landed on Timid's bed, gripping onto the sheets.

"Beastboy! Are you the okay?" Starfire asked, looking down. Lust and Rage stood beside her, glancing over.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you think you can patch that last hole, Star? I don't want to fall again," he said, slowly sitting up.

"Leave it to me!"

"Beastboy, are you sure you're okay?" Love asked. Timid stood behind her sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I wanted to thank you for everything you're doing," Timid said. She held her hands in front of herself, giving him a light bow.

"Everyone is doing their part, I think…Not sure if Lust or Rage will do anything," he said. He looked up and saw the hole was covered. Finally, he was out of the rain. "Can you turn on the light here? It's kinda dark."

"Give me a sec," Love said, approaching the door. She flicked the switch, lighting up the room.

"I see you got the dresser off the floor and fixed the back door. You even repaired the windows. That just leaves the mirrors next to fix."

"Beastboy?" Timid asked, gaining his attention. He turned his attention to her.

 _So innocent…_

"Please dry off. I believe you've done enough," Timid said. The rain was rather light, a ray of light shinning on Beastboy. He was still soaking in his suit.

"I should get out of this but I don't have anything to wear."

"You can use the bathroom here. There are some towels," Love offered. He nodded, leaving the room for the bathroom. He walked past the kitchen and saw it was getting cleaned up. He took a small peek into the living room and saw that it was also cleaned up.

 _Why is no one using their powers? Not sure if that matters or not but still…_

He entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself. He removed his shirt and gloves, grabbing a towel to dry himself with. He thought it would be best to leave his pants on. After all, the house was currently filled with girls. After a while, he left the restroom, his shirt left on the shower to hang and dry. Beastboy entered Timid's room, finding everyone there.

"Hey guys! What's up?" he started. The emotions looked over, taking note of his dry naked sin. Starfire smiled in the background, understanding the trespassing eyes.

"Why are you without your shirt?" Starfire asked.

"I let it dry off in the bathroom. You had an umbrella, I didn't," he said, running his hands through his wet hair.

"Anyways," Knowledge started. She paused, adjusting her glasses, "We are here to discuss something important."

"What is it?" Starfire asked. Envy stepped forward.

"We talked over and think we've done enough here. Timid should be able to take care of the rest."

"But, there is still so much work to do! We can't stop now!"

They remained silent. Starfire looked around the room, pleading.

"We know, Star. But this is something Timid needs to do herself," Wisdom said.

"I understand. But, Beastboy…Please tell them we still have to help Timid," she said. Beastboy approached the broken mirror, picking up the glass pieces. He started to place them where they belonged. More and more it looked like Timid started to become whole. He started at his own fractured image; everyone was looking at him from behind his form.

 _C'mon, Star. Why did you put this all on me? I have to think of something cool to say! Maybe I should just be honest instead._

"Timid," he said, approaching her. She had taken a seat on the edge of the bed, staring at her hands.

"Yes?" she mumbled.

"Can you handle the rest on your own?"

"Yes. I believe I can," she admitted. Finally, she looked up, flashing a bright smile.

"Okay. I will leave it to you. Just know that I'll be sometime soon and I expect this place to be awesome!" he said. She slowly stood, wrapping her arms around him.

"I will do my best," she said. He embraced her back and she sighed softly, molding into him. He felt so comforting.

"Don't you think you should put on a shirt?" Envy asked.

"Lucky her," Lust whispered. Timid pulled away, squeaking and flushing. She looked ready to faint.

"Alright, BB! Put on your shirt and give us a moment," Brave said. She grabbed his arm, spinning him towards the door. Once he was out, she morphed a magic green door, keeping it locked. "Okay, Starfire. We need to talk!"

"Can't Beastboy talk with us?"

"Let's just say its girl talk," Lust explained.

"What do you wish to speak about?"

"How do we put an end to this?" Love asked.

"We want you to be the one to tell Raven what happened here," Happy explained.

"Why? If I do then you all will get into trouble. Besides, Beastboy is the one who want to take the responsibility."

"No. Raven would listen to you but fight with Beastboy if he told her."

"You see…Raven is very strict when it comes to the care of her mind," Envy said.

"We didn't use our powers because Raven doesn't want us to rely on them too much," Wisdom added.

"We are afraid that if this is not handled with great care, Raven will close herself from the team…From Beastboy," Knowledge said.

"This is why we would like for you to tell her what happened," Timid added.

"I see. Then I will do as you ask and speak to her myself," Starfire answered. She saw the green door disappear. The emotions, with the understanding of the agreement, started to disperse from the room. They found Beastboy in the living room, sweeping the floor.

"All done!"

"Yep. And, so are you. Put the broom down buster or we will use force!" Happy warned. Brave, Lust, Envy, Rage, and Wisdom stood behind her, giving him a warning look. Beastboy took one glance and dropped the broom, holding his hands up to surrender. He tilted his head, looking outside.

"Catch me if you can!" he started. Transforming into a cat, he sprinted off. Brave pointed at the door.

"GET HIM!" she yelled. The emotions ran out, hurdling towards him. He moved quickly, morphing into other animals to keep out of their view.

"Quickly! He ran off into the woods. Search and report back!" Lust yelled. The emotions spread out, beginning their search. Starfire, Love, Knowledge, and Timid remained, sitting in the living room.

"I hope Beastboy doesn't make a mess," Love said, smiling at the group.

"It would be just like him to clean everything…and then mess it up somehow," Knowledge added.

"Mhm. I would like to thank you all, friends. You have been so nice to Beastboy."

"We should be thanking him."

"I wish that Raven would be a bit nicer to him," Love said.

"I believe she will get there one day," Starfire replied, grinning at the emotion. She turned her head, seeing Beastboy come out of Timid's room. "Were you not outside?"

"Nope! I just gave them the slip. I wanted to do one more thing in the room before we leave."

"Oh! That's right, it is time for you guys to go," Knowledge said, standing. She blinked, her eyes glowing with power. Quickly, she sent out a message to her sisters.

"What else did you want to do to my room?" Timid asked.

"I'll show ya. Come on!" he said. He took Timid's hand and led her to the room. Her doorway had a bed sheet tucked over it, hiding away her room. The door was still broken, set aside for repair. "I know how much Raven likes her privacy so I knew you'd like some, too. Also, take a look at the window."

Timid sat on her bed, turning her body to glance at the window. She saw nothing. Tilting her head in confusion, she eyed Beastboy. He pointed to the bottom-half of the window but she still saw nothing.

 _What is he talking about? I don't see anything!_

Finally, she got a clear look. Etched into the wood were a few words.

 **I believe in you.**

Timid's eyes began to water. She looked up from the writing to Beastboy's smiling face.

"Always," he said. She nodded, the tears flowing freely down her face. There was silence in the room, appreciation hung how in the air. Wisdom entered after a while.

"Beastboy, we have to go," she said. She looked at her sister, "Timid, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, let's go," she replied. Outside, the sun was shinning down on the house. The other emotions looked out the fixed windows, appreciating the warmth. Whatever Beastboy had done left Timid in high spirits. Wisdom walked out her room, leaving Beastboy and Timid alone for a moment.

"Thank you," she said, voice light but happy. She flashed him her innocent smile.

"Anytime," he replied. He walked out, joining the others in the living room. After cleaning her face up, Timid joined everyone.

"Sorry I took so long. Let's go," she said. As they left the house, the group approached one of the forbidden doors. For a little while, the group sat nearby the door, relaxing and talking. They discussed Happy's realm and the events from before. Even Rude had joined in. Beastboy explained his first day to Starfire who loved every moment of it. Even the emotions listened on, happy to hear the story again. After a while, Raven appeared.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yep! What about you, Star?" Beastboy asked; she nodded in response. Beastboy waved goodbye to the group, accepting a few hugs from some of the emotions. Starfire, however, hugged as many as possible.

"I am ready, friend Raven. Let us go," she said. Before Raven opened the door to the Tower, Knowledge and Wisdom pulled Starfire back in. Raven nodded, waiting for the small talk to end. A few minutes later, Beastboy and Starfire found themselves in Raven's room again. Raven was sitting on her bed, unfolding from her lotus pose. Raven opened her eyes, seeing Starfire on Beastboy's lap, arms around his chest. There was a twinge of rage and envy that seeped into her expression.

"Starfire, can you please get off?" Beastboy asked.

"Sorry, Beastboy!" she replied with a giggle. Sliding off of him, she straightened herself, "Thank you for allowing me to visit your mind, Raven. It was most enjoyable!"

"You had fun?" Raven asked, arching a brow. Starfire and Beastboy nodded. "Guess everything went fine then. Wisdom mentioned there was something you had to tell me?"

"Right! Raven…Well," Beastboy started. Starfire stepped forward.

"Beastboy!" she yelped, making him pause, "Raven and I need to have the girl talk right now." She grabbed his arm, tugging him out of the room. "Please give us a moment!" Before he could answer, he was shoved out, the door closing behind him. Hands in defeat, Beastboy stepped back from the room.

"Fine! I'll just see what Cy is doing," he said to himself. Shaking his head, he started to walk down the hall in search of his friend.

"What did you want to tell me, Star?" Raven asked, taking a seat back on her bed. Starfire joined her, taking a seat beside the empath.

"First, I would like to thank you again for letting me inside your mind. It has been most pleasant," she started. Raven smiled gently, nodding in response, "I want you to know that Beastboy and I were told not to do something but we didn't listen."

"Told what?" she asked. She began to think everything over, her anger starting to show.

"We were told not to help Timid repair her home," she answered.

"If you two were told **not** to, then why…?"

"Raven," Starfire started. Her tone was serious, stopping Raven from thinking. It was a tone that Starfire used with Robin when it came to Slade. Instantly, Raven knew this would be really important. "First, you must know what happened. Once everything has been said you can talk to Beastboy."

"Okay…"

Starfire started to explain everything to Raven. She talked about meeting the emotions, Timid's question and Beastboy's answer. She talked about what Beastboy saw in Raven. She got a bit sidetracked as she talked about the games in Happy's realm. Soon enough, she discussed everything with Timid's realm; her smile had started to drop from there. She told Raven about the walk there and how Rude left before they even started the trek. When Starfire finally started to discuss the house, she took her time. She told Raven about the state of the house and the little work that Timid had tried to do.

Raven watched how Starfire's face went from worry to sadness. She told Raven everything. Raven wasn't sure if she could even be angry at this point. The emotions had tried to stop him but he grabbed the tools and went for it anyways. Beastboy was just being himself, helping others like he had done before. Starfire told Raven that, in the end, Beastboy had asked Timid if she could handle the rest on her own. She had smiled and said yes; that was enough for Beastboy.

Because of Beastboy, there was no rain in Timid's realm. There was actual sunshine and a happy smiling Timid. From there, the girls stayed in Raven's room, talking about everything in great detail. Starfire didn't speak of Lust's motive, believing that it was harmless. Soon after, Raven asked for some time alone to collect herself. Starfire agreed to leave her alone; she just had to talk to Beastboy before speaking to her emotions.

All the while, Beastboy was in the common room, playing video games. After a while, he got bored and went to Cyborg. His friend was working on his car as per usual.

"Hey, Cy. How was your day?"

"Been okay so far," he replied, looking over his friend for a second, "How was it in Raven's head with Star?"

"It was fun. Did you know that Raven has a theme park in her head?"

Beastboy took a nearby seat, watching his friend work.

"You sure we talking about Raven, BB?" Cyborg replied with a chuckle.

"I know! But, she does have a ton of games, rides and food. It's just as good as the real thing."

"Damn. Sounds like she has it all up there."

"You could say that. I was wondering if you could show me some tricks on home repair."

"Why? Did something happen with Raven's mind? Something you need fixing?"

"If that's the case, I would be running from my life and not talking to you," he joked.

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"I was thinking it would be good to know some things. I could help around the tower, ya know? I know you like to do repairs by yourself but I think I should learn something just in case."

"You're scaring me, Beastboy."

"What? How?"

"What happened in Raven's head?"

"Dude. Just trust me. Nothing bad happen, you can even ask Star."

"You know what? I'll teach you but first you gotta finish your deal with Rae. You have a lot of lingo and tech to learn before we can really get started. You've got a lot to learn…wanna watch a movie and chill?" he asked suddenly. He closed the hood of his car and put away his tools. Beastboy shrugged a yes and left with Cyborg towards the common room. On their way, they met up with Raven.

"We need to talk," she said, stopping in front of the boys.

"See? You did do something! I knew it," Cyborg said with a smirk. One look at Raven and he knew she wasn't kidding. He took a step back, shaking his head. "See ya in a bit, Beastboy. If you survive!" He stepped away, walking towards the common room.

Raven took the lead with Beastboy following behind. He wasn't sure what he had done. Soon enough, they were by her door. She stood at the entrance, hand bracing against the metal.

"I just have one question," she started, stepping in as the door opened. She stayed by the entrance, "Why?"

Beastboy was scared at first. He didn't want to answer and make her mad again. But then, he remembered what he had done in Timid's realm.

 _I should just be honest._

"When I entered Timid's realm, I didn't expect to see a dark and wet forest. I didn't expect to see a broken down home," he explained, "While we were walking, I heard Timid explain that it was raining because you're somehow always sad. I understand the feeling. When she showed us her room…I just couldn't leave without doing something. I just couldn't help but try to fix it. Just knowing she slept under the rain pained me."

"Why?" she asked again. He stepped forward and looked her in the eyes.

"Because she's still you, Rae."

"Do you know why I told her that she needs to get it done herself?"

"Yes I do," he replied. He didn't care what Raven was going to do to him, "But you know what I saw in her realm."

"What? Sadness, fear, weakness or sorrows?"

"No. I never saw any of that there. I saw hope, the grass and the trees. All she needed was a little bit of sunshine. Her home has a long way to go but you won't get much if you don't help her. It's like you gave up on yourself. I, however, refuse to give up on you. I believe Timid only needed a little bit of a push to get started on her own."

He expected her to yell. He expected her to get angry and say something. All she did was just close the door and leave Beastboy in the hall. He wanted to knock and continue but…he had said his part. He had done enough. With a heavy sigh he left the door; he walked to the common room to meet up with Cyborg.

Raven sat on her bed, playing the music box. She picked it up and brought it over to the window.

"Why is he always right?" she grumbled. Raven took a moment, thinking everything over. With the music playing in the background, she found herself at peace. Traveling into her mind, she went to see the work done in Timid's realm.

* * *

And there ya go! Once again, thank you for reading my work. I welcome all questions, comments or concerns. Props go again to my fiancé for editing all of this. She works from scratch piece by piece on a daily basis.

I'll update soon!

Best,

SantoRamon


	10. Update

Hello, everyone!

This is just a quick update in regards to this story. I know it's been a while since I've updated. With the holiday season my fiancé and I have been really busy. Also, she's currently being treated for Lumbar Radulopothy (probably misspelled that). At this moment, she can barely walk but cannot sit due to damage to the nerves.

She should be okay in a few more weeks to a month and a half. As for me, I just wanted you all to know that this story WILL continue. I've written forward up to chapter 18. It's there but she has to make it readable. She did start editing the latest chapter but had to stop due to her injury. I should have something earlier but I don't like posting a separate chapter just for this.

However, it's been so long and I do owe you guys an explanation. Just be a bit more patient with us. Once my fiancé can function better, I know she'll start editing as per usual. She actually really want to edit the story is just that I wouldn't have her cause herself pain over thing. If you have any further questions, please do not hesitate to ask.

Best, Santoramon


	11. Five on Five

Hello, everyone!

Thank you all for waiting for this latest update. Thank you for all the wishes for my fiancé. Since the last chapter (the update one), her leg and back had both went out. She stayed in the hospital for a while where they did a steroid epidural injection. As of now, she can sit for a while but her big toe (and some of her smaller ones) are still numb. She can walk but requires a cane until she gets better.

Thankfully now she can function a bit better. She is still on medical leave with work and going through physical therapy to help improve her condition. I really hope you guys enjoy this one.

Onwards we go!

* * *

It was early morning and everyone was up in the tower. Today, as per schedule, was Robin's bi-weekly training surprise. Needless to say, no one was happy about it. The Titans were glad that Starfire had managed to dim down the training sessions from once a week to every other week. Cyborg even had the agreement recorded for future evidence if ever needed.

"Good morning, team. We are going to do the usual," Robin started.

"Can you be just a bit normal and start training at ten?" Cyborg groaned. He stretched his arms behind his head.

"Nope. We've discussed that enough already."

"But, Robin…"

"Nope! Now, where's Beastboy?"

"Over there," Starfire answered, pointing behind Robin. They were all currently in the gym, still sleepy and tired. Beastboy was sitting on the floor by a nearby wall, hands behind his head.

"Really? Didn't hear a peep from him," Raven mumbled, reading her book by the bench. She was the best option when it came to getting Beastboy out of bed. Cyborg and Starfire could constantly try but it was her threats that got him up.

"He's been quiet," Cyborg noted.

"I was the first one here. You didn't even say hi to me," Beastboy said.

"Sorry. That's just rare," Robin said. He turned back to the team. "Like I said, it's going to be the usual. Get to it."

Robin ran the obstacle course, working on beating Beastboy's record. He was determined but with every lap, Robin knew he was falling behind.

 _I guess I'm going to have to train at night. I'm going to do what he did. I'm going to beat it._

Cyborg worked on his aim, shooting various targets that popped out. He stood in the center of the shooting dome, relying on his instincts and skill. The idea was to match Starfire with her aim. She was a natural with her starbolts.

Starfire, unlike the others, didn't need any physical training. She worked on her flight, working through multiple random hoops and targets. The idea was to move quickly and gracefully, remaining untouched and unharmed. Below her, Raven worked on her hand-to-hand combat. She worked too much with her dark arts and needed work on the basics. Although she had plenty of practice in Azarath, Raven knew she could improve. Her only pet peeve was that she despised training with dummies. She preferred something that could move and offer her a challenge. So, after a few discussions, she was going to have a session with Beastboy; he was well trained with martial arts.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for Robin, Rae?"

"Get on the mat! Do I have to smack you again?"

"What? Why!"

"Because its Raven! Not Rae!" she hissed.

"Oh yeah! So, are we going to wait for Robin?" he asked hopefully.

"No," she replied, flying to the mat.

"But…I'm not as good as him!"

"I'm sure you'll do fine," she said, tossing off her cloak. She got into her fighting stance.

"Okay. Just don't make it hurt too badly," he said. He knew he couldn't escape the death match with Raven.

"I'll try to be a little considerate when hitting you," she retorted with a smirk. Beastboy slipped into a defensive stance; Robin had drilled it into him before.

"Just one question." He asked.

"What?"

"Powers or no powers?"

"No powers. If you're good enough, then we can use them."

"Fine," he said. He switched off onto attack position, eyeing Raven. She didn't think much of his sudden change. Her main focus was on winning the match as fast as possible before meditating. She moved slowly towards Beastboy. He moved along with her, meeting her at halfway.

"Looks like you're done running, Beastboy."

"I want to end this as fast as possible. I have somewhere else to be."

She gave him an odd look.

 _What does he mean by ending this? I'll show him!_

Raven threw a punch, only to have it countered by Beastboy. She stepped forward and placed her hand on his hip, ready to throw him over. He sidestepped to his right and moved forward, pushing her back. It was a light shove but surprised Raven nonetheless. Beastboy remained still from his spot, analyzing the situation.

"Fighting with Robing is really paying off," he said. Raven narrowed her eyes, getting serious.

 _Well, there goes my hope._

She looked ready to strike but remained still. She moved quickly, trying to attack Beastboy; he dodged through her movements. She was pushing him back but it felt all too easy. Beastboy stopped moved back and Raven finally noticed the look in his eyes. He was like a predator, stalking his prey.

 _Why haven't I seen that look before?_

She stepped back quickly, noting that the look disappeared. Now, he looked confused.

"Come on, Beastboy. Attack me for once," she yelled.

"Raven, we can fight," Robin offered. Raven shook her head.

"No. Beastboy, fight me!" she replied. Robin looked over his green friend, worried for the upcoming events.

"Fine," he said. He broke into a run, throwing two punches her way. She dodged, her leg swinging towards his chest. Beastboy knew that one strike would be a K.O; he moved closer, almost falling over the empath. She tripped backwards, falling back.

"Didn't he just get the better of her?" Cyborg asked. Robin shook his head.

"No, she just fell backwards due to poor footing. He just got lucky."

Starfire looked onward in awe. She felt excited but wasn't sure why. Raven stilled, hair covering her face. She didn't fall because he outsmarted her; she fell because he had gotten so close. Raven flushed, looking up to meet his gaze. One simple look was enough for her to melt a little. Picking herself up, she returned to her fighting stance.

"Ready, Beastboy? I'm not holding back."

"I won't either?" he replied, tilting his head. Raven moved in, throwing a barrage of kicks and punches his way. He got hit in the leg and fell on one knee. It gave Raven a chance to kick him in the head. He ducked and swept at her feet, causing her to fall. Beastboy moved away, creating a distance between them. He could see the rage burning in her eyes. Raven dashed forward, catching him off guard; she landed a solid hit onto his stomach. He moved back in pain but started to smile.

"You really want to fight…"

"What tipped you off?"

"Don't get the wrong idea…But, fine. Let's have some fun, Raven!"

Beastboy took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Raven saw his ears and hands twitch; she wondered if he was holding back. She stepped forward towards Beastboy, having waited enough. His eyes snapped open, a predatory look over his face. She stopped in her tracks, unsure if she should get close to him.

Beastboy broke off into a sprint, moving towards Raven with punches and kicks. He was giving it to her hard; she was barely able to react. Parrying, blocking and dodging were all she could do. Beastboy saw she could hardly keep up with his movements. He used this to his advantage, throwing a few fake punches to knock her off balance. She took the bait and he grinned. His fist moved forward, ready to punch her in the ribs. He stopped a few centimeters away from her body. Raven grabbed his arm, throwing him off the sparring mat.

"Raven is the winner!" Cyborg yelled. Starfire started to clap, Robin smirking in the background. Raven looked over at Beastboy.

 _What's his game?_

She got her cloak and approached the rest of the team. They had joined Beastboy, applauding his battle skills.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

"What are you talking about, Rae?"

"Don't do this again. Just answer me!"

"What do you mean, Raven?" Starfire asked.

"This is between me and Beastboy," she replied, giving him a look.

"It's nothing. I just really need to be somewhere," he told her. Raven sensed the truth in his voice.

"Where?" Robing asked.

"Yeah, BB. It's not like you to leave in the morning. You usually take a nap after training."

"Don't worry, guys. I just gotta run; enjoy breakfast without me," he said. He turned and ran towards the open window. Transforming into a bird, he flew off.

Everything in the tower seemed to return to normal. Starfire went to her room, wanting to get some more sleep. Robin returned to his training, wanting nothing more then to beat Beastboy's record. Cyborg went to the kitchen, cooking a feast for the rest of the Titans. Raven found herself on the roof of the tower, meditating under the morning sun. Although her body was relaxed, she just couldn't focus. She kept revisiting her session with Beastboy. That alone wasn't the only problem it seemed. She wanted to know what he was doing. Leaving the tower so early just wasn't like him.

In the mind of the Empath…

* * *

"Why don't you just ask him when he comes back?" Happy offered.

"Or you could just read his mind," Envy added, shrugging her shoulders.

"His guard should be down right about now," Knowledge, said, "If you're doing it right , he might not figure it out."

"You can also beat it out of him," Rage said with a twisted grin.

 _I'm trying to focus here. All of you…just stop._

"We all know you're thinking about Beastboy, Raven," Love said.

 _That's because you want to know what he's doing!_

"You know that's not true. We only want what you want. We also only know what you know," Wisdom replied with a soft smile. Lust stepped in, huffing.

"So that means you want to know what he's up to and why he stopped!"

" _Fine…But it's not like he was lying in the training room."_

"True," Timid mumbled, glancing at her feet, "But the others didn't notice that he stopped."

"You would think Robin, boy blunder, would be the one to notice something like that. Some detective he is," Rude said.

"Let's see a recording of your fight, Raven," Knowledge requested. Wisdom nodded.

 _Ugh, fine! Just quiet down. You guys talk loudly enough as is. I hate talking to you…_

"You mean you hate talking to yourself, Raven," Lust said. Brave laughed, high-fiving the other emotion.

* * *

Raven stepped out of her meditation pose, quickly leaving the roof. She felt annoyed with her emotions. But, they were right. She was curious with what Beastboy. Raven stepped into the common room, spotting Cyborg talking to Bumble Bee.

"So, what are you going to do when us girls have our sleepover?"

"Go out with the guys. I'm pretty sure Robin and BB wouldn't mind hitting a club or two."

"I hope for you those clubs are light on the girls," she replied, arching a brow.

"You've got to relax; it's just a guys' night out is all."

"Whatever, Cy. Just behave yourself," Bee said. Her focus shifted from Cyborg to Raven as the empath came into view. "Hey, Raven. What's up?"

"I need Cyborg's help," Raven started, looking at the metal teen.

"Can it wait?"

"No."

Cyborg sighed at her monotone replied. He turned the screen, staring at Bee. She gave him a cute smile, nodding in understanding.

"Mind if I call you back later, Bee?"

"Sure! Go help Raven. I've got to check on the boys here anyways," she said. Waving goodbye to Raven, she winked at Cyborg before the screen turned off. Cyborg leaned back in his chair.

"So, what'cha need?"

"Play the fight I had with Beastboy."

"Which one?" he replied, chuckling to himself. Raven made a face, almost ready to slap the male.

"In the training room," she said, her tone giving off a warning. Cyborg made a face, looking away; he didn't want to face her wrath.

"I wasn't recording that."

"Security cameras," she said simply, arms crossing over her chest.

"Oh! Sure," he said. Cyborg started to work the computer, going through the backlog. "If you want to see Beastboy get tossed around, I have a better clip from yesterday's training." He pulled up the fight on the computer, clicking play.

"Thanks. Now you can leave," she said, leaning forward to pause the clip. Cyborg stood, offering her the seat.

"What? Nope! I want to see what has you so worked up," he said, staring at the screen. Raven rolled her eyes, playing the video. As the video continued to play, she noticed she wasn't as focused in the fight; she had fought better against Robin.

 _It must have been when he got close._

Watching the video, Raven could see the look in Beastboy's eyes. She remembered that look and felt her heart flutter a little. Then, Raven saw him slow down. That's when the throw happened.

"Did you see that?"

"Well, yeah. But, Beastboy got cocky and you beat him. That's nothing new."

"He pulled back at the last hit."

"Did he? Play it back but slower," he said. She nodded, replaying the clip. Cyborg narrowed his eyes, watching Beastboy's hands as they slowed at the last moment. "You're right. He knows better then to take you lightly."

Raven nodded, standing up.

"That's all I wanted to know."

"I didn't think he would win but, when you consider physical strength, he's almost as stronger as Robin. You know his animal instincts also help with his speed…I'm going to need to update his files real soon. What are you going to do now?"

"Read," she muttered, leaving the room in a hurry. Raven stepped into her room, taking a seat on her bed. As she continued to mull everything over, she realized something simple.

"He never really tries to hit me…"

She played back the morning battle in her head. His punches and kicks were easy to read, easy to dodge. Not once did they target her vital spots.

"If I wasn't so distracted I would have noticed. He made it look like a real fight but it wasn't!" she hissed. Anger started to flood her veins. He had managed to fool everyone but not her. "Now…what was so important you had to leave right after?"

* * *

Raven was enjoying tea on the roof when she spotted him. Beastboy had shifted into an eagle, a brown bag in his beak.

 _Shopping._

She didn't want him to know that she had waited on him. Warping back into her room, Raven stood still, fingers clenching. She wanted to remain calm and focused.

 _What am I doing? I'm not usually like this…_

 **But you're in love!**

"Not now!" Raven snapped. She didn't want to hear it from her emotions, especially Love itself.

 **Understood. But, Raven, do come to nevermore with Beastboy today.**

She remained silent, acknowledging Knowledge but not responding.

 **You'll learn more about Beastboy. I promise.**

Raven sighed, sitting on her bed. She rubbed her face, closing her eyes. After a while she fell back, looking at the nearby window.

"I can't let myself get like this."

* * *

Beastboy stepped into the tower, entering his room quickly. He wondered if anyone had spotted him when he returned.

 _Can't let anyone see what I've got._

It was near noon when Beastboy finally decided to leave his room. He entered the commons, finding Starfire and Cyborg talking.

"What have you been up to, BB?"

"Just looking around town for a comic. I didn't beat the lines so I missed my chance," he replied, scratching the back of his head. That was half the truth.

"That is most unfortunate," Starfire said, flying to his side. "Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?"

"Take out for dinner sounds good."

"Only if you're paying," Cyborg said.

"Then I'm only ordering veggies," he retorted. He didn't want to pay for everything. This was his best attempt to get Cyborg to do it himself.

"Over my dead body!" Cyborg yelled. Beastboy had done this in the past before. Although the others didn't mind a different meal, Cyborg always wanted meat. "I'll get the takeout. I don't want to go hungry tonight."

"Oh most wonderful! I will go and inform the others of our dinner plans!" Starfire said with a grin.

"Let's watch a movie. Maybe that will help you find something for tomorrow for your sleep-over."

"You are correct, Beastboy. I'll tell Raven so she may prepare for the slumber party tomorrow," she replied. With a wave she flew out of the room in search for Raven.

"Dude…You know that if Raven found out you got Starfire giddy for the sleepover, she'll hurt you."

"Nah, its fine. Plus, if Raven knows what movie they're going to be watching, she'll be more prepared."

"You gave some thought into this, I see."

"Nope! Came up with that on the spot. Anything to save my skin," he said, laughing. Cyborg laughed, too, nodding in appreciation. Robin entered the room. "Any luck with beating my record?"

Robin groaned, heading towards the kitchen. He needed something cold to drink.

"Damn, Robin. You look beat. You should have quit when I told you to," Cyborg said, moving towards the sofa. He turned on the game station and threw a controller to Beastboy. "Let's play for a bit. Robin needs a moment to regain himself."

"Yeah. I don't mind winning for a while," Beastboy said with a grin. Robin grabbed a drink, joining them on the sofa. Almost an hour seemed to pass with senseless trash talk and close matches. It was enough to bring Robin back into his spirits.

"I'll play after the next loser," Robin said after a while. It didn't take long for Cyborg to hand over the controller.

"Whatever, man. I still got the most wins against moss head here."

"Yeah, sure. That win ratio is going to flip real soon."

"Let's go, Beastboy. You've had a good enough warm-up for when Cyborg gets the controller again," Robin started.

"I feel better all of a sudden," Cyborg said. The game began and Beastboy started to struggle. He tried to keep up but Robin couldn't be stopped; he faced back-to-back losses. It felt good for Robin to beat him in something. He knew it would be a while till he beat Beastboy's record. At this point, he didn't seem to mind letting that go. He had time to beat the record.

Beastboy seemed to finally have the lead for once. Just as he was about to win, the common room door opened. Raven flew in with Starfire following in.

"Wait, friend Raven! We must discuss what attire to wear for tomorrow night," Starfire said. Robin paused the game instantly, the males tilting their heads; they wanted to know.

"No, Starfire. I'll just…"

Raven looked around the room, trying to find something that would get her out of this situation. She saw the boys look over in confusion.

 _Oh, Beastboy. Thank Azar._

"Beastboy, you have to come with me. It's time for you to go to Nevermore again."

"But, isn't that usually after lunch? We still haven't…"

Raven rushed over Beastboy's side and took his arm. She tugged him off the sofa.

"Change of plans. You're going now," she said, already dragging him away.

"But, I haven't eaten yet!"

"You will when you get there."

"I was just about to win, too," he said, looking at the paused screen. He was so close yet so far. Robin and Cyborg snickered, watching from the sofa.

"It will still be there when you get back," she replied.

"What about your stuff with Star?"

"I can wait, friend Beastboy. Go on and have fun, Raven," Starfire said with a smile. She watched as he was dragged away; she couldn't help but laugh.

"Rae?"

"…."

"Rae..?"

"…"

"You know I can walk."

"Right. Sorry. I was just trying to get away from Starfire," she said, letting him go. He straightened himself.

"No kidding. I saw the panic in your eyes."

"It's just I let her in so we can talk about movies. Then she started talking about ideas for the slumber party; something about doing each other's hair. She wants to find the perfect color for my nails when I don't need any. And now she wants to play dress up while you guys are gone."

"Sounds like it's going to be fun," Beastboy said, chuckling.

"Great. Can't wait…"

"Oh, come on. You don't even know if you'll actually end up enjoying it!"

"Whatever," she said, entering her room. Beastboy followed in, shutting the door behind himself.

"So, what are you going to wear?"

"Shut it. Ask again and I'll send you to another dimension," she snapped back. Beastboy took a step back; it seemed that Starfire had annoyed her more then he thought.

"Alright, I'll drop it," he replied. He approached her book case, "You know, I'd like to borrow some of your books and read through them if possible." Raven had been facing her dresser, fiddling with her fingers. She slowly turned to Beastboy, staring at him in disbelief. "Not the spell books, of course. I'll leave the magic to the pros."

"Beastboy, why do you have interest in my books?" she asked.

"You're always reading them. I think you know a lot of good ones."

"We'll talk about it later. Right now, let's go."

"Wait…you're coming?"

"If I don't, Starfire will find me and try to dress me up."

"Oh man…If you dressed like her, that'll be awe…"

He stopped once he saw her face.

"I mean, let's go now. Now sounds good."

"Good boy," Raven replied with a devilish smile. She had seen his scared expression. He approached her mirror and she joined in. "Ready?"

"Yep! Ready when you are."

He grinned; she rolled her eyes in response. Grabbing his arm, she gave him the mirror. Deep inside, she felt happy being close to him. It was something she wouldn't admit but she loved this deal. This had given her alone time with Beastboy, something she had always wanted. It was rather funny now that she thought about it. She used to be terrified of Beastboy finding out about her emotions. But, not only did he remember Nevermore, he never spoke about it to anyone; that deepened her trust in him.

As they continued to fly through the vortex, Raven continued to hold onto Beastboy. She would have melted into his embrace. But, they were approaching the end; he was going to break her fall. She slowly stood, looking around.

"I don't see anyone," Beastboy said, standing and cleaning himself, "Where are we going?"

"We did come a little early."

"Mhm. Using me as an excuse to get away from Star was pretty low…even for you."

Beastboy made a noise; Raven slapped the back of his head.

"You were my last option!" she snapped. Taking a deep breath, Raven shook her head. "Sorry, just a little irritated today. I didn't mean to snap…"

Beastboy placed a hand on Raven's shoulder, causing her to look at him.

"Don't worry, Rae. I was just making a joke. I get that you're not in a good when it comes to girly things."

"I'm not much of a girl."

"You don't have to be. Just stay who you are."

"What? Gloomy?"

"Nope. Awesome," he replied, beaming at her.

She smiled softly, rolling her eyes. Beastboy always knew how to make her feel better. Raven felt Knowledge's aura, talking to her telepathically, letting her know where to go.

"We need to go over to Knowledge's realm."

"Cool. What are we going to do there?"

"I don't know. You're going to have to ask her that," Raven replied, walking ahead. Beastboy caught up to her, walking by her side. Raven knew that she could open a portal but seeing as how they were early, she wanted to spend some alone time with him a bit longer.

Once Beastboy and Raven entered Knowledge's realm, books seemed to litter the places. Cases were overflowing with literature. Columns of shelves seem to pass the clouds. Beastboy looked onwards in wonder, clearly surprised with the size of her realm. There was a large hole in the sky, allowing the sun to peak through.

"No wonder you like books," Beastboy said, looking onwards. He spotted the group further down the library, sitting on a spot of grass. There was a red carpet with a table and a few chairs nearby. Lanterns were littered around, giving off a soft glow.

"You can stop being amazed now, Beastboy," Raven said, blushing a bit, looking away from him.

"Are you kidding me? Your mind is awesome, Rae!" he said, running down the halls. "Just look at what your mind can think of!" He looked onward as the group started to approach them. "There they are!"

Raven and Beastboy joined the group, exchanging hello's. Knowledge was leading the way as Beastboy walked next to her.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"As you can tell, I like books. Not just the books themselves but the information they hold," Knowledge started.

"Bookworm," Envy said.

"So, are we going to play some games? Loser answers a question from the winner?"

"Any question?" Beastboy asked, arching a brow.

"Yes!" Knowledge replied, almost a bit too quickly.

"Are we all playing?"

"No. Just me and you, that way it would be fair."

"Right…One versus eleven Ravens might be a bit too much."

"She just doesn't want us to ask any questions," Lust said with a pout.

"Well, that's not really fair."

"It's her day," Brave noted.

"Do you have any suggestions, Beastboy?" Knowledge asked.

He stopped moving, looking at all the Ravens.

"Why doesn't Raven face me? If she wins, you can all vote on what to ask me. We also each get one pass."

"I think that's a great idea," Timid replied, nodding.

"Sounds fair."

"Ditto!" Happy yelled.

Knowledge panicked, seeing her plans being thrown out of the window by just one comment from Beastboy.

"I don't think that's the best way to get information."

"It's been decided! Raven will face you," Love said.

"What if I don't want to play this game with Beastboy?"

"You can always go back to Starfire," Beastboy replied with a smirk, staring at his friend. Raven remained silent, staring at the floor.

"Fine. I'll participate."

"Good one, BB!"

Lust came behind Beastboy, ready to wrap her arms around him. He turned to face her, leaning in closely. Lust jumped back in surprise, clearly caught off guard. He smirked, leaning back.

"Fine! You got me today," she said.

"I was waiting for you to do that."

"I'll keep my eyes on you," Raven said, pointing at Lust. Beastboy knew this was something that Lust could not contain; she embodied the emotion after all. The last thing he wanted her to get into was trouble. "What exactly do you two do?"

Lust made a face, unsure how to answer. Rage entered the conversation, cracking her knuckles.

"Lust gets behind Beastboy and," she started, appearing behind him. She lifted him by the waist, suplexing the poor male into the air. He yelped in fear and surprise, transforming into a bird to safely land. He morphed back into his usual self, still shaking in fear.

"That's just weird," Raven said.

 _I didn't think I'd be into that._

"Thanks for the save, Rage," Lust mumbled to her sister. Rage shrugged, an evil grin spreading over her lips.

"Anything to throw him around."

"I think I was just saved," Beastboy said, still a bit confused. Knowledge and Timid helped him up, making sure he was alright.

"It didn't really look like it. But, if you say so," Timid said, shaking her head. She didn't want to know the details.

"Do you have any questions for me, Knowledge?"

"Seeing as how I can't build up to this, yes. I'll have to ask you something serious," she said, gaining everyone's attention. Everyone was quiet, listening in.

"I'll answer to the best of my ability."

"Okay, here is my question. If you can change something in the past, what would it be?" she asked. Her question seemed to have surprised everyone. Granted, they knew she wanted information about him but what was she looking from him?

 _Would it be Terra? Would it be to save your parents?_

Beastboy didn't answer at first. He honestly didn't know what to say; it was a tough question.

"What would I do?" he asked himself.

 _I would save my parents of course but…what do I really want? C'mon, think._

He looked at the group of Ravens; they were waiting for him expectantly. Finally, the answer dawned to him. He let out a sad sigh.

"There's a lot that I would like to do. But, if I had to pick one thing," he said, looking at Raven with a smile, "I would make it that all my friends had a happy childhood."

"What? Why didn't you..?"

"Pick my parents? I've made peace with what happened in the past. Sure, sometimes it gets me down but…I was helpless and weak before. Now, I'm strong enough to save the people that I care about. Picking my past would be too selfish. I know where we all came from and we've had broken childhood; why not fix yours? Why not make it so you smile everyday and have a wonderful life? Why not have you never suffer the loss you or I did? I'll be okay knowing my friends would be happy. Don't get me wrong…I hate what I'm saying right now but I would truly pick you guys over me."

Timid, Love and Happy had tears in their eyes. His words were true and they sensed it in him. Rage, Lust, Envy and Brave had smiled lovingly, clearly affected by his words. Wisdom, Rude and Knowledge looked onwards, happy with his response. Raven didn't know when but her eyes had started to water, a light blush tinting her pale cheeks. She turned away quickly, putting her hood on.

 _You're such an idiot._

"Thank you, Beastboy, for the answer," Knowledge said.

"No biggie. You didn't ask who's past I'd change. I was going to say my parents as soon as you asked but I just had to think about it," he explained, looking over at Knowledge. "I like what I came up with."

"So…Are we going to play some game or just stand here?" Brave asked, clearing her throat. Wisdom nodded.

"Yes. Let's begin."

Love walked up to Beastboy and gave him a hug. She was blushing, unable to stop herself from moving. Beastboy wrapped his arms around her, returning the affection. Watching from afar, Raven couldn't help but feel a little bit left out.

"Thank you," Love whispered into Beastboy's ear, "Your words mean so much to us."

"What do you think you're doing?" Raven asked her when she stepped away, approaching Raven. She gave Love a death look.

"Something you should have done," Love answered without hesitation. Almost instantly, they both started to argue. As they continued to fight, Envy stepped forward and grabbed Beastboy's arm.

"Come on, BB. Let them have their talk."

"Yeah. It's going to be a while," Lust said, grabbing his other arm.

"Shouldn't we stop them?"

"No. This is how it is most of the time when Love does anything."

"I didn't think the hug would be that bad."

"We didn't but you know how Raven is," Rude added.

"Let's go!" Brave yelled, waving the group over. They started to walk into the library with Knowledge leading the way. She was close to Beastboy, going over the details. Timid had cleaned her eyes and turned to Raven and Love.

"I think we should join them," she said. She looked at her feet for a moment, biting her lower lip, "I wanted to hug him, too…"

When Raven, Timid and Love finally caught up to the group, they found everyone sitting by a chessboard.

"Finally! We've been waiting," Lust spat.

"We're playing chess?" Raven asked.

"Yep!" Happy said, "If you take a piece, we pick a question to ask Beastboy. If he takes one, he'll ask you or one of us a question."

"Sounds simple enough," Raven said, taking her seat, facing Beastboy. Her hood was still on, shielding her face, "Do you even know how to play?"

"Yeah. I've played a few times on my computer."

"Are you sure?"

It's not that she wanted an easy win. Sure, this was the best opportunity to learn more about Beastboy. But, she felt like she was taking advantage of the situation.

"Yeah," he replied with a smirk.

"Why don't we test him?" Rage suggested. Envy shrugged, stepping forward.

"Alright! What's this piece?" Envy asked, pointing to the board.

"Rook."

"This one?"

"Knight."

"This?"

"Bishop."

"Yeah. He should be fine," she said, taking her seat next to Wisdom.

"Wait! I have one condition!" Raven said.

"And that is?"

"Cover your ears, Beastboy."

"What?"

"I said cover them!" she snapped. He stuck out his tongue, morphing into a kitten. Fluffy paws covered his ears. Happy and Love were instantly distracted, petting the animal.

"What do you want, Raven?" Brave asked.

"I want to ask Beastboy the first question."

"Sounds fair enough," Wisdom reasoned. Lust poked at Beastboy, signaling him to change back. He morphed into his human form.

"Ready?" he asked. Raven nodded. "Awesome, let's start!"

The first few moves seemed to pass by quickly. Beastboy mirrored and countered Raven as best as he could. Once all the prep work was done, Raven made her first actual move.

 _Now's my chance!_

She moved her hand closer to a pawn but paused, eyes narrowing. Beastboy had his knight in place to counter her. She moved her hand towards her bishop, taking one of Beastboy's rook.

"I forgot about him!" Beastboy said, snapping his finger in defeat.

"Too bad. Now, I have my own question."

"Go ahead."

"Why don't you ever leave me alone?" she asked. She was asked, already expecting an apology from him. Or at least some joke. Beastboy looked at her for a moment.

"Because I can tell you really don't want to be alone. You might not like asking for company but I know when you need it."

"How do you know that?" she asked, annoyed.

"One question at a time, please!"

She huffed, knowing he was right.

"He is right. It is being fair," Love said.

"Why don't you just tell me, Beastboy?"

"You might like to read alone, hear music alone, have tea alone but no one really likes being alone, Rae," he said. He was right. Although she was always alone, Raven wanted to be part of the group. She remained silent, having no proper response.

 _Where does he come up with this stuff?_

It was Beastboy's move and the game almost seemed to have stopped. He wasn't sure what to do. He knew he was going to lose but he at least wanted to put up a fight. He didn't even like that she was ahead by one.

"Alright. That's five for you and five for me," she said, feeling pretty good about herself; she was winning after all.

"Do you want to go first or should I?"

"You go first. I have to talk it over with them."

"Alright! Let me think," he replied. Putting the game on hold, the emotions grouped over and discussed what questions to ask. Beastboy thought it over and discovered he didn't have anything deep in mind. Seeing as how Raven had let him wander her mind somewhat openly, he knew she would be ready to discuss more in-depth things later on.

Raven, on the other hand, was having a hard time. She had plenty of questions to ask; her emotions did, too. They spoke quietly, making sure that he didn't overhear them.

"Why don't we start big like Knowledge?" Brave offered.

"I don't suggest that. I had no choice…But we can get him to talk about his past if we do this right," she replied.

"How do we do this right then?" Lust asked aloud.

"We need the right question," Wisdom answered.

"But, he also has a pass," Envy said, "He can use it to skip something good."

"Then, let's bait him," Love suggested.

"I don't know about this, guys. We should just let him tell us when he's ready," Timid said, biting her lower lip.

"No. I'm sick of waiting! He knows of our past and it's about time we learn of his," Rage hissed.

Beastboy overheard Rage's comment and felt bad almost instantly. He didn't want to relive his memories just yet. He just had a dream about it not too long ago. Sighing softly, he studied the chessboard, lost in thought. Raven and her emotions felt the sadness seep from him. They stopped talking, turning to look at Beastboy. The white noise around him was gone. Although they could read his mind, they didn't dare; they just grasped what he was feeling.

Happy approached him, ready to take him from his own thoughts. She was about to reach when he heard him mumbling to himself. She wasn't sure what to say nor could she hear him; he was just moving his lips.

"Are you okay, BB?" she asked. Beastboy shot up, glancing at Happy and Timid (who stood behind Happy). He saw the rest of the emotions staring at him.

"Sorry. Just lost in thought."

"We can sense what you're feeling, Beastboy," Timid said. His eyes widened in surprise; he was always good at masking his emotions.

 _Get it together, dude!_

"Oh. My bad," he said. Almost instantly, the sorrow in the air was gone. The white noise appeared again.

"You can't just take that away!" Rude yelled, "We all just felt sadness coming from you. Now what were you thinking about?!" She remained quiet after that, afraid that she hurt him. Like Rage, it was something that she just couldn't help.

"I was thinking about my past for a bit," he said, his ears lowering, "But don't worry! I'm good now. I mean, I'm here in Raven's mind with all of you guys. This is the rarest thing that can happen to anyone!" He smiled at the group. "Do you guys have your questions ready?"

"I'll let this slide if you promise to tell me later," Raven said, leaving her emotions' side.

"I already told you. It was about my memories."

"Fine," she said, "But you will tell me about it. **In details, alright?** "

He shrunk, nodding in response.

"I will! With the whole team, I promise."

"Good. Now, what are _your_ questions?" she asked. She took small victory in knowing he would keep his promise. One way or another, he was going to open up.

"I honestly just have three. First, can I get something to eat? Second, what co-op games would you like to play with me? And third, can I borrow one of your books? You didn't say no so…"

"Really, you have five questions and you just want to use three? And on something stupid like that?"

"I can always ask about your days in Azarath but you should talk about it when you feel ready. And I know you love my elf's ears."

"Who gave you that idea?"

"Every girl loves my ears?" he replied, smirking at the empath. He gave her a bedroom eyes look, "Even you Rae."

Her face started to redden but Beastboy didn't notice. Some of her emotions laughed whilst others felt just as embarrassed as she did.

"Fine. Let's eat. And no, I don't like playing games with you. Yes, you can borrow one of my books. I'll also ask you my questions in a bit."

"Don't you mean ours?" Knowledge asked.

"Yes. _Our_ questions while Beastboy stuffs his face."

"What about the game of chess?" he asked.

"I don't feel like playing anymore."

"Oh. If that's the case," he said, tipping his king over.

"Why," Wisdom said, eyes narrowing.

"Is that a question?"

"No."

"Then I'm not telling," he said with a smirk, jumping out of his chair, "Where are we going?"

"To a nearby clearing where we can eat," Knowledge answered, taking lead. Once at the right spot, she formed a large table and chairs for everyone. "What would you like to eat, Beastboy?"

"Is that one of the questions?"

"Don't push it," Raven snapped.

"Sorry! Couldn't help it. Something simple to drink and fruit would be nice."

"Tea and fruit it is," she said. Knowledge lifted her hand as it started to glow golden. Beastboy's favorite fruits started to appear, spreading over the table.

"Awesome, dude!"

"No problem. Now, let's eat," she said with a smile. Knowledge wasn't sure why but she wanted to sit close to him today. It must have been because it was her day; the others had given her the right to ask all the questions. The emotions had spoken telepathically, ensuring he didn't hear. They had decided to ask about what he had been doing earlier that day. What was his gift to the team?

She knew that he would talk about his past eventually. All they had to do was wait. After everyone had their fill, Knowledge placed her cup down and turned to Beastboy.

"Are you ready for your questions?" she asked. He nodded. "Alright, first I…no, _we_ would like to know how you learned to play Raven's Azarath words on the piano."

"Believe it or not, sometimes, when I can't sleep or I just the noise of the world to go away, I say those words to myself," he answered. Raven looked at Beastboy in disbelief. "I heard you saying those words so many times that they just calm me down. So one day I was messing around with my guitar and I just played a small little bit of it. That was all I needed to learn so I could play it on the piano. I learned to play it by ear."

"That's so cool!" Happy said, clasping her hands together.

"Not bad, BB. By ear, really?" Brave said, grinning.

"I'm glad you guys all like it."

At first Raven wanted to say something mean. She parted her lips, ready to speak. Yet, Love's words ran in her head.

 _ **{Something you should have done}**_

"I think it's about time I do," she mumbled, slowly standing. She approached Beastboy. Everyone looked in awe, unsure of what she was going to do.

"What do you mean, Rae?" he asked, tilting his head. Raven threw her arms around him, enveloping the male in a hug. His face started to redden, the tips of his ears coloring too.

"I was never able to hug you for my gift. So, thank you," she said, quickly letting go. She sat back down before he could hug her back.

"No problem, Rae," he said, looking at her with a smile, "So, what's the next question?"

"Do you have a secret girlfriend?" Envy asked instantly, unable to wait. Lust covered her mouth, rolling her eyes.

"Would you please control yourself?" Yell Brave.

"Why would you ask me that?" Beastboy asked, clearly shocked.

"Because today you went out without saying a word. I figured you might be seeing someone on the side," Knowledge admitted shamefully.

"Well, no. I don't have a girlfriend. Don't think I'd ever get so lucky with a girl. They just want me cause I'm a titan." He said, his ears lowering. "I went out to see if I can beat the line at a bookstore."

"Why go there?" Knowledge asked.

"I wanted to get some more books like the one I just read. Maybe even some comics but they didn't have anything I wanted."

 _He wanted to get more books…?_

"Want to read what I got?" he offered. Raven shook her head.

"Tell us about it when you finish it."

"Yeah, I'll finish it and get all the good details. But, don't you want to finish your questions now?"

"What's the real reason you went out this morning?" Knowledge asked. Beastboy's ears twitched in response.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you come to the tower with a large brown bag. Comics aren't typically that big; what did you get?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Are you using your pass, Beastboy?" Brave asked, her tone daring.

"No. I wouldn't use that on any of your questions. I don't want to take the easy way out," he said. Raven and her emotions instantly knew he was telling the truth. "I went to a book signing and to get a present for someone."

"Can we know who the present is for? Or is that too much to ask?" Timid asked, biting her lower lip.

"No."

"That's alright! The present needs to be a surprise," Happy said, smiling softly.

"Fine. Knowledge, ask about this morning," Rage motioned, lips pressed in a tight frown.

"What about this morning?" Beastboy asked.

"You threw the fight. Why?" Knowledge asked.

"Well, you weren't going serious or focused. It wouldn't have been fair to win if you're not at your best."

"Like you can even handle me at my best," she said, glaring at him.

"Oh, I can handle you just fine, Rae."

"It's Raven!" she snapped, her anger building, "Get it right!"

"Is that all, Beastboy?" Lust asked, tilting her head.

"I don't want to hit her either."

"What…?"

"I just don't like the idea of me putting my hands on you like that," he said. Most of the emotions smiled, pleased with his answer.

"But, its training," Brave said, "With training, it should be fine."

"I know but…"

"No. Next time you step on that mat, you better fight me for real," she said sternly, eyes narrowing. "I'm not some damsel in distress, Beastboy."

 _He should know to never take me lightly._

"What? No, never. I learned that after the first week of living with you," he said, slowly standing from his chair. Raven was already next to him.

"Then stop taking me so lightly," she hissed into his ear.

"Fine. Next time we'll fight for real. But, first, I want to ask you one more question."

"Well, you do have some to spare," Timid mumbled, trying not to be heard.

"Why do you use solitude as a way to protect yourself?"

"Excuse me?" Raven said, looking confused and distressed, "Why would you ask me that?"

"I mean…I know you didn't have the best childhood but heck…I don't think anyone on the team can say they had happy memories. But, being alone isn't the answer."

"Like you know anything," she replied, crossing her arms and looking away.

"I don't know about your pain but I've learned from mine," he said, speaking loudly. His voice was full of sincerity and anxiety. "Raven, I understand more about sadness then I do about happiness. From my parents to you guys, I've learned a lot along the way."

"Wow," Happy said as the table fell silent. Raven felt bad; she knew part of his pain. She always pushed him away, called him names, and said things she didn't mean. The emotions stared at their teacups, unable to speak. She wasn't sure what to say. She did want to say something but apologizing wouldn't fix it. He hid himself well.

"Why are you all down for?" Beastboy asked, staring at the emotions.

"Well, because we believe we are part of the cause of your pain," Timid said, fiddling with her fingers again.

"Pfft. I'm good. Plus, Raven is my best friend now. I think we can move past the parts of me being annoying but mostly funny from the past."

"I don't know why I was alone but…"

Beastboy looked at Raven. He felt like he was forcing her to speak; he never wanted to force her into things.

"Never mind. Don't answer that. Just let me tell you more about the book," he said, seeing a few nods of agreement around the table.

"Before you start, I want to know your real name," Knowledge said, tilting her head.

"You already do. It's Garfield," Beastboy replied, confused.

"No. All of it."

"Oh! Well, its Garfield Mark Logan," he said. Raven nodded, staring at her lap.

 _One step closer to getting his birthday. Garfield Mark Logan._

"Thank you," she said. Beastboy shrugged, nonchalant about the information. He didn't know how much it meant to Raven to know. Knowledge stuck true to her word; they would learn plenty about Beastboy today.

"Is this story about the book you read?" Love asked.

"Yep!"

"Then no more distractions. I want to hear about it," Knowledge said, leaning in.

Beastboy began telling the group about his book. The story was about a boy named Roy who's life was in a time much like their own. There were very few superheroes but villains were plenty. The human race was steadily declining for about two hundred years. The future seemed bleak.

Roy wanted to be a hero but never had the strength to fight back. Time and time again, Roy would find himself in the hospital to heal; he was struggling with stopping crime. One day, Roy found himself entering a door to a school he had never seen before. It seemed empty as he wandered around. But, soon enough, he found an old lady.

"If you want to save this world," she started, "If you want no one else to suffer, step ahead."

A door beside her seemed to open, blinding his vision. Roy, having a hero complex, stepped in and found himself sent back in time. His job was to stop crime and save someone important. After accomplishing his goal, he came back and saw that the woman was gone. Everything looked better. Time and time again, the woman would appear with a door, leading him in. Every time he followed through, the world got a little bit better.

However, one day, when he finished another mission, he found no record of his pet dog. The story continued to progress to the point of where he learned that with his travels back in time, anyone he cared or loved would be taken from him. All the memories and knowledge of Roy were gone. Roy began to wonder if what he was doing was right. He was saving the world daily but his life was slowly vanishing.

He knew that the only person left, it was his little sister; she loved him the most. So he went back in time once more and came back to no one. After a while, the woman appeared one more time, telling him he had one more job before he could rest. His last job was to go into the past and save the woman from dying when she was young. If he succeeds, this would change everything. He had the choice of setting stone the endless cycle of violence and saving the world or, he could never become the hero, keeping his family and friends (and thus dooming the world).

"So, what happened next?" Happy asked, completely entranced.

"Yeah! You can't just stop there!" Brave said, her knuckles slamming into the table.

"Nope. That's all you're getting," Beastboy replied, "The ending is really good."

"Its not fun to tease, Beastboy," Lust said with a pout. Rage stood, cracking her knuckles.

"Just tell us already!" she yelled.

"It's a very interesting story," Knowledge said.

"If you guys want to know more, Raven is going to have to read it."

"I don't care about the story," she said, looking away. The last thing she wanted was to get caught lying.

"Oh really? Raven, why is it that you were on the edge of your seat towards the end?" Wisdom asked, arching a brow.

"Beastboy, can Raven borrow the book, please?" Love asked.

"Sure. I'll give it to her when we get back."

"Thank you!" Rude and Timid chorused.

 _Why didn't we find the book first?_

"Is it almost time, Rae?" Beastboy asked.

"We can go back now or stay longer. I don't care."

"You really don't want to talk to Star, do you?"

"She doesn't mind talking to her, its just that she wants her to wear green under…"

Happy covered Love's mouth with her hand.

"Green what?"

"Pajamas!" Love yelled, finally freeing herself. "Green pajamas."

"Oh. That's not a big deal," he said, looking confused. The emotions looked flustered.

"Yeah. But she's trying to make it," Envy said, "And Raven doesn't want to call her annoying or anything. You know how Starfire gets."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you play a game with Timid?" Rude suggested.

"Wait! Why me?" Timid yelped, cheeks turning pink.

"Because we don't want him to know," Lust whispered in Timid's ear, "Now do it. Distract him."

"Beastboy!" Timid yelled, gaining his attention, "We're going to relax in my room this afternoon. Just me and you!"

"Do I get a choice?" he asked.

"No."

"Sure?" he replied, unsure with her sudden decision. He didn't get a second to spare. Almost instantly, he fell through a portal, landing in front of the forbidden door. Raven had decided to go against her emotions. She wanted nothing more then to spend some alone time with him, discussing books. What she wanted, she would get. "A heads up next time would be great, ya know?"

"Oh. Sorry," Raven mumbled, trying to retain her monotone voice, "Now go."

"Why the rush?"

"You're going to tell me about the books you've read. If there's a good one, I'll take it."

"Take?" he asked, head tilting to the side. He could see the joy in Raven's eyes. He smiled at the idea of her spending time with him.

"I mean borrow," she corrected herself.

"Alright. Sounds like fun!" he said. Beastboy turned to the emotions, ready to say goodbye. "Bye, guys! Next time I'll see you is after Raven's sleepover." The group waved goodbye, watching as Raven grabbed his arm, pulling him into the vortex. A few seconds later, they were on her bed. Raven landed on top of him, straddling his waist.

"How many books do you really have?" she asked. She was waving her arms, using her magic to make books fly around the room, bringing them to her face. She was looking for a book that Beastboy might like. Beastboy, still lying on the bed underneath her, flared up.

"Rae?"

"No. Wait. I think I have a good one that you might like. Its something similar to what you read."

"Raven?"

"Or do you want to take turns and suggest one and then I go?" she asked, still moving the books by her face, blocking Beastboy from her eyes.

"Raven?" he asked again.

"Do you have any authors you like? I have a feeling you might like this one!" she said, joy in her voice.

 _I didn't realize that she wanted someone to talk books with her._

"Well, Raven!"

"What, Beastboy?" she retorted, still looking at her books.

"I'm not saying that I mind you being on me but…can you please get off?"

It finally dawned to her what position they were in. She shot up and moved off her bed, her cheeks turning bright red. Anger and embarrassment was written all over her face, eyes red with emotion.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier? I should kill you for that!"

"I tried! But you were too excited to hear me…"

"Whatever. Go. Get your books!"

"What? I don't know how you can still be mad at me and then give an okay…So quickly, too," he said, quickly scrambling away. He only needed five minutes to grab everything but Beastboy figured she needed time to calm herself. Idly, Beastboy wondered why he didn't just morph into something small and slip away. Shaking his head, he went into his room, browsing through. It didn't take long for him to come back to her room to discuss reading.

Raven was surprised to see he had some crime novels in hand; there was even one about dark lore. Beastboy had no clue about her reading tastes but she filled him in about the latest book she had been reading. He instantly started to notice how happy she was. She had even thrown in a few jokes, a light laugh and plenty of conversation in the mix; it was like she was in a book club or something. Whatever it was, Beastboy wanted it to stay as it was.

Hours seemed to pass as they each shared stories with the other. Raven had even let Beastboy start the music box a few times. Although Raven didn't say anything about it, she deeply enjoyed talking with him about books. She moved from the bed, to the floor, to the front of the bookcase and then by the window next to Beastboy.

After a while, Beastboy started to slow down. He had run out of books of his own. Raven, however, was just getting started. She didn't stop nor did Beastboy want her to. She seemed to brighten up so much. It felt magical.

And then the communicator went off. Starfire's face appeared, informing the Titans about dinner. Raven sent Beastboy away so she could clean her room. It took seconds as the books were swept away with magic. With time to spare, Raven approached her desk, writing something on a piece of paper. Almost, Raven wanted to hum. She left her room, joining the others for dinner. On her desk sat the note, three words scrolled in neat handwriting.

 _Garfield Mark Logan_.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Once again, I'd like to thank you all for the wishes; my fiancé is getting better. We're sorry it took so long for the update. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. I'm not sure when the next one will be posted; it does matter on her health.

If you have any questions or anything, please feel free to leave a review.

Also any idea on the girl's should do in the sleep over. I do need something to work with.

Feel free to tell me I might just put it in, with my own twist.

Thanks again!


	12. Endless Pillows & Girl Talk

Hello, everyone!

Thank you for all the reviews. Also, thank you for waiting for the next chapter. Since the last chapter, my fiancé did get the OK to get back to work so she's been occupied with that (she was warned that she would be tired after work and they weren't lying) and just anything else in-between. There's still treatment that she's going through so it's all a work in progress.

Anyways, onwards with the story. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

It was dark outside when Raven felt like she needed some air. She walked towards the roof slowly, an odd feeling settling in her belly. For some reason, it didn't feel right; she didn't know why. The only other option she had was to get some tea. Raven opted to watch the sea for a bit instead, allowing the bliss to seep in. The moon reflected off the bay, waves crashing amongst the rocks by the tower; this was what she needed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Just watching the ocean," she replied, glancing at her green friend. He nodded, taking a seat by her. Beastboy sported some shorts and a simple black shirt.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Just don't ruin it."

"I don't ruin every moment, Rae. Have some faith."

"It's Raven. Stay quiet," she retorted. Raven shuddered as a soft breeze hit her skin. She wore her typical sleep wear, some shorts and a tank top. Glancing over at Beastboy, she saw a grin spread over his lips. Her cheeks flushed in response; she could feel the joy and peace in him.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked, facing the empath. Raven tilted her head, looking at the changeling.

"What is it?" she asked, struggling to remain monotone. There was a look in his eye that captured her. She was sure that he knew it.

"Why do you think I ruin everything?"

"You just do," she answered simply. Waves continued to crash below, the cool air chilling her spine. Beastboy's boyish grin morphed into a smirk, revealing his fangs.

"Or do I?"

"Don't get full of yourself. You're just about ready to ruin this, too," she said, turning away. Finally, she had gathered enough strength to leave his gaze. Beastboy leaned in closer, his lips almost brushing against her ear.

"I can make this even better."

She froze, nearly melting from his voice.

"What do you mean? I'm enjoying myself just fine…"

Her head turned, unable to hold back from his gaze again. Her cheeks were flaring again as he gave her a look. She was stunned.

"Let me show you," he practically purred. Beastboy lowered his head, kissing her neck softly. Raven's eyes fluttered to a close as she gasped sharply. She wanted more then just these kisses.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled. Raven could feel his waist along her skin, feeling her back, her waist and her legs. All she could do was stay still and give in to him. Holding her ground, Raven moaned softly, her warms wrapping around his frame. She held him, never wanting to let go. Beastboy held her, his fingers running through her short dark hair.

"That's something I've wanted for a long time," he said, "But there's something else I've wanted to do."

Nothing could ruin this perfect moment. All she could do now was tilt her head and follow his lead. Raven leaned in, her eyes closed again. She was ready to feel his lips against her own. But, as she continued to stay still, Raven felt nothing. Opening her eyes, the empath found herself alone in her bed, her legs tangled in the sheets. Seconds turned into minutes before her mind started to work again.

"Another dream about him," she grumbled. Sitting up, Raven growled, slamming her fists into the pillows. "Beastboy!" Sliding out of the bed, Raven started to get ready for the day. Mid-start, she heard a knock from her door.

"Are you alright, Raven?" Beastboy asked from the other side, "I heard loud noises from your room."

 _Why in the name of Azar does it always have to be him? I wouldn't mind Cy, Robin or even Starfire at this point! But, of course, it has to be Beastboy._

After a while, Raven opened the door, her face flushed with annoyance.

"I'm fine," she grumbled, facing him. He wore pajama shirts and nothing else. His hair was messy; he must have rushed out of bed, "Why are you even up?"

"I heard you call my name," he replied, arching a brow. Dark energy started to shoot behind her, creating a mess around her room. Raven tilted her head back, glancing at the mess she had created. Beastboy looked confused; why did her powers do such a thing?

"Did I now, Beastboy?"

Raven knew that she needed to meditate some time soon. She needed more control of her powers; she needed to simmer down. Raven turned, ready to close the door to her room. Beastboy grasped her shoulder; another bolt of dark energy ran through the room once more. She was lucky that it was out Beastboy's line of sight. He did hear the commotion and let her go.

"I don't just hear things, Rae. I heard you say my name. What's wrong?" he asked. His animal instincts had kicked in, telling him that she was fine. However, he felt like something was up. The moment she felt his touch, Raven's mind started to play the dream again. Raven found her hood and slipped it on, stepping away from Beastboy.

"I'm fine. I just need a bit of tea and some time to meditate. I'm just having an off morning," she said, putting on a good face. Raven was sure that it was Lust taking control of her energy. The closer that Beastboy became (and the more he touched her), the more she became flustered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said, voice blank.

"Can I make you some tea, then?" he asked. Beastboy wanted to do something to help her calm down. But, at the same time, he knew she needed some time alone. Raven remained silent, unsure of her answer. Part of her wanted him nearby. But, she knew better. She knew she needed time to claim and calm her inner chaos. It didn't help that he was topless and his sweatpants had started to sag, revealing further skin.

 _Oh, Azar…That V…_

"Raven," Beastboy said. Raven pushed Lust's thoughts away, focusing on Beastboy once more.

"Just bring it to the roof and leave it by the door. Just be sure to knock so I know when you're there," she said. He nodded before leaving. After preparing herself, Raven made her way towards the top of the tower.

Beastboy took a small detour to his room, slipping on a shirt. Once in the kitchen, he settled in, opting to make her favorite batch of tea. He knew later she would be hungry; he prepped a quick breakfast for her. He wasn't sure what was wrong with her but didn't want to impose. With tea in hand, he made his way to the roof, knocking before entering. He glanced forward, seeing Rave in her lotus pose. She hadn't turned to face or acknowledge him; he left her tea nearby and closed the door. All the while, Raven remained impassive. She needed time to clear her mind; there was a storm raging.

 _In the mind of the Empath…_

* * *

"Lust, get out here, now!" Raven bellowed, summoning her scarlet double ganger.

"What'cha want, Rae?"

"Why? Why that dream this morning?" Raven muttered, still raging.

"Oh. That wasn't me."

"What…?"

"If it was, I would have made you and Beastboy totally go for it; so much more graphic! I'm talking pants flying off and everything," she gushed, grinning from ear to ear. Raven groaned, shaking her head.

"Enough. Let me think," she said, closing her eyes. She summoned the rest of her emotions. "Alright. Who caused that dream today?"

Love stepped forward, equally confused.

"I think that was you."

"Why would I even?"

"Well, you did have a totally awesome day with Beastboy. Duh!" Happy replied, giggling.

"It wasn't that great," Raven hissed, lying through her teeth.

"You might have wished for that dream, Raven," Wisdom added.

"How?"

"Yesterday, you listened to Beastboy talk about his book. Love made you look at his lips when he spoke," Knowledge filled in. Raven quickly turned to Love, glaring at the emotion. Love seemed to shrink almost instantly.

"I should have known it was you!"

"It wasn't all me! Timid and Happy were there to help!" she said, sharing the blame.

"Timid?" Raven asked, caught off guard. Brave bounced.

"Timid? Nice!" she said, applauding the shy emotion. Timid fumbled with her fingers as the others started to stare. She stuttered and started to bite at her lower lip.

"It was just…his story was so good! I couldn't help it but…once it started, I'm sorry," she mumbled, "Besides! The way the light touched his face was…it was magical…"

She was red in the face by then, her knees weak and shaking. Happy stood behind her, unable to restrain her laughter.

"But, it was you who caused the dream," Envy stated, glancing at Raven.

"Can't really blame us for this, Raven," Rude pointed out, "It's all on you."

"It wasn't that good either," Rage said, shrugging, "Should have just let Lust do it."

"Right!" Lust agreed, throwing her arms in the air, "I swear, if it was me and there was more time…"

"I wouldn't mind seeing how far you'd go," Brave added. Raven shook her head, backing away from them.

"I'm done here. I'm just going to calm myself down and I'll be fine."

* * *

Raven opened her eyes, watching the sun peak from the clouds. It was still early but by now, she knew was time to eat. Turning around, Raven spotted a tray with her tea. Using her powers, she brought the tray closer to her, noting there was more then just tea on top. She saw a waffle and some eggs on top. Right by the food was a simple but small note.

 _I used real eggs and milk so please enjoy._

"Will do," she muttered, digging in. Her powers already started to calm down. Knowing that she had been the cause of her dream helped her move on. After she finished eating, she stayed on the roof for a little longer. Once Raven felt ready enough, she warped herself in the common room. Cyborg was there, talking to Bumblebee.

"What's with the tray, Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"I had a difficult morning. Hello to you too, Cyborg. Hey, Bumblebee. Where's Starfire, Robin and Beastboy?"

"Ah. Sorry to hear that," Bee said, pausing to give the question thought, "Star should be in the training room with Robin."

"So he's still at it from yesterday."

"Yeah! Cy told me about it. BB beat him good with that jump. By the way, where is he? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Pretty sure he's sleeping," Cyborg replied.

"Fine. I'll be in my room."

"Aren't we going to talk about tonight's plan?" Bee asked. Raven sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Later. I just need to be alone for a bit. If you want to know more details, just ask Star." With that, Raven left the room.

"It must have been a really bad morning," Cyborg said, walking to the kitchen. He started to prep his breakfast; bacon for himself and Bee. Bumblebee shrugged, following him to the nearby counter.

"Well then, chef…Are you going to show me what you got?"

"With pleasure!" Cyborg replied, pulling her close for a quick dose of affection. She laughed, kissing his cheek in response. Pulling away, Cyborg put on his chef hat.

* * *

Raven entered her room, glancing around. She knew there wasn't much to do but she needed to do something. Beastboy was not going to Nevermore today had made things rather uninteresting until later in the night. She guessed that tonight wouldn't be too much fun either so meditating some more would be the best option; she needed to prepare. First, however, she needed to clean her room. Her earlier bolts of raw energy had ruined any order she retained.

After cleaning her room, Raven made another round to the roof. She wanted to see what Beastboy was up to but didn't want to wake him. Mid-step up the stairs, Raven sighed, stopping to think. She was worried what would happen when she would see Beastboy. Would her powers end up exploding again? She continued to walk up the stairs, her mind coated in dangerous thoughts. She didn't notice Beastboy at the top of the stairs, fast asleep. Raven nearly tripped over him, gasping in surprise.

 _What is he doing here?!_

She scrambled upwards, adjusting herself. Raven had to take a moment to calm herself, avoiding another power spike. Beastboy was sleeping soundly at the top of the stairs, waiting for her by the looks of it. On his chest was one of the books she had let him borrow. She smiled in delight; Raven wanted to know his thoughts so far. Placing her hands on his arms, she started to shake him.

"Beastboy," she said, keeping herself as monotone as possible, "Wake up, Beastboy."

"But, we don't have training today…"

"Don't make me ask you again," she said, eyes narrowing. Beastboy's eyelids started to flicker. He took a second to recollect everything before sitting up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Now, come on. Bumblebee is here."

"This early?"

"Yeah. I get the feeling she came now to spend some time with Cyborg," she said, standing up. Raven started to walk down the stairs, leaving Beastboy to gather himself. She adjusted her hood, making sure it covered her face. "Thank you for this morning. I needed the food and some space."

"No problem, Rae," he said. Raven sighed, shaking her head.

"It's Raven, remember?"

"Right…So, when is Jinx and Kid Flash getting here?" he asked. She shrugged. "Alright. I'm gonna go change so I'll see ya later!" At the end of the stairs, they parted ways. He dashed towards his room, leaving Raven to watch him run off. She returned to her own dark realm, borrowed book in hand. Her fingers swept of the title, grasping the meaning. She parted the covers, beginning to read.

 _A Hero Before I…_

Down at the commons, Beastboy entered. He spotted Cyborg eating with Bumblebee. Arching a brow, he made way, ready to dig himself under Cyborg's skin.

"Hey guys. Enjoying yourselves?" he started.

"Not just yet," Bee replied, glancing over at the changeling, "The fun will start when the girls talk." She paused, eyeing him from his toes to the top of his messy hair. "You did some growing recently."

"Really? I haven't even changed my hair in years," he replied, running a hand through them. Bee laughed.

"She means you're good looking," Cyborg explained.

"Thanks, I think…"

"Don't worry. I got a thing for sparky here," she said, pointing to Cyborg. He sputtered, nearly chocking on his bacon.

"How are the boys at East?"

"I don't want to talk about them too much, ya know? You spend too much time with them and you get sick of it all. But, they're fun as per usual. Aqualad is in charge while I'm gone."

"Cool. Hey, Cy, do you want to play some games before I grab something to eat?"

"Nah, BB. I've got some plans. Don't you have a date with Rae later?"

"Wait! Are you and Raven?" Bumblebee started, eyes widening. She started to grin, ruby lips spreading. "Yes!"

"No! Oh no no. It's nothing like that," Beastboy started. He turned to Cyborg. "Are you trying to get me killed, Cy?"

"My bad, man. Never mind what I said, Bee."

"Well, now you gotta fill me in with somethin'," Bee said, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's nothing, really. Well, kinda. It's something but not what you think," Beastboy said, his voice getting lighter as he continued to talk. Cyborg patted his back.

"We got'cha."

"I still don't know a thing!" Bee yelled, stomping her right food down. She took out her stingers, aiming at the boys. "None of you are leaving this room until you tell me what is going on. You better not be messing with me either!" The stingers had already begun to glow as power started to surge. Both Beastboy and Cyborg held their hands up to surrender.

"I guess we can tell her, right?" Cyborg ask, glancing at his friend. Beastboy sighed, nodding.

"I mean, everyone at the Tower knows so what's the harm in telling her?"

It didn't take long for them to give Bumblebee a quick run down. She was well aware of the situation of the past few days.

"But, what I don't really get it, the emotions are talking in her head all the time. Like, they all look like her but just act like…"

"Yeah, basically," Beastboy agreed, walking towards the fridge. He took out some tofu for his breakfast.

"Just think of it as magic; don't worry about the details. That's how I see how it works," Cyborg said.

"Fine. I'm just happy that Raven and Beastboy are getting along more now," she said, nudging at Cyborg. She was clearly hinting at something that Beastboy didn't catch.

"Yeah. She even let me borrow one of her books."

"Oh, how cute!" she said, clasping her hands together.

"What? Why?"

"Come on, BB. We all know you like her," Cyborg said. Beastboy flushed, looking around the commons.

"Dude. Come on!" he said, "What if I do? She used to hate me. Raven would throw me out the windows on a regular basis…"

"I already knew you had a thing for her. It was kinda obvious," Bee said with a smile. It felt refreshing for her to have this talk; she never had anything like this in the east tower.

"Can we drop it? If she found it, I'd probably lose any friendship I've made with her. She'd probably toss me into another dimension for an extra bonus."

"Nah. I doubt that," Bee said, shaking her head.

"Not sure about that. She did send him to a few. Was it like…Seventeen times now?"

"Twenty-three, actually," Beastboy corrected with a groan.

"Really? What did you do?" Bee asked, leaning in. She didn't think Raven could be that mean.

"I don't know. Just me being me."

"Well, you did ask for it a few times."

"Yeah…whatever."

"Maybe she lightened up since then."

"Maybe?"

"Ok, enough about Raven. Bee and I have stuff to do," Cyborg said, waggling his eyebrows in suggestion. Bee giggled, grabbing his arm. He started to walk towards the exit with her nearby. "We'll catch you later."

"Bye guys. Have fun!" he said, returning to his meal prep. He finished and sat there for a while, unsure with what to do. With nothing to do at the moment, he had decided to just go to his room and wait. Surely, after a while, something would come up. Walking down the hall, Beastboy caught the tune of a familiar melody. He followed the noise, approaching Raven's door. From there, he knew it was the music box that he had given to her. With a nod, Beastboy continued his walk towards his room.

In his room, Beastboy plopped down by the keyboard. He turned up the music loud enough for Raven to hear. Swiveling the amp towards her room, he turned it on, giving it a moment to heat up. He hoped he could hear the tune and not just a vibrating mess. Transforming into a bat, he listened for the music box, waiting for it to stop. Once it was done, he could hear her start to tune it again. Finally himself again, he began to play the same song. Originally, he was unsure if it would be a good idea. But, by now, it was too late to turn back. He just felt like it was the right thing to do at the moment.

Raven knew she should have been meditating but the book was too good to put down. He had really given her the bare bone when it came to the details of the plot. It was much more darker then he had lead on; she wanted to read more and more as time ticked by. With the music box in the background, Raven found herself in her Zen.

From the walls she picked up Beastboy's piano, following the melody of the music box. It was loud enough for her to hear. Somehow, Beastboy made her want to stop reading; she dropped the book in response. Reaching for her communicator, she sent him a message. There was a pause in the music; she knew he had gotten the message. Shortly after, her communicator started to buzz.

 _Sure, Raven. You can read here if you want._

Crawling out of bed, she shuffled out of the bed, book in hand. It felt good to be accepted into his room. Breathing in and out, Raven calmed herself before exiting the room.

"He's just a friend. Just a friend and there's nothing between us," she breathed, clinging to the book. Raven left her room, chanting the mantra in her head. With Beastboy, he picked up his guitar, opting to give it some affection. He heard a knock as he adjusted the cords.

"Come in," he said, expecting Raven. Jinx and Kid Flash stepped in. Beastboy kept stringing the guitar, nodding in greeting. "Hey guys."

"Hey, BB," Jinx said, waving.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, I was walking her to Raven's room but then we heard music coming from here," Kid started, glancing at the piano, "That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I've gotta say, Beastboy, I'm impressed. I didn't take you for one to have that sort of talent," Jinx said, walking over to him.

"Thanks…I think?" he replied. She was eyeing him from head to toe; he looked so confused. She laughed, finding him utterly adorable.

"You became a man out of nowhere."

"That's what training does to you," he said, turning to Kid Flash. Kid had started to browse through his comic books, occupying himself, "Are you staying the night?" He had hoped someone would; he needed someone to play games with.

"Nah. I'm just dropping off Jinx and then I'll be heading off soon."

"Fine. Let's get a quick game before you leave tomorrow."

"Deal," Kid said, dropping the comic on Beastboy's desk. He walked towards the door, opening it. Raven stood there, ready to knock. She looked just as surprised as he did. "Hey, Raven."

"Hello, Kid, Jinx," she said, pulling her hood over her face.

"Can't talk for long. Gotta run!" Kid started. He gave Jinx a kiss on the cheek before bolting out of the room. "Have fun, Babe!"

"I told you to stop doing that!" Jinx yelled, her face turning red. "Sometimes, I don't know if I hate him or love him."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Beastboy asked, turning to jinx. Raven stood by the door, book in hand; she wasn't sure what to do.

"I don't know. Seeing as how Raven is here now, I guess we can all talk."

"I just came here to tell him to keep it down," Raven muttered, glancing at her feet. Beastboy felt hurt, his teeth sinking into his lower lip. He knew that she didn't want others to know the truth. Regardless, there wasn't much going on to begin with.

"I heard he's pretty good from Cyborg and Starfire."

Raven found herself rather stuck. She wanted to spend time with Beastboy in his room but didn't Jinx nearby. But, if she left, Jinx would just follow. After all this time, Jinx and her had become good friends, she just wanted to relax with Beastboy alone.

"You sure you want to talk here?"

"I don't mind, Beastboy. Do you?"

"Nope. I'll just read or something."

"No. You'll be playing guitar while we catch up!"

"Yes, ma'am?"

Without much of a choice, Beastboy started to strum the guitar again. Once ready, he started to play a random melody as Jinx and Raven talked. It seemed somewhat obvious that the two of them had so much in common. With the music in the background, it helped lighten the mood. Ever so often, Raven would even catch Jinx glancing over at him.

"I didn't think he would turn out to be such a looker."

"You know he can hear us," Raven said with a smirk. Jinx blinked, looking at the blushing changeling. He had already started to mess up on the chords.

"Well, I'd be a liar if I denied it. Plus, I have Kid Flash."

Jinx moved closer to the empath, lips closer to her ear. She was close enough that Beastboy couldn't hear her.

"I've seen you look at him at least ten times already. Don't like to me, Raven. You're into the little green bean."

Raven flushed, eyes widening. She pushed Jinx away.

"I did no such thing!"

"Don't lie, Raven. I am learning to be an empath like you, remember? I may not be as good as you but I can tell what you're feeling," she said, her voice getting louder, "It is similar to what I feel for Kid."

"I'm done here," Raven said. She warped herself into her own room. Beastboy look rather confused as Raven left.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Just a little girl talk is all. She didn't have to leave," Jinx said with a shrug.

"Aren't you guys going to be doing that later?"

"You're right about that. But, I'll be needing Starfire and Bee's help for that," Jinx said. She walked out of the room, almost cackling with each step. It felt too dark for Beastboy's liking.

"I'm just so confused," Beastboy said, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

Dr. Light made himself known by attacking the city a few times that day. Unfortunately for him, there were too many Titans for him.

"Man, that was lame," Jinx said, entering the common room with the group.

"Was he even trying?" Beastboy said, hands behind his head as he followed in.

"I think we just overwhelmed him," Bumblebee said.

"Seeing him run was most entertaining," Starfire said with a giggle. Beastboy nodded, laughing in agreement. The image of Dr. Light running in terror replayed in his head.

"Yeah. I've got to say, I didn't think someone as old as him could move so well," Cyborg said, joining in. Robin approached Raven, wanting to discuss another matter at hand.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

"What is it?" she replied, stepping away from the noise.

"I think I may have found Beastboy's birthday. But, I need the name of one of his parents to confirm it."

"I see. I'm not sure how but I'll see what I can do to get that info."

"Thank you. Can I ask you for something else?"

"Sure," she said with a nod. She sat down, facing Beastboy and others. They were occupied with each other, talking and laughing. She wouldn't admit it out loud but, it was nice having more girls around.

"I don't know how to exactly ask so I'll just say it. Is there something going on between you and Beastboy?" he started. He kept his voice low, trying to avoid the attention of others.

"What makes you think that?" she replied, struggling to retain her composer.

 _Why ask me that here in front of everyone? Why not when we're in your room or something? For a detective, you are so dense._

"Nothing. I just heard you and Jinx spending some time in his room."

"He was playing his guitar, Robin. Jinx and I did all the talking."

"Good. If there's nothing going on, then I don't have to kill him."

"I'm pretty sure I'll beat you to that," she said. In her mind, Rage had started to hiss, ready to spring free from her mind.

 _If you touch him, no one will ever find your remains!_

At that moment, Beastboy began to reenact what Dr. Light had done. He was on the ground, begging for mercy.

"It was so awesome when he saw Raven. I was laughing so hard," he said, grinning.

"I think I'll actually kill him now," she said, walking away from a chuckling Robin, "Beastboy!" she called, grabbing his attention, "Do you want to know the fear he felt?"

Everyone became quiet, eyeing the odd colored pair.

"Not really, Rae. I didn't mean anything by it," he answered, fearing it he offended her.

"Fine. But, answer me one question. If you answer incorrectly, you might have to run."

"Sure," he said, looking over at Jinx, Starfire, Cyborg, and Bee. He hoped they would try to help but they just seemed to enjoy watching.

"What's my name…?"

"That's easy! It's Raven…Oh…Oh...!"

"Run," she whispered, loud enough for him to hear. Beastboy didn't even glance back before he was out of the room. Raven straightened herself, pleased with her work.

"What was it that Beastboy did, friend Raven?"

"Nothing. He was just being a bit too loud."

"Nice," Jinx said with a smirk, "Now that was funny."

"You're not gonna go after him?" Bee asked.

"No."

"Well, girl, you need to teach me your skills. I want to use that on my boys back at the Tower," Bee said. Raven found herself at the center of everyone's attention. It was something she didn't want to be part of but she found it rather enjoyable. The girl talk had already started; it was about anything that seemed to pop in their heads. Cyborg and Robin had backed away, playing in their games in the background. After some time, Beastboy returned, joining in. The afternoon seemed to fly by, covered by light girl talk and video games. They had even discussed what clubs to go to or what they should do for the night.

Night started to hit and the girls were prepping for the slumber party in the common room. Raven used her powers to bring large pillows all over the place, leaving them on the floor.

"Oh, this is most wonderful! Now, we have a place to sleep!" Starfire gushed, hoisting one of the large cushions and hugging it.

"Well, I guess I brought a sleeping bag for nothing," Bee said with a shrug.

"Yeah. But imagine the pillow fights we can have with these," Jinx said, throwing one over to Bee.

"Yeah. Let us have the battle of the pillows!"

"Maybe later when the boys are gone."

"But…more targets," Starfire argued.

"I wouldn't mind hitting them," Raven added.

"Do you mean hitting Beastboy?" Jinx said, leaning closer to the empath. Raven shrugged.

"Sure. He earned it," she replied, putting on a face. She knew what Jinx was getting at.

"Yeah, Raven…We have some questions about that."

"No."

"But," Starfire started.

"No"

"Maybe later?"

"I'll be sleeping."

"C'mon, Raven!" Bee said, "Maybe we can help."

"…No."

"Come on, Raven. We're all close friends here," Jinx said, making a good point. She wasn't wrong at that. Raven sighed heavily.

"Maybe later," she said, finally breaking down. There was a squeal between the girls as they won the battle. Getting Raven to discuss her feelings was a major victory in an ongoing battle.

"Now the girl talk is going to get really good," Jinx said, high-fiving Bee.

"Friend, we should have the talk as soon as the boys leave."

"I don't know. Maybe save the best for last?" Bee suggested. Jinx clasped her hands.

"You're right!"

At that moment the door opened to reveal the boys, ready to head out. Starfire lit up, seeing her lover dressed up to go out for the night. Bee bit her lower lip, giving him a look restricted for the bedroom mostly. Raven's eyes darted over to Beastboy.

Robin had his hair down just like Starfire liked it, mask securely in place. He sported a black jacket and red undershirt. He also had on long blue jeans and black converse. Starfire ogled her lover as he approached her. Bee continued to stare at Cyborg as she took in the detail of his halo-ring's effect. It had created a simple outfit; grey jeans and a tight blue shirt that pressed against his muscles. She enjoyed seeing more of his human side. Bee realized, as she observed, she liked seeing his human jawline very much.

Beastboy was behind the two, waiting for the night of fun to begin. He had slipped on a dark purple button down shirt with a black open vest. The sleeves were rolled up to his forearms. Beastboy tucked his hands into the pockets of his long black dress pants, kicking the floor with his dark shoes. His hair was messy as ever. Raven, sadly, didn't have her hood to hide her blush.

"Damn. You guys look great," Bee said, giving Cyborg a hug, "Why did you pick the one I like the most?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Oh, you look most handsome," Starfire said, giving Robin a light kiss. She wanted it to last longer but he pulled away. His face felt warm. He nodded in thanks. Beastboy stood still as Jinx approached him. She tapped a finger against her lips.

"Not gonna lie, BB. You look good," She said.

"Thanks," he said, glancing at Raven. He saw her not too far away, looking at the ground. Beastboy jumped over at one of the nearby pillow forts, propping himself. "So, Rae, what do you think?" Raven remained silent, frozen. On one hand, she found him very attractive at the moment. From the vest to the hair to the pants. It didn't help that she caught the smell of his cologne. Raven knew she had to act quickly before Lust took the chance to take over.

"You look," she started, glancing to meet his gaze, "Nice…Very nice, Beastboy."

"Don't lie, I know…Wait…Really? Thank you…"

Beastboy finally took notice that she was wearing long pajama pants and a shirt that looked all too familiar.

"Nice shirt, Raven," he teased. He had been looking for it for some time. Beastboy figured it would appear somewhere sooner or later. But, seeing it on Raven actually made his night. Raven looked confused for a moment before it finally dawned to her. She quickly stood, her fingers gliding over the edges of the material.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Don't worry, Rae. It's cool. Plus, I like it the shirt better on you then on me. Keep it," he said. He stood, brushing himself off. With a wave he walked towards the boys.

 _He thinks I look good in it. He wants me to wear his shirt. HE JUST GAVE ME HIS SHIRT!_

 **Raven, compose yourself.**

Wisdom spoke clearly in her mind. Raven started to notice pillows floating nearby. It took a moment before the pillows fell. Regaining herself, Raven joined the other girls. Raven knew her emotions were going strong now. In particular, she could pinpoint Happy and Love.

"When are you guys leaving?" she asked, voice struggling to be monotone.

"Soon. Looks like you guys have all the pillows you'll ever need," Cyborg answered. Bee fell back on a pile.

"Thank Raven for that."

Jinx picked up a few and tossed them over at Beastboy.

"Yeah. And when you guys leave we'll have the best pillow fight ever!"

"Wait. With all these pillows? I want in on it," he said. Starfire clasped her hands together, nodding.

"Yes, friends! Lets have the boys do the battle with us!"

"Boys vs. Girls sounds fun," Robin suggested with a smile. Raven didn't want to be part of it but felt like it would be a good distraction. It would give her emotions time to settle.

"Alright."

The battlefield was quickly set and the players took their sides. The boys took the side by the exit. Robin had taken off his jacket and shoes with Beastboy following suit. The girls were on the other side, Raven's hands glowing dark with energy. Starfire was flying and Bumblebee stood by Jinx, ready to fight. Cyborg sat up by his fort, glancing at both sides.

"Go!" he called out before ducking for safety. Cyborg worked on protecting the other males as Robin and Beastboy tossed back the pillows that came their way. Starfire moved fast, having too much fun. Her laughter echoed throughout the room. Raven used her energy to lift massive amounts of pillows for Bee and Star to use. Jinx worked on defense, keeping Raven safe with her hexes. Sure enough, the girls seemed to have the upper hand. The boys left their fort, running towards the kitchen counter.

"We can't past their defenses!" Cyborg said, slinking to the ground. Pillows still continued to rain down on them. Beastboy got hit as soon as he tried to peer over.

"I know. Raven has the ultimate shield and armory. Bee and Star have the field of their own and Jinx has the right set up," Robin said, biting his lower lip, "They have the perfect formation…They planned this." Beastboy threw back a pillow before another few came right at him.

"Guys! We need a plan," Beastboy said.

"I say we go full frontal," Cy suggested, "If we can break through, we can take them."

"No. We will get buried within seconds."

"We don't have much to work with, Rob."

Beastboy continued to throw back pillows as they talked. He looked over and saw Raven.

 _She's the key._

"I can sneak behind their line but I need you guys to keep them busy," he said, turning to his friends.

"How?" Robin asked.

"I'll be something small enough to move through the pillows."

"What are you going to do…?"

"I'm going after Raven. After she focuses on me, you guys can get Jinx. Move onto Star or Bee," he said, "If I fail, I'll be in a fluffy coma."

"I don't like putting you in that much danger but alright, Beastboy. Do your best," Cyborg said. With a nod, they all started to move. Beastboy turned into a small snake. Cyborg started to run across the room. He grabbed some pillows and did his best to take the girls down. Bee followed after him. Starfire and Jinx seemed to focus on Robin for the time being. Raven remained in the back, providing pillows for the backline.

Cyborg found himself getting destroyed by Bee. Robin was doing his best but even he was having a hard time. Cyborg returned back to the counter to Robin.

"I don't think we gave him enough time."

"We did our best. Let's just hope that was all he needed," Cyborg said. There was a looming feeling before the girls started to throw everything they had.

From the back, Raven watched onwards. She found it odd that Beastboy was nowhere to be seen. She raised the pillow fort in front of her, spotting a small green mouse; her eyes widened in realization. Before she had a chance to react and stop him, Beastboy already morphed back to his original form. He hit her with a pillow, causing her to fall onto the sofa. Raven lost focus on all the pillows, causing them to fall all over the place. All that were protecting Jinx, Starfire and Bee collapsed, hitting the girls in a pile. They looked over at Raven, seeing Beastboy tossing as many pillows as he could at her.

"How did he…? Ugh! Never mind. Starfire, help Jinx. I'll get Beastboy," Bee ordered, flying to Raven. Cyborg moved ahead and tossed a pillow at her.

"You aren't getting away from me."

Starfire was digging Jinx from the pile when Robin appeared. He grabbed a pillow and hit her with all his might. She turned over to him and smiled.

"Just a moment, Robin. I must find friend Jinx," she said. He struggled to slow her down but she continued without relent. Seconds later Jinx was free and looking for payback. A malicious grin spread over her lips; Starfire laughed before handing her a pillow.

"Oh boy," Robin muttered. He started to run; hoping all of his training would be worth it in the end. Starfire caught up quickly, hugging him. He knew then he was stuck.

"One down, two to go," Jinx said, tilting her head to observe the battle between Bee and Cyborg. Pillows were tossed back and forth. Jinx was sure it was a match of dodge ball. Raven and Beastboy were not too far away either. "Keep an eye on Rob. I'll get Beastboy."

"Understood," Starfire said, keeping a decent grip on Robin. He wasn't going anywhere and he knew it. "This is most enjoyable, is it not?" Knowing his defeat, Robin didn't fight. He smiled, nodding at his lover.

"Give it up, Raven! I got you beat."

"Enough, Beastboy!"

"Only if you surrender."

"No."

"Come on."

"Never!"

"Then I guess I'm not going to stop."

"You forget that I have all the pillows now."

"Wait…What?" Beastboy said. He glanced around, noting his lack of pillows. His eyes widened in realization. "You were waiting for me to run out…?" All the pillows around Raven turned black, floating in the air. Her eyes were white with energy.

"Now, it's my turn," she said, flying close to him. Beastboy used his abilities as best as he could but even he couldn't get away from the sea of pillows.

"No! Please…I give up! You win…Rae!" he said, his head popping out from the pile. Another pillow hit him on the face.

"It's Raven," she said, slowly calming down. Jinx approached the empath, patting her shoulder.

"Well, that's two down I guess. I'll help Bee. You keep an eye on him," she said. Raven nodded, glaring at him.

"Don't even think about it," she said, voice monotone.

"Aww," Beastboy said, moving his hands away from the pillows. He had dug himself out, lying on the pile. Jinx jumped into the match between Bee and Cyborg, fingers flaring with magic.

"Ready, Cy?"

"What? I'm not losing to you two."

"Wanna bet?" Bee said, arching a brow, "Come on, Jinx."

The two began their assault on Cyborg. He was quick on his feet, keeping them guessing. Cyborg knew he wasn't doing well but he wasn't too off either. From afar, Raven tossed pillows in his direction, giving the girls a steady supply.

"Come on, Raven. This has nothing to do with you!"

"It's Boys versus Girls, Cyborg," Jinx chipped in. Bee struck a pose, pointing at Cyborg with a pillow in her hand.

"Which means this is fair game. Star, now!" she called out. Starfire landed behind Cyborg and hit him with a pillow. He was flung across the room. In seconds, Jinx and Bee stood by Cyborg, pillows pressed against his neck. "Game over." The girls broke into giggles, happy to win. Raven was still quiet but pleased with the victory. Once everything was settled, the boys fixed themselves up before saying their goodbyes.

"We won't be out too late," Robin said, waving goodbye. Cyborg hugged his girlfriend before joining Robin.

"See ya later, Bee," he said. Bee winked at him, blowing a kiss in his direction. She joined Raven and Jinx by the pillows. After Starfire kissed Robin goodbye, she joined them.

"So, what activities do we do next?" she asked.

"I don't know. We can always watch something," Raven offered. She hoped that all the fun they had was enough for them to forget about girl talk.

"Sure! We can do that but I still want to talk about boys," Jinx said.

"Why? Don't you have Kid?" Raven asked. Bee shrugged.

"We can still talk about them, Raven," she said. Raven crossed her arms and let it go.

"Why don't we play the dressing of up or braiding of hair first?" Starfire asked.

"Sure," Raven said, nodding.

"Okay! Let us start with watching movies. Then we dress up and last, we talk about boys while doing our hair!"

"Okay! So, what are we going to eat?" Jinx asked, clasping her hands together.

"Didn't the boys order pizza for us?" Bee replied.

"No. But they left the money if we needed to," Starfire answered. She pointed over to the counter. On top were a new and a few bills for the meal. Starfire knew it was her boyfriend's handwriting.

 _We forgot to order the pizza for you guys. But, if you wanted something else anyways, feel free to order on us!_

"That's sweet…Even if they did mess up," Bee said. Starfire nodded, tossing the TV control to Raven.

"I'll pick something for us to watch while you guys order," she said. Raven started to skim through the list of films, unsure with what to pick. She didn't want to pick something scary. The last thing she wanted was her magic to flare up again. Romancewas out of the question. Even the action or thriller titles looked unappealing.

"Maybe a mystery," she grumbled. The thought of finding a mystery film made her think of Beastboy. She remembered the movies they had watched and decided it was a good pick. Setting up the film, she plopped onto the pillows, waiting for the girls to return. As time passed, the girls returned, food came and was shared as the film continued to play. Raven was surprised to see Starfire into the film; everyone seemed to share the same interest that Beastboy had.

"Wow. These movies are really good picks, Raven," Bee said. Jinx nodded as she stood. She went towards the kitchen, grabbing a refill of her soda.

"I know! I didn't even think of the wife!"

"I must show this to Robin. I think he would enjoy piecing the puzzle," Starfire said, laying over one of the piles of pillows.

"No kidding. And if he can't figure it out before the end, I'm sure Batman would be disappointed," Jinx said as she returned to her spot.

"So, Raven…Have you seen this movie before?" Bee asked.

"Yeah. Once."

"Explains why she didn't react like we did."

"I've seen it already. I was just looking out for any clues I missed the first time."

"Find anything new?" Starfire asked.

"Just a few. When Beastboy and I watched it before, we didn't notice the wife doing stuff in the background. Everything was always in our face but we were too busy looking for the killer…the mastermind was right there." Raven smiled softly, glancing at her lap. "I swear, if he didn't keep pointing at the screen every four seconds, I would have noticed." She paused, giggling to herself, "But it was fun seeing it with him. He actually made it more entertaining…in his own way," she said. She stopped herself form talking more. Looking up, she saw the girls grinning from ear to ear, eyes twinkling in amusement. Raven regained her monotone voice quickly. "What?"

"No! Keep going; don't stop!" Bee yelled.

"I don't like the looks you guys are giving me."

"Well," Jinx started, "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"When you started to talk about friend Beastboy, you did the brightening of ups!"

"Well, you guys brought him up."

"No, girl. That was you."

"Look, girl…You were smiling when you were talking about him."

"What? No."

Jinx pointed at Raven.

"I can sense your happiness even if you're trying to mask it!"

Raven's cheeks started to heat up. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"So what? I really like that movie."

"Don't lie," Bee retorted.

"Ugh, fine! I enjoyed watching a movie with him! So what?"

"That's what we wanted to hear," Jinx said, high fiving Starfire and Bee.

"Fine. I got one question to ask, Raven," Bee said. Raven didn't want to hear it but she knew she had no choice.

"What?"

"Why Beastboy?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you like him?" Jinx asked. Raven pressed her lips together, her magic beginning to flare. The lights around them started to flicker, gaining Jinx's attention. She gave herself a moment to calm down.

"Raven?" Jinx pressed on. Raven sat there, not knowing what to say. She decided the best answer was nothing.

"I've said enough for one night."

"Friend, I do not think it is fair for us. Perhaps we should share our feelings first," Starfire offered. She felt bad for forcing Raven to talk about Beastboy. She wanted to know and she knew tonight would be her best chance to learn more about the relationship. But, by force, Starfire figured, wasn't the way to go. Bee didn't seem to see the reasoning behind Starfire's request.

"Why? We already know who we like."

"I get it. Let's sweeten the deal," Jinx said, turning to Raven, "We will each tell you why we like our boys. If you agree to tell us why you like Beastboy, okay?"

"I never said I like him!"

"Raven, you never needed to," Starfire said. Raven planted her face into a pillow.

"Fine!"

There was a collective "Yes!" amongst the girls. Laughing in victory, they adjusted themselves, almost forming into a circle. Raven took her time to accept the consequences.

"If I may…I can go first," Starfire requested.

"Sure, Star. You can go."

"Ok, let us see…I like Robin for many reasons but if I had to say what made me go after him…Well…It is how much care he has for us. Sure he does not always show it but he always told us to be careful. He has never become angry if he had to leave for our safely. I am glad to see he has learned to be less aggressive when it has come to Slade.

"But, in all honesty, I didn't think he would stop to think when it came to assisting me first. Especially when I landed on Earth. Sure, we attacked each other but we both knew nothing. I was scared and running out of time. He was trying to stop me from destroying this city. He welcomed me here with open arms and accepted me for everything I am. He helped me understand this world and the people in it. He gave me a place to call home and all these wonderful friends. That is why I love him."

"Aww," Jinx and Bee cooed. Raven scooted further away, wanting to leave.

"He's done a lot for you."

"Yes! I believe I owe him so much. If anything, I wish to stay by his side."

"My turn!" Bee said with a grin. She raised her hand, waving it around.

"You seem very excited," Jinx said.

"I just want to get it over with. I like Cyborg. I just like that he's smart and fix virtually anything. He's the 'go to' guy for any problem and he's really nice. He's a great leader for the Titans East. And you know he won me over at the Hive Academy. He helped me when he wasn't with Jinx and the gang. I swear, you guys were on him like lions ready to kill its prey."

"Hey…! I didn't know he was Cyborg."

"It's cool. For most of the time, I was under Blood's control; around him my head began to clear. Like, I had my own will again. Like, if I thought about him I wasn't under Blood's control. Then, when I knew he was a Titan, I just fell for the Hero." She sighed, her cheeks flaring up, "You know the saying…It felt nice."

"It is most wonderful you two are together now."

"Yeah. I was surprised he felt the same way."

"Thank Robin and Beastboy for that," Raven said.

"What do you mean?"

"They got him to admit his feelings for you," she stated. Bee tilted her head.

"How?"

"Beastboy and Robin beat him in all his favorite games," Raven answered, "It took two weeks but they finally did it."

"Huh. Its interesting that the guys talk about things like this."

The room got quiet. The girls glanced in Jinx's direction.

"He saved me from a life of crime."

"Oh no you don't! Go into details like we did," Bee said. Starfire nodded, taking a sip from her mustard.

"Yes!" Starfire said, feeling a little cheaped out. Raven was indifferent towards the situation. Kid Flash wasn't her family like Robin or Cyborg. If Jinx didn't say anything she was spared from speaking.

"Fine! Man, I'm just glad he's not around to hear this. But, he saw me for more then just a criminal. He would fight the rest of the High Five but not me…he just talked to me. Kid saw that I could do more then just cause chaos. Much like you Bee, I fell under the Blood's control. I know that if I said no, he would just force me to. So, I did whatever he told me to do and kept what little freedom I had. After a while, I just continued to create chaos because that was all I knew.

"Years under Blood had taught me how to fight, steal and cheat my out of jail. So, when someone gave me a choice to be something else, I turned it down. He didn't give up on me, though. He kept hoping that I would make the right choice and finally, I did. After that, he just made sure I stayed on the right path. I just fell for the goof ball as time went by."

"I see that he saw the light in you," Raven said. As those words slipped, she covered her mouth with her hands.

 _Why am I talking?_

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Well, I'm glad he did because you're an awesome girl," Bee said.

"You know it," Jinx replied, winking at her friend. "You know, Raven…If you don't want to talk about Beastboy, you don't have to."

"Hm?" Starfire replied, confused. If anything, Jinx was the one pressing the most.

"But why?" Bee asked.

"Sure, I would like to know but after talking like this, it made me fall for Kid all over again. I think she should just say it on her own."

"Thanks, Jinx. But, I think I should say it."

"Are you sure, Raven?"

"No. I think its fine. If I can tell you guys then I can better understand how I feel."

"Okay, Raven! Let's hear it," Bee said. She leaned forward, giving the empath all her attention. All the other girls had moved closer as well, ready to listen.

"Well, I'm not sure where to begin. I used to find him annoying but that was the nature of my powers. I couldn't feel without blowing something up. He knew that but he didn't seem to care. I swear, he's the type that would keep going on with his jokes the moment you mention he's kinda funny. I was always alone before the Titans and even after, I would still stay by myself.

"When we first formed the team, he avoided me. I didn't really care; I didn't know him at all. But, he began to talk to me and I just didn't know what to do at first. Sure, we're in the same team and we do have to communicate but he just asked me about anything and everything. I didn't say much; I just ignored him. Soon after, he started to tell me jokes. I knew what he was doing but it made everything worse. He knew better then anyone that I shouldn't try to smile or laugh. I had told the team I needed to stay emotionless so my powers wouldn't destroy anything!

"One day, I was on the roof and he was next to me. I could sense that he wanted to say something but I didn't know what. He said something that surprised me, however. He told me… _I know you find me annoying and don't really want to be anywhere near me. But, we are going to watch some movies and it would be really cool if you could join us._ He was really timid and a bit scared. I was shocked; I had yelled at him so many times before. He had kept his distance from me for a while cause of it.

"It was even worse because I could feel his emotions. I knew that he meant well! So, I took his invitation. After that night, I realized I could hang out with the team without my powers flaring so much. Well, as long as I didn't put too much stressed. I went to my room that night, feeling better about myself. If he hadn't asked me, I never would have known.

"Soon, Beastboy would ask me to join the team with everything. He would include me or at least try. We fought about everything and sure, things would bring here and there but its what I needed. Over the years, I adapted; my powers didn't go off as they used to. It was like practice, honestly. I could always read his emotions and knew what he meant.

"When Beastboy…When the Beast came out, I was surprised that it insisted on protecting me from everyone, even the Titans. Sure, he wasn't himself and it didn't help back then. But even went this creature raged on, he kept me safe. At that point, I didn't know what to think of him anymore. At some point, I tried to read his emotions but I found that I couldn't anymore."

"What do you mean?" Bee asked.

"Its like looking at white noise," Jinx answered.

"I'm glad it's not just me, then."

"I really can't feel anything from him."

"It's hard but his emotions have become well hidden."

"I see. So that is why you have a hard time getting along with him, correct?" Starfire added.

"Do you think it has something to do with the Beast?" Jinx asked.

"Maybe. But, I truly don't know. So after that, I noticed that he would stay by my side in battle. I'm pretty sure it was something he didn't seem to realize either. The white noise made it hard to communicate with him; I always had some idea on how the team felt due to my senses. But not knowing him made everything harder…I guess Beastboy was the first trial and error I had."

"Can you not just read his mind?" Jinx asked.

"Not really. He seemed to notice me trying and blocked me."

"What? But, you're one of the strongest Titans!" she yelped, jumping in her seat.

"Yeah," Raven said. Although her power was immense, Raven knew she had a long way to go before she mastered them.

"What's the big deal if he can block you?" Bee asked.

"You don't understand, Bee," Jinx started, "It takes years of intense training to stop just a mere low level physic."

"I did not realize Beastboy held such an ability," Starfire mumbled, tapping a finger against her lips.

"Is it really that hard?" Bee asked Raven.

"Yes. I am still working on it myself," she admitted.

"How did he learn?"

"It's a long story but the short end of it is that he grew up with a psychic. They read his mind all the time; it was something he picked up growing up."

"You mean Mr. Mento?" Starfire asked.

"He was part of the Doom Patrol," Jinx started, looking at Raven and Starfire. Both nodded in agreement. "No wonder he learned from it. Mento is one of the best on the planet."

"Yeah yeah. But, let's not get side tracked here. Raven is not done!"

"Oh yes. Please resume, friend."

"When Malchior showed up, I was a fool and became a mess," Raven started, "I asked everyone to leave me alone and they did. Everyone but Beastboy, of course. He came to me and you know…You know what he said?" She ran her hands through her hair, nearly tugging at the strands.

"Some lame joke to make you feel better?" Bee asked.

"No. That would be too simple for him," she replied. Raven started to flush, "He said he was sorry that Malchior broke my heart." Starfire gasped, Jinx grinned and Bee clapped, "He told me that even if I'm creepy, that doesn't mean that I'm alone. He said that I always have people to go to. Beastboy began to show me that he was more then just a joker. I walked right out of my room and hugged him. I'm not sure what came over me but I was glad someone took time to be there for me.

"He made Malchior seem like a small mistake and I'm thankful for that. After, we went back to our normal routine of fighting over everything. When Terra showed up for the second time, I didn't know what to do when he wasn't around. At first, it was great but after a while, nothing felt right. I figured it was because I was used to all the noise. But seeing him laugh with Terra…That hurt a little."

"You…"

"Felt."

"Jealousy," Starfire finished. Granted, as Starfire recalled, Raven did have Envy in her head. She didn't realize that Raven was jealous of Terra's relationship with Beastboy.

"Yes. I was just as surprised as you guys. Often, I wish I could express myself just like she had." She paused, taking a moment to breathe. Oh, her face felt so warm! "And when she was about to kill Beastboy, I swear I was going to send her to the hellfires. But she didn't and he helped her…Which is good in the end.

"On my birthday my father came back to destroy the world and Beastboy gave me a penny for good luck. I knew it doesn't do anything but it was the thought that counts. The Titans fought so hard to stop him…When we returned to the tower, I found it in my hood; it is one of my treasures."

"At the battle with The Brotherhood of Evil, I was impressed. He focused on leadership; I wasn't sure when this green joker became a man. He was giving our orders and making battle plans. Just, something about him changed. Since then, I just started to pay more attention to him to figure out what it was. I wasn't sure when but I fell for him."

"Is it because he's good looking now?" Jinx joked. Raven covered her face with a pillow, groaning.

"That also helps!"

"Well, that explains why you would let him in your mind," Bee said.

"Wait…What?" Jinx asked, perking up.

"How do you know that?" Raven asked, her anger flaring. She glared at Starfire, waiting for a response. Starfire lifted her hands up in defense.

"It was not I who spoke of it."

"I kinda threatened him and Cyborg to tell me what was going on between you two," Bee answered. Raven growled, grinding her teeth.

"Wait…He's going into your mind?" Jinx asked. Starfire nodded. "What does that even mean?"

After a quick run down of the last couple of days, Jinx was up to speed.

"I also have had the fortune of traveling into Raven's mind with Beastboy," Starfire added.

"You've got to tell us how it is!" Bee said. Starfire looked over at Raven, waiting for her decision. From the lookings of it, she didn't seem to disagree with the idea.

"I do not know much but, when I was there, I saw her emotions. They liked having Beastboy there. He was really nice to them and even assisted one of them…Even if Raven disagreed."

"I was mad at him at first but calmed down," Raven informed them, "I knew he did more good then harm."

"Okay…But here's the real question, Raven," Jinx started, "Do you want help or do you have everything under control?"

"Oh yes! We can set up Beastboy to have a getting of together," Starfire said.

"You mean a friendly date?" Jinx asked.

"We can just make him say what he thinks about her," Bee said, chuckling. She clicked her tongue.

"I would like to do that by myself."

"You sure?" Jinx asked. Raven smiled, giving the group a light nod.

"Well, that settles everything," Bee said, "I hope everything works out for you."

"As do I."

"Wonderful! Let us now take part of the dressing of up."

"Are you sure we got time? When are those boys coming back?"

* * *

And there you have it! I do hope you enjoy the latest chapter of this story. I'm sorry it took so long. Since my fiancé started on this chapter, her health has gone a small decline. She started working again and it just took a toll on her.

We also have rent and other bills just constantly picking up. She dropped to working kinda part time so I've been picking up on work. Since the last chapter, she's had her second injection and it's helped with any pains/soreness and so on. Her neurosurgeon did say that if any pain returns, they will just be removing the herniated disc.

But, we'll see.

On top of that, has anyone played Persona 5 yet? Because she has nonstop…another reason why it took so long. Anyways, hope you all enjoy. I hope we'll be updating soon! Till then!

P.S, Santo can say the teacher is best girl but Futaba is really where it's at!

Best,

SantoRamon


	13. Dance Dance Battle

Hello everyone!

Thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews for the last chapter. My fiancé and I have agreed and it looks like we'll be getting married in a few months! All she has to do is publish three chapters before September (its currently mid-May) and I'll be there.

No joke, that's the agreement. So, I hope you all look forward to more chapters till then!

Onwards!

* * *

Cyborg was currently driving down the street, blasting music with Beastboy and Robin rocking out to it. The boys' plans were just to drive around the city; they just wanted some time to pass. The original plan was to go to the club but they had already forgotten. Robin wasn't much for dancing expect when Starfire asked. Cyborg didn't mind getting down with anyone and everyone. As far as Cyborg remembered, that was how he had asked Bee out. Lastly, Beastboy was happy to dance by himself or with any girl that spared him a minute. Beastboy always tried to get Raven to join but that was just a dream. Only once, Beastboy remembered, that it seemed like a dream come true.

It was last years Halloween party and Raven was feeling a bit daring; it didn't help that Beastboy happen to just said the right words. The Titans caught a rare sight of Raven enjoying herself at the party. Everyone noticed that her eyes were fixed on Beastboy and his were on her. They shared an awesome night of dancing, smiling, laughing, and going on the roof, just relaxing together. Beastboy felt like everything was aligned that night. The last thing he wanted to do was push-it and break the magic of the night. After the party, Beastboy had walked Raven to the room. The two shared a silent moment, just looking at each other.

Not knowing where he stood with Raven didn't seem to do him any favors. Beastboy seemed content with just having fun with Raven and nothing more. What really made his night was when she hugged him. Raven was never one to hug anyone unless something amazing happened. Either it was because they saved the world or when she was saved from the likes of Malchior. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when the music was lowered.

"Hey," Cy started to yell, "What did I tell you about touching my radio?"

"Sorry. I just remembered something important I had to ask Beastboy."

"What is it?" Beastboy asked.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Mento yet?"

"About the ring? I did."

"What did he say?"

Beastboy flexed his chest, deepening his voice. "He said that a man should ask for something like that himself. He said it should be him and not their friend." Huffing, Robin crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

"I think that's the right thing to do," Cyborg said.

"I know. He just gets under my skin."

"I think that's why he wants you to ask, Robin," Beastboy said, laughing, "But the good thing is that that means yes. All you gotta do is ask."

"Fine. I'll call him tomorrow."

"Dance?" Beastboy asked. Cyborg paused at the red light, glancing back at Beastboy though the side-view mirror.

"What about it?"

"No. I'm asking if we should hit the dance floor, Cy."

"Not sure," Robin said, "We did dress up but I don't think hitting the club will top the pillow fight."

"Yeah, you're right. So, what are we going to do?"

"Pizza?" Beastboy asked.

"Maybe something different would be nicer," Robin regarded.

"But…Robin…Pizza?" Cyborg practically whimpered.

"I get it. But, I'm in the mood for some pork ramen tonight," Robin said.

"You know, ramen doesn't sound so bad. That might be the best idea you've had in a while."

"Whatever, Beastboy. Cy, hit it," Robin ordered. The trio returned to jamming out in the car as they drove down the streets. They drove down to the nearest ramen shop in the city; it was pretty far to begin with. Everything was fine; the boys sang along to the tunes in the car till they reached the shop. Once there, they filled their bellies on noodles and broth. Cyborg was first to finish.

"Wait a minute. We're here alone with Beastboy, Robin." Robin continued to slurp, finishing his bite of food first.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Dude, c'mon. Let's talk to him," Cyborg said. Beastboy leaned in closer when he heard his name. He was listening in already, simply waiting.

"Guys, I can hear you, ya know? I don't have any pranks set if that's what you're talking about," Beastboy said. Cyborg playfully elbowed Beastboy.

"No, Rob. We're going to talk about that thing with Raven." Hearing her name made Beastboy cough on his miso noodles. He grabbed the nearest glass of water, chugging it down. Robin finished his bowl and set it down, grinning.

"Oh, I got you."

"Come on, guys! I told you that it's never going to happen."

"We know," Robin replied.

"Really? Not even a little bit of hope?" Beastboy asked. He pushed away his bowl, suddenly not so hungry anymore.

"Come on, Rob. Have a little faith," Cyborg said.

"I do. Beastboy will find someone sooner or later. Raven just won't give him that day or time."

"Ouch. You're really pulling the punches, man."

"What makes you so sure, Rob?" Cyborg asked. Robin took a moment, clearing his throat.

"Their history."

Cyborg nodded in understanding. Beastboy and Raven were both complex individuals and even more towards each other.

"I see. Well, you got me. But, what about their current history?" Cyborg asked. Robin took out some cash and paid for the meal.

"Doesn't change a thing."

"Then let's double it. Double or nothing," Cyborg said. He had a feeling he would win his best with Robin. He wanted more from Robin's loss. Beastboy glanced between them, more confused then anything. The boys stepped outside and went into the car.

"Wait…what?" Beastboy asked.

 _What are they betting on?_

"You're on. But, if I win that you need to build me a new R-Cycle," Robin said. He slid into the front seat, buckling in. "I have some new blueprints I've been meaning to show you."

"Fine. But, if I win, I'll be leading the team for a week," Cyborg said. He really didn't want anything since he had just about everything he needed. But, he did hate when Robin ordered him around; it got worse when he was angry. Years under Batman seemed to do that to him.

Robin paused in the agreement, eyeing Cyborg.

"Why a week?"

 _Crime has been kinda low. I guess that's alright._

"That's how long it would take for me to make you a new bike," he explained, starting the car. If he really wanted, Cyborg could have it done in a few days, two or three at best. But, he wanted to take his time and drive Robin crazy.

"Wait. Are you guys betting on if I get with Raven?" Beastboy finally asked. He found the right moment to put his two cents in.

"Yeah, man. I'm on team green and Robin on his team solo."

"Why?" Beastboy asked Robin, a hurtful look on his face.

"It's not like that. Cyborg doesn't see how you and Raven wouldn't work out," Robin explained, "You two are just too different."

"So are you and Star," Cyborg pointed out.

"But, Raven is like a sister. I want the best for her."

"She can take care of herself, Rob," Cyborg said with a sigh. He knew Robin was right. He didn't know what he would do if Beastboy hurt Raven.

"Still, we have to protect her," Robin said.

 _Am I really that much of a threat?_

Beastboy lowered his head for a moment. He looked out to the window, staring at the streetlights as the passed. He wanted to tune them out but his mind was dead set on the conversation.

"So, don't act like her guardian," Cyborg said.

"How many talks have we had with Raven? How many times have we talked to her about sending Beastboy to another dimension?"

"A couple of times," Cyborg answered, glancing at Beastboy. He knew the answer was actually a lot but the last thing he wanted was to prove Robin right. Beastboy sighed softly; he knew they both wanted the best for Raven.

 _I don't see how this is any of their problem._

"She never put him in any real danger."

"How many windows has be been sent through?"

"I get it, Rob. But, Beastboy can always fix it."

"I'll go with Robin on this one," Beastboy answered, his voice soft. Yet, both Robin and Cyborg heard him clearly.

"Beastboy, I know you think you Raven," Robin began, his voice taking the leader tone.

"Ready?" Cyborg asked Beastboy. He knew what Robin was going to start. "Are you sure man?" Robin didn't even pay attention to Beastboy or Cyborg. Once he got into the role, he had to finish.

"Yeah, Cy," Beastboy said, still looking at the window, "Robin is right."

"So you have to understand…Wait, you don't think you can get with Raven?" Robin asked, confused.

"Yeah, dude. You're right, I can't. So, I'll just make sure not to bug her too much."

"Come on, BB. Don't quit!" Cyborg said, pausing at a red light. Robin didn't know what to say. He lived with Beastboy for a few years now. He knew Beastboy didn't quit on anything.

"I don't know, Cy. If something were to happen, it probably would have already, right?"

"That's not true, Beastboy. Raven is slow to warm up to people," he said, pulling the car into park. Robin remained silent whilst Beastboy listened carefully.

"I know," Beastboy said, "It took her a bit to warm up to you guys. Even more with me." Beastboy stepped out.

It was an uneasy silence that settled between them as they pulled into their favorite spot. Robin didn't have much to say at this point; his mind was already working on all the witnessed interactions between Beastboy and Raven he could remember. Beastboy stepped out without a care in the world, sitting by the lake. Robin and Cyborg took a seat by the nearby bench.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Cyborg asked.

"Can we just stop talking about this please?" Beastboy asked. He had enough of the conversation. All he wanted to do was enjoy his time outside of the tower.

"Well, are you going to find another girl for yourself?" he asked, prodding his green friend. His response was silence; Cyborg and Robin shared a glance and shrugged. Beastboy kept his eyes on the moon.

"Don't know. Maybe one of these days," he finally answered, sighing deeply. From what Robin could see, Beastboy cared deeply for Raven. He could tell that the changeling did not want to hurt her. He was willing to keep his distance for her happiness. It didn't take much detective skill to tell that. He just couldn't see when Beastboy fell in love with her.

"Beastboy?" he asked, waiting for a response. He got none initially. "Beastboy?"

"What?" Beastboy asked back, slowly sitting up. He joined his friends on the bench.

"I know it's none of my business but, when did you fall for her?" Robin asked, feeling uneasy. He had never been good with his own feelings but he needed to know.

"Rob, he asked to drop the subject."

"I know. I just never saw when he did," Robin explained, "I know it wasn't recent so it must have been some time ago."

"Yeah. But does it matter?" Cyborg asked.

"Kinda if we're going to help him," he said. He waited for some reaction from Beastboy.

"Wait. You want to help me?" Beastboy asked.

"Maybe. Will you tell me when and why?" he shot back with a smile, "Even if the chance is low, you've helped me with Star. I can return the favor."

"Wait. Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah. Do we have a deal, Beastboy?" Robin asked. Beastboy smiled, nodding.

"Sure! I don't know how much help you'll be. Starfire was the one who came to you first."

"You know that Starfire did everything," Cyborg added.

"You're right. I mean, she was like in your face with it and you still didn't get it," Beastboy pointed out. All Robin could see was how dense he was with Starfire; it just felt like she was curious with Earth and nothing more.

"Man, Rob, you must have been the only one in the world that didn't see it," Cyborg said.

" _We_ are not talking about me. We are talking about Beastboy, alright?"

"Fine, I'll stop messing around," Beastboy said, laughing, "I always liked her, you know?"

"Like, always?" Cyborg asked.

"Yup."

"From the beginning?" Robin asked.

"Yep, right when we met up," Beastboy said with a grin. He had memorized that day. "She called us her friends; that was the first time in a long while I heard it. It's also when I saw her with her hood down. Everything just froze. I didn't know anyone could look so beautiful," he explained. Cyborg and Robin chuckled to themselves, "I know. It's funny to me, too. If I'm being honest, I was really won over when she smiled at my joke that day."

"Oh yeah! That's when you said your first lame joke," Cyborg said, laughing, "Man…You still suck to this day." Robin high-fived him.

"Yeah, I wish I knew I liked her. I felt something different but I was so young to understand it."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Well, you know how I was always willing to go mess with her stuff, prank her and whatnot?" he retorted. Cyborg and Robin both nodded, "I used to think it was because she was always alone or because I wanted to prove that I can get her to laugh. But, what I really wanted was to get to know her, hang out with her, and show her I was cool. I wanted her to show some interest in me."

"A lot like Starfire would try to hang out with Robin back then," Cyborg pointed out. Robin began to see all the time that she did approach him with a hopeful smile.

 _She just wanted to spend time with me…_

"So, all you wanted to do was hang out with her? Just like you have been doing recently," Robin said. He did take note of all the quality time they had as of late.

"Yeah."

"I don't get it, man. If you're doing good now, why don't you just give it a shot?" Cyborg asked.

"Simple. I've lost the right to ask her out."

"I don't get it," Cyborg said.

"All those pranks, fights and all the time she blew something in the tower, and the times she sent me to the bay…She asked for peace and I never gave it to her. I don't think she wants someone to ruin every moment of peace she has had in the past few years. So, I'll give her all the peace she wants right now." He glanced up at the night stars. "If I realized I liked her before everything, the outcome might have been different."

"I don't think so," Robin said.

"Huh?"

"Gotta agree with Robin on this one, BB."

"I just told you guys why I can't and…"

"No, you should listen to us, Beastboy," Cyborg said, cutting him off. There was a fierce look in his eye.

"Beastboy, I am going to tell you the truth. You did mess up with Raven," Beastboy nodded, waiting for an explanation, "And you even went far on a few occasions. But, she needed that. I know that it makes no sense to me but, when I once asked her if she wanted to join Titans West, she told me no."

"Wait, you wanted to kick her out?" Beastboy asked. There was a look of grief and rage all over his face. Cyborg put his hands up in defense.

"Let Robin finish," Cyborg said. Beastboy calmed down, nodding his head.

"First, she was mad that I would even think of something like that. Second, I told her it was because of you. I asked if she wanted to talk to the team and see if you we can find a better place for you, Beastboy." Another look of hurt appeared over Beastboy's face.

"Raven slapped me as soon as I asked," Robin laughed. Cyborg joined in.

"Impossible?" Beastboy was too confused to find joy in his statement.

"You telling me that was so out of characters." Taking a deep breath Robin continue. "She told me she needed everyone in the tower to stay close. She told me it helped her stay human; it made her know what was important."

"Man, I remember Star was so mad at Raven," Cyborg started, slapping his knee. "Robin told Star and me what Raven said. We just kept thinking about it. We didn't do much with Raven so, how did we help her stay human? Robin and I had no idea but Star said it was because of you, BB."

"Huh?"

"I didn't get it either so Rob and me kept tabs on you and Raven. When you fought each other or worked together, we started to understand what Star said."

"Please…just explain."

"You always got her mad right?" Cyborg started, smirking. Beastboy nodded, "You kept talking to her." Beastboy nodded again in agreement. "You try to get her out of her room, right?"

"Yeah…"

"That's what she needed, Beastboy. She needed someone that saw her human side and to treat her as such," Robin explained.

"I kinda get it," Beastboy said.

 _She needed someone to take her out of the darkness._

"Look at this way, Beastboy. Her powers come from her emotions. So, every time she sent you flying somewhere, she felt human in every little fight you had. It helped Raven in some small way. Sure, Star helped as well. Cyborg and I didn't do much but you always interacted with her. You made her forget she was the daughter of demon lord."

"Oh! So, me bugging her over the years helped her feel human," he said to himself, a small beginning to form, "But, how does that help me?"

"If you always got her to use her powers in some way, that means she felt something. I don't know what it is but it's still something." Beastboy raised a finger, ready to speak. "And before you say anything, she doesn't hate you. If she does, why is she letting you go in her head?" Cyborg reasoned. Beastboy lowered his hand, understanding the situation better.

"Okay…So, its not so hopeless," Beastboy said. He left the bench, lying down on the grass. There was a feeling his chest that spread; he couldn't help but grin.

"Might not be but you know we'll kill you if you try anything. But, ya know, you can still try," Cyborg said.

"I'm pretty sure she beat you to the punch," Beastboy said, chuckling to himself.

"I have one more question, Beastboy," Robin said.

"Yeah?"

"What was up between you and Terra? Especially if you liked Raven so much?" Robin asked.

"Well, I never saw myself getting anywhere with Raven. It was nice to have someone go halfway with you."

"Makes sense," Robin replied, nodding to himself.

"So, Rob, how are you going to ask Star to marry you?" Cyborg asked, turning his attention to the boy wonder.

"I don't know. Just ask, maybe?" He said, scratching the back of his head. Beastboy and Cyborg shared a look. "I'm still working on it, OK?"

"Dude, if you just ask her like it's something causal, I hope she says no," Beastboy said. Cyborg nodded in agreement, crossing his arms over his chest. Starfire needed something special for the proposal.

"I said **I'm working on it**."

"Did you tell Batman?"

"Yeah. He said it was about time. He'll pay for the whole thing; he just wants to be there. Fingers crossed that nothing will happen in Gotham that day."

"I bet he wants to see his half alien grandkid too, huh?" Cyborg teased. Robin started to flush.

"Shut it! We are nowhere close to that with all this hero business," Robin hissed out, "Can we please go or stop talking about this?"

"Fine. But you got to get the details down, man. We wouldn't want you to keep your Star waiting."

"Yeah yeah," Robin said, slowly getting up. He made his way towards the car. They had a long night ahead of them.

"We can kill sometime at the docks," Beastboy suggested. Robin and Cyborg shrugged in agreement. They really didn't have any other ideas. They did enjoy themselves on the docks. Playing games and winning some prizes amongst the crowds. Cyborg kept an eye out for something Bee might have liked but found nothing.

Robin knew that whatever he got Star, she would love it. The problem was that he wanted to get something really special for her. As Beastboy and Cyborg went from game stand to game stand, they continued to gather the prizes. Robin just walked along the stalls, checking the rewards; he didn't want to play if it wasn't worth it. As he strolled past another stall, something shiny caught his eye. He spotted a star shape case that was parted open, revealing a crystal flower with a green gem in the center.

 _That. That is perfect._

He approached the glass case and inspected the prize. Approaching the clerk, he demanded to know the amount he needed for the prize.

"10 Bill, kid. You'll need a friend to earn enough points, though. Points can be earned with the new Dance King display over there," the clerk explained. Robin looked at the dance station and took mental notes of it. With that, he was off to his friends. He grabbed Beastboy, causing him to lose his current match with Cyborg.

"What gives, man?" Beastboy groaned.

"Sorry, Beastboy. I really need your help," Robin said. His serious expression caught Beastboy's attention. Cyborg approached them without a prize.

"If you wanted to play, Rob, you could have called next."

"No, I need Beastboy's help."

"What you need?"

"I found something I want to give to Star. But, I need two players. Can you help?"

"Sure. What is it?" he asked. Robin pointed to the Dance King station. Nearby was the crystal flower on display. Beastboy shrugged. "I'm in."

"Hold on…What about me?"

"I inspected the station, Cy. You're too heavy for it. Sorry," Robin explained. He led the boys towards their destination. "I also wanted Beastboy because he has a better sense of balance then you."

"Sweet!"

"It's cool. I'll just scan it and make a better one for later," Cyborg said.

"So, what are you getting for Star?" Beastboy teased, winking at Robin. The serious look on Robin's face made Cyborg and Beastboy stop.

"Dude, he's really serious," Cyborg said. When Robin wanted something for Star, he wouldn't care who knew. In that moment, his moment was the mission for Star; he never took it lightly.

"You better not let him down."

 _I better record this for later._

Cyborg wanted to have something for the girls for later.

"We would like to play for the prize," Robin said to the clerk.

"Sure thing, kiddo. Here are the rules. If one of you fail, you both lose. Both of your scores will be added at the end of each song. All songs must be played on the highest difficulty. The total you need is 10 billion. Now, follow me to the stage."

"We aren't playing on this one?" Beastboy asked, pointing towards the nearby display.

"No. That's just a display model so people know what they're getting themselves into."

The clerk lead Beastboy and Robin onto the stage.

"Good luck, Titans. Give us a good show," he said with a grin. The clerk marched over towards the control panel. "Oh, the name's Luke, by the way."

"He's nice about us being Titans," Robin remarked.

"We come here a lot. I'm sure he's seen us a couple of times now. He's not gonna make a huge deal about it." As Beasboy said those words, a feeling drifted in his belly. He didn't realize how much he'd regret those words.

Luke grabbed the microphone attached to the panel. He hit a switch, starting up flashing lights. Smoke drifted from the machines, covering the Titans' feet. Loud music began to play, drawing the attention of everyone in the park. Soon, huge crowds of people were watching the two on stage. A giant screen flashed on, showing the boys for a few seconds; it soon cut to Luke walking to the center of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have a new spectacle for you. These two amazing Titans will try to win the priceless flower known as the _Sun Drop_!"

The crowd began to scream, ready for the show.

"Now, I know that this challenge hasn't been beaten just yet but, I have a feeling that tonight is the night. Do you wanna know why?" Luke asked the crowds.

"Why?" they screamed back.

"Because our contestants are none other then **Beastboy and Robin** from the Titans!" he called out. The crowd lost it as the two Titans shinned under the stage light. Robin smiled nervously whilst Beastboy soaked up the crowd, grinning and waving.

"So, what did you get us into?" Beastboy asked, turning to Robin.

"I'm not sure anymore," Robin replied, trying to keep a straight face.

"Now, I know we all know the rules but here's a quick run down. If one fail the song or they fail to meet the points required to cross, they both lose. The points will be added up in the end of every song. If after five songs they hit 10 billion, they win!" Luke said, thoroughly enjoying himself. He glanced at the boys, waiting for a response from them. Beastboy and Robin nodded, ready. "Then pick a song and give us your best!"

The light started to die down as Robin picked a song. Cyborg stood at the front of a nearby crowd, communicator in hand.

"Star. Come on in, Star."

Star appeared on the screen, makeup halfway on her face.

"Yes, friend, what is it?" she said. He could hear Jinx and bee talking in the background.

"I need you to connect your communicator to the screen on the TV."

"How do I do that? Where are you, friend?" She asked.

"Put Raven on," he replied. Star did what she was told, handing her communicator to an annoyed Raven.

"What?" she grumbled. Clearly she wasn't happy.

"Connect Star's communicator to the TV," he said. He looked up, seeing Robin finally pick a track.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it. You're going to love this," he said. She grumbled but got to work. Moments later, the girls saw Beastboy and Robin on the stage, ready to dance.

"What is going on?" Jinx asked.

"Give it a moment," Cyborg said.

"Ready…Set…GO!" Luke cried out. The music began to play, the crowd screaming. Robin and Beastboy were moving to the queues on the screen. The girls in the tower watched in amazement; Starfire flew closer, hand clasped over her lips. The rest continued to sit on the sofa, looking on with great interest. It took a few tries in the beginning but Robin and Beastboy were getting the hang of things. It seemed that hero training had proved to be useful for them now. Cyborg adjusted the camera, focusing on the boys. Starfire saw them smiling and cried in happiness. She wanted nothing more then to fly and see Robin dance in person.

Raven put up a front but seeing Beastboy move the way he did caused her to smile. She didn't let herself react so much but her heart was beginning to pound. Her cheeks were turning pink, mouth hanging a bit open.

 _Why are they doing this? Why is he so good? Why did Cyborg move!?_

Before she could even open her mouth, Starfire, Jinx, and Bee screamed at the screen. Cyborg had moved the camera towards the crowd. He quickly moved it back.

"Sorry! I just wanted to show you how many people are here."

The first song came to a close soon enough and results pulled in. The boys did well; the score was tallying up.

"What an amazing beginning! Let's see if they can keep it up!" Luke said.

Beastboy started to notice the crowd growing bigger and bigger around them.

 _Why are there so many people here?_

"Robin?" he asked.

"Yeah, Beastboy?" Robin replied. He was flipping through the song list. He knew they needed a lot of points; there were seventeen songs but he could only choose four more. The only issue was that he had now knowledge of the game or its songs. So his gut feeling was all he had.

"You owe me big time for this," Beastboy said. He pointed towards the crowd. Robin sighed but shook off any nervous feeling. This was for Starfire and he would do anything for her.

"What do you want in return?"

"Take Friday off of the training week for the next two months," Beastboy said. Robin noted he had said it too quickly. He narrowed his eyes. Robin didn't mind training all week; it was something the team needed.

"We need to stay in top shape."

Beastboy didn't let Robin continue.

"I will walk off the stage," he warned. Robin didn't answer, focusing on the next song at first. He paused, looking at Beastboy, hitting the button for his selection.

"Fine, but you have to beat me in this next song to get it."

"A challenge, huh? Alright, you're on," Beastboy said. They glanced at the game, waiting for it to start.

 _GO!_

The boys began to move again as the song picked up. Cyborg got an earful of the crowd, cheering them on. Cyborg didn't care too much about it. Starfire was ready to fly over and give her man a kiss. Jinx and Bee continued to watch; they loved how the night was going. Raven watched on silently.

As Beastboy and Robin danced along the buttoned stage, a free section came up. It caught the boys off guard but they took on quickly.

"Let's spar," Robin said, following the first suggestion that popped into his head. They started to battle on the stage, the movements looking like they were dancing. No one but their teammates knew they were fighting instead of dancing.

"No way they're fighting in the middle of this. That's so cool," Cyborg said. Starfire was cheering on her end, almost wishing she could be heard.

"Now that's impressive," Bee said, elbowing Raven.

"They totally have no idea but look at them!" Jinx said, her jaw dropping. Raven studied the boys as they continued to dance. Beastboy was keeping up but Robin had the lead. The moves were flawless, causing the crowd to go wild.

The freestyle section soon ended and the boys went on to finish the song. Both Robin and Beastboy had hardly missed a step or pose. The score was starting to tally; they waited impatiently.

 _Come on. I know I won! I was on point thanks to my animal reflexes!_

 _Don't let this be the truth. I know I did better then him!_

As the numbers started to slow down, Robin saw that Beastboy was ahead of him.

"Yes! I win!" Beastboy exclaimed, raising his fist in the air.

"You used your animal powers, didn't you?"

"No I didn't! I can't help if I have better reflexes."

Robin sighed, knowing it was true. Beastboy just couldn't turn off his animal reflexes; it was part of his animal DNA.

"Fine. The team gets Fridays free from training for two months."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are going to take a quick five minute break! These Titans need a moment to get back into top shape," Luke said. He lowered the lights, hitting another switch. Rave music started to play, keeping the crowd going. Luke noted that some of the lights were acting up; he went to check on them to insure the Titans wouldn't get hurt.

"Hey man…What gives? Why are you making a show out of this?" Beastboy asked. He was going to finish his contest with Robin no matter what; he wanted answers, too.

"I just thought that the Titans need a grand stage. Plus, this is something promoted on our posters. We're sponsored by Wayne Tech after all," Luke replied, trying to defend himself. "By the way, you guys are killing it out there!" Cyborg made his way towards them, flagging their attention down. "I'm going to check the stage and make sure everything is working properly.

"Thanks. But, next time, give us all the details from the start," Robin said, giving Luke space to work. Beastboy followed suit, seeing as how he had nothing better to do.

"Aren't you a detective?" Beastboy questioned. Robin remained silent, refusing to meet his gaze.

 _ **Somewhere in a cave, a bat and his butler were laughing…**_

"Dude, this is unreal. You guys are awesome!" Cyborg said, locking them both into a headlock.

"Hey, get off! You're messing with my hair!" Robin said, "You know how long it took getting it this way? Especially with the way Star likes it!" He paused, seeing their expressions, "Like…Three minutes."

"You know," Beastboy started, gaining their attention, "I think we needed a night like this."

"You're right. We should let Star have her slumber parties more often," Robin agreed. He felt great getting out and enjoying himself. Granted, Robin checked his communicator daily to make sure everything was ok.

* * *

 _With the Girls…_

"Cyborg broke the link," Raven said, checking the sensor.

"Friend, we must know what is happening," Starfire said, looking at Bee and Jinx as they relaxed.

"Relax, Star. They're just having fun," Bee replied.

"I know. But, did you see Beastboy's butt?" Jinx said. The girls glanced at Raven, waiting for her to react.

"So..? What about it?" Raven said, speechless.

 _Why is he always putting me in these situations? It's not even his fault either! No, this time it's all his fault! Why did he have to dance like that? Why did Cyborg even call us? What is going on?_

"Is something the matter, Raven?" Starfire asked. She had floated by her friend, concern clear over her features.

"No. Just thinking," she replied, giving her a half smile. Satisfied, Starfire gave her space.

"So, what now? Putting on makeup isn't as fun as watching it," Bee said, crossing her arms. She yawned, stretching.

"Wanna go see them finish dancing?" Jinx suggested. Star smiled at the idea.

"But we will not get there before the boys begin again. Jinx cannot fly."

"Raven, can you get us there?" Jinx asked, plopping by a pile of pillows. Raven weighed the options in her head. She could see Beastboy dance in person with all the screaming fans. Or, they could stay here and just watch the recording.

"I'm sure Cyborg will call us again when they're up, Star."

"But think about it. We can cheer them on!" Bee said.

"I'm sure Star will be doing most of the cheering," Raven said, looking at her communicator. She was hoping Cyborg would call soon; they wouldn't have to go then.

"Yes! I will cheer for the boys as loud as I can," Starfire said happily, floating towards Raven again.

Raven looked around, knowing they had nothing better to do.

 _How bad could it be?_

"Okay, guys. You've got one minute to get ready or you'll be left behind." The girls' eyes lit up and they started to scramble for their things. Raven made her cloak appear and put it on. The others just had a sweater or coat to cover themselves with. "That was fast," she said, watching them gather by the portal.

"You did say a minute," Jinx said, "My boyfriend _is_ also Kid Flash; you have no idea how hard it is to keep up with him sometimes."

"You know how fast us heroes have to put on uniforms. Especially when there are late crime alerts," Bee added. Starfire nodded, waiting for everyone eagerly.

"Fine," Raven said. She closed her eyes, waving her hand. Moments later, they were in one of the crowds at the port.

"I wonder where they are?" Starfire asked, looking around. She floated higher, hoping to catch a glimpse. The crowd spotted her easily, screaming in surprise.

"You mean Robin, right?" Jinx teased. Starfire flushed, giggling.

"Don't worry, I've got my communicator. I'll call Cyborg," Bee said, pulling the device from her pocket. Raven put her hood up, watching the crowd chat. It didn't take long for Cyborg to pick up.

"Bee, what's up?" Cyborg answered, grinning.

"We're here..?"

"Where?"

"At the docks. Now, where are you? We came to see the show?"

"Oh! Over by the stage!" He answered. Bee heard the screams of Beastboy and Robin yelling in Cyborg's direction.

"Gotcha! We'll be there in a sec," Bee said, hanging up on him. She tucked her communicator away, "Alright. They're by the stage, let's keep moving."

"I cannot wait to see them!" Starfire said, ready to twirl in the air, "Let us go!"

The pack made their way towards the larger crowd. Raven stayed silent; Jinx noticed almost instantly.

"You alright? You've been really quiet, even for your standards," she asked.

"I'm fine," Raven said, avoiding eye contact.

"I can still sense what you're feeling. Even in this chaos of joy," Jinx told her.

"That's because you're standing so close. I'm fine, Jinx," she said. Jinx knew Raven a little better then that but she didn't push it. Then again, she wanted to make sure that Raven was alright.

"Let's talk about it really quick."

"If it will get you off my back then fine," she replied. Raven didn't want to be a bother but she knew Jinx was going to nag her about it until she had what she wanted. Jinx nodded, tapping Starfire on the shoulder.

"Star, Bee, go on ahead. Raven and I are going to check something out real quick."

"Fine. Don't be long," Bee said. With a shared glance, Starfire and Bee flew off towards their destination. Jinx and Raven stood by a nearby food stand.

"So, spill. What has you down?"

"I just don't know."

"Know what?"

"There are so many girls here. They're cheering for him," Raven said. She looked at the floor, kicking her feet. Jinx arched a brow.

"So?"

"I'm not sure he'll notice me if I cheer for him."

 _So it's doubt that has you._

Jinx smiled and set her arm over Raven's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure his ears will pick up your voice out of the hundreds," Jinx said with a wink. Raven remained silent but the hope was set in.

* * *

There was a time last year where she was lost in the desert; this was after a large battle with the Brotherhood of Evil. Raven was separated from the team, her communicator damaged from combat. To make the situation better, she was drained from the battle. Tired, weak and dehydrated, Raven searched for a way out of the sun.

Sliding off her hood, Raven fanned her face. She couldn't take off the cloak; she didn't want to risk getting sunburnt. Her steps were becoming slow and sluggish. She was reaching her limit quickly. Panting, Raven slid, falling forward. Her body dragged down the sandy hill. At the bottom, she found shade. Lying there, Raven whispered her teammates' names.

"Starfire…Robin, Cyborg…Beastboy. I'm tired. I need help…Please," she whispered. Closing her eyes, Raven succumbed to exhaustion.

The next thing she knew, Raven found herself in the medical bay of the tower. Star was nearby, rising from her chair.

"Friend, I am glad to see you awake. How do you feel?"

"I feel…Cooler. How long have I been out?"

"Two day," Starfire answered. Cyborg entered the room, sighing in relief.

"I'm glad you're up. We didn't know how long you'd be out," he said, grabbing her chart. He started to read through the information. "You need to stay here for the night just to be sure." She nodded in response.

"I will bring you some tea," Starfire said soon flying out of the room.

"How did you find me?" Raven asked.

"I didn't."

"Starfire then?"

"No. Beastboy did."

"How?" she asked, clearly confused, "I was alone and drained of energy. There was no sign of anyone for miles there."

"He said he heard you when he was in a sandstorm?"

"Wait…A sandstorm?"

"He kept saying it…Like I'd believe him."

"I whispered all your names before I passed out? Impossible."

"Wait…You whispered our names? Okay now I got to question it," Cyborg said. Cyborg glanced at Beastboy's medical report.

"What do you mean?"

"Star said he ran to get you," he said, scratching his head, "And then he started the ship."

"What?"

"He did it under twenty minutes," Cyborg explained. He pulled a chair and sat by Raven's bed.

"What exactly happened, Cyborg?"

"Well, we were looking for you for a good hour. Then Beastboy radioed in that he heard you. Soon after, you were at the ship before we got there," he said, "Let me look at the GPS data at that time." He hit a few keys on his display screen. "The green dot on the screen is Beastboy. Looking at the weather data, he was in the sandstorm…He wasn't lying after all? Anyways, he was a nines miles away from the ship when he radioed in."

"Ok. So, play it," Raven said. Cyborg nodded, doing as he was told. Raven and Cyborg saw Beastboy cover about ten miles and then stop.

"That must be where he found you," he said. Beastboy covered fourteen miles more, getting Raven onto the ship. "Damn, he travelled fast."

"Where is he?" Raven asked. She realized she had a tight grip on the sheets. Dropping them, Raven dusted her fingers off her sides.

"He's in his room sleeping. He needs some rest; Beastboy has a bad burn from the sun."

"Where?"

"Almost forty percent of his body. You know his hands, feet, and legs all over his back. When Starfire got to the ship, you had an ice pack on your body. Beastboy was nearby; I wonder how he covered the distance so fast," he informed. Raven remained silent, deep in thought. "Look, don't think about it much. Just rest for now. Later, you can get details from him."

"Tell Star to leave the tea next to me," Raven said, yawning. She fell back on the pillow, closing her eyes. Cyborg stepped out of the room, shutting off the lights.

 _I need to thank him later…_

The next day Beastboy stopped in to check on Raven. She had already awoken, reading in bed.

"How are you doing, Rae?"

"Don't call me that," she started, setting her book on her lap, "I'm fine. But, I must thank you for saving me."

"No. Besides, you do the same for all of us."

"Beastboy, how did you hear me inside a sandstorm? How did you get there so fast?" she asked, face turning serious. Beastboy jumped a little.

"I don't really know. I was just thinking of finding you and then I heard your voice. I morphed and ran straight to you."

 _Oh man…Cy told her. He promised he wouldn't._

"I don't remember much. I was only focused on making sure you were okay," Beastboy rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling, "All the details are kinda fuzzy."

Raven narrowed her eyes but decided to let it go. He did save her life, even getting injured for her.

"Let me heal your sunburn as a thank you."

"You don't need to. I morphed into a snake and shed my skin. I'm all healed up now," he explained. "Had to do it four times…that took so much energy." There was a short pause. "I'll leave you be for now. Glad to see you're okay." He quickly stood, running out of the room.

"What an odd guy," she grumbled. Raven opened her book, continuing on.

* * *

Jinx didn't understand what was going through Raven's head. Raven started to walk ahead, leaving Jinx to catch-up.

"Let's get going," Raven said. Jinx ran after her.

"Wait, you can't just leave after what just happened," she said. The two made their way towards the stage. The music had already begun. "Aw, we're late! Let's find a way to get closer to the stage."

"There's Bee," Raven pointed out. Bee flew towards them.

"You two were missing. Come on, we can see it from backstage! All the screaming girls did a number on Cyborg's ears." She led the way towards the backstage door, calling Cyborg via communicator. The second door opened, revealing the metal man.

"Sup. Here for the show?"

"What do you think? Move!" Jinx said, pushing him out of the way. She ran over towards Starfire, cheering them on.

Raven simply followed behind them, standing by the two girls. She looked behind to see Cyborg and Bee close by, intimate and happy. She quickly looked away, finding herself watching the performance. Everything was just how she expected it to be; Beastboy and Robin were doing their best and looking good whilst doing it. She smiled softly, seeing everyone around them was filled with such joy. She kept her composer but inside, she felt like Starfire. Once again, she whispered lowly, making sure no one could hear.

"You're doing great, Beastboy…"

But of course, he had somehow heard her. His smile grew even bigger; he threw a wink in her direction.

 _Even in chaos you can hear me._

She felt honored and started to enjoy the show more. The song soon ended with Beastboy and Robin striking a sexy pose. The crowd screamed, losing it once more. Beastboy kept his pose, tilting his head to speak to Robin.

"Why did you pick that song?"

Robin felt rather embarrassed now. He looked at the floor, letting go of the pose; Beastboy followed suit.

"Because it was short. I had no idea we would be doing all of that," he said, approaching the screen for the next selection. They were only missing three billion by now.

"Wow! Our contestants are doing really well! They're almost at the finish line; only at the third song, too!" Luke announced, "Let's move onto the next track so the Titans can win their prize!"

"Aww! I wanted to play all five songs" Beastboy said, shrugging. He spotted Starfire waving and screaming her heart out. The alien kept her eyes on Robin only. Jinx waved at him whilst Bee and Cyborg stood towards the back, holding hands and talking. Finally, he saw Raven. The empath gave him a light nod.

"Cyborg said he can make one," Robin said. He paused with the next song selection, "Why don't you pick the next song?"

"Really? Sweet," he said, running to Robin's side. He switched through the songs, selecting one. He let the demo play of each song, awaiting the reactions of the Titans. Star wanted a j-pop, Robin and Cyborg both liked dub-step, Jinx preferred heavy techno metal, Bee and Raven didn't seem to care much for the selection. On the last song listed, he spotted the reactions of his teammates; even Raven moved her head to the beat. With that, he clicked on the screen and got to his position.

The song of a techno mix started, classical slowly easing in. It was the hardest song on the list. The song began throwing everything all at once. Robin's face flew into an expression of terror before he started to focus. On the sidelines, Starfire screamed her heart out. Jinx struggled to keep up. Bee clapped along whilst Cyborg recorded them. Raven watched in awe as Beastboy and Robin continued to dance.

"They're doing really well," Raven said, getting Jinx's attention.

"Yeah. Look at them! Nothing else seems to matter," Jinx said, "Cyborg, why are they doing this anyways?"

"Oh right, you guys don't know. Bee, take Jinx and Raven off to the side and tell them," he said. Bee glanced back at Star, seeing that she was still distracted. Leading them away, she whispered over the information.

"Robin needed help winning a prize for Starfire. He asked Beastboy if he can partner up in order to enter. Things just got out of control and here they are."

"Well, what's the prize that he wants to badly?" Jinx asked.

"Cyborg just said it was something meant for Star."

"Man, I hope Robin doesn't make this part of our training," Cyborg said. Raven arched a brow.

"Why would he?"

"He's got a pretty good sweat going on. He's using all of his muscles," Cyborg pointed out. The next section of the song began, forcing the boys to focus more on their footwork. Beastboy and Robin seemed to have the same idea; Robin took off his jacket, tossing it to Starfire. Beastboy loosened his tie and undid the two buttons of his dress shirt whilst running a hand through his hair. Without losing a step to the beat, the boys sent the crowd onto another frenzy. Starfire and Raven's mouth dropped. Soon, Starfire was a puddle of lustful grins and bitten lips.

' _Oh Azar please help me! Why are you so_ _ **hot**_ _?'_

 _Can you please go into his room when everyone is asleep?_

Lust started to appear, struggling for control.

 _Screw it! Warp him to our room!_

 _Someone stop her!_

"Focus, Raven!" Wisdom called out. Bee stepped over to Raven, nudging her side. She jumped, finally focused again.

"See something you like?" she teased. Jinx giggled; Raven hid her face into her hood.

"A little," she answered.

 _I need to meditate so much tomorrow._

"Man, I'm so glad I got to record this," Cyborg said as the song came to an end.

"Yes! I would like to view the video from time to time," Starfire said. Behind her, the giant screen started to add up the points. Panting, they glanced, seeing the board score over eleven billion. Once more, the crowd started to scream.

"They did it!" Luke cried. Beastboy and Robin fist bumped, waving goodbye to the crowd. Starfire was flying in a circle whilst the others clapped, cheering them on. "Here is your award, boys," he said, handing them the Sun Drop. "Do you have any words for our audience?"

Jinx, Bee and Raven spotted the beautiful prize at last. The glass rose flower shimmered in the light.

"Told you it was perfect for her," Cyborg said, nudging Bee. Luke handed the microphone to Beastboy.

"This was so much fun!" he called out, handing the mic to Robin.

"Starfire, would you be so kind to c'mere for a second?" he asked. Starfire flew out and gave him a hug.

 _I wish I had a ring right about now…_

"Star, I got this for you," he said, holding out the Sun Drop. She looked at the flower with awe.

"Oh, Robin, thank you!" she said. She pulled him into a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

At that moment, a scream of terror came from the crowd. The Titans spotted a man in a red hood jump onto the stage, running towards them. Robin moved in front of Starfire, protecting the alien. Beastboy screamed at Luke to run; Cyborg and the rest met with Robin. They bolted towards the man, preparing for battle. Before they could reach him, he morphed into a large animal.

"What?" Robin said, shocked. Before him or Starfire could react, the man ran past them. Cyborg finally caught a full glimpse of the creature; it was Adonis.

"Oh no…"

"Beastboy! Look out!" Raven shrieked out. Beastboy, too occupied with getting Luke to safety, failed to notice. Adonis grabbed Beastboy, flying off towards the beach nearby. He tossed Beastboy onto the sand. The moment he landed, Starfire, Bee and Raven took off towards the air.

"We must help him!" Starfire cried. Robin took out his communicator.

"Titans!"

"We have to do something," Bee yelled.

"It's Adonis, Rob. We have to get over there, quick," Cyborg said.

"I know, hear the plan. Cyborg, Bee, Jinx, and Starfire, make sure everyone gets out safely. Raven and I will go help Beastboy and take him down. Meet up when you finish," he said. "Titans, GO!"

Starfire and Bee flew down the panicking crowd, getting to work. Cyborg and Jinx ran along, guiding them towards the exits. Robin gave Raven a look before he jumped off the deck. Raven used her powers, creating a disc under his feet. He lifted, flying off towards the beach with her.

"Why isn't Starfire with us? She can overpower him."

"No. I've seen Beast fight before. She wouldn't be able to hit him; he's too fast."

"Then why do you need me?"

"If that is really Adonis, you can distract him. I can make sure Beastboy is OK," he answered. Raven nodded, understand the situation.

Beastboy opened his eyes, seeing the Beast approaching him. He groaned, his fist slamming into the sand.

"What? I'm you…How can you be out?" he mumbled. As his vision started to clear, Beastboy saw the creature morph into a man. "Adonis? What do you want?"

"What I always wanted, you green freak! Revenge and that creepy witch. But, you're always in the way! So, you've got to go! Best part is, you're all tuckered out. This makes things so much easier?" Adonis said with a grin. He morphed back into the Beast, running towards Beastboy. Beastboy morphed into a hummingbird, avoiding the attacks. Adonis was quick and strong, leaving Beastboy with no options but running. Raven and Robin were getting closer but Beastboy could not get around Adonis. He was being pushed further and further away from his teammates.

Adonis dug his claws into the sand, lunging towards Beastboy. Beastboy knew he couldn't withstand the damage. He morphed into a snake, digging into the sand. It proved useless; Adonis grabbed him right out of the sand tossing him like a rag doll. Raven gathered a ball of sand, sending it towards their way. Adonis moved out of the way, morphing back into his human form. He tilted his head, looking over at Raven.

"Sup, Babe. It's been a while," he said. Raven's frown seemed to deepen almost instantly. "I'm just making sure that this green boy doesn't bother us ever again." Robin tossed his batarangs in his direction; Adonis morphed and slapped them away. "Ha! Is that all?"

"I thought we cured him for this," Raven said.

"Yeah. I thought so, too," Robin muttered, his eyes narrowing, "Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way. Let's hold him off till the others get here."

"Don't worry. I got this," Beastboy said, slowly standing. Adonis faced the changeling.

"You're the weakest of the Titans. I've seen the way you work. You can't do anything without help."

 **FOOL.**

Raven and Robin moved slowly as Adonis kept his back in their direction.

"Looks like you did some homework. But, there's still plenty you don't know."

"What? That you can still go into Beast mode? I took account of that."

"Not that, idiot. You cant use it like I do."

"What? It doesn't matter. I will end you and the team so I can claim my prize. That creepy witch is mine," he said. There was a flash of anger in Beastboy's eyes, intent to kill prominent. He felt his muscles grow and tighten. His vision cleared, heart thudding rapidly in his chest.

"Robin, Raven, stay out of this."

"Beastboy, this isn't the time," Robin said. He saw the cold look Beastboy held.

"Please!"

 **KILL.**

The word started to echo in his head. His body became lighter, the hairs standing all over the place.

 _I need a Rhino. No, something bigger…Faster._

 **NO YOU! DESTROY HIS FANG. HE WILL NEVER RISE AGAIN.**

Robin had an understanding to Beastboy's situation. He tugged Raven back, making sure she was at a safe distance.

"Alright. Handle it," he said. Beastboy nodded, exhaling. Raven bit her lower lip, worried about her friend.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm not sure why but, I believe him," he answered, "If anything happens, get ready to launch Adonis into the air."

"Enough. I'm sick of you," Adonis said, morphing. He jumped towards Beastboy, ready to strike. Beastboy smiled, something Adonis instantly noticed. He stopped his next move, landing a few feet away from Beastboy. Beastboy lunged himself forward, upper cutting Adonis in the jaw. As he started to fly, Beastboy grabbed Adonis's ankle, smashing him down into the sand. Robin and Raven were shocked at his speed, frozen in place. As Adonis gave out a cry of pain, Beastboy kicked the male in the gut, sending him into the nearby rocks.

 _Oh…I like this._

 **DEFEAT OUR PREY.**

Beastboy slowly approached his target, completely calm with the situation. Adonis stood and started to panic; he threw a nearby boulder towards Beastboy. Beastboy started to sprint, running past the boulder and closing in at Adonis.

"Wow," Robin said.

 _He's fighting on a whole new level. But, how?_

 _This is not Beastboy! This is his Beast, his true power. No other animal can keep up with Adonis as a Beast, let alone push him back. Why hasn't be transformed like Adonis?_

Raven broke away from her thoughts, returning to the battle. Adonis took a swing at Beastboy; he moved out of the way with skillful grace. Adonis threw a swing, using his claws at Beastboy. The swipe seemed to only rip clothing.

"Stop this. You can't win," Beastboy said. Adonis roared.

 **(Why haven't you transformed yet? WHY? I'll take you down and take my prize!)**

"I don't need to be."

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"They're talking, communicating somehow," Raven answered. The roars continued to echo off between the two.

 **(I don't care anymore! I'm going to kill you!)** Adonis roared. He leaped towards Beastboy and the two started to fight again. Beastboy landed hits on him, slowly taking him down. Adonis finally landed a kick, the surge of pride obvious on his face. Beastboy roared in anger, running the smirk that Adonis had. They continued to battle. By then, Cyborg, Bee, Starfire and Jinx showed up.

"What are you doing? Beastboy is going to get killed if we don't help him!" Cyborg yelled. Robin stopped him from running forward.

"Take a closer look," he said, pointing towards the battle. As they watched, they saw Beastboy winning the fight. It seemed off; he wasn't morphing into any animals.

"Why does he not change?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know."

"He's doing pretty good," Bee remarked, hand on her hip.

"What is that?" Jinx said, pointing to Adonis.

"That's Adonis," Robin answered. Cyborg shook his head.

"No, it can't be. I cured him!"

"Maybe you just suppressed it?" Raven suggested.

"Then why doesn't Beastboy use his? He can win already." Ask Cy.

"I'm not sure," Robin said, scratching the back of his head. Starfire watched over Raven, noting that she didn't say a word. Her focus seemed to be on the fight; she worried for Beastboy.

Adonis was losing his steam; Beastboy overpowered him with ease. Adonis started to look for a way out but his back was against the ocean. The Titans were at his right and Beastboy at his left.

 _If I can land one hit, I can make a break for it._

He charged at Beastboy once more, trying to slash his side. Beastboy saw it coming and jumped over the move and spun around, roundhouse kicking him in the jaw. Adonis morphed back into his human form, crumpling to the ground, knocked out. The team started to cheer for his victory; Raven remained silent. Underneath the white noise she could sense his range. Something had finally broken his guard and it was not good.

…

' _We are nothing like him.'_

Beastboy raised his fist, aiming at Adonis. The group sprinted, ready to stop him.

"No!" Robin yelled.

"BB, don't," Cyborg warned.

"We must stop him!"

Beastboy slammed his fist down, crushing the sand by Adonis. He repeated the motion over and over again, releasing his anger. He screamed like a wild animal, pounding away. Everyone had stopped, watching him go on. Finally, two gentle hands took his head. He tilted, looking up to see Raven. She saw his predatorily eyes, ready to strike. She smiled softly, small enough just for Beastboy to see.

"You can stop. It's over now," she said, fingers running through his hair. He blinked, eyes slowly returning to normal. Letting go of him, he slowly stood. The white noise started returning, coating him once more.

"Thanks. I almost lost it there," he said. He turned to the group, rubbing his arm. "Sorry about that."

"Beastboy, what was that? You took him down with no effort," Robin said.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm really beat," he replied. Robin nodded, keeping his distance.

"Raven, take him and the others to the Tower. Cyborg and I will make sure the police take Adonis away," he said. Raven nodded, teleporting them back home. "We need a DNA sample to analyze this."

"Way ahead of you," Cyborg said. They worked in silence, gathering information, "Any idea what just happened?"

"I've got a few but I'm still unsure."

* * *

The second Beastboy stepped into the common room, he made way towards the door to the hallway. Starfire stood behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Worry was etched into her features. He knew what she was going to say.

 _Please, Star. I just need some more time…_

"Friend, are you alright?" she asked. Her hands soon tucked behind her back, Sun Drop still in hand.

"I'm," he started, looking at her. He saw his teammates, worried and sad expressions evident, "I…" Her eyes were filled with concern. He knew he had to speak the truth and tell them.

"I don't know anymore," he finally said. Starfire stepped closer, offering him a loving smile.

"Beastboy, it's alright," she said, reassuring him. Starfire was ready to pull him into a hug; he stepped back.

"I just need some time alone."

"Are you sure, friend? You can always talk to us," she offered.

"I'm sure. I just need time alone to get myself together. I'll explain everything soon."

"Come on, Beastboy," Jinx said, annoyed. She had been trying to read his mind but only received white noise.

"Guys, I'll be fine. Plus, this is your slumber party; no boys allowed!"

Starfire approached him again, hugging him.

"Cyborg explained that you helped Robin with this wonderful gift. I owe you many thanks, friend. Please know we are here to talk when you are ready." Beastboy nodded before he morphed into a bird, flying out the door.

"I need some tea," Raven said loudly, cutting down the odd mood. Of all the people, Raven found it funny that she was trying to cut down the tension. She left to make her tea, noting the other girls were talking amongst themselves. With some time to herself, Raven could finally review the events at the beach. What happened to Beastboy? She was thinking about the dance, Adonis's attack and how Beastboy fought him off with ease.

 _He was pretty cool even when he was angry. Come to think of it…Why was he even mad?_

With the tea ready, she rejoined the girls. As she approached, they grew quiet; Raven knew something was amiss. Raising a brow, she waited for a response. The girls continued to stare.

"What?" she asked. Jinx and Star turned to Bee, giving her a nod.

"We talked it out. One of us needs to talk to him."

"He said he needed some time," she said, sipping her tea.

"Yes, that is true. But, we feel that talking to him will do much more good," Star explained.

"And we decided that it should be you," Jinx said. She huffed.

"Fine. I'll go."

"Wait, you aren't going to fight it?" Jinx asked, shocked. The others were equally surprised.

"Why? You already know how I feel about him. Besides, I saw the whole fight; I have a better understanding of what happened," she explained. Raven warped out of the room, leaving the others alone. It felt easy to do this for him. Like it was natural, something she took notice of.

"Well, that was really easy," Bee said. Starfire nodded.

"Indeed."

"She must really like him," Jinx said, laughing with the others.

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this one! Like I said, I should have a few more chapters coming up soon! If you have any questions or anything, feel free to leave a review!

Also Steam summer sale, T-T kill me now.

Best,

SantoRamon


	14. The Inner Sanctum

Hello, everyone!

Just this chapter and one more till my fiancé and I get married in September! I really hope you enjoy this one. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, feel free to let me know.

* * *

Raven stood in her room, nervous.

 _I have to calm down. Why didn't I just say no? Starfire is like a sister to him, she can make him feel better._

Sighing heavily, she sat down on her bed.

"Maybe I should meditate for a bit?" she thought, closing her eyes. It wasn't long till she found herself being sucked into Nevermore.

"Meditation is unwise, Raven," Knowledge stated, slipping into her vision.

"What, can't I calm down and better approach the situation?" she remarked.

"We understand," Wisdom said, appearing next to Knowledge, "But Beastboy might go to sleep soon. We should talk to him as soon as possible."

"You should find him while the event is fresh in your mind," Love said, the words light, almost like a whisper. She appeared by her sisters, glancing at the ground. Timid nodded, standing behind Love.

"He was really scary," she said.

"No! He was awesome!" Lust said, bouncing right in.

"No one will fight you on that one, Lust. But, did you see his eyes? What was that?" Brave asked, appearing. She looked concerned, stepping in quietly.

"Was it the beast, Raven?" Happy asked.

"I don't know for sure. I felt primal anger; I never saw it before," Raven explained. She stood in the middle of her sisters, fingers over her chin.

"He was an animal," Envy said as she approached. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, he almost acted like one," Rude said. Rage remembered what she had seen on the second day of Beastboy's visit. Beastboy had demanded that the crows part way so he could move on. The look in his eyes was similar to the one he had tonight.

"I have seen it," Rage said, getting the attention from everyone. "I don't know if it was the beast but Beastboy used something similar on our guardian crows." Her eyes flashed red, displaying the memories to the others. Raven and her emotions looked surprise that Rage had spoken. She had even shared her memories to the others.

"Not that I don't mind this information but, why did you share this?" Envy asked. Rage didn't answer. She felt no need to; turning, she left the group.

"Thank you, Rage!" Happy called out, waving goodbye to her sister.

"So, he did it before. Doesn't change that you're here, wasting your time, Raven," Rude said.

"Maybe we should let him be?" Timid suggested. Raven nodded in agreement but the others thought otherwise.

"What do you think, Knowledge?" Love asked.

"I am not sure to be honest. Knowing that Beastboy used it before gives us some idea of what he is capable of. But, tonight is different," Knowledge said, pausing for a moment.

"This is much more serious," Lust pointed out.

"He was close to losing it," Knowledge noted.

"We still know very little about the beast within Beastboy. Let us learn more about it before we pass judgment," Wisdom said.

"But, you stopped him?" Love said, looking at Raven with a smile, "And everything was OK."

"No, he stopped himself by hitting the group. I just helped him calm down a little," Raven said. She stopped, a question beckoning to be answered, "Was it you who made me help him?"

"You got me again," Love said, tilting her heard with a grin, "Part of it was me but the rest was Timid, Brave, Rage and Lust."

"Why did you help him, Timid?"

"I was scared that he would do something he'll regret. So, I asked Brave to help Love and me," Timid explained.

"And Lust? Why did you join in?"

"Because I want to see Beastboy's ripped up shirt," she explained. Her sisters shared a look of disappointment. "Besides, that angry look doesn't suit him."

"That only leaves Rage. But, she's not going to talk," Raven said. "I'll be going now."

"Remember, Raven, sometimes silence speaks louder then words. If Beastboy doesn't answer, read his physical reaction," Wisdom said.

"If he shows any," Envy added.

"Right. I swear you and Robin gave that boy all the skills he needs to hide his feeling," Rude remarked.

"Wait. I understand Raven being able to see people's emotions but, why Robin?" Happy asked. Envy straightened up.

"Cause Robin is a detective. You know how he takes note of every little detail."

It took a while but Cyborg and Beastboy learned how to look normal around the boy wonder. It was the best way to prank him; that was how they got him all the time.

"I'm pretty sure he'll talk," Love said.

"If you say so," Raven said, shrugging. She was getting ready to leave.

Raven found herself back in her room. She shifted in the bed, looking at the clock on her nightstand; only fifteen minutes had passed. Sparing a glance at the window, she looked at the moon.

"Now comes the hard part," she said, leaving her room. She went searching for him, knowing he wouldn't be in his room. Raven walked to the roof but found no one. She looked down towards the rocks but didn't spot him there either.

 _Maybe the gym?_

She didn't spot him there, either. Getting annoyed, Raven closed her eyes. She focused on her powers, searching for his presence. She felt Robin and Cyborg in the common room. Her powers extended, hearing a white noise by Beastboy's room.

"I walked past there," she groaned, smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand.

* * *

Robin and Cyborg walked over to see Bee, Jinx, and Starfire talk amongst themselves.

"What'cha doin'?" Cyborg asked, his voice booming.

"Nothing much. Just talking," Jinx answered, standing in her little circle with Starfire and Bee.

"Robin, I wish to thank you once again for this magnificent gift!" Starfire said. She flew over to her lover, tackling him down onto the pillows. The alien was ready to kiss him senseless but he stopped, wanting a bit more privacy.

"Star, please," he said, slowly sitting up. Her green eyes glinted with emotion; it didn't help that she was in her mating season. Giving her a loving smile, he kissed her cheek. "You're welcome, Star."

"Get a room, guys! Better yet, wait till tomorrow! Starfire is ours tonight," Bee yelled. She helped the blushing alien off of Robin. He remained in his spot, clearly embarrassed. As the girls gathered again, they continued to talk. Jinx brought over the subject of Raven and Beastboy; she was wondering what was taking her so long. Cyborg caught ear but didn't seem to pay enough attention. Robin finally stood after a while; he spotted the gift that Beastboy had given to Star.

"Did you show them what Beastboy gave you?" he asked.

"Oh yes!" Starfire said. She took the stone and charged a bolt, hitting the material. The others took their spots on the couch,.

"So, girl, you had a good time while we were gone?" Cyborg asked.

"It was fun until that thing attacked Beastboy," Jinx said.

"Adonis did kinda ruin the mood," Bee said, pouting.

"I had no idea that the cure would just be a suppressor. But, when you think about it, Beastboy did turn into the beast when Slade came after Raven on her birthday. I didn't think Adonis could still bring it out."

"I forgot that he used it to fend off demons," Starfire noted.

"Wait…You guys fought demons?" Jinx asked, mouth dropping in shock.

"Well, not only that. We did take down the demon overlord when he tried to bring the end of the world," Robin said nonchalantly.

"No way! Why didn't you tell me?" Bee said, slapping Cyborg's shoulder.

"It just kinda happened. So many things happened afterwards that it just felt normal."

"I don't think friend Raven would want people to know that she nearly helped the world end either."

Jinx and Bee nodded in understanding. The room remained silent for a while.

"I only have a question for Beastboy," Robin finally said.

"What do you mean? He did nothing wrong!" Starfire replied. She tilted her head in confusion; the others seemed to agree with her.

"He was close to it," Robin said, eyes narrowing.

"He never said anything about the beast either. But, I put that one on us. He just never used it," Cyborg added.

"As the leader, I can't let this slide. I need to talk to him…Where's Raven?" he asked, slowly standing. The girls shared a surprised expression; they didn't want him to interfere. "It doesn't matter. I'm just going to go talk to him."

Starfire took Robin's hand, forcing him back down.

"You mustn't! He is resting after battle against Adonis. That must have exhausted him."

"I guess," he replied, scratching the back of his head. Jinx and Bee snickered, "Then I'll just have a word with Raven."

"No! She's," Bee started. She was at a loss for words.

"She is healing Beastboy," Starfire finally said.

"Then I'll go check and make sure its nothing too serious," Cyborg said, worried for his friend.

"No!" Starfire snapped, gaining the boys' attention, "You will wait for friend Raven to return. Let Beastboy rest." She paused, regaining her smiling expression, "Tomorrow, you may ask him all the questions." Cyborg and Robin shared the same expression; they wanted to get out.

"Well, do you girls want your space?" Cyborg asked.

"No, you guys can stay. I must ask though, why did you let Beastboy fight that guy alone?" Jinx finally asked.

"I've been wondering that myself," Bee added. Cyborg and Starfire nodded in agreement.

"Trust me, that wasn't the plan. But, he wanted to," Robin said, offering Starfire his arm. She accepted, snuggling in.

"Then why?" Cyborg asked, "If something went wrong, Adonis could have escaped."

"Don't worry, I had a plan for that. I think Adonis got under Beastboy's skin and he wanted to fight him by himself. Seeing how well he did, it looks like it was the right call," Robin said.

"Yeah. He was really cool," Jinx gushed.

"I'm still surprised he won all by himself. That thing was massive," Bee said.

"Come to think of it, the last time we dealt with Adonis, he was in his beast form. Beastboy took him down back then," Cyborg said. Robin made a face, catching Starfire's attention.

"What happened?" Bee asked, sitting up. Jinx wanted to know, too. She knew it looked like a touchy subject; there were some tales she kept to herself.

"We got a call at first. Adonis was messing up a lab with different animals all over the place," Cyborg started, "Long story short, Beastboy took him down but they both got covered in some weird stuff. It messed with their DNA's; it released Beastboy's primal side. For the first couple of days, he was a jerk."

"Him? A jerk? I get that he's annoying but never a jerk," Jinx said.

"Yeah. We didn't know what got into him. For a short time, he even ate meat," Robin added.

"Kinda hard to picture," Bee said.

"It felt like a bad dream," Starfire said.

"Anyways," Cyborg said, getting the attention of Bee and Jinx again, "We had to stop Beastboy from fighting Raven."

"What do you mean? They're always fighting."

"No, he was going to attack her. He was going to hurt her."

"No…"

"Yes," he said. The mood seemed to shift. None of the Titans wanted to remember that night. "What made it worse that night was that Adonis came back for payback."

"We didn't know what was going on. All we knew was that Raven and Beastboy were gone," Starfire said.

"We were tracing Raven's communicator for the signal. Once we found her, we took down this huge animal; it turned out to be Beastboy. We brought them back to the tower and questioned him. Raven was in her healing trance for a while," Cyborg explained. Thinking about it all, Cyborg smiled, shaking his head. He started to get a better understanding of Beastboy's feelings to Raven.

"What's so funny?" Bee asked.

"My bad. I just realized something. That night in the medical wing, I told Beastboy that his DNA was always unstable. I told him that it could finally be breaking down."

Yet no one understood.

"I told Beastboy that he might be dying and you know what he said afterwards? He asked me how Raven was doing. He asked if she was going to OK," he said, laughing, "That should have tipped me off that he would never hurt her."

"He's right." Robin said, nodding in agreement. Jinx, Bee, and Starfire shared a smile.

"What happened after?" Bee asked.

"Well, after interrogating Beastboy, I noticed that I was pushing the wrong buttons. He turned into the beast and went after Raven. He nearly got her but we stopped him. Cyborg and I chased after him; we hurt him but he never fought back. We backed him into a corner and thought he was going to attack us but it turns out he was saving us from Adonis. Adonis had sneaked behind us. He came to the tower to attack us; Beastboy and Raven got into the mix. Beastboy couldn't keep Raven safe so he took off with her," Robin explained.

"Beastboy did a number to Adonis," Cyborg said. Bee perked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I recorded what I could find from the fight for analyses. It seemed that Beastboy didn't go all out for the fight."

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked. Robin lowered his head. Cyborg knew he was going to say anything; he stepped in.

"Robin shot some rockets at Beastboy so he got pretty beat up by the time Adonis got to him."

"I made a bad call that night," Robin said, biting his lower lip.

"Don't worry, man. I would have done the same," Cyborg said. Starfire placed a hand on Robin, pulling him into her embrace.

"I as well. I believe that what you had done was for the best at that time."

"Thank you, Star," Robin said, nuzzling her neck.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Bee asked. Robin didn't answer; he was brainstorming for the right response.

"What do you mean?" Jinx asked.

"Beastboy still has the beast. He seems to be in control," Bee pointed out. Everyone knew that Beastboy had some control but they had little information.

"I don't know. I want to talk to him and see what we can do."

"Not sure if I should be asking this," Cyborg said, grabbing everyone's attention, "But, what if the worst happens, Robin?"

"We have to put him away," Robin answered, sadness clear in his tone.

"So that settles it then," Cyborg said. There was collective confusion in the group. "Listen, Rob, we accepted you after the whole Red X episode. Beastboy was the first to even forgive you. So, let's help him. He's family and we need to make sure that he never crosses that point."

Robin and the group nodded in agreement. Bee took Cyborg's hand and leaned against him. The chat started to lighten up again between the young heroes.

* * *

Beastboy was in the shower, letting the water beat down his back. He took his time, reflecting on the evening.

 _You…No, I sounded like him._

 **We are nothing like him.**

 _Don't lie. I can feel your spite towards him. You know its true._

 **NO.**

 _If I acted like you wanted, I'll be just like him._

 **We are not.**

 _What makes you so sure?_

 **Because you have the strength to say no.**

 _What?_

 **Listen well, boy. Understand that the power you hold and what I do to you. Yet, you choose her over us without fail. We will never hurt her. I will never harm her…**

 _You know, you're not too bad at pick-me-ups._

…

 _At least I understand you better. Or, I mean, myself._

Raven found herself once again at Beastboy's door. She could sense Beastboy inside but didn't know what to do. She felt fear for some reason. Raven took some time to calm herself but found that it didn't work. Finally, as she breathed deeply, she knocked on the door.

"Give me a minute," she heard. She could hear his footsteps as he approached the door. He opened the door, running a towel through his wet hair. Raven could smell the soap he used from the shower. Her eyes traveled down his shirtless body, stopping to star as his developed muscle.

"Look, Robin, if you're here to talk about what happened with Adonis, let's do it tomorrow. Let Star enjoy her sleepover," he said. The towel covered his vision. Raven's face grew red as she remained silent; she wasn't sure how to respond. Part of her wanted to leave but she couldn't let herself go. She took another deep breath, slipping on her hood.

"Beastboy, I need to talk to you."

Beastboy stopped drying his hair, parting the folds of the towel; he saw her standing awkwardly in front of him.

"Sorry…I thought…Robin would be here by now. What can I do for you..?"

"I want to have a word with you," she said, maintaining her monotone voice.

"Sure, come in. Sorry, I was in the shower."

Raven sat on his chair, taking note of the candle on his nightstand. The room was dark; he kept the light off. The curtains for the windows were parted, revealing the moon. This was all the light they needed. As she looked on, Beastboy walked over to his bed, taking a seat. He looked worried, she noticed.

"I came by early but you weren't here."

"I flew for a bit and then came back."

"What happened tonight?"

"I just took down some bad guys," he said, shrugging.

"You know what I mean, Beastboy."

"I'm sorry. I just don't really know how to say it. It felt like…like striking him down was the right thing to do."

"What do you mean?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

"You know how your powers blow up sometimes. I can relate."

"Mm?"

"Well, my powers…the beast is kinda like that. Not totally like it but," he started. He looked at Raven, trying to make sense of things, "It's Like, when you're looking for something in a place you've never seen before. You just know where everything is."

"Go on," Raven said, nodding for him to continue.

"How do I explain this? It's like the will of all the animals in me are telling me to do something…all at once."

 _If this is anything like my powers, Beastboy must have lost control today._

"I just lost myself to my beast. All I wanted was to make sure he never gets back up. The sad thing is, after everything, I wanted to do it all." Beastboy laid back on his bed, leaving Raven to soak up the shock. "But, that's not how we do things."

"Is the beast your strongest instinct?"

"I guess so. In a way, he's the king of the jungle," Beastboy replied, closing his eyes. It got quiet as the news started to settle. She didn't know what else to ask. Her eyes stopped back at the moon again. Seeing the clouds slowly be push but the air through the night skies. She followed the light, catching the sight of Beastboy on the bed. Lust, as far as she could feel, was stretching to gain for power.

"Be-Beastboy," she said, her voice flustered.

"Yeah?"

"Can you put on a shirt?" she asked, speaking quickly. He nodded, rushing over to the dresser. He found something fast, pulling it on quickly.

"Sorry, I was going to bed before you dropped by."

"So, how did you fight Adonis? Why didn't you use the beast?" she asked. Now, she was able to focus on the task at hand.

"I didn't need it," he replied. She gave a confused look, eyes narrowing. Beastboy chuckled at her reaction. "I don't need to turn into the beast to use part of his strength. I only use what I need."

"But, that makes no sense. Adonis should have been stronger."

"I think mine is stronger then his."

"I guess. It did originate from you so that makes sense," she thought. Beastboy moved his body, facing Raven.

"So, how strong are you in your beast form?"

"Can't ever say. I never had to go all out."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I always know not to overdue it."

"What? How?"

"Instinct, maybe?" he said, looking confused himself.

"So…you have been working on your control over it," she said. She wasn't really happy with his response but it was at least something.

"Hm?"

"You said you only use it for power. If you just turn into the beast, you can take Adonis down even fast," she said, looking around the moonlight room.

"Yeah, I can only manage so much. If I use anymore or turn into the beast, I could lose myself to my animal pride. I really don't practice control; its following what you feel is right."

"You struggle with control?"

"I don't want to hunt," Beastboy said, his ears pressing against his head. He looked down at the floor. "Everyday, I have to remind myself how strong I am based off my instinct," he said, glancing at Raven.

 _Stronger then my desires…_

 _Much like I was fighting Trigon's corruption a few years back._

"How long have you been fighting them, Beastboy?"

"Ever since I got my powers, I guess…?"

 _As a child? I can only imagine the handful he was._

"So, what did the beast do to you?"

"Made me stronger."

"So, how do you deal with instinct?"

"I go out. I swim, fly, and run away from everything. Just me moving a lot."

"I see. So that explains why you leave sometimes for no reason."

"Yeah."

"Are you going to tell Robin this?"

"I can't hide it anymore since tonight. So, yes."

"Beastboy…You know, I can help you control the beast," Raven offered.

"No, I know how to do that myself. I've already accepted that he's a part of me. I just have to calm down every now and then. Sometimes, just give it what he wants."

 _It's just complicated to give it what it wants…_

"What is it that you want?" she asked, getting up. Raven got closer to him; she felt the white noise around him weaken. He still looked confused, unsure with what to say. "They are your instincts, aren't they?"

"It's really hard to say," Beastboy replied, looking over at the candle, "it changes everyday."

"Is there something that you want that hasn't changed?"

"Yes."

 **HER.**

"What is it?"

"To stay with the team. Now, I don't know if that's happening anymore."

"I wouldn't worry. Robin won't do anything like that," she said. She understood what he meant; after the beast incident she had also feared Robin would tell him to leave.

"I'm just terrified of the idea, you know?"

"Can I ask one more question, Beastboy?" she asked. She saw that his eyes never left the flame of the candle.

"Sure."

"Why did you get angry?" she asked. His ear twitched; she saw it.

"He just said something."

"What did he say exactly?" she asked. Beastboy didn't reply. He didn't want to say a word. "Beastboy, please. I'm trying to help."

"He called you a creepy little witch."

"Why would you get angry over that?" she asked, disappointed with his reason. Beastboy sighed.

"I called you that once and I regret it," he said. Raven parted her lips, ready to reply. "I didn't know much about you, your powers, and how it all worked. But, after that, I heard others say that after everything I said, you were hurt. So, I took time to understand you. I saw that you were different like all of us. I just lost it when Adonis called you that. He doesn't know anything about you. He doesn't really care about you. Hearing him say those words made me lose it," he explained, "I'm sorry if this all sounds weird."

"Don't worry about it," Raven finally said, composing herself, "We didn't understand each other back then."

"Thank you," Beastboy said, smiling at the empath. She could see the relief in his face. Smiling softly, she stood.

"It's about time I let you sleep."

"Yeah. I might just stay up for a bit. Some reading and then hit the pillow."

"If you ever want me to help you control your instinct, just let me know."

"Sure. If I come up with anything, I'll tell you."

 _You have no idea how you can help me. Damn cloak is always in the way!_

Raven left the room, leaving Beastboy to his thoughts. As the events settled in his mind, Beastboy felt good. After everything that happened that night, this was just what he needed.

* * *

Raven walked down the hallway to the commons. She felt good after her talk with Beastboy. She had learned more about him. Raven found out that he, too, struggled with controlling his powers in similar way to her. Raven felt the connection building more between them.

 _I'm overthinking this. We aren't the same; we just share the same problems with our powers._

She sighed, holding herself. Raven knew all too well that she was head over heels for Beastboy. As those thoughts commenced, an image of a topless Beastboy appeared. She groaned, her cheeks quickly flushing.

 _Why can't I just calm down? I've seen him a thousand times already._

"Sorry, Raven. It took us a while to get Lust under control," Knowledge spoke, her voice echoing.

"I wanted to kiss him!" Love said, sighing softly.

"He's so sweet. He wanted to fight Adonis because he called us creepy!" Happy added, giggling with Love.

"He is one to remember the smallest things, isn't he?" Wisdom said. Raven blinked, her vision changing. She saw Beastboy standing over Adonis.

 _Love, would you stop already?_

"That was Brave!" Love yelled in defense.

"Sorry! He just looked so cool, I couldn't help it," Brave said, grinning.

"She means hot," Lust said with a wink, "Rae, could you sneak into his room late at night? It'll be fun!"

"N-n-no!" Timid screamed.

 _Enough! Calm down!_

Raven approached the commons. She glanced over, seeing Bee and Cyborg playing games. Robin, Jinx and Starfire were eating food, talking amongst themselves.

"How did healing with Beastboy go?" Robin asked. Cyborg paused the game, looking back at her.

"Does he need a scan or is he ok?" Cyborg asked. Raven looked over at the girls. She was getting mixed signals but finally, she understood what they were mouthing.

"He's fine. Beastboy is sleeping now so don't worry about it," Raven answered. With a nod, Cyborg and Bee returned to their game.

"Good. I was worried for a sec," Robin said. Hearing Robin, Cyborg paused the game again. "Did you talk to Beastboy about Adonis?"

"Yes, I did," she replied. Starfire and Jinx shared a look.

"Are you going to tell us?"

"He'll be telling you tomorrow. This is not my place," she said. A book appeared in her hands as she took her spot by Jinx and Starfire. Time seemed to pass quickly. The boys left the girls be, heading to sleep in their room. Once the doors shut from the commons, Bee rushed to join them. Raven looked up from her book, arching a brow.

"Alright, Raven. Talk about what happened with Beastboy," Jinx demanded.

"Why?" Raven replied, voice dipped with anger.

"Because we might not be there when Robin makes him talk," Bee said.

"I too wish to know of Beastboy's actions. They were most worrisome," Starfire said. Raven could sense the emotions dripping from the alien. Even Jinx and Bee were coated with concern.

"You're all really worried," she said, closing her book.

"Look, girl. Just because you like the guy doesn't mean we can't care about him," Bee reasoned. Jinx nodded in agreement. Raven blushed, glancing at her lap.

"Tonight, he used the power from the beast."

"What does that mean?" Jinx asked.

"It's better if I show you," Raven said, walking towards the computer. The girls stood, following her. She entered a few passwords and the security beeped as it opened. The first page that opened was an image of Beastboy. Then, she clicked over onto the next page. A video began, showing Beastboy turn into the beast. His form moved quickly, running after Raven who was sleeping in the medical bay. "This is the beast. This is Beastboy at his most primal form. I believe this is the strongest he can be," Raven said, shivering. No matter how many times she watched this clip, it hit home seeing her friend like this. Raven faced away from the computer, looking at the girls.

"I remember that night."

"So, what do you mean about using it's power?"

"I think he can gain a fraction of it strength. To defeat Adonis, Beastboy didn't need to bring the beast out. He just used some of its strength," she explained.

"That sounds kinda cool, actually," Bee said.

"So, is this a friend of Beastboy? Is his beast stronger then Adonis?" Starfire asked. Raven nodded. "I see."

"Alright. But, why did he want to fight him by himself?" Jinx asked. Raven reacted, catching the girls' attention. Bee knew that reaction; she had seen it when Mas y Menos knew something but didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh. I see," Bee said, "What was his reason?"

"Adonis said something."

"Like what?" Jinx asked.

"Something. It just…It made Beastboy mad."

"Raven, Beastboy never gets mad. You have to tell us what it is."

"Adonis called me a creepy witch," Raven said, fully flushing. She was expecting a laugh or a giggle from her friends.

 _Curse you Love._

"Aww!"

"That is sweet!" Starfire said.

"I didn't think he had it in him," Jinx added.

"You guys think this is okay?"

"Raven, if Cyborg did that for me, I'd be with him right now," Bee answered. Raven played with her fingers as she moved towards the couch.

"I also find it sweet. Robin tends to be jealous when other males approach me."

"It happens a lot."

"I'm not so sure."

"Raven, trust me when I say this. Beastboy cares deeply for you."

"But…"

"No buts, girl. You're never going to get with him if you act this way!"

"I never said I wanted to," Raven said, trying to regain her composure. She wanted some power in this conversation.

"What do you want then?" Jinx asked.

"I don't. I do, I just don't know how to tell him."

"I'm sure it will come in due time, Raven," Starfire replied. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Alright! Enough with the boy talk. Let's have some fun for the rest of the night!" she said, clasping her hands together. "Let's go to the kitchen and get some snacks."

* * *

It was morning, the sun hitting the common room. Raven was the first to wake up, groaning as she sat up. The girls had decided to sleep behind the sofa to avoid the sun. Somehow, she had rolled away. She glanced over at her friends, seeing them passed out on the piles of pillows. They had decided to have one more battle with the pillows; Starfire won with a one-hit KO.

She stood, putting on her cloak and heading towards the room. After yesterday, she needed some meditation to bring herself to peace. At the roof, she got in her pose, closing her eyes. Learning of Beastboy's inner beast and seeing him in action was huge. On another side, she had seen him dress up, dancing away with Robin. With a sigh she focused, entering the Nevermore.

Happy was the first to appear. She came up to Raven, hugging her.

"We have a lot to talk about," she said. The group started to gather behind her. Rude, Timid, Love, Lust, Envy, Knowledge, Wisdom, Brave, and Rage all appeared.

"I know. Who wants to go first?" she said with a sigh.

"Why don't you begin?" Wisdom offered.

"Fine. We'll start with the beast."

"I know! That was so awesome!" Happy yelled, bouncing on her feet.

"Awesome?" Raven asked, tilting her head.

"I think it was cool," Envy agreed.

"I wish I could see the beast in action one day," Brave said.

"Wait. Happy, why do you think it's awesome?" Raven asked.

"Well, think about it," Knowledge said, "The moment he told you he struggled for control, you felt like you found someone that you could understand."

"This also made us more interested in him," Lust said.

"But why?"

"Are you kidding, Raven?!" Rage screeched, "You're someone that has an inner demon, like me. Think about it. Before you defeated trigon, you feared anyone getting around you. Beastboy has that same fear about the beast." She paused, a smirk playing over her lips. "But I would love to see the beast firsthand myself."

"And the sexy stuff is my thing!" Lust yelled. Raven ignored her, taking in Rage's explanation. She knew everything that Rage had said was right. Beastboy did have darkness in him that she was drawn to.

"He goes against his primal side," Raven said.

"Not the same as us," Rude remarked, "But very close."

"It might be harder for him," Love noted.

"Why?" Timid asked.

"We had to fight something evil even when in combat. If Raven were to lose control a few times, that doesn't mean she doesn't have a backup or a way to deal with it," Love explained, "But, Beastboy doesn't have any training. Even more, he has to fight something that's second nature to him."

"His instinct," Raven said.

"So, if Beastboy fight his instincts…He never gets what he really needs," Wisdom said, tapping a finger on her chin.

"What do you mean? He said he can manage, right?" Envy asked.

"Yes but, getting by and being able to satisfy are two different things," Wisdom answered.

"So, he's been fine, right?" Brave asked.

"So, what is he missing? He gets all the action he needs from fighting crime or playing games. He can eat whatever he wants. He works out all the time. He has a group he calls his family. What more could he need?" Wisdom wondered. Love parted her lips.

"He's missing a…"

"MATE!" Lust cried out. Raven turned red, looking away.

"Wow. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here," Raven said, "There is no way Beastboy is looking for a mate. I would know."

"No. You wouldn't," Rude said.

"Yeah! He can block his emotions and guard his mind from us. We wouldn't know what he's thinking of," Happy said.

"Doesn't mean he still wants to date."

"Well, what about after the date?" Brave suggested.

"No…"

"Does Beastboy even have a mating season?" Happy asked.

"No."

"Raven, face the facts. I'm sure that it's well in him. Puberty is one thing; I'm sure he hasn't done anything fun in bed," Lust pointed out.

"What if he's still hurting for Terra?" Timid asked.

"Don't say her name ever again!" Envy yelled. Timid squeaked, tucking herself away.

"He said he was over her. So, I don't think so," Happy said.

"Don't worry about her. I'm sure Beastboy is totally over it," Lust said, winking at Raven.

"That doesn't mean that I'm not looking for a mate," she said.

 _I can't believe I just said mate._

"We never said you were. But, it's kinda hard to believe you with Lust here," Rude said, pointing over at Lust. The girl giggled, waving at her sisters.

"Can't deny me, Raven. I'm the desire you have for Beastboy. One thing a demon like you needs is a little fun," she said, "Just like those nights you have to yourself."

"Because of you! Shut up! Let's move on," Raven yelled. She looked over her emotions, spotting Knowledge. She had been quiet, "Please tell me you have something useful on Beastboy."

"Yes. Beastboy could be under the same stress like you," Raven agreed, "It's much like when one of us gains too much power. Or, when you suppress us for too long. You simply lose control."

"So, lets give him what he needs," Happy suggested.

"But, we don't know what it is," Timid pointed out. Lust laughed.

"I could be all he needs."

"No!"

"We must either find a way to relieve his stress or calm the beast's side," Wisdom said.

"Sounds easy enough," Brave said.

"But…what do we do?" Envy asked.

"We need information on his needs. If we want to help him, of course," Knowledge said. She glanced over at Raven.

"Yeah. He wasn't very clear yesterday," Happy said.

"You all know I don't have to take care of him…"

"We know," Love replied, "But we all want to which means…you want to." She grinned at Raven.

"Fine. We did our talking. Now, let me meditate so I don't break anything around him."

"We didn't talk about the dancing! But, I don't think we need to," Lust said, winking at the girl.

* * *

Raven was back on the roof and decided to finally meditate. Once she was done, she left towards the commons; she wondered what everyone else was doing. She stopped by her room, changing in her usual uniform. Raven was tempted to shower but wasn't sure if Robin was going to call everyone in for training. Knowing him, they probably had to. As she finally made her way down to the commons, her communicator rang; Cyborg was calling.

"Raven here."

"Hey, Raven. We're going to do some tests on Beastboy in the gym. You might want to be there for this," he said. She hung up, warping herself over to the gym. Robin approached her, signaling her to come by.

"I have good news."

"What is it?" Raven asked. She wasn't interested in Robin at the moment. Only Beastboy.

"Cyborg and I found out Beastboy's birthday. It checks out and everything," he whispered. Her eyes lit up, expression happy.

"When is it?" she said. Her voice seemed to have life again.

"Its two days after Halloween. Beastboy is going to be surprised. When will we…Raven?" he asked. He saw Raven walking away; there was almost a skip to her step. "Alright. We can talk about this later."

Raven approached the group of girls. She saw Cyborg in the control room with Beastboy prepping on the training course. He was wearing gym shorts and nothing else.

"What's going on?"

"Did you sleep well, Raven?" Starfire asked. Bee waved at the girl, drinking her coffee.

"Hey," Jinx said, "While you were gone, Robin and Cyborg came to the commons and woke up. Robin wanted all of us Beastboy explain himself. After a few questions, we're all here."

"So, what did Robin hope to find out?" Raven asked, her eyes fixed at the nervous Beastboy.

"A way to stop Beastboy when he losses control," Bee answered, "And to set a limit that Beastboy will never cross."

"Hm?" Raven asked. She didn't like the idea of treating Beastboy like a lab rat. But, this was something that needed to be tested behind walls, not in the outside world. Raven tilted her head, listening to Robin speak from the speakers.

"Alright, Beastboy. Let us know when you're ready."

"I'm not sure about this, Rob," Beastboy said, biting his lower lip.

"I understand. But, we need to set your limit. This is the only way we can know for sure. I know you can do it."

"I'll do my best then," Beastboy said. He looked around, seeing the girls at the window.

 _Raven looks worried. Better show off._

Beastboy felt his beast give him strength. He heard a voice deep in his mind.

 **Better not disappoint.**

Beastboy chuckled to himself.

"Won't dream of it," he said to himself. The team heard him but did not understand what he meant. He opened his eyes, revealing eyes of a predator. The room fell silent as everyone watched on. "I'm ready," he said, his voice husky and proud. Hands in a fist and health still.

"Can you read him?" Jinx asked, whispering to Raven, "I'm getting nothing here."

"I can sense some white noise like always. But, it's a little bit darker," she replied.

"Same."

Raven watched Beastboy. She was ready to talk to Jinx but then saw a smile spread over his face.

 _He can hear us._

"OK, Beastboy. We have to test your physical attitude. Run the course and we will collect your data. You already know everything but for Jinx and Bee, be sure to hit every scan point. It's going to be on the highest setting so be sure not to get hit by the guns. They are live," Robin explained. Cyborg hit a few keys and the path seemed to light up, showing Beastboy where to run. "Ready," Robin started. Beastboy lowered his stance.

"Go!" Cyborg yelled as Beastboy burst forward with speed.

Beastboy dashed towards the first phase of the obstacle course. Every single step he took had a purpose. His mind was blank, senses taking complete control. He felt the air pass by every single hair on his body. His ears picked up every sound the machines made. He saw the path he needed to take to advance. He moved elegantly and the group could tell he was having fun.

Beastboy passed through a few scan points; it helped Robin with taking data. Beastboy was doing far better then any of the Titans at this moment. Running into the second phase, he took some time to look around. His senses looked for him; his eyes were on Raven.

 _He's showing off._

Raven nodded to Beastboy; he smiled in return. Beastboy returned his attention to the task at hand. The second phase consisted of a dummy you needed to tag or hit to break the targets inside. Range attacks always proved the best damage but Beastboy preferred hand-to-hand. Morphing was his style but today he the need to break it all with his bare hands.

Each dummy had its own patter of movement with a weapon attached. Some had guns, others held blades, few had rockets and even a few held flamethrowers. Using what Robin had shown him and a little of his ferocity, Beastboy began to move formless like water, attacking and breaking all the targets. He danced across the flame, ripping the sword off a dummy, jabbing it onto another target. Jumping around, he ripped limbs from the dummies, causing them to fire at each other.

"Savage," Bee said, whistling.

"I know," Jinx said.

"It's almost like Beastboy knew all the movements of the machine," Starfire said.

"It's called the beast for a reason," Raven said, voice monotone. She felt the attraction to Beastboy, the darker side.

 _Must be my demon side._

"Now that's impressive," Robin said.

"Is that something your do but with more Kung Fu?" Cyborg said, his eyes watching Beastboy's vitals.

"Yeah. Looks like he's learning well," Robin said. He leaned forward, pressing down on the intercom, "Beastboy, you don't have to break everything, you know?"

Beastboy gave a thumbs up before jumping onto the next target. He was doing quick work on the dummies all over the obstacle. After finishing, he stopped.

"Before we continue, how do you feel? Wanna push it or you think that's enough?" Cyborg asked.

 **We need more!**

"I need something more," Beastboy said with a smile. He was acting on his impulse, heart racing before he could think of what he needed to say. This felt great and he didn't want to stop, he couldn't when will he ever get another chances like this again.

"What do you need?" Robin asked.

 **Take your place.**

"A fight with you. All out," Beastboy said. There silence from the Titans. Robin took a second to think it over.

"Fine. Might be the best way to see what you're made of," he said. Cyborg looked concerned; Robin nodded at his metal form. With a click of a few buttons, the obstacle course morphed into a dojo mat area; Robin's favorite.

"Why do you think Beastboy wants to fight Robin?" Jinx asked.

"I am unsure at the moment. I shall talk to Robin," Starfire said, walking away from them. Raven remained still, lost in thought; Bee and Jinx talked amongst themselves.

 _In the mind of the empath…_

* * *

 _I don't know if this is a good idea…_

"I understand, Raven. But, this may be the best way to learn about the beast," Knowledge said.

"Who do you think will win?" Envy asked.

"I'm unsure," Wisdom replied.

"I think Robin will win," Rude said, scratching her head.

"What? No. I vote for Beastboy," Brave huffed. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"But, he asked Robin to go all out," Timid said, "That means he'll use weapons."

"What about you, Love? Think Beastboy will win?" Happy asked, turning to her sister.

"I don't know. Beastboy's inner beast is something we've never seen. But, I do hope he wins," Love said.

"I know he will," Lust said.

 _How do you know?_

"I also vote for Beastboy," Rage finally spoke. Knowledge sighed.

"All we can do is wait and see," she said, shaking her head.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this, man? This can get out of hand real fast," Cyborg said, turning to his leader. Robin looked over at Beastboy who was sitting down the middle of the area.

"I'm sure Beastboy won't lose it. I trust him. He cares too much about all of us."

"You've seen the readings. He almost has super human strength."

"But, you forgot he asked me to go all out. Plus, I've been trained for this," Robin said. Cyborg looked at Robin and then at Beastboy. He pressed the button for the intercom.

"Alright, Beastboy. Here are the rules: You can't use your super human strength. Robin is allowed to use his bo-staff. Got it?" he said. Beastboy nodded, leaving Cyborg to deal with Robin. The boy wonder looked pretty pissed off. In his hands was the training manual Beastboy had gotten him.

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry, man. But, we still need information on Beastboy. If you're going full force, that might knock you both out of commission for a while. I'm not gonna risk it," Cyborg explained.

"Fine. I'll go change," Robin said, turning. A hard knock echoed from the door before it was opened. Starfire stepped in. "Hey, Star."

"Robin, I do not wish to see you battle Beastboy," she said, grabbing hold of his hand. She leaned in, resting her cheek against his neck. He could see the concern and fear; she worried that something would happen.

"I know but this is the best way to set a limit for him."

"And for you to show off your news to Star, right?"

"No. I think this is the only way," he said. He moved away from Starfire, leaving the room. She stood by Cyborg, hands clasped in front of her; she couldn't float at the moment.

"I am worried, Cyborg."

"So am I, Star."

A few minutes passed before Robin was warmed up, ready to go. He felt good. He knew that Beastboy's abilities were not fully tested but that was the challenge. He wanted to keep him on his toes in hand-to-hand combat. Sure, he was going to use his staff but only to test the waters.

"I fell for Beastboy's bait," Robin said, chuckling himself. He stepped onto the arena, feeling a shiver down his spine. Perhaps the sensation was the beast releasing onto Beastboy. Robin felt like this was something that Beastboy wanted; it was something that he wanted as well.

"Rob, are you sure you want to do this?" Beastboy asked.

"Funny. I was going to ask you the same question. You know what I can do, Beastboy. This is the last chance to back down."

"Never," he replied. He took his stance; it was something Robin had never seen before. Both of his hands were down right I front of him. "Don't worry. I'll be as human as possible." He smirked at his masked leader.

"Come on. I don't like handicaps," Robin replied. He took his stance, staff aiming at Beastboy.

"Remember, this is for data. Not for real," Cyborg said over the intercom. His words seemed to fall on deaf ears. "Ready? Start!"

Seconds passed but the boys just stood there. The room was silent; Starfire pressed her fingers onto the glass window. Robin was studying Beastboy at an open angle. He had a ways to move forward towards Beastboy yet, his years of training told him to wait. It told him that if he moved first, he would regret it.

"Why aren't they moving? This is so boring!" Jinx said.

"I don't. They're just looking at each other," Bee replied.

Beastboy's eyes narrowed. Robin wasn't going to move unless he struck first. He opened his arms a bit in his stance. Robin read the move. He smirked, staying still.

 _Come at me, bro._

Giving up, Beastboy dashed towards Robin, closing the distance fast. Robin saw the opening attack and used his staff to keep Beastboy at bay. His reaction was fast, footing keeping up to space. Robin spun his staff around behind his back and neck, staff between his fingers. Beastboy knew this trick; he had seen it hundreds of times. This was something he used on common thugs. Sadly, Beastboy was no thug. He went towards Robin, evading the strikes and standing his ground. Finally, he managed to get a strike in the distance. He threw a punch but Robin moved out of the way, countering the moves. With a smirk, he palmed Robin onto the chest, pushing him away.

"They're done messing around," Cyborg said. Beastboy and Robin smiled at each other. Starfire gasped, watching as they went full force.

This time, Robin moved first. He swung strong and fast, keeping Beastboy on check. He new that one false move would be a complete loss.

 _Damn. Even when I'm like this, Robin is no joke._

It took a while for Beastboy regain some distance; he was ready to make his move.

"Alright. Let's have some fun."

He jumped, allowing his animal senses to take over. He was now in complete control of the fight. Robin had begun to push back against him. Beastboy jolted, turned around, flipped upside down, and rolled over the floor; his moves were unpredictable. The air was his friend; his body just recognized what to do to avoid getting hurt. He was able to slip by Robin's defensive stance, right elbow slamming into his ribs.

Everyone gasped.

They had expected some pushing and shoving but they did not think he would land clear hits. Robin stumbled back for a moment but soon jumped back into the fray. He slammed his staff downwards. Beastboy caught the staff and held it up, keeping Robin still.

 _He's changing his tactics._

Pushing Robin back, Beastboy jumped into the air. Robin knew something was up and switched his staff into two batons. Beastboy threw a kick, missing Robin. He easily punished Beastboy with a barrage of quick strikes all over his body. Despite the pain, Beastboy refused to be pushed back. His fist flew forward, slamming into Robin's stomach. Robin couldn't stop the powerful move; he made sure to kick Beastboy away in the aftermath.

 _I traded power for speed…Not my best idea._

 _Man. I'm going to feel this for days._

Beastboy took a moment to regain some steam. He stood up straight, slowly walking towards Robin. Everyone watched onwards, wondering what he was going to do. Robin's eyes widened; he remembered what Beastboy had done to Adonis.

 _I must attack before he corners me._

Robin moved towards Beastboy quickly, keeping him on his toes. As he moved closer, Robin saw Beastboy's cold almost lifeless eyes. He lost focus and Beastboy took it; he swung and aimed for his head. Robin moved his weapon, preventing damage.

 _This is bad._

Grabbing Robin's arm, he twisted it, punching Robin in the chest a few times. With the baton in his free arm, Robin aimed for Beastboy's shoulder, hitting it hard. It seemed enough for Beastboy to let go; Robin needed the space but Beastboy refused to give in. Swinging, Beastboy threw a kick towards his friend's face. Robin blocked it with his baton. With another spin, his weapons were tossed; both Titans shared a look.

 _Not only are his reflexes increased but his stamina as well. It feels like he can take more hits, too._

Gaining rhythm Robin held off against Beastboy. He tried to break the movement but failed; Robin was his teacher after all. Beastboy met the seven hit combo to the jaw, chest, stomach, legs, and arms. Backing off, he knew he made a mistake. Beastboy looked over at his friends' faces. Cyborg was typing away at the computer, taking data. Starfire held her hands by her face, concern over her features. Jinx and Bee were whispering to themselves whilst Raven looked fearful.

 _Please win._

At the moment, he had one goal, one thing in mind. One simple purpose. He took a deep breath and looked back at Robin.

"Sorry," he said. He smiled, his eyes looking through Robin. The expression felt like Robin was just in the way; he felt a chill run down his spine.

"What?" Robin said. He saw Beastboy dashing in front of him, catching him off guard.

"That speed!" Cyborg yelled, surprised. He had stopped typing.

Backing off, Robin threw a kick. Beastboy grabbed his leg, spinning him around. He threw him off towards the end of the arena. Beastboy lost his balance, landing on the floor. Looking up, Robin saw himself right outside the lining of the mat. Beastboy had won within seconds. Robin remained on the floor, confused with the events.

"What happened?" he asked. Starfire came down towards the arena.

"Beastboy threw you out of the ring," Starfire said.

"Cyborg and Raven are trying to calm him down," Bee said, approaching them. She pointed over to the changeling who was on the ground, panting. Starfire helped Robin stand up.

"But, I don't understand. What is wrong with Beastboy?"

"Not sure," Jinx said, "Got any ideas, Bee?"

"None," Bee replied.

"Maybe it has something to do with the beast?" Starfire offered. Robin nodded, watching Beastboy interact with Raven and Cyborg.

"Come on, BB. You won. Relax, man."

"I know. I just need some time. This isn't something I can turn off, Cy."

"I know. Just try to take it easy."

Cyborg's sensors picked up Beastboy's increased heart rate. He kneeled down in front of him, taking control of the situation.

"Just relax, BB," he said. He looked up at Raven, "Is he losing control?"

"I'm not sure," she said. She sat down in front of Beastboy. She placed her hands on his temples, focusing on his inner conflict. She felt Beastboy struggle to hold his impulses, struggling to stay human. The pressure was overflowing, worries, and anxieties bleeding into the mix; she found it difficult to see in the chaos. Raven parted her lips, speaking loudly. She knew it would echo in his mind.

 _You have no idea how hard that is._

 **You are the victor. Claim your place as head of the pack!**

 _That's now it works. We got our victory and that's enough._

 **Claim her.**

 _I don't work that way._

 **GIVE ME.**

 _What happened to our talk last night?_

 **This is your right. This the law of the wild!**

 _We are NOT in the wild!_

 **This is what we want.**

 _Look. No matter how many times you want, I would never…_

The beast grinned, teeth barred in the darkness.

A third voice was heard. _Beastboy, can you hear me?_

… _._

 _Beastboy, please answer me._

 _Rae…what? Are you reading my thoughts again?_

 _No. I'm here to help you. You need to focus on something that brings you peace. Ground yourself._

 _Okay. I'll try._

Beastboy began to take deep breaths, picturing himself in Wisdom's realm. It took a couple of minutes before he finally found himself coming down. Raven could sense his inner turmoil subside, embracing the quiet in his mind. Before she left, she heard a voice in the darkness, deep, husky, strong and yet kind.

 **Go to her.**

Opening her eyes, she saw her forehead pressed against Beastboy's. Backing off, she slid on her hood before standing.

"You should be fine now."

"Thank you," he said. He opened his eyes, bright and emerald colored again. He slowly stood, dusting his knees. She nodded, turning to Cyborg. He extended his arm, revealing the vitals.

"Your readings seem to be normal now. I'll check on the data I got in a bit," Cyborg said. He slapped Beastboy's back hard before padding him down. "Dude, you beat Robin! That was amazing."

"Yeah. I didn't think I could. I'm gonna…I'm gonna go get cleaned up," he said. Beastboy started to walk away; Cyborg grabbed his shoulder.

"You did take some hard hits. Let me make sure you're good."

"Let me," Raven offered. Her hood was up and she avoided eye contact. "Go look at Robin while I check on Beastboy."

"Sure," he replied, running to the mask leader. When Raven looked at Beastboy, she felt her heart beat a bit faster. Her face seemed to heat up, too. Unfortunately, she couldn't escape her confrontation with Beastboy now.

"Is something the matter, Rae? You seem like you have something on your mind," Beastboy said. He leaned in close, his voice low like a whisper. "Is it your emotions? Anything I can help you with?" She took a step back, breathing deeply.

"No. Nothing is on my mind."

 _Other then you._

"My emotions aren't giving me any trouble either."

 _Yet._

"Now, raise your arms. Let me see where Robin hit you."

Beastboy did what he was told, relaxing underneath her touch. Raven remained calm, looking over any injury. It felt fine at first. The moment she placed a healing hand on her skin, she started to act up again. Raven hurried, not wanting to be caught.

"You will be sore for a while but everything should be fine."

"Thanks," he said, walking away towards Robin, "You good, Rob?"

"I'm fine. That was one hell of a fight, Beastboy. Let's do it again sometime."

"Sure. But, much later. I'm hungry for breakfast."

"Fine. Let's split and get clean. Cyborg, check out the data. Girls, you can start on breakfast."

"Good idea," Cyborg said, approaching Bee, "Bee, I'll have some eggs, bacon, ham, and toast."

"Nu-uh. I'm not here to cook for you!" she replied. As she spoke, Bee opened her eyes; Cyborg had already taken off. "Damn. He got me."

"What would you like, Robin?" Starfire asked. Robin shrugged.

"Something filling. After that workout, I need some fuel," he said. Beastboy and Robin took off; the girls went towards the commons. Jinx walked by Raven, keeping to themselves. Once they reached the kitchen, Jinx offered to help."

"Want me to help you cook?"

"Why? I have the waffle maker," Raven said, voice monotone once more.

"Not for you. For Beastboy," she said. She spoke loudly, gaining the girls' attentions.

"…"

"Come to think of it…He must be really hungry after that workout," Jinx said, nudging Raven.

"…"

"Jinx, you are going about this the wrong way," Bee said. Raven glanced at the other Titan, confused.

"What way should she be going?" Starfire asked.

"Let us help you make something for Beastboy. We will tell you something about him you didn't know."

"Like what?" Raven asked, arching a brow. Bee smirked; hook, line, and sinker.

 _I suggest we find out more!_

Raven sighed, hearing Knowledge speak. Wisdom approached her sister, nodding.

 _And if we don't?_

"Oh," Jinx nodded. Starfire agreed; they both came to the same conclusion.

"Cyborg told us some stuff last night. I'm sure it's something that you'd love to know," Bee offered. Starfire giggled, nodding along.

 _What are they talking about? Is this some lie? It doesn't seem like it…Starfire wouldn't join in if it were. Damn, I have to take their word for it. What could they know that I don't?_

Raven kept her poker face as she moved through the kitchen. She took out a frying pan, preparing herself.

"What should I make him?" she asked. Raven refused to look behind her. She knew the girls were cheering her on, high-fiving each other.

* * *

There you go! There should be one more chapter coming in before mid-September. Either by the end of August, I think. It depends on her work schedule and Dr.'s appointments. Also, please let me know what you guys want to see for Lust's day. Just be sure to keep it clean as possible. PM or comment me; I'll be sure to read it all.

I hope you enjoyed this one, guys! Please feel free to comment, subscribe or favorite!


	15. Hunting Grounds

Hello, everyone!

Just one more chapter till my fiancé and I get married! She's been putting as much time as she has to get all the chapters done. Please be aware that after there might be a bit of a wait till the next one.

* * *

"Cyborg, do you think he will be OK?" Robin whispered.

"Don't know. Raven's cooking didn't kill us last time," he replied. Robin grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. Starfire tugged on his ear, lips twisted in a frown.

"Friend Raven did not poison Beastboy's food," she said. Bee laughed, approaching them. She slapped Cyborg's arm.

"Don't worry, Star. They're just being jerks."

Jinx stood aside from the group, calling Kid. From afar, Raven was putting the finishing touches on the plate; she wasn't sure how it would turn out. This was her third try with the dish anyways. The first two weren't too bad but were just awful to look at. All the while, Starfire distracted Beastboy with the task of finding Silkie.

"So, why is Raven cooking for him?" Cyborg asked, watching the empath.

"She lost a bet," Jinx replied, lying quickly.

"What bet?" Robin asked.

"She bet on you winning," Bee filled in, "But you didn't."

"So, why make her cook for Beastboy? I'm pretty sure that this wasn't a bet."

"Oh no, we were going to have the next sleep over in her room but Star talked us down," Jinx replied. Cyborg and Robin looked over at a nervous Starfire; she nodded.

"I see," Robin noted. He took a sip of his coffee. Getting his answers, Robin let go.

"She does hate cooking for people," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, I was going to cook originally," Bee said.

"I, too, wanted to cook a meal for Robin," Starfire said.

"Poor Beastboy finally won a match against you and now he has to eat Raven's cooking."

"I know, right?" Robin joked with Cyborg. They laughed amongst each other and slowly stopped. The look Raven gave them was enough.

"Finally done," Raven said, setting Beastboy's plate on the table. A few seconds later, Beastboy emerged, Silkie in his arms. He set Silkie down by his bowl before looking up, confused.

"Sit down," Raven said. She pointed to the plate on the table, "This is your food."

"You made this?" he asked, taking a seat. The food didn't seem to smell bad. Raven dipped her head.

"With a little help, yes," she answered. He wanted to pry but decided not to. He glanced at the plate of food set in front of him. Raven leaned forward, waiting for him to take a bite. Starfire, Bee, and Jinx watched from the other side of the table, quiet. From further away, Robin and Cyborg laughed amongst themselves.

 _She says she had a little help when making this. It looks good enough. Hope it tastes good, too._

She had made him two breakfast tofu tacos; a small side of fruity salsa was set on the side. The sides of the taco were a bit burnt and sloppy. He peered into the kitchen and saw the pile of dishes.

 _She must have made more then one plate._

"It smells great," he said, lifting one of the tacos. Finally, Beastboy took a bite. Raven remained silent, nervous.

 _Why did I let them talk me into this?_

Holding her hands under her cloak, she hoped for the best. She didn't have any fears when it came to the cooking aspect. But, once she presented it, the fear was there.

 _To late to worry about it. He's already eating._

Timid was screaming in her mind. She wanted Raven to warp into her room, locking the door.

"This is amazing, Rae," Beastboy finally said. He took a larger bite, savoring the taste, "Tastes really great! What did you do?"

Her heart filled with joy. She wanted to smile like a lovesick fool.

"Just some stuff around the kitchen," she replied. Her voice seemed to hold life. The girls smiled to themselves, ready to dance in success. Cyborg and Robin were surprised, remaining silent. Raven turned around, going to get her waffle. A smile finally spread over her lips; she made sure no one saw. Returning back to the table, she sat by Beastboy, eating her food.

"So, Cy," Robin started, "Did you find anything new on the data?"

"Yeah. Seems like Beastboy can push himself way more then he has before."

"He can?" Bee asked. Raven set her cup down.

"You can?"

"Really?" Beastboy asked, looking at Cyborg.

"In some ways, yeah. The data shows Beastboy in three situations. That run on the obstacle course was basically an increase of his natural human abilities. The match with Robin showed how he could control his strength. That and we get to see where he gets it from and how much he has."

"But Beastboy didn't do a third test," Jinx said.

"Right. But I'm talking about when he threw Robin off the matt. He was stronger, almost like he didn't have to hold back. His faced looked like yesterday," Cyborg said. He lifted his arm, revealing the image. The intent was clear to everyone.

"I have yet to understand. Beastboy, can you explain?" Starfire asked. With all eyes on him, Beastboy stopped mid-bite.

"Mm?" he asked. He set the taco down, thinking of what he should say, "I guess for that moment, the beast and I agreed on something."

"Like what?" Robin asked.

"Winning," he answered. Beastboy smirked, irritating Robin.

"So, when you agree on something, you get a power boost?" Cyborg asked.

"I think so. But, I'm not totally sure. It hasn't happened a lot."

"So, what did you agree upon anyways?" Raven asked.

"We agreed that your life was in danger. I didn't even have to think about it."

"Right. It's your instincts to protect us," Robin said, throwing a quick glance at Raven. She seemed normal but he wasn't sure.

"Well, duh."

"So, does the Beast talk to you in your head?" Starfire asked.

"Sometimes," he said, looking nonchalant. He continued to eat even when the others stopped. Raven's eyes widened.

 _He can communicate with his beast? Well, he can talk to other animals. Is that the voice I heard earlier? That would explain a lot…_

"So, it basically has super human strength and lets you use it?" Cyborg asked.

"I guess."

"I still don't get it," Jinx said, "Can you explain why he can't take strength from his Rhino form?"

"It might have something to do with the beast coming from Beastboy? Robin and I searched this planet for any resemblance liven of dead but nothing was found," Starfire explained.

"I didn't think of that, Star," Cyborg said, "That would explain why it has an effect on him."

Robin agreed with Cyborg and Starfire. Yet, he needed to know Beastboy's reasoning.

"Why don't you use it more often?"

"Using the beast makes me feel more primal," he answered with a sigh, "If I become more primal, I turn into a real jerk."

"Oh! Just like a few years ago!" Starfire said, nodding in understanding.

"I get that you don't want to be a jerk," Bee said, "But, isn't there a way around that?"

"I think I've found one…Only when I'm transforming when you guys are in danger. There's no other animal that can do the job," he said. He was happy that were taking in the news better then he expected. They were OK with the beast; they wanted to learn more.

"That's enough with the questions. Let's enjoy our meals," Robin said. Beastboy seemed thankful that he did. Everyone settled down, talking as they ate. Raven couldn't ask him anymore questions; she needed Bee and Jinx to calm her. After eating, Cyborg and Beastboy started playing games. Robin checked the sensors for any crime alerts. Raven found herself taken out of the commons and into Starfire's green house.

"Is it not the time to tell Raven what Cyborg told us?" Starfire started. She held a large watering can, streaming water onto a large alien flower. Bee was on the other side of the room, floating by another flower.

"You're right. I almost forgot."

 _Could it be about the beast? That would really be helpful right now._

"Let me hear it."

"On the night when Beastboy began the beast for the first time," Starfire started. She was floating, the excitement clear in her voice, "When you were brought back to the tower, I waking care of you as best I could. Cyborg scanned Beastboy while Robin asked him questions."

"And?" Raven said. She seemed disinterested in the story. Starfire remained floating, still happy.

"Cyborg told Beastboy that his genetic code might be falling apart. Do you know what Beastboy said?"

"Get to the point already," Raven snapped.

"OK. He…"

"He asked if you would be alright!" Jinx said, spilling the information.

"So?" Raven said, not understanding. Starfire pouted.

"Jinx, I wanted to say it! We agreed that I would be the one to tell her."

"Sorry, Star. You took too long," Jinx replied with a wink. She stepped away from the two.

"But we agreed!" Starfire argued. Jinx started to reply back, creating an argument. Bee walked by towards Raven.

"Think about it, girl. Cyborg told Beastboy that he could finally be dying. And his first words were about you. Doesn't that say something?"

"Oh," Raven said, starting to blush. Her heart skipped a beat, a smiling forcing its way onto her face.

"Aha! Got you smiling about good ol' Beastboy," Bee said. Jinx and Starfire stopped bickering, turning to him. Raven looked away.

"No I wasn't…I just…"

"Don't give me that, alright? It's OK to smile about what he said," Bee replied. Raven started to march out of the green house with Bee right behind her. Starfire landing in front of her, trapping her in.

"Friends, is it not the most wonderful thing to hear?"

"So? He would have done the same for any of you," Raven said. The joy seemed to slip; she looked at the floor.

"I'm not so sure, Rae," Jinx said, "I don't think he cares that much about us like he does with you."

"What do you want from me, then?" she replied, getting annoyed, "So yes, it makes me feel great. I just don't react like you guys do."

"No, Raven. You just need to accept it. Honestly, it's alright for you to smile about what you heard. I mean, he told me he might die. And all he cares about is if you're going to be OK," Jinx said. Starfire smiled at Raven.

"If you feel happiness for his words then you're reacting like anyone of us."

 _Star is right. I'm just slipping into my old habits._

"He really is the sweetest guy, isn't he?" Raven said, her expression softening. She took off her hood, revealing her face to the others. The others smiled as they saw her red cheeks; she really had it bad for him. "Fine, I can't fight you guys."

 _I can't fight him anymore!_

"Good. Now, let's get back. It's almost time for Kid Flash to get here," Jinx said, walking out. Bee followed her. Starfire stayed behind, approaching Raven.

"Do you wish to have a moment, friend?"

"Yeah, Star. I'd like that," she replied. Starfire nodded and approached the door. She stopped as it opened. "Please, be sure to come and see our friends off." Finally, she left, leaving Raven to admire the beauty of her green house.

* * *

"Oh come on! You can't use super speed to input your combo! That's just not fair," Cyborg complained. He tried his best to parry the barrage of attacks. He tried so hard to at least get one hit. "Come on! Work for me!" Seeing his character get hit by a finisher, Cyborg gave up. He tossed his controller. "It's no fun playing against you! You know that?"

"Hey, you sat there and saw me beat Beastboy ten to zero. You wanted some," Kid Flash said. Any versus game seemed to be his forte.

"Can we play something with racing?" Cyborg asked.

"Why? I already go fast? Why would I wanna play that?" Kid replied.

"Whatever, man. I'm done," he said. After putting the response time on his hands to the highest settings and memorizing all the combos by heart, Cyborg just couldn't keep up with Kid.

"So, guys…Anything else you do for fun here? Ya know, besides getting beaten by games all day," Kid asked, snickering. Robin glared at him from afar.

"After we train, we relax and keep an eye on the city."

"We also do shopping in our free time!" Starfire said. Bee and Jinx came in with Beastboy.

"Were did you guys go?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, if you were paying attention, we went to check out Beastboy's musical skills," Bee replied, "He's pretty good. I should tell the boys at East to pick it up as a hobby."

"Nah, I'm just ok," Beastboy said, sitting down on the sofa. Jinx picked up her bag, strapping it onto her shoulder.

"Alright, Kid. I'm ready to go."

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?" he asked, zooming over to her.

"Don't know. Somewhere we haven't been in a while."

The door to the commons opened, revealing Raven.

"Oh. Kid's here. Hey."

"Hm, where can we go? Venice Italy maybe?" Kid suggested. Jinx slipped her hand into his.

"Nice choice," she said, leaning into him. She knew that every romantic place they traveled to, he had something planned.

"First class or dash over the sea?" he asked.

"Mm. First class please," Jinx answered. Everyone watched the little interaction between the two lovebirds. It was rare to see Jinx and Kid act like this.

"Well, we have to be in the plane in twenty," Kid said. He finally looked away from Jinx's rose-colored eyes, "See you guys later." With a quick mix of farewells, they were out the door.

"That was a little unexpected," Cyborg said. Starfire flew next to Robin, grabbing his arm.

"Friend Bee, when will you returning to East?"

"Cy is going to drive me back."

"Wait…what?"

"Star said you offered, remember?" she replied. Everyone but Bee looked at Starfire, shocked. She giggled, hiding behind Robin. "And besides, our tower needs some updates. Yours is starting to look a little too good. You've gotta share." She picked up her bags, smirking.

"Dude?" Cyborg said, looking Robin. Raven and Beastboy sat on the sofa, watching on.

"You really think Star would fib?" Beastboy said.

"Its not a lie if it happens," Raven said.

"Good point."

Raven watched Star. Her friend was smiling innocently, hands clasped behind her back.

"I know, Cyborg but, you need to update their command center. It's been a while."

"Alright," Bee said with a grin, "You can have him back in a few days. Or, after I'm done with him." She gave Cyborg a looked. He stood still; he knew what she was getting at. Weighing the options, he took a few seconds.

"Fine…I had more plans to test Beastboy, analyzing Data but that can wait." he said. He started to walk towards the door with Bee, "We need some stuff form my room. Then, we can go."

"Sure! But, we're taking my car," she said.

"Why?"

"Cause I drove here. I'm not leaving my car here. You crazy?" she replied.

"Fine. But, I'm driving."

"I know. That's the best part," Bee said. Her voice echoed before the doors closed behind them.

"Did that just happen?" Beastboy asked, "Starfire is wicked."

"I can't believe she planned that far ahead," Raven added. She and Beastboy watched Robin and Starfire from afar. Robin was sighing, turning to Starfire.

"Did you really, Starfire?" he started. Starfire silenced him by placing a finger over his lips.

"You did promise that if Cyborg left the car here, we would go on the dates, did you not?"

"Well, yeah. But that's not the same…"

"A promise is a promise, Robin," she said. Her feet landed on the floor, "Or, do you not wish to go on these dates with me?" He knew the moment she stood on solid ground, her joy was depleting. He hated it; he made her sad. He glanced over her shoulder, staring at Beastboy and Raven for help. The two turned away, taking themselves out of the situation.

 _I can't believe she's doing this…Damn, she's good._

"OK, Star. A promise is a promise," he said, smiling softly. She hugged him, giggling.

"Wonderful!" Starfire said, giving him a quick kiss.

"But, we can only go after patrolling," He said. She gasped, bouncing in the air.

"That means we can do the dancing, yes?" she asked, her voice sweet, eyes innocent.

"At your favorite club, yes," he said. Robin knew that she loved to dress up for the club. He knew she loved to dance with him even more.

"Oh, Robin! This is joyous news. Let us go and pick our outfits for the date," she said, grabbing his hands. She flew towards the door, dragging him along. Beastboy was laughing; Starfire threw a quick wink at Raven.

 _She planned everything…?_

"Wait, Star! We have all day to pick our outfits! Can't we just walk?"

The door shut, leaving Beastboy alone with Raven. Beastboy chuckled to himself, leaning back in his seat.

"Man. Star is a mastermind," he said. He picked up the TV remote, changing the channel.

"You have no idea," Raven said. She moved closer to her teammate, getting comfortable. She had no idea how to interact with Beastboy after what she had been told. After an hour of mindless chatter, all she think of was thanking him for his words. She had been practicing in her head how to do it.

 _Just do it, Raven!_

"Thank you," Raven said, her voice suddenly open. Brave's cry from Nevermore had pushed her forward.

"What?" Beastboy asked, looking at the TV.

"I said…Thank you," she replied. She didn't know what she was doing.

 _Damn it, Brave._

"For what?"

"Well…"

Beastboy found it funny; it felt like he was talking to Timid.

"I have a question for you, Beastboy..."

"Sure. Shoot."

"That night when you first went beast, Cyborg told you that you could be dying," she said. He slowly looked over at her, "Why did you ask if I was alright."

"Because…"

 _Who told her? Wait Who even remembers?_

"I need an answer, Beastboy."

"Why? It's not a big deal."

"Beastboy, please," she insisted. Beastboy muted the TV. He saw the important of this answer in her eyes.

"Well, at the moment, I guess…I was already close to death," he said. She arched a brow, leaning forward hanging on his words, "I thought I hurt you. It seemed like I did. I was being told was that I did. I knew I could never hurt you but I believed I did." He looked so sad, his ears flattening. "So, if I didn't have much time left, it didn't matter. Because, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you."

"Thank you…Thank you for caring so much," she said. She blushed heavily, eyes resting on her lap.

"It's nothing, Rae," he said. Beastboy unmuted the TV; the two continued to watch in peace. In her mind, Brave high-fived Happy and Love.

 _You're welcome!_

 _We will talk later._

* * *

Robin stepped back into the commons. He spotted Raven and Beastboy enjoying their lunch together.

"Wow, man. What happened to you?" Beastboy asked. Robin looked drain and a bit out of it. "Don't tell me you trained again."

"Sure. We'll go with that," he replied. Raven threw a questioning look, understanding the situation.

"Where's Star?" Raven asked.

"Oh. I left her to sleep," Robin said, taking a seat. Her hair was a mess, clothing all over the floor and bed. She was snoring, a grin on her face. He was sure she was going to sleep for an hour or so.

"Cool. I didn't think you could put her to sleep that way," Beastboy said. Robin glared.

"I have my tricks," He said. He paused, wondering what Beastboy was getting at, "Do you know it's her…"

"Yep."

"Who told you?" Robin asked, looking at Raven.

"Cyborg did explain why you wanted more space from her," he said. Robin sighed.

"Really? Cy?"

"Beastboy, this isn't our business," Raven said.

"Anyways, what are you two going to be doing?" Robin asked.

"Don't know. If Raven wants, I can finish the deal with her emotions. If not, then I'll just relax and chill wait for crime the same as always."

"Right. I almost forgot," she said. Raven remained passive, trying not to make a big deal.

"It's about one. Will you be going with him, Raven?"

"Not sure. Do you need me here to watch over the city?"

"I think Star and I can handle it. Go and make sure Beastboy doesn't do anything stupid."

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" Beastboy asked. Raven ignored him, dipping her head.

"Will do."

"I'm going to get lunch for Star," Robin said, glancing at the time, "She's going to be hungry when she wakes up."

"Need any help? You look like you still need a minute," Beastboy offered. Robin shook his head, walking towards the kitchen.

"I'm good."

"You think he's going to survive a day with Star?" Beastboy whispered to Raven.

"I'm pretty sure he'll be fine. Starfire won't hurt him…much."

"Fine…When are we going to Nevermore?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nevermore is the name of the place in your head, right?"

"In about a half an hour. But, why did you call it by name?"

"Cause it sounds cool. Nevermore just rolls with the tongue," he said. Beastboy stood, starting to clean the area. Raven shook her head, slowly leaving the room. She was in good spirits and had some free time; she wanted to read the book Beastboy let her borrow. She didn't have anytime to read yesterday but now seemed perfect. As she read through the book, Raven noticed a small slip of paper. She lifted the ripped page; it was from some notebook. All it had were two letters.

 _G. L_

"Must have been his bookmark," Raven said, smiling softly. She shook her head, continuing to read.

Raven was getting to a good part of the book. She had been having questions. Sadly, the answer would lead to even more questions.

"Without a doubt, he picked a good book," she said. Raven finished another page, ready to turn over to the next chapter. She paused, hearing a knock on the door. "Come on. Why does it have to be now?" She stood from her bed, hearing another knock. "I'm coming!" She opened the door, revealing a smiling Beastboy.

"Ready to go?" he asked. She sighed, nodding.

"Yeah. I'll get the mirror."

"Is something wrong?" Beastboy asked. He noticed that she seemed somewhat displeased with him.

"No. Just get over here already," she replied. Beastboy stepped forward, putting his hand over her waist. She flushed, looking away. "Ready?" With a nod from him, the two disappeared, appearing in Nevermore within seconds. They tumbled in, Raven falling over Beastboy.

"Ugh," he groaned, slowly sitting up. Raven stood, giving him a hand. He stood, spotting her emotions. "Hey, guys! How have you been?"

"Oh! It's been so long!" Happy yelled, jumping into Beastboy's arms.

"Not really," Raven grumbled.

"Anything cool happen?" he asked the group.

"Pfft. Yeah, _you_ ," Happy answered. Beastboy tilted his head, confused. Lust made her way to Beastboy, grabbing his arm.

"Don't look so confused! You should have seen yourself yesterday. Dancing around and taking down Adonis. Not to mention you beat Robin! You can make a girl really want to…"

Raven covered Lust's mouth, pushing her aside.

"That's enough from you."

"What was that?" Beastboy asked.

"Never mind her," Envy answered.

"Indeed. Your beast is the most interesting subject," Knowledge said.

"We want to learn more about it," Wisdom added.

"I wonder what it's strength is," Brave wondered.

"But, why? Why do you think it's so interesting?"

"Don't know. Maybe because it's a secret for the Titans. Maybe your awakening or something," Rude replied.

"Always coming out and saving us," Timid said.

"It's like you two work in unity," Wisdom added.

"Right! It's like when Rae went all white!" Brave said.

"I'm sure yours is way more difficult to explain," Beastboy said to Raven. She nodded in agreement. All the while, Love came to Beastboy. "Hey…"

Love held her hand in front of Beastboy, stopping him. Her hood was up; this was the first time he saw her face.

"Can I ask for a favor?" she asked. Her voice was sweet, soft and she seemed happy yet scared all at once. Everyone stopped their chatter, watching onwards.

"Sure. What do you need?" he replied. Raven hadn't felt much from Love today. Other then the green house, Love remained a mystery.

 _What is she going to do?_

"I…I want to…"

"No! It's my day so let me go first!" Brave said, butting in.

"Oh. Yes, of course," Love said, stepping aside.

"OK, Beastboy. Because the beast is all that everyone is talking about, when was the last time it came out?" she asked. Raven had always wanted to ask. Beastboy arched a brow.

 _I didn't think Rae would be that interested in it._

"Fully?" he asked. Brave smirked, nodding.

"Well, I've morphed into the beast two times when no one was around. I was able to keep it a secret." He looked around, seeing that his answer was not enough for them.

"A few weeks after we put Brain on ice, we got attacked by those ninjas," he started, looking at Raven, "Remember how they left me for dead after I fell down the mountain? I was falling and saw you all get captured. I fell in some lake and all I remember was I wanted to save all of you."

Raven remembered how Beastboy did save them from being killed. She couldn't use her magic because the enemies had sealed it away. All she remembered was seeing a green bear break the door down.

"But I always thought you transformed into a bear."

"No, Rae. That wasn't the whole transmission. Although they said it was a wild anima, it was a huge monster. I didn't know that I stopped the transmissions; I got lucky. On the way back to the tower, I was so nervous. I didn't know what Robin was going to do or say. But nothing happened so I kept it that way."

"And the second," Brave said.

"Remember the desert?" He asked. Everyone knew what he was talking about, "I was looking for you. I didn't know where you were. While I was in that sandstorm, I was only focused on you. I didn't even notice the wind rushing all around me. But then I heard you speak."

"Your words were clear to me. You said you needed help. I turned to your direction and began to run. I didn't know how I contacted the others. I was already the beast the second my foot left the group. When I got to you, you were out but I felt the heat from your body the moment I picked you up. I knew you needed to be iced right away. So, with you in one arm, I took you to the T-Ship."

"How did you hear me?" Raven asked. This was always her biggest mystery with Beastboy.

"I still don't know," he answered, laughing, "All I could think was finding you. Every sound around me became irrelevant if it wasn't for you."

"That explains a lot," Raven said. Love stepped forward.

"But does it really?" Ask Rude

"Beastboy?" she asked. Raven was feeling affection for Beastboy. Which meant that Love was feeling a lot more.

"Oh no," she grumbled. She was getting ready to stop Love.

"Yeah?" Beastboy said, facing Love. Raven stepped forward but was stopped by Rage.

"You stay there."

"You're going to want to know what will happen next," Lust said.

"Can I hug you?" Love asked, gripping her hands. She was nervous, almost quivering.

"Is that all? C'mere," Beastboy said, stepping forward. He hugged Love, waiting for her to react. She wrapped her arms around him.

 _She's so cute._

"Feeling better?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded.

"Can you explain, Knowledge?" Raven demanded.

"She…Or rather, you…You've been suppressing a lot of power," the yellow emotion explained.

"Huh?"

"You've been able to talk about your feelings freely with the girls. Because of it, nothing has been blowing up, right?" Envy asked.

"It did feel a bit too natural."

"She was right beside you, helping you talk it out with the girls," Wisdom said, "She was so careful not to overdue it. I have never seen her so focused."

"But, why?"

"Because if you ever tell Beastboy, she's got to get you used to talking about your feelings."

"Sure."

"You notice how nothing is blowing up?" Rude noted.

"The last time was the night in his bed," Raven said, "And after the dream. What of it?"

"She's been holding herself back as best as she could," Timid explained.

"It was a subconscious wish you had, Raven. For her to keep her powers from spiking," Wisdom explained. Raven looked confused.

"It was so nothing broken when you were around him," Knowledge said, cleaning her glasses. "If that kept happening, you might have stopped this deal with us and Beastboy wouldn't have come."

"But why would I?"

"Cause you like having him to your self?" Answer Envy.

"Why is she hugging him?"

"She's expressing herself before it effects you too much," Happy said. Wisdom walked in front of Raven.

"Lately you've been able to meditate more efficiently. That's because we've all been able to express ourselves when he's here."

"Expect her, didn't you find it strange that your affections for Beastboy didn't really go after him?" Lust asked, making a good point.

"She has been doing us a favor," Envy said.

"I get it. She can have her hug," Raven said. She was impressed with Love's self control.

Love finally let Beastboy go, her eyes shinning with yearning.

"Thank you," she said, her voice soft, "I'm going to have to see you later." She put her hood on, covering her scarlet blush.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to tend to my realm today. But, I'll see you later," she said, leaving the group.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Enough of that," Brave said, waving her off, "We have options today, Beastboy."

"What options?"

"Well, I'm Brave. But, I'm also curious; that's something Knowledge and I share," she said. Raven didn't like what she was getting at, "Well, you can hunt or fight me?"

"Huh?"

 _What's with all the fighting?_

"Excuse me?" Raven asked.

 _That can't be really what I want to do with Beastboy._

"Listen, you beat Robin without turning into the beast."

"Yeah."

"So, when Robin and Raven spar, there's never a clear winner. To add the fact that you didn't fight Raven for real has been eating me up. Beating you means that she is the best fighter for the team."

"That really doesn't prove your point," Knowledge said.

"I know. But, it's my day so I get what I want. The second is for you to go on a hunt."

"A hunt for what?"

"Something of my choosing. You will have every little clue you need. You'll just be in the Nevermore forest."

"Brave!" Raven snapped.

"Don't worry, Raven," Happy said, "We're going to be watching him the whole time."

"As soon as it becomes dangerous, we will pull Beastboy out," Wisdom added.

"We talked this over. We have it all planned out," Envy said.

Beastboy didn't want to pick an option. Fighting Brave or running in unknown forest. Honestly, he didn't want to do anything. Was it so hard to have a day like in Wisdom's world again?

"How bad can it be?" he said, flashing a fearful smile.

"There could be demons and monsters there," Timid informed. Rude looked over at the panicking Beastboy.

"A few might even try to kill you."

"The forest is filled with creatures that Raven read about in magical books over the years," Wisdom said.

"That's cool and all. But why? And how?" he asked. That was all he could say.

"Raven knows how to combat them. That's what I do. The monks in Azarath wanted to make sure that Raven was prepared for anything and everything. So, she read about them and they popped in here. It was good training. There a lot more magic but that the basic."

"That's really cool. It's like a zoo."

"It's not a zoo," Raven, annoyed with his comment.

"As long as Raven has a lot of information on the creatures, they will just show up as part of the forest," Brave continued.

"But, they didn't tell her the book had to be magical. So, they showed up," Happy said.

"Are they strong?"

"Yeah. Sometimes, all I can do is run from them. But, I do have a high win ratio!" Brave said, pounding her chest.

"But, why would I even pick the forest then?" Beastboy asked, throwing his hands up.

"To make you fight me," Brave said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I guess…"

 **Dominate her! Claim your prize.**

 _There you go again._

"I'll take the hunt," he said nervously, shaking his head. Everyone stared, utterly confused with his option.

"Really?" Knowledge asked, closing her book.

"Yep."

"But why?" Raven asked.

"The forest sounds really cool. And I already faced Robin; that's enough for today," he said. He started to stretch, getting ready. Timid approached him, clearly concerned.

"Are you sure?" she asked. He looked up, nodding at the girls.

"Fine," Brave said, grabbing Beastboy's hand, "But you picked this." Beastboy found himself submerged into the portal to her realm. The entered her home, an almost replica of the sparring room at the Tower. To the side there was a giant window, revealing the endless forest. From afar, Beastboy spotted some lakes and even a beach. The sun was bright, casting over the blue skies; an unknown creature flew above.

"That's an awesome view," he said, staring in awe.

"I know. Now, let's get you ready," Brave said. The other emotions appeared in the gym, "You are going to look for 'The Note'".

"The what?"

"You'll know when you find it," Brave replied.

"Sure," he said. He looked at the others, "Any tips?"

"Don't die," Envy said.

"Look everywhere!" Happy said.

"If you get lost go back the way you came form." said Timid

"It's always in the last place you look into," Rude suggested.

"Great," he said, exhaling. His head dropped, "I'll be going then."

"No wait…We have to give you this ring," Knowledge said. She gave him an indigo ring with an emerald jewel at the center.

"I don't do jewelry," Beastboy replied, looking puzzled.

"No. This is so we know where you are. We can see your progress," Lust informed.

"If anything happens, we can get you out of here. Or come aid you," Wisdom said, giving the ring to Raven.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked.

"You need to put it on him!" Brave said, shoving Raven towards him.

"What? No!"

"But if you do then we can all sense him," Timid said.

"You are the all of us, Rae," Envy said.

"Give me one good reason," Raven snapped back.

"Well, if Brave put it on him, only she could sense him. If you do it, we all can," Knowledge said.

"I don't get the magic behind this," Beastboy said, walking towards the window, "In fact, I don't get much magic at all. Hey, Rae, can you show me the basics of it?"

Everyone halted, staring at Beastboy. Raven felt shocked at first before feeling weird. She was sure he wasn't interested in any form of magic.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I'm not talking about spells. No, that would be a bunch of mistakes. I just wanted to understand it is all. I always thought it was cool…even if it was used on me all the time."

She flushed; stumbling as Brave pushed her forward.

"Go on. You can do it."

"Mm. Are you sure, Beastboy? Magic can be dangerous."

"I know. But you're a natural so I'll be fine."

"Right. Maybe some time after this," she said, smiling lightly, "Beastboy, give me your hand." Raven didn't want to put the ring on but felt like it was needed. He moved his hand away.

"Why again?"

"In order for us to know where you are, you need to have this on. Raven needs to put it on so all of us can pinpoint your location," Knowledge said, taking a seat by the nearby sofa.

"Think of it like a magic tracker. It will allow us to make sure you're OK," Wisdom added.

"We will be able to see you and your surroundings," Timid said.

"Oh…"

"This way we can vote if you're in danger or not," Happy said.

"If enough of us vote yes, you'll be back here in less then a second," Envy explained.

Lust looked over at Raven; she looked really hesitant to put the ring on. She took a deep breath.

 _It's all for a free month. A month without any of them talking to me. I'm hoping this is will all be worth it._

She put the ring on, taking a step back.

 _I need to calm down._

The others watched as Lust smiled.

 _3, 2…1…_

"An added plus is you'll be able to feel Raven by your side at all times. So, you really won't be alone."

Raven froze, glad that her hood was up. It felt like warmth had spread over her; she felt like he was holding her. She couldn't help but smile again.

 _When did I learn this?_

"Wow, you're right," he said, grinning from ear to ear, "It's like you're within reach." He looked at Rae. "We should tell Robin about this. I'm sure Star will love it."

"Right," Raven said, her tone relaxed. She was still adjusting to feeling his presence beside her.

"Alright, Beastboy. When you're ready!" Brave said, approaching the window. She parted the hatch, opening it like a door. The wind rushed in; Beastboy felt a jolt of energy pass through him.

"I didn't think we were so high up."

"Are you ready?" Brave said, raising her arm." Beastboy lowered himself, entering a running stance. "Get set…" He tapped the ground with his foot. "GO!"

A grin spread over his face as he sprinted at full speed. He jumped into the forest, morphing into a crow. His wings helped him tilt as he spun in the air, enjoying the freedom.

 _This is going to be awesome!_

Once Beastboy was out of view, Brave closed the window. A green aura appeared on the training mats and the blinds; she closed the blinds and put the mats at the center of the room. Lastly, she lowered the light. Whispering the magic words, a projection of a flying Beastboy appeared.

"Perfect. Let me get some snacks."

"Why did you guys have me put the ring on him?" Raven asked once Brave was out of the room.

"Like you don't know," Lust huffed.

"No, I don't. Just tell me."

"So Love can see," Rage answered, "You would never notice but she's the on you hurt the most." Her words were bitter, voice in a hiss as she sat by Envy.

"Rage, that's not totally true," Raven said, taken aback by her statement.

"Guys!" Envy yelled, sitting up, "Let's not get into this now."

"She's right. We must watch over Beastboy," Wisdom said.

"By the way, we can't warp Beastboy out. The ring is just a ward," Happy mentioned, giggling. Raven sighed.

"I figured."

"But this way we can make sure he doesn't get into trouble," Knowledge said. Brave floated back into the room, holding out a large tray of foods and drinks.

"Is he still flying?" she asked. Looking at the image, she nodded to herself. "Great! Let's watch!"

Beastboy morphed into his human form, landing in a dark and ancient place. A light fog coated the ground, almost covering his feet. As he looked up, Beastboy felt eyes on him.

 _It feels like I've been sent back in time or to another world._

Another look up and he saw Brave's home up in the mountain. His focus drifted on the task at hand.

 **The Note.**

"Where could it be?" he wondered, walking forward. It wasn't long before Beastboy came across what seemed like a grey firefly, shinning brightly in the fog. It had a grey halo and a long tail.

 _That's cool looking._

Before he approached close enough, his animal instincts kicked in overdrive. His eyes sharpened and he jumped back, staying away from the strange bug.

 **Don't be a fool.**

Feeling the strength of the beast flow through him, he looked for a way around the creature. However, once he glanced over, it was gone. The ground below him started to shake; he jumped back again. An eyeball popped up, pure white with a small dark pupil. There was no iris, a small like tadpole swinging inside.

 _I'm in a nest. That must be the egg…And I am to become food._

His eyes quickly scanned the area. The fog was growing stronger, the grey fairy making her way to him. He jumped to a nearby tree, giving himself some distance. As he watched the enemy, he waited for the next move. Moments after, he realized that the unknown enemy was blind.

 _I can get by._

Beastboy grabbed a stone, throwing it close to the egg. The firefly turned away from him, giving Beastboy the chance to leave. He moved quickly and quietly around the creature, staying low. The firefly drifted to him, waiting. The halo around it started to move, changing the creature. The creature quickly morphed into a pure black eye with a red iris. A light started to build at the center; he ducked into a bush, hoping that it wouldn't aim his away. Instead, he heard the terrifying screams of a small mouse, the light flashing over the dark forest.

The egg opened, the tadpole jumping towards its food. The firefly closed its eye, the grey glow emerging once more. Beastboy watched the mouse float above the egg, dropping the food onto the jumping tadpoles. He straightened himself, leaving the area.

 _Better go before it wants me._

"It's all part of nature."

"Wow. He did so well," Lust said, pointing at Beastboy as he left the nest.

"I'm glad he avoided the Jokites nest. He made the right move," Knowledge said.

"I think he got lucky," Happy suggested to Timid.

"I'm just glad he wasn't hurt," Timid said.

"No. He was good as soon as he jumped away from the eggs. The way he was moving through the trees; it would not have seen him. He's also really fast; it would never get him."

"Oh, I remember reading about them a while back," Raven said, "They can be deadly creatures but easily defeated."

"Mhm. They're like Medusa except the stone," Envy filled in.

"This hunt is for his beast."

"Yes. We need to talk about it and this is the best way to get it out of him. He needs to get as much action as possible," Brave said.

"He did beat Robin."

"No. I mean his primal actions are in action in the forest. He's hunting…something a predator would do," Brave replied back.

"But, you wanted to fight him."

"I still do."

"Why?"

"His strength has us at awe. It's a mystery and always seems to surprise us. We can never figure it out and when we get close he show us something new." she said with a soft voice. It was unusual and lovely tone, Raven noted. This was a rare moment she was seen out of her bravado.

* * *

Not knowing where to go, Beastboy climbed the trees. He viewed the outline of the vast forest, hoping to find any clues. He now understood that he should find the note as soon as possible and then bolt out of the forest. Beastboy knew he was at a disadvantage; he knew nothing of the creatures that lived in the area. He was an intruder. After much consideration, he decided not to fly. Instead he walked deeper into the forest for a long time.

"Hey, Rae!" Brave said, waving her over, "What if Beastboy can't find it under three hours?"

"Then he fails," she answered simply, "It's rather obvious."

"But, that isn't fair," Timid said.

"Three hours is the wait limit, then."

"But you sent him out to the unknown forest with a vague clue," Envy said.

"Just let him stay. It's not like you have better things to do in the tower, anyways," Rude replied.

"Come on, Rae. We're learning so much about the beast…I think," Brave said.

"Are we?" Happy asked, looking over at Knowledge.

"We are. Small details but we have yet to really see anything."

"What if it comes out today?" Rage asked.

"Do we want that?" Envy asked.

"Not sure?" Wisdom answered.

"Still, we need to learn all we can," Lust said, "So can he stay with that limited time or does he get an extension?"

"We'll see," Raven answered. All her emotions just heard was 'yes'.

When he originally flew down, he had spotted a lake; Beastboy decided to check it out. Walking towards the direction, he noticed a sect of flower nearby. He didn't know what the flower was but he felt like he had seen it at Starfire's green house.

Noises started to emerge from the water. It splashed and laughed. Beastboy stepped into the light; he saw watery human-like forms walking around.

"Never thought I'd see this in Raven's head. Don't even know what to call them."

Being unseen, Beastboy stayed in the shadows of the trees. They were all female creatures, looking a lot like Raven. They were different colors; he thought of Raven's emotions. They had fur, hoofs and two tails. Some, he saw, had three. Lastly, they had one small horn coming out from the chest area. Beastboy stared for a while.

"Oh, I bet you he sees something he likes," Lust said.

"Idiot," Raven said, sighing and shaking her head.

Focusing on his animal senses, he felt at peace. Yet, something was telling him he must leave. Looking at the sky, he saw the starry night.

"This is another dimension," he said, remembering the door to Lust's realm. Suddenly, the trees moved, leaving Beastboy out in the open. All the girls looked and slowly moved towards his location. Finally, Beastboy saw that this tree was turtles. "You've got to be kidding me."

"He's in a closed field," Raven said.

"Wonder what he's going to do about this one," Rude said.

"Is it dangerous?" Lust asked.

"No. The Seipate are a peaceful bunch of girls when it comes to males," Knowledge said, closing her book, "But, it is said that once they find a suitable mate, they will not let him go."

"You call that peace?" Rude pointed out.

"You said they?" Happy asked.

"Yes. The tribes share a mate until it dies," Knowledge said, munching on a snack, "If Beastboy were a girl, they would try to kill him and feed him to their young."

"So, how is Beastboy going to get out?" Timid asked.

"Not sure. There are plenty of ways get in a close field. But only one way in and out" Wisdom said, "We're just going to have to wait and see what happens."

"So how did he get in?" Ask Happy.

"Oh," Rage said, looking at Beastboy. Everyone was starring at the screen, watching Beastboy get surrounded. Some had their arms wrapped around him. Others fought to get closer.

"Looks like he's a suitable mate," Happy said.

"He better not!" Envy yelled.

"Lady…not that I mind the attention but I should get going," Beastboy said. He was trying to push past the group; the Speiparte started to howl. Beastboy knew what type of howl he had just heard; it was a mating call. "Oh no." One of the girls jumped on him. The others started to smile and cheer.

"What are they doing?"

"They're going to put their scent on him," Knowledge said, looking up from her book.

"That doesn't look like it."

"That looks like," Timid started.

"She's dry humping him!" Lust shrieked.

"How can you be so calm about this, Knowledge?" Envy asked.

"Because they all need to put their scent on him before they can mate."

"Oh. So, we still have time."

"But, how do we get him out?"

"We can go find him?" Brave suggested, "I bet we can just grab him out."

"Do you guys not see what's happening to him?" Raven said, pointing to the projection.

"Look at the look on his face. We can learn so much right now," Lust said, small notepad in hand.

The howling stopped, causing everyone to stop talking. The creatures on Beastboy quickly removed themselves from him, staring at the floor. Another Speiparte tried to get close but was stopped by the others. Beastboy slowly stood, revealing his eyes; he was angry.

"Point me to the exit?" He asked. There was no response from the creatures in front of him. He walked over to the one that sat on him. As Beastboy studied, she was smaller then him with a purple coat. He thought she was kind of cute; she reminded him of Lust and Love.

"What is he going to do?" Raven asked, not expecting an answer.

"Will he use the beast?" Brave wondered, approaching the projection.

"Maybe," Lust answered with a shrug.

"He has to be," Happy said, "Look at his eyes."

He placed his hand on the creature; she jumped in response, fearful. Beastboy only started to pet her head lightly. The Speiparte opened her eyes, giving him an innocent look.

"Please," he asked, his voice sweet and caring. She stood, hugging him and purring. "I forgive you, all of you. Now, please tell me how to get out of here." He looked around, seeing some smiling at him; he wondered if they understood him. A yellow furry girl held his hands and let the way. The light purple creature never let go of his arm; it didn't take long for them to take him to the turtle with trees on their backs.

 _Stupid turtle._ Is all Beastboy can think

Slowly, the turtles moved and Beastboy felt a rush of air between his feet. He turned to the creatures, bidding them farewell.

"What!" Lust screamed.

"She's dead!" Rage growled, demon eyes glinting in her eyes. Everyone else watched in surprise.

"But, that's my!" Envy yelled.

Beastboy was being kissed by one of the Speiparte; the tall red one took initiative. His eyes were wide open; the others were howling together. This was their message of farewell; a simple broken kiss, stolen from him. His feet were off the ground and he struggled a bit. Finally, he was put down and stumbled; Beastboy lifted a finger and smiled dreamily.

"Well…OK…Thank you…I mean…Never mind..!" he said. Turning around he wave to them as they waved back. "Stay safe!"

 **It was a cheap imitation. But, well done.**

Beastboy smiled to himself, picking up speed.

Raven was confused. She had read on Speiparte; they never let mates go.

"What just happened?"

"They must have respected him enough to let go," Wisdom said.

"More like they fear him," Rude said.

"Might have something to do with the beast," Knowledge said.

"Can't rule that one out either," Brave agreed. Lust looked over Knowledge's shoulder, writing down notes on Beastboy.

"Same scary eyes as yesterday."

"Yes but this is different then last time," Wisdom pointed out. Lust looked over at a smiling Rage.

"What are you happy about?"

"A little bit of force huh?" Rage muttered under her breath. Happy overhead it and went along.

"He did seem to enjoy the kiss," She giggled to her sisters. The group ignored the comment, watching Beastboy on the screen. He avoided the pit fall and the traps; he was running for his life. This was like watching him in his element. They found out that it doesn't take long for Beastboy to realize he was in danger. In less then a second, he could see if the creature before him was a friend or foe. They all noticed that Beastboy didn't take breaks; he was probably aware of his time limit. Only Brave knew of the note. Not even Knowledge knew.

"That's odd," Wisdom said, grabbing everyone's attention.

"What?" Timid asked.

"Beastboy seems to be moving as if he knows where to go."

"No way," Rude said.

"Wisdom, I'm sorry to break this to you but that's impossible," Lust said, munching away on chips.

"It could be his animal powers," Brave pointed out. At that moment, Beastboy moved through the trees like a ninja. Raven, however, didn't buy it.

"What do you think, Knowledge?" Raven asked.

"I am unsure. This could take some time. It's similar to when you were in the desert. Yet, he seems so focused and his instincts know where to go."

"It could be that his animal powers he is in his elements," Brave said.

"Beastboy's instincts are never wrong," Happy said.

"What about when he messes with Raven?" Rage asked.

"It's the same thing," Love said, stepping into the room, "His instincts are to protect those he cares. Why wouldn't he want to be close to Raven?"

"Makes sense," Wisdom agreed.

"I don't need protection," Raven said.

"He knows. But, a knight will always be by his queen's side even when not needed," Wisdom explained. She understood Love.

"What are you feeling?" Timid asked Love. She handed her a cup of tea. Raven didn't say anything; she only listened.

"I feel better now. Had to calm down the waves in my realm. But, once I found my center, I was able to relax. Hugging Beastboy did help a lot," she said, winking at Brave.

"Don't worry about it. We understand."

"So, how is he doing?"

"It's been two hours. We don't know," Lust said.

"Only Brave knows where it is and if Beastboy is close."

"Funny thing about that…"

"What?" Rude asked, "Out with it."

"Beastboy should have found it a while ago. But I'm guessing a some creature has moved it. Not sure where I left it," Brave said, trying to laugh it off.

"Great. Why didn't you say that the moment you knew something was wrong?" Raven asked.

"Well, look at him. We can't stop him now," Brave said, pointing to Beastboy's face, "He's totally into this. He's focused and so determined. He's in control of his surroundings and I think he can really find it."

"But, how long would it take?" Envy asked.

"Yeah…He might be going in the wrong direction for all we know," Lust pointed out.

"So, he's lost? Great?" Raven said, letting out a sigh.

"No. He can do it, guys! Just believe in him!"

"Let's just call him back," Timid offered. She was worried for Beastboy.

"That would be a mistake," Wisdom replied.

"What do you mean?" Love asked.

"Just a feeling…"

"Knowledge, what do you think?" Raven asked, giving up on Wisdom.

"I don't know but he knows something," Knowledge said, "I've been keeping an eye on him. Wisdom is right."

"How?" Envy asked. Knowledge fixed her glasses.

"Beastboy is running in a straight line. Before, he would fly and try to scout the area. But, he hasn't done that in a while."

"Which means he might know!" Happy said, clapping her hands. Raven crossed her arms.

"Fine. Let's see what happens next."

"Man…if the beast doesn't come out then this is for nothing," Lust said.

"Maybe. But, we are still getting a lot of details from him," Knowledge said.

"Besides, this was fun," Rude said.

Beastboy stopped, causing all the chatter in the room to stop. He smiled, his breath heavy with breathing. "Oh…That's the 'The Note'."

"Way to go, Beasty!" Brave said, giving Love, Happy, and Lust high fives. Moving forward, he noticed something in the air.

"That smell…I know it from somewhere," he said. All the emotions looked on, not sure what he was talking about.

* * *

Well, that's about it for now! In a few days, we'll be getting married. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Please be patient for the next chapter!

Best,

Santoramon


	16. Sooo

SO REAL TALK MOMENT

I been on this story for the longest now I almost dont infact I push it back so my wife can spell all my mistake that I make. I not a good writer when it come to that I cant spell checking my work. I look at the next chapter and every time I think its fine she has to correct my new mistake.

But that not the reason why this is taken so long. I don't think she want to help me anymore. I cant seem to get her to want to help me and I don't want to force anything upon her. I wanted this story to be something we did together but I cant seen to get on the same pages as her. (Pun attended)

So I wait for a while I brought it up every know and then but nothing I never saw any update on the next chapter for you guys. I dont like making anyone wait for something like this. I know the feeling of wait for the dead line and it not being there and checking and checking but nothing. To the point where you forget the story and have to reread the whole thing again just to know what the hell is going on.

She wouldn't like that im going this and that okay. We are newly weds working all of that out.

I been asking it if I should find some one new to edit my stuff and she say no she want me to put my fight in her and I have but this might be the last time I do that guys. If you guys don't see a new chapter soon, like a few week soon, I look for some one to help me out. because this story is done I know you guys will love it and I want to finish it I got two new story in the works but I got to do one thing at a time.

Look Im sorry we too many time a dead line been miss but my partner in crime inst there with me so im going to look at my opinion and hopefully find you guys a answer. And don't dislike her, she awesome and over work and under paid. She lost like 7 pages of progress one day and lost the drive to do it again. I cant blame her but I cant wait for her forever. Im love my wife like she drive me crazy but that the best part cause it fun and the best thing ever y'know. But I just want to take this burden always form her. I want her to relax at home and not look disappointed when I ask if she work on the chapter. She might not even like my story and Im okay with that but I don't want this to be a chore and I feel that it as.

So I know im going to get some hate form this might be form you guys and my wife but I feel that you guys should know a little right? When I was in your shoes I wish some one would let me at least a little with it come to the status of the story this small community of people is looking forward to.


	17. Into the Forest

Hello, everyone!

Thank you very much for waiting for the next chapter! After the wedding, my _wife_ dove back into work; she works six days a week, about fifty hours. It took her awhile to get started on this chapter since then. After, she transitioned to a new and much better job.

* * *

Slowly, Beastboy walked, catching his breath through the trees. He was quiet, not making a single sound. He was cautious; he wasn't sure why but his instincts insisted that he worked at the highest level.

"Brave, can we see ahead?" Happy asked.

"No. It only shows him and his surroundings," Brave replied, "Real buzz kill. But, it builds suspense."

"So, where is he?" Love asked.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't paying attention to where he was going," Lust said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Beastboy is to the most right of the Nevermore forest," Knowledge answered.

"Oh," Brave said, growing quiet.

"What's over there?" Raven asked. She felt like something was wrong.

"The creatures there gave me trouble. There are some that I've never beaten before. Also, a few I might have never seen," she answered, her voice filling with fear.

"Why is he over there?" Raven asked.

"I don't know! He should have found it a while back!" Brave said.

"Then why didn't you stop him?" Raven asked, clearly annoyed.

"To learn, Raven," Knowledge answered, coming to her sister's aid, "Brave did what she thought was best. But, like every plan, something went wrong." Knowledge did get a lot of information on Beastboy today. Thanks to Cyborg's explanation this morning, she learned what to look out for and took detailed notes when Beastboy used the beast.

Knowledge sighed.

"How could this happen?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. Something must have picked it up!"

"Assuming she was right, Raven, the only question would be where did you put it," Wisdom said, her eyes focused on Beastboy.

"I'm not sure but it would have been by the Crystal Lake he found ten minutes ago."

"Brave, do you know of any creature that uses the spring as a source of water?" Rude asked.

"Well, there's a lot," Brave said.

"Just our luck..."

"But, what is it that Beastboy is looking for, anyways?" Love asked.

"I thought that it would be a surprise."

"Brave, this isn't the time!" Envy yelled.

"It was the..."

A giant roar was heard; everyone turned to the projection. There was Beastboy standing at an open field, looking at a dragon. Everyone stayed still, petrified. It was a black a large dragon, one similar to an old book. Melchior stood, rough black scales, red eyes and razor-like claws ready to strike.

"No," Raven whispered. Beastboy approached the winged beast, "Get him out of there, **now**."

Everyone's eyes began to glow, power dripping from their nails. Soon, the energy stopped; Beastboy took the ring off, cutting off the projection.

"What happened?" Raven cried.

"Beastboy took the ring off," Brave said, holding her head. Raven felt a chill run through her form. "This makes no sense..."

"We have to get to him!" Wisdom said. Happy turned to Brave, looking for an answer.

"How long, Brave?"

"At full speed, it will take less than 15 minutes."

"Can't we open a portal?" Lust asked.

"We need to know where or we might overshoot our destination," Knowledge answered, "We also need a clear image of where we are going."

"Damn it all," Rage growled, looking out of the window.

"But...Beastboy will...will he be OK?" Timid asked.

Brave stopped, thinking over her options for a little bit. She was fearful for Beastboy, guilt-ridden for what had happened.

"I don't know," she mumbled.

 _Oh Azar...I'm scared._

The warmth of Beastboy was felt once again, the projection coming back on. Everyone glanced up at the display; Beastboy was staring down the dragon.

"Human, if you wish to die you came to the right place," Melchior said, "I love a good afternoon snack."

"I know you can hear me, guys...Please don't warp me back. I need this box. But, that's not all of it," Beastboy said, chuckling to himself, "I've always wanted to take this guy down but cursed myself for not having enough strength back then. But now I do. Please, let me fight this one."

Raven saw Beastboy's eyes on the monitor; they mirrored the eyes he had against Adonis. It was something he needed to do. She closed her eyes, focusing on Beastboy.

"If you can't handle it, we are taking you out."

"I won't lose to a worm with wings," he replied, smirking. Beastboy started his approach to the dragon.

"Human...to whom do you speak? We are the only ones here."

"A close friend," he answered.

"So you're here as an avenger," the dragon said, laughing, "Many of man came here for the same reason. Yet, all have failed. This shall be no different."

Timid pulled on Envy's cloak, covering herself.

"I'm scared," she squeaked.

"We all are," Envy said. All they could do was sit and watch just like the night before.

The dragon roared while Beastboy took off into a sprint. He transformed into a hawk, flying up high. With a deep breath, Melchior shot fire towards the small bird.

"You may have tricks, Boy. But, I have seen so much more."

Fire engulfed Beastboy; he morphed into a T-Rex and fell through the fire. His thick stick was hardly affected from the flames. The dragon took a few seconds to dash out of the way, avoiding Beastboy's landing.

Melchior narrowed his eyes and flew forward towards Beastboy. Beastboy roared, running towards the dragon in response.

"What is he doing? He can't win a frontal assault!" Rage hissed. She was ready to warp herself as close to Beastboy as possible. Love grabbed her sister's shoulder, shaking her head.

"Have faith in him for a little longer."

Raven turned to the emotion, seeing fear in her eyes. A quick glance and Raven saw it in everyone. No one knew what the outcome would be for this battle. Even if they tried to make it to him, there wouldn't be enough time. Getting Beastboy out would also sever the little faith and respect they had in him.

"I hate watching from the side lines..."

Beastboy and Melchior were about to clash when Beastboy disappeared from view. Melchior stopped and started to look around. But, before he knew it, the dragon felt a blistering pain in his stomach.

"What!" he cried out, his body rising. He was sent into the air, a mammoth taking his place on the ground. "You're rather interesting, Boy." Beastboy changed into his human form and smiled.

"You've only seen half of it," he said. Melchior parted his mouth, fire emerging. A jet of blue flames rained down on Beastboy; he ran from the flames, transforming into a cheetah. It was easy to move out of the way; he just needed to shut the dragon up.

"Looks like Beastboy is in a pickle," Happy said. Throughout the match, she was rather quiet. Usually, she rooted for Beastboy no matter the battle. Envy nodded in agreement.

"He needs to close the distance between them."

"This is the problem with his powers!" Rude cried out, "He can't long distance fight! Azar, what an idiot. He knocked a dragon with wings in the air!"

"Ran out of tricks already?" Melchior taunted. Beastboy found himself running out of room to run. He stopped, turning towards him, form morphing back into human.

"Like I've said, you haven't seen half of them," he replied. He ran towards him again, transforming into a falcon. Using all the strength in his wings, Beastboy avoided the fire coming his way. He moved to the right and then left, weaving through the blasts, closing the distance. But, as Beastboy continued to fly, the extreme heat burned at his wings.

 _Almost there._

"Fool!" the dragon yelled, opening his mouth again. A jet of blue blaze spewed, aiming for the kill. Beastboy changed into a huge Sasquatch, using heavy fists to knock Melchior out of the skies. The dragon cried out as he fell down. The sisters started to cheer; the voice of victory was quickly silence. Melchior's tail wrapped around Beastboy, sending him downwards. Melchior was down, Beastboy following with a large crash. A howl of pain echoed off the projection. Timid looked, frozen and chilled to the core. The rest of the group gasped, eyes glued to the screen.

The tail undid itself off Beastboy, sending him towards the trees. Falling from the greens, Beastboy became human once again. He was holding his arm, clearly out of breath. His suit was a bit burnt but he looked onward. The worst part of it all was he couldn't feel his arm.

 _Nerve shock. Lucky I was able to change. Or I would have been gone...Damn, I'll feel this for a while."_

"Boy," the dragon said, regaining strength, "You are strong but you are no knight. You cannot defeat me."

 _Odd._

Knowledge tilted her eyes, eyebrows knitted.

"You haven't beaten me yet!" Beastboy yelled.

"I'll let you entertain me a little bit longer," the dragon said. He flapped his wings, causing a massive gush of air. Beastboy grumbled, falling back a few inches. "Don't die so quickly."

Beastboy started to dash like a madman towards him.

"Why isn't he transforming? Something, anything!" Envy screamed.

"He has a plan," Wisdom said, "He won't rush to his death." What it was, however, she wasn't so sure.

Knowledge was thinking about her information on Beastboy; she was searching her brain for rash tactics he knew. It didn't make sense how he moved. He was circling the dragon, closing the distance rapidly. Beastboy moved in rolls, flips and jumps, avoiding the fireballs whilst getting closer. When he was close enough, however, Melchior shot off a few wide range blats, shotgunning himself away.

 _Why is he doing something so fruitless?_

"His eyes," Raven said, approaching the projection. Her fingers ghosted over the screen. Knowledge approached, moving her hand away. She remembered what Cyborg had said this morning.

"I see," she mumbled. They both backed away, giving the others a view of the screen.

"He's only moving as much as he needs to," Brave said.

"No. He's moving at the last possible second," Rage said, her voice oddly calm.

"His eyes are focused...just like his match with Robin," Lust added.

"He's serious," Wisdom agreed.

Beastboy was in the moment. He had perfect control of his mind and body. He knew what to do but was waiting to regain a small bit of strength. Everything was going according to plan; he was regaining feeling in his arm.

"Enough!" Melchior roared. He fired a powerful stream of flames again, forcing Beastboy to move faster than he could. He was a badger, moving as quick as he could underground. Since he was a few feet under, he felt safe, free from the burns. Beastboy popped out of his hole, hoping to catch a glimpse of Melchior. Yet, all he saw were embers and ash. It reminded him of Rage's realm but worse.

"You survived? Human, I am going to enjoy killing you," Melchior said. He flew and began to speak the ancient words. Beastboy knew nothing of the language; a white orb started to appear near Melchior's mouth.

"Run!" Raven screamed. He didn't know what else happened but the light came down upon him. Using his skills, he moved back. His body was flung away from the explosion, his ears ringing. Beastboy felt like everything was moving in slow motion. He was knocked into the air, his mind in a daze. It felt like hours before he was on the ground, rolling in the ash. His hands dug into the ground as he began to stand.

"What is with you? Die already!"

"I want that box," Beastboy said. His arm started to hurt even more. Yet, he managed to lift it, pointing at the package. It was behind the dragon, visible in a small cave. The box itself was beaten up but still holding. Melchior turned to the object he had found not to long ago.

"That...Really?" he asked. Fire spewed from his teeth, burning the wooden box. Beastboy stood still, staring in horror. "That's the face I've been wanting to see. Show me your weakness." Melchior's laughter rang through the skies.

"Beastboy," Love mumbled. His expression broke Raven's heart.

"I'm glad that wasn't the real one," Beastboy said with a sigh. He looked better suddenly yet the chill was still there. At least, that was Raven saw. He didn't feel the pain he took from the blast. Instead, anger filled his veins. He knew he was badly hurt but adrenaline rushed forward, heartbeat thundering in his ears. Beastboy wanted payback for everything.

"What do you mean, Boy?" Melchior said, pausing in his cackle.

"I should have focused on my hunt more than you," Beastboy said, "I can't forgive you. I don't think I ever will."

"Forgive me for what?"

"For breaking her heart," Beastboy mouth the words.

"What did he say?" Envy yelled.

"It was too low," Timid answered, biting her lip. Everyone had missed something very important.

"Looks like somebody wanted to keep their secret," Happy said.

"I'm done with you," Melchior said. He used his wings to dash quickly. He started another spell, approaching Beastboy. Magic balls began to form around his mouth. Beastboy had little options. He ripped the remains of his shirt off and started to rush forward. Every step forward formed him into the beast. He closed the distance between Melchior, catching the dragon by surprise.

Melchior tried to move out of the way but it was too late. Beastboy was already under him. He jumped upwards, uppercutting the dragon, stopping the spell. Shutting his mouth shit with his strength Melchior fell back before slowly standing.

"No way," Brave said, her mouth open in shock, "He isn't holding back anymore."

Beastboy was covered in deep forest green fur, his eyes white and large fangs hanging for the world to see. But, what shocked the sisters were his large claws, coating in dripping blood. Under Melchior's chin were deep claw marks. Beastboy had just cut a dragon.

Knowledge summon a book and record everything in pure detail. Writing frantically her eyes never left Beastboy.

 _His speed was 65- 80 mph. Strength cannot be determined. Fur deep green, standing straight at seven to seven point four feet._

Rage smiled, pride swelling. They all did.

"That was so **hot** ," Lust said. Raven stood, her mouth open.

"He just cut him. But..."

" **How!** " Melchior roared. His wings shot wide open, fire dripping from his mouth. "How can you pierce my scales! What are you?" Beastboy remained silent. This made Melchior more furious.

Melchior took off and flew around Beastboy, spouting fire at a rapid rate. Beastboy simply smiled and avoided everything with ease. Melchior flew over the forest as Beastboy gave chase. The trees were on fire as Melchior struggled to aim. His enemy was being smoked out. Beastboy couldn't use the trees as cover but he made use of them for speed. Jumping from tree to tree, he closed the gap on his opponent.

Beastboy jumped towards the dragon, slashing a fireball out of his way. Despite his efforts, he was sent back into the forest by a powerful gust of wind. With Beastboy on the ground, Melchior shot a flamethrower, destroying everything in his path. Beastboy, however, was not seen in the flames.

Beastboy ran deep into the forest, blending into his surroundings. Melchior failed to locate him. He made his way to the raging dragon how set most of the forest on fire, waiting for the right moment to strike. Timid watched on, confused as to why Beastboy wasn't moving.

"What is he waiting for?"

"He's waiting to attack his prey," Wisdom said. Melchior flew in circles, scouring for Beastboy.

"How did an evil magical dragon become Beastboy's prey?" Envy asked, watching in awe.

"Good question," Happy agreed. Beastboy jumped towards the dragon, digging his claws onto Melchior's back.

Melchior trashed back and forth, trying to shake him off. Beastboy dug himself in deeper, leaving Melchior to howl in pain. The dragon flew into the forest, hoping to free himself. beastboy let go his grip given way to the trees on the nevermore forest

With his feet on the ground, Beastboy grabbed at his tail, holding him down from flying. Each tug pulled him lower and lower towards the ground.

"So strong." said Raven

Beastboy was smiling as Malchior feared being pulled any closer. He used his magical knowledge and created a shockwave, knocking Beastboy back onto the open field. Beastboy got up, dusting himself. Malchior landed across the ash filled battleground.

"Wow. This is so hardcore," Brave said.

"Beastboy is savage," Rude added.

"I am so in love!" Lust said, sighing softly.

"Good, human. This is rather enjoyable," Malchior said. Beastboy dipped his head, shielding his eyes. Malchior began to chant a spell but Beastboy leaped forward towards him. He pulled back his massive arm, ready to strike. Malchior bait proof to work as beastboy was set up for a trap.

The spell he chanted was a simple beacon of light, only meant for revealing a path. With the dragon powers, Beastboy was quickly blinded from the spell. Beastboy's eyes were closed and he was slammed to the ground, backhanded by sharp claws. Beastboy landed on his feet yet it didn't seem to matter; Malchior tossed a fireball his way.

His eyes might not have been working but his ears gave him enough insight. He moved out of the way, avoiding the flaming ball. The explosion caused a huge smoke cloud to gather.

 _I have to move fast and take him out. I know I can cut him so if I can get a clean one, he'll be out._

 **We should kill our enemy.**

 _Not sure if that's how it works in raven mind._

Beastboy picked up a large stone and hurled it towards the trees; he hoped that Malchior would fall for it.

"Running away won't be so easy," the dragon said and flew towards the stone.

…

 _Don't worry. I'll make sure he gets what's coming to him._

Beastboy opened his eyes in the smoke and took after Malchior. His vision was still fuzzy but he would have to make due.

Raven and her sisters watched as Malchior shot a fireball at Beastboy. It was closing in; he was midair and couldn't escape.

"No," Raven whispered, fearing for the worse. All the screen projected was an explosion and smoke. Her heart sank and she stared at the floor. "Beastboy…"

"I like the way you die, boy," Malchior laughed. A figure came out of the cloud of smoke, soundlessly running.

"Look!" Happy yelled, jumping. Raven lifted her head, seeing Beastboy under the dragon once more. Beastboy jumped upwards, aiming towards his right wing. He used his claws to tear into the material, creating a large gaping hole. Malchior roared in pain, struggling to stay midair. He saw Beastboy coming towards him at high speed.

"You should be dead!" he screeched. He opened his large jaw, shooting a giant fireball.

 _It's too big to avoid._

 **Then go through it.**

Beastboy smirked and put his massive arm in front of face before he started to spin. The girls' watched as the fireballs took Beastboy's body like nothing. The projection started to fade and flicker. No one spoke a word.

Malchior began to lower himself onto the ground. He thought he had won yet a howl emerged from the fireballs. Beastboy came out spinning, not losing much speed. His arm punched Malchior in the face, causing the dragon to fall. Beastboy landed on the ground, creating a small crater under his feet. He jumped back immediately, forcing his claws through the dragon's scales. Blood spurted as Malchior rolled on the ground.

 _We win._

 **You win.**

Too tired to move more, Beastboy fell on his knees. He looked at the wounded dragon, smirking.

"Human, victory is yours. What is your name?" Malchior asked. Beastboy returned to his form, gripping his arm.

"Beastboy," he replied, wincing. He was pretty beaten up; burn marks were all over his chest, his pants ripped at the seams. There was even ember still in his hair.

"Beastboy? You fight too demonic to be human. I digress, why go so far for a friend?"

"You hurt her deeply not too long ago."

"If I did, then I made a powerful enemy. But, I have been forever in this forest. You must be speaking of a different dragon," Malchior replied. He grinned, flashing his sharp teeth, "You are a fool."

"He's not the same," Wisdom said.

"Explains why he didn't know who Beastboy was from the beginning," Knowledge replied.

"But how?" Raven asked.

"I don't get it either," Happy said.

"It must be the version of him from the book, not the one trapped in it," Wisdom said.

"You might be right. Your mind does take magical creatures that you've read and put them in the nevermore forest. I didn't think it would take him," Brave said.

"He is a dragon," Raven said, turning her attention back to the projection.

"Well, my mission was that box you destroyed. I made it for her," Beastboy said, smiling, feeling good he had gotten back at Malchior for what he had done, even if it wasn't the real Malchior. "This is goodbye."

 _I almost feel bad for what I did but he is an evil dragon._

"You're leaving me to live."

"Yeah. You're not the one that hurt her."

"You really are the biggest fool," Malchior said, closing his eyes. Beastboy sighed, soon finding himself in the gym room, surrounded by the emotions. He looked around, unsure on what to say. Happy was quick to move, tackling him down.

"Thank Azar you're OK!" she wept, keeping her close grip. "I am so happy!"

"You were awesome," Love said, standing next to him. Her fingers ran through his hair, taking out the stray embers. Rage stepped up to him, taking Happy off of him. She reeled her arm back, slapping his cheek.

"Stop making us worry," she hissed before backing off. The room was quiet again; they expected more from her.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I was selfish again and that's wrong of me. I got it all out of my system," he said, smiling at Raven. She was emotionless from what he could tell. At least, on the outside. Inside, he knew she was raging. Seeing that was enough to understand. "Thank you…"

"Brave, take him to the healing shower," Wisdom said, helping Beastboy stand. Rude stood on the other side, helping her out. Brave looked disturbed but nodded, snapping out of her trance.

"Yeah," she mumbled. She took hold of him instead, leading him out of the room, "Right this way."

"Raven...Say something," Love said, speaking first.

"Why? You all know how I feel," she said, looking around.

"It looks hopeless, didn't it?" Rude said.

"Yes…"

"You want to go and fight with him, didn't you?" Envy asked. Raven dipped her head.

"But you stayed here because he asked that of you," Lust pointed out.

"I know. But he looks so beaten up; I wanted to go save him."

"That's not the point, Raven. He needed that fight with Malchior. Even if it wasn't the real one, he needed to settle for something," Wisdom said, "Beastboy knows that you can save him. He even knows you can defeat Malchior. It wouldn't have taken you that much effort now that you've learned so much from dealing with him before. But, in the end, he's grateful for letting him handle it."

"I know. It wasn't easy but it was the right thing to do."

"Think about how he must have felt. Losing was not an option," Envy said. Timid nodded, pressing her hands together.

"He gave it his all and that was enough."

"I know. I've never seen the beast out before. It was impressive," Knowledge chipped in, "No matter what we thought, we never knew of his true power. This shows us that we knew nothing."

"I know he cut a dragon. Only powerful magical weapons can do that. Right?" Rude asked.

"True. But with massive strength once can force his way through any scale of the dragon," Wisdom replied.

"That Beastboy is something else, Rae," Lust said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...Remember when you first felt me, you had to avoid Beastboy for weeks? Imagine if you had known about his Beast," Lust said. Happy laughed.

"But are we into the Beast?"

"We are half demon," Knowledge said. Raven looked over at her, hoping she would have disagreed, "The Beast does seem to have qualities of a demonic creature told in stories of old. It would only make sense if we did."

"He has no wings or magical power but he has the strength to take out a dragon," Rage said, smiling devilishly.

"Are you going to deny me again, Raven?" Lust asked. Raven had the desire to go to Beastboy in the night before but she was always stopped by Wisdom, Knowledge, Timid, and Rude. Even Love had stepped in at one point till Lust finally quit. She sighed, knowing it was best to just admit her feelings and desires.

"Yes, I think Beastboy's Beast form is...hot," she admitted, smiling, looking at her emotions, "He's still more attractive in human form, however."

Brave lead Beastboy into what looked like a normal shower. In fact, everything was as it was in the tower.

"So, how is taking a shower going to heal me?"

"Well, you'll be taking a shower in healing water."

"Wait, really? That's so cool!" he said, his eyes starting to shine, "It's like one of those RPG's I've played." He sniffed at the air, taking in light traces of lavender.

"Unlike games, this is real."

"Sweet. So, why don't we have one in the tower? It can help after a long day."

"Healing water must be made by the world. In Azarath, they were everywhere because of the magical energy. But, Earth is nothing like that," Brave explained, handing him a towel. He grabbed it, making a face.

"Even if we have a lot of heros just running around the Earth isn't magical? It just came to me but it makes sense, right?"

"I guess so. I can't say how many times the city was almost destroyed," he said. Brave approached a door, labeled _Shower_ on the top. He noticed it was exactly like the model from the tower.

 _If it ain't broke, don't fix it._

"Yeah."

Brave let Beastboy enter. She inspected his body quickly, noting there were scar and burn marks everywhere. He was in pain and he seemed to have hid it so well. From the battle she had watched, she was sure that Beastboy had taken plenty of Malchior's damage.

"Brave?" he said, taking her away from her thoughts. She blinked.

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing," she replied, shaking her head.

"You know you can tell me. Besides, if nothing is wrong, why are you holding my hand?" he asked. Brave looked down and grew pale. She let go quickly, taking a step back. Flushing, she hid herself with her hood.

"Sorry."

"Why are you acting like Timid?" he asked, arching a brow.

"Uhh no. It's just..I was thinking...and then my hand must've, but I guess I just want...I'm sorry," she stammered. Beastboy moved closer, "Never met you for one to fight a dragon. I had no idea anyone would take the box from where I left it."

He nodded, knowing Malchior wasn't part of the plan.

"Listen, I don't blame you at all, you had no idea someone would just pick it up. Especially him of all people..or dragons."

"But you got hurt."

"I know, but…"

"No! I was scared that you would have been killed! It would've been all my fault. I felt so weak and I didn't know if I should scream or cry. I feared losing you, Beastboy," she said. She covered her mouth, shocked from the words that had slipped. A single tear ran down her cheek and she turned, ready to march and leave. Beastboy tugged her back into his embrace.

"I'm so sorry but this is all my fault," he said, holding her tightly, "I picked to go on the hunt. I couldn't fight you going all out; I know you didn't say it but that's what you would have wanted. I can never fight Raven going all out. Even if it kills me, I can never harm her...even just a part of her." He bit his lip, guilt filling his belly.

 _This is my fault._

 **No. It is mine to bear!**

"Listen, Brave, I'm happy how things turned out how they did. Even if I'm beaten up and look like a complete mess, I am so happy I got to fight him."

"But…"

"Sush. You know that I was jealous of the dragon for how he got to talk to Raven and laugh with her. He also hurt all of you," he said. He brushed her hair softly, causing her face to turn scarlet. "I've always wanted to get one clean shot in." He pulled away, looking at her in the eye. "Thanks to you, my wish was granted. Four times over, even. Brave, today was one of the greatest days of my life. So, don't feel bad cause I can't help but smile through it all." She made a noise, her head diving onto his chest. "Ouch…"

"You're an idiot," she mumbled. Brave smiled in understanding. This must have been the feeling Timid had when she held him.

 _It's not fair. He makes everything so much better._

"I know. It's me in a nutshell. Now, go, I need to shower," he said. Brave left Beastboy shortly after, taking the remains of his uniform with her. She wasn't sure what it was but she felt stronger. She wasn't sure if her strength came back or she had something newfound. Her heart raced and she made a quick move back to her sisters.

"How did it go?" Happy asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"You were feeling a bit down before he left," Rude said. Happy stood next to her; they had chatted whilst waiting for Brave to return. Lust was nowhere to be seen and Rage was by herself by the window. All the others were relaxing and meditating.

"I just felt scared and weak for a while. It felt like the end of the world was going to happen. I didn't know how to respond and just ending up being like Timid for a while," Brave answered, sighing, "Guess I should be easier on her now."

"Hm? That's interesting," Happy noted, tilting her head to the side.

"I bet Wisdom would want to hear about this," Rude said, messing with her sister.

"Go for it, I really don't care. I think I should tell Raven later."

"You must have had a great heart to heart with him," Rude said. Happy nodded, giggling to herself.

"How did you know?"

"It's just a feeling," Happy replied, leaving with Rude to join the others, "That cute smile on your face sure helps!"

Once Brave joined the group, she heard the others talking about Beastboy in detail.

"I believe Beastboy's powers might be magical," Knowledge said, "But I'm just fishing for some explanation."

"What makes you say that?" Timid asked, holding her hand up to gain the group's attention.

"Well, Raven's been living with Beastboy and has there been anything magical about him?" Knowledge asked.

"Yes, everything!" Love sang. She glanced around, flushing. Love quickly realized that she was daydreaming again, "Oh! Sorry! I was thinking out loud again; carry on."

"Feelings aside, Raven healed Beastboy frequently and watched over him for years. He knows he isn't a magical being but he managed to cut a dragon."

"You did say it takes a massive amount of force to pierce a dragon scale."

"I see what she means," Envy said, "He is kinda ruthless in his beast form."

"No, I believe you are wrong," Brave said, "You've been taking note on Beastboy all day and didn't find anything magical about him. He's just that strong in his Beast form."

"Well, I did say I was just fishing," Knowledge admitted.

"So, what are you going to tell Robin when you guys come back?"

"Right...It's been more than three hours, hasn't it?" Raven said. She paused, wondering how she was going to explain herself. "Well, let's just call this a test. After all, that's all that it was anyways. I think I'll tell him about the fight with a dragon. But, the details will be minimal."

"That's a good idea. I don't want him to know Beastboy was fighting for his life," Rude said. Everything was calm as everyone waited for Beastboy to return from the showers. Raven sat down, thinking about the past events from the last few days. A lot had happened, from his fight at the beach to learning his struggle with power. And finally, she saw a glimpse of his true strength.

 _How didn't I see it before?_

She saw the signs but just didn't read them. She wished she could read his emotions while he was the Beast. Yet, he always kept his distance so she couldn't sense a thing.

 _Why does he always have to be so interesting?_

Everyone felt Lust's aura, sending a message over.

 _Guys, come quick. It's about Beastboy!_

There was no hesitation as everyone gathered, heading towards the shower. The door was open and everyone walked in, finding Lust crouching on the floor. She instructed them to follow her lead.

"Keep your voices down," she hissed. Her hands were waving with energy; she cast a spell that caused the stream to be more dense than normal. Beastboy wouldn't have been able to see them or sense them.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked.

"Beastboy's been there for awhile so I was starting to worry. But, if went to check on him by myself, you would have killed me," Lust explained.

"With good reason," Raven said, huffing.

"What if he passed out?" Timid asked, already starting to panic.

"He did use up a lot of energy," Knowledge added.

"So, let's go together and see if he's OK," Lust said.

"But we can't see anything," Happy said.

"It's just a simple illusion spell, Happy. You can see right through it," Wisdom said.

"Oh! You're right."

"Good. Now, let's go," Lust ordered. She was wondering why everyone was going along with her idea but she wasn't ready to question her good fortune. Everyone removed their clocks as to not get wet; it made it easier for them to move around. Wisdom, Timid, Rude, and Rage didn't feel the need and just floated above the ground by a few inches. Rude was the only one who preferred to move on her back, yawning as she felt comfortable. Envy grabbed at her arm, pulling her down with a huff. The water from the shower masked the little noises they had made. Beastboy was in view, his head resting against the wall.

With the water running down his back, Raven could see his burns and scars starting to heal. Soon enough, it hit her that Beastboy was naked and her and her emotions were spying on him. She turned to Lust; the emotion had an evil smile on her face. Lust took a step forward only to be stopped by Raven. Her eyes told Lust she had been found out.

Beastboy looked around, only seeing steam everywhere.

"Wow, I didn't think I was here for a while. Better get cleaned up and return. Raven hates waiting," he said. Beastboy didn't know that the heavy steam on his end was mist on Raven's side.

Raven wanted to bolt, but she knew that quick movement would alert him. She knew that a good chunk of her emotions would leave with her. Yet, Envy, Happy, Rage, Brave, and Lust would stay as long as possible.

 _Azar, help me!_

Raven glanced at her emotions and shared a look, telling them to leave. They nodded, turning to leave. Love turned, bumping into Envy heavily. Envy hissed, hitting the ground with a splash. Eyes turned to Beastboy as they waited for his reaction.

"Hello?" he said, turning around in the shower, revealing himself. "Brave, is that you? I can't see a damn thing...Sorry for taking so long! I'll be out soon."

In the steam, Raven's eyes were wide open. Her jaw had dropped and she froze.

 _Why do we still call you Beastboy?_

Lust flashed a shameless grin. Behind her, Knowledge slid out her book and started to take notes. Wisdom held Timid's mouth, helping her close it. Rage smiled, red eyes flashing. Love remained still, her eyes just as wide as her mouth. Happy was bouncing in place, trying to remain quiet; Brave nodded next to her, accepting a new challenge. Raven bristled, sending a message for them to leave. Happy pointed over at Beastboy and she couldn't help but stare as Beastboy began to wash himself.

"Time to get clean," he said. Her mind went blank as she watched Beastboy handle himself. He held himself, stroking the skin. His hands moved underneath and then he washed his legs and back all while his upper body flexed with movement. No words were spoken as he cleaned himself down. Finally, when he was working on his hair, they left, unable to watch any longer.

Back at the gym, everyone was silent. There were a few smiles but others hid their faces, cheeks red with emotion. Raven cursed herself for staying and gawking at him.

 _I should have had more self control! How can I even look at him now?_

"How...How does he hide that?" Brave asked, finally speaking out loud. She was the first to say something.

"I know. I can't believe I've never seen it," Lust said. She turned to Raven, "I mean...how?"

"That's going to take time," Envy said.

"Agreed," Knowledge replied, nodding, "Slow would be best."

"Guys, let's not," Raven mumbled.

"Raven, please, we're trying to work this out," Wisdom said.

"How can we work with something like _that_?" Timid stuttered.

"Wait...You too, Timid?" Happy replied, chuckling. Timid turned red, hiding her face.

"He must have those animal urges," Wisdom noted, "We might not be ready for Beastboy just yet. Especially since he basically has the whole animal kingdom inside of him."

"I never thought of Beastboy that way. He might have more self control then we do," Knowledge said.

"And when he lets loose?" Lust quipped, getting everyone's attention. Rage high fived her, eyes glinting under the hood.

"He is going to destroy us." joyfully say Brave.

"Did you see the way he held it?" Love said, "Oh, I love shower scenes!"

"So, what are we going to do about this, Raven?" Brave asked.

"We aren't going to do anything. We don't even know if we'll get there."

"Just imagine how good it will feel," Lust said, sliding over to her. Her lips were a few inches away from her ear, fingers on her shoulders. Raven covered her mouth, flushing.

"I don't want to hear anything from you."

"Lust, it will be for the best if you don't push her anymore for today," Wisdom said. Rude looked over to Knowledge, arms crossed over her chest.

"Is it even possible?"

"To what?" Knowledge replied back. She looked over at Rude who tilted her head; Knowledge understood the question. "Well, I'm not sure but, Raven is a half demon, so...Yes, it is possible. He might be the only one who can handle her demonic needs."

"Don't you mean Raven is the only one who can withstand him?" Envy said with a wink.

"This is a challenge and we got this!" Brave said.

"I'm sure he will break us."

"You guys are missing out on one important detail; we aren't even together!" Raven yelled.

"Man, Rae, your showers work wonders," Beastboy said, entering the gym in shorts. His hands continued to work the towel on his scalp, drying his hair. Everyone looked over, glancing at his shorts before his face. "Did I come in on some girl talk?" he asked. Some shook their heads no. A few others glanced back down at his shorts.

"How? How do you hide that?" Lust cried out, approaching him.

"Hide what?" he asked. Love and Envy grabbed at Lust, stopping her. Happy walked over to him, smiling softly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Great. Feels like I'm good as new," Beastboy said. He noticed that everyone avoided looking at his eyes, "I'm sure it's way past three hours. We should get going."

"Robin would have contacted you if he needed you," Wisdom said.

"Can one of you make me uniform? I feel awkward like this," he said. He knew something was going on, he could feel it. No one was making eye contact with him.

 _Did I do something wrong?_

"No. We need to leave now," Raven said. She walked up to Beastboy and opened a portal. Raven was quick to walk through, leaving him with her emotions.

"Did I make her mad again?" he asked.

"Oh, no. You didn't do anything wrong," Love answered.

"You can say she has something big in mind," Lust hinted, howling with laughter. Happy and Envy were quick to join them.

"Forget them, Beastboy. You need to go," Wisdom said. Beastboy waved to everyone and approached the portal. Raven stood partially in, hood covering her face.

"Crazy day, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. Raven held out her hand, surprising him. He took her invitation and held her once again, flying into the red black vortex. Raven's heart raced throughout the ordeal. Once in the room, they landed on the bed, silence filling the sheets. He wasn't sure what to do again.

 _Why is this so awkward?_

A minute passed and Beastboy decided it was probably best for him to just go. He got up and glanced over at her. Her face was red, eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Beastboy," she said. He jumped, turning to her fully, "What's the real reason for fighting Malchior?"

 _What is going on with me? I need to focus and meditate. I have to get him out._

"Raven, I know you don't think about it but you're awesome. You can do anything, you are so smart and you're a looker. Back then, I bugged you so much cause I thought you were really cool," he said. She sat up on the bed, watching his eyes shine as he went off, "But everything I did, everything I tried only pissed you off. Like I told Envy, I'm glad someone could get you to smile and laugh. I knew something was off but it didn't matter since he made you so happy. When he hurt you, I didn't know what to do. I was filled with anger and hated myself since I wasn't strong enough. I blame myself a little even to this day."

"Beastboy, I was the one fooled, not you."

"Raven," he said, laughing, "Your right but you're one of the few people I hold close to my heart. Someone hurt you and I wasn't able to do anything about it. So, once I saw him there in your mind, I just lost it. All that anger from before came right back and I had to beat him with my own strength."

 _He cares more then he should._

She was drawn to him, she knew. She wanted him. Raven covered her face with her hands and pushed him away. Her fingers traced down along his skin as she moved.

"You idiot. You did a lot. You were there when I needed it," she said, smiling. She playfully slapped his cheek. "I have to meditate so get going, alright?"

"Alright. I'll be around if you want to do anything," he said. He finally stood, leaving her alone in her room. She breathed deeply, her powers creating a mess all over her room. It took a while but her heart stopped thumping in her chest rapidly. She held her pillow to her chest, biting the sheets.

"Why am I so attracted to him? I know he looks good but this is...I can barely hold myself back from jumping him."

"Before you start blaming any of us, Raven, that was all you," Lust said. Raven groaned, covering her face with her arm.

"I know it was myself the entire time," she said. She paused, thinking of Beastboy. Thoughts of him put a smile on her face. Then, it hit her. She stood quickly, grabbing her mirror and staring at her flushed face. "He turns me on. Beastboy turns me on...How far have I fallen for him?"

"He's kinda perfect for you, don't you think?" Love asked.

"He's sweet," Happy said.

"He's hot," Envy gushed.

"He can kick major butt!" Brave giggled.

"I always knew that but why does it affect me so much now?" Raven asked.

"His package," Lust said casually.

"Or the part of him that took down the dragon," Rude suggested, "That was new."

"And the part of him that communicates to his beast," Lust said, "We forgot to ask him about that, by the way."

"We have been spending a great deal of time with him. The more he learns about us, the more we learn of him," Wisdom said.

"And this Beast of his makes it seem like he has an inner demon," Rage spoke.

"So he would know how it feels," Timid said softly, "To have to fight one desired."

Raven nodded at the mirror, uncertain of her next move. She knew that for now, the topic of Beastboy should rest for awhile.

"Enough of Beastboy. I need to get myself started," she said. She used her powers to close the blinds and light the candles in her room. Winding the music box by hand, Raven relax, chanting her signature words.

* * *

"It felt like a dream," Beastboy said to himself. He was in his room, thinking of the day. Images of his battle with Malchior flashed in his head. His skin, as he observed, was scar and burn free. He laughed, tossing himself on the bed. "That really happened. I took him down. Man, I'm going to need to relax myself; I'm getting so hyped." He slid on a clean uniform and ran to the commons for a bite to eat.

"Sup!" he said, entering the kitchen. Robin and Starfire were nearby, watching a movie.

"Hey, Beastboy," Robin greeted,

"Welcome, friend. Did you have fun in Raven's head?"

"Yeah."

"You guys were gone longer than expected. What did you do in there?" Robin asked. Starfire nudged him, arching a brow. Beastboy knew this question was coming but didn't think he would ask so quickly.

"You can ask her, I don't want to get killed," Beastboy said simply.

 _Sorry it took so long, Rob. I ran around in a forest filled with monsters and had a fight with an evil dragon..You know the one. Remember he tricked Raven into freeing him?_

"Well, I just got a little worried. Usually, when you and Raven are gone long then that means you guys got into some fight," Robin said. He wasn't sure if he should let the topic drop or ask Raven later about it.

"Sorry. Things just got weird in her head."

"Do you care to explain, friend?"

"If I can put it into words, a lot of magic and ancient stuff. I was sent to like, four dimensions where time is all funky. I don't know for sure; it was all really weird. You know how it feels like to see yourself from the mirror when it's backwards underwater?" he asked. Beastboy didn't like lying to his friends but he knew this was something best kept under the rug, "Way over my head. I didn't get a single thing."

"What?" Robin said. That was all he could say.

"I, too, do not understand such magic. Raven has told me a lot about it but this is very much foreign," Starfire said.

"I'll just go and ask Raven to explain it," Robin said, standing from his spot. He instantly saw Starfire's expression sour. "Don't worry. We're still going out but as a leader, I need a better explanation. If Beastboy can't explain, Raven would." He shuffled over the door, leaving Starfire. Beastboy continued his journey to find food.

Star was a bit curious about what Beastboy did. While he was taking out some tofu for a snack, she flew over to him.

"Beastboy, which emotion's day was it?" she asked.

"Hm? It was Brave's day," he replied. He knew Starfire would keep secrets if he decided to share, "Bet you wanna know everything, don't you?"

"Please tell."

"Nope."

"Beastboy, I promise I will not speak about this to Robin."

He thought about it before nodding. Agreeing to tell her, Beastboy set down his food. Star grinned, knowing she would learn more about Raven. Beastboy told Starfire about Brave's question which she found interesting. He tried his best to explain the nevermore forest but it took a while till she understood. Beastboy was about to tell Starfire about his battle with Malchior but he stopped.

"For the next part, we need to go somewhere where it's just us."

"Did something bad occur?"

"No...It seemed bad but it turned out good. Let's go to the rocks and I'll finish there," he said. Starfire nodded and followed him to the shore line. On the way, she noticed his expression was happier. Yet, she felt that Raven didn't feel the same way. He sat down on the sand, looking at the sea; Starfire sat next to him. He turned to her and told her everything about his fight with Malchior. He told her he used his beast to win. She remained silent till he finished, struggling to find her words.

"So, what do you think? Pretty eventful, right?"

"I agree. But, please, Beastboy, do not put yourself in such danger," Starfire said. She understood just how Raven felt. Robin pushed himself into the line of danger daily when they fought crime. He risked limbs when it came to Slade.

"I know and I do feel guilty. I knew I shouldn't but I had to. I got slapped by Rage as soon as I got back. The funny thing is that she didn't hit me that hard but it still hurt."

"Friend, let us return to the tower."

"You go ahead. I'm going to stay here for a bit."

"I will see you later," Starfire said. She patted his shoulder before standing to leave. "You did well today." He grinned, watching as she flew back to the tower.

Starfire returned to the commons through an open window. As soon as she landed, Robin returned from his talk.

"How did it go with Raven?" she asked.

"Same as always, Star. There wasn't that many details but she told me it was nothing I needed to worry about. She did say she was testing the beast but didn't get much out of it," he explained. Starfire nodded, understanding why Raven lied, "She did want to speak with you, by the way. Whenever you have time to stop by; she's just meditating right now."

Starfire felt joy that Raven wanted to talk to her. Yet, at the same time, she was a bit confused. She wondered if Raven needed more girl talk. Either way, she would find out later. Right now, she had Robin all to herself and wanted said alone time.

Dinner rolled along and Raven still hadn't left her room. A plate was set aside for her, a simple dish of ground beef with cheesy pasta.

"Raven's dinner is done so I'm going to get her," Beastboy said. He was about to remove his apron but Starfire grabbed the plate.

"I will bring Raven dinner. She wanted to discuss matters with me," Starfire said, smiling. He tilted his head, lips twisting into a frown.

"Alright. Rob wants to get the game on anyway," he said. Robin grinned with a fork full of food in his mouth. He was quick to change the channel, his attention shifting. Starfire took her food and Raven's before making her way. She knew that the talk had something to do with Beastboy's trip today. She was hoping that Raven was willing to do plenty of the talking.

"Friend Raven, it is I. I have come with dinner and wish to speak with you as requested." She paused, waiting for any noise. "May I come in?"

The door opened, revealing an annoyed Raven. Starfire flew in, seeing the candles on the floor in a circle. She took her space on the floor, leaving room for Raven. Raven joined her soon enough, locking her door.

"Who cooked?" she asked. It was Cyborg's turn today if she remembered correctly.

"It was Beastboy. He thought you might need a little cheering up," Starfire said, noticing how Raven's expression lightened up. Starfire knew then that Raven was not mad at Beastboy. Raven sat there and ate her dinner with Starfire. She didn't know where to start and wasn't sure what to say. After a while, she set down her plate, getting Starfire's attention.

"Starfire, I have a little problem."

"What is it?"

"It's with Beastboy. I can't look at him."

"Is it because he battled with the evil dragon?"

"What? No...He told you?"

"Yes. But only because I sensed something was going on and made him speak about it," she explained. Raven nodded.

"Well, it's not about the fight. It's more," she started, her face turning red.

 _Oh Azar. How do I say this?_

"Friend, what are you trying to say?"

"Why is this so hard?" Raven cried out, teleporting to her bed. She grabbed at her pillow again, covering her face. Starfire found her reaction rather adorable.

"Why don't you just tell me what happened?" she asked. She left her plate, joining Raven.

"I saw Beastboy's beast and I think I'm attracted to it…"

"It is his most fearsome form," Starfire said, "But easily the most strongest. I still remember how terrified I was when I first saw it."

"Don't you think it's weird?" Raven asked, looking up.

"It is only natural to be attracted to one's strength," Starfire answered, "On my planet, a creature with his strength would be feared as a giguferous, or as you call, a behemoth."

"There's more," Raven said, hiding under the pillow again.

"Like what?"

Raven sat up and took a deep breath. Her cheeks were red again, the candles barely hiding her expression.

"I saw beastboy naked," she said, her voice squeaking. A book fell on the floor before it started to float. More objects started to shift in her room. Starfire looked at her in shock but remained still. There was no way she heard those words.

"What?" she replied, blinking. Before Starfire could say more, Raven held her hand up, stopping her.

"Let me finish. Or, I will never say it," Raven said, trying to calm herself. She knew it wouldn't happen anytime soon. She felt like she was going to faint, her heart thundering in her chest. Starfire's eyes widened as she processed Raven's words.

"I saw him naked and now I can't stop thinking about!" Raven said. She covered her mouth. The light bulb in her room popped, books crumbling on the ground. Something odd shifted in her closet. The flames of the candles all blew out.

* * *

(The Wife)

There it is. Thank you for waiting for this chapter. Since the wedding, everything has just moved forward. Work changed, computer changed and everything has just gotten better. When it comes to this story, my husband feels like I don't like it or have no interest in it. I do, I'm just a really lazy writer. I don't just reread and edit his work. I _rewrite_ everything. All 25+ pages get rewritten and formatted.

Since the new computer, I don't have access to a proper Microsoft Word either. I've tried the free version but it's just terrible. Only recently did I start using Google Docs to make the writing more comfortable. I think the next chapter will be up faster than this one for sure. Please, bare with me as I rework everything.

I know for the next few weeks we will be busy. Conventions are coming up and we'll be cosplaying together. Life, as the saying goes, moves forward. This story is getting there, too.


End file.
